Skating Away
by keeperoliver
Summary: Harry's past was a nightmare, where his mistakes cost him. Now he is given a chance to fix them. Harry is from the mind of J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Skating Away Chapter One

He was thirty five, single and alone. He had a chance at happiness and he let it slip away, as well as helping another persons happiness slip away as well. He was Harry Potter and his life sucked. Has as long as he could remember.

Every one knew his history and though they looked at him as their savior, he looked at it as a wasted journey. He lost the woman he loved because of his need to be a hero. His best friend lost the one who would have made a better mate than the one taken. Now, he sat there a drunken nobody, with no friends or family.

Music was playing in the background, but he wasn't paying attention to it. He was lost in the dream he played over and over in his mind, where he got the woman he loved and didn't lose her to a rival. Instead, he was living this nightmare he built for a life. He thought back to his final school year which was spent on a hunt with his two best friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger joined him on his hunt for the Horcruxes Albus Dumbledore sent them on. He thought it best to do it alone for fear of confiding in the wrong person for help. He used Peter Pettigrew as an example. This was enough for Harry to believe him. Once again, Dumbledore steered them wrong. They desperately needed help because of how lost they were. Not in the where they were, but where they were with the search. Nowhere. They found the necklace by sheer luck, but didn't know how to destroy it. If Harry had prepared better, he would have one of the Basilisk fangs from the Chamber.

Right from the start, he knew the year was going to be bad, losing Hedwig and Alastor Moody in his attempt to escape from #4. George was hurt as well, losing an ear to a close call with a spell. Another inch and they would have lost George as well.

Then Harry, Ron and Hermione were captured after they found the Sword of Gryffindor and used it to destroy the necklace. They only got away by Dobby giving his life for their escape. He also saved, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Mr. Ollivander and Griphook, the Goblin from the Bank.

From there it got worse, as they almost died when Griphook turned on them when they tried to get a cup from Bellatrix LeStrange's vault. They used a Dragon for their escape there, which took them to Hogmeade.

From there everything went sour and many more lives were lost because Harry didn't move fast enough. That was his way he thought of it, anyway. No on else did, but to Harry, they were all wrong. They lost 51 in the final battle to include, Remus and Tonks Lupin, Fred Weasley, Severus Snape and Colin Creevy.

For Harry, it didn't get any better as Ginny, the woman he loved refused to come back to him and instead, went on to play for the Harpies for five years, then married Dean Thomas. She had one child with him, when he decided she wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want a wife, just a constant bed partner to come home to after a drunken night with his friends Seamus Finnigan and Ron Weasley. Ron was married to Hermione. Now they were all about to be divorced and Hermione and Ginny would be unwed mothers. Harry didn't try to get back with Ginny or try to get with Hermione.

Ginny never married again and Hermione married Anthony Goldstein three years after her divorce from Ron.

With the inheritance he got from Sirius Black and his own parents, he didn't have to work, and he didn't, since he didn't want to be found out in the public. In fact, he never went outside after his visit to Gringotts for the reading of the wills. Harry also wrote out his will and left everything to Hogwarts, should he never marry. It was not his intention to do so, after being turned away by Ginny. There were letters sent to him, but he never read them or answered them. After four years, even these stopped, so he had no contact with the outside world. Kreacher did all of his outdoor work or needs.

Kreacher never worried about his master, as he would take care of his every need that he could. There were some he could not help him with and he did worry about those, but he never saw his master feel the need to fill these. He never saw how pale Harry had become or, how weak he looked. It never occurred to Kreacher that Harry was trying to kill himself slowly. Harry did not want to go on any further. He wanted Kreacher to leave him alone about eating and drinking. He wanted nothing to do with sunlight and fresh air. He wanted nothing to do with anything healthy.

Harry did follow Ginny's career through the Prophet, but never went to a game.

Harry did miss the friendship he shared with all his friends, like Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Luna Lovegood, but did not pursue it once he left Hogwarts. He received letters from Hermione and Luna for two years, and just Luna for another two years, but they also ended when he didn't reply back. He knew Luna had married an unknown in Rolf Scamander and she had a set of twins through him. He did read a few letters, but got most of his information through either the Prophet or the Quibbler.

For the past two years he had no contact with any news source as he dropped both papers. He was ready to move on to the next great adventure that Albus Dumbledore always spoke of. He wished to meet his parents and friends he lost because of the war.

Harry felt his time was near and he would soon be leaving this plain for the next. He never told Kreacher this so he wouldn't try to stop it from happening. He had letters written for Kreacher to send to his friends upon his death and he didn't hold back on his thoughts to any of them. He told Ron what an arse he had become after the war and the way he treated Hermione. He told Hermione she was foolish to set her sights on Ron, because of his stupid pride and his childish insecure attitude. He thought more of her than Ron did, but he could never show it because of her fascination. He also told her he hoped Anthony treated her better. To Luna, he told her she was the one person who showed more sense than the others combined. He told her he was proud to have known her and wished he had met her sooner than he did.

Then he wrote the one to Ginny. He told her he was sorry for the way he treated her and dumping her like he did. He also told her he didn't see Dean turning his back on her, to her brother and Seamus like he did. He didn't know what caused it but he was sure it wasn't her. He hid these in a locked drawer and knew Kreacher would open it once he was gone. As long as Harry lived, Kreacher would keep out if it was locked or hidden.

Now all Harry had to do was wait for his time to come. He was more than ready to see people he missed so much but couldn't because of where they were. Of course he had been waiting for two years and he was still with the living. He wished he had perished when Tom hit him with the death spell there at the end. He hated the waiting he was going through. Now he was thinking of taking his own life to get it over with, but he didn't think the ones on the other side would forgive him if he did. He never even thought that what he was doing now was the same thing. He also didn't know that he was being watched by a very powerful force and that this force was getting upset at what he was doing.

Skating Away-}

Albus Dumbledore's next great adventure was to guide the heroes of the second war to their final resting place. However, Harry was meant for something else. Once Harry parted ways with Ginny, this changed everything. Harry never recovered after the final battle and was wasting away from self pity and ignorance. The ignorance was his lack of attempts to gain Ginny back. His self pity was knowing it was all because of him that he was where he was today.

It got so bad that Albus had to go to his spiritual leader to get the OK to end Harry's current life and have him either start over or change what had occurred once the fight was over. He was turned down on both suggestions. He had to wait for Harry to die naturally.

Harry finally gave in to death about twenty years after the fall of Voldemort, and his story was told on the front page of the Prophet. It told how Harry lived his final years in seclusion that he brought upon himself. It told of how, when he died, so did his house elf Kreacher. It told the entire story of his school years and his friendships. It told of his enemies and his troubled home life before he was finally able to leave it behind.

Harry's funeral had many well wishers, beside what friends he had left. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville were all that showed for his friends. Ron, Dean and Seamus decided to pass on the event. Not because they didn't like him, but they knew who was going to be there and they didn't want to cause a scene at such a solemn occasion.

The four that were there had to hold each other as they shed the tears they couldn't hold back. They knew what Harry did in his final years, but it didn't take away from what they felt. Ginny was the most effected because she still loved Harry and wished he had approached her after her divorce from Dean. She wanted to tell Harry that just because she didn't get right back with him that she wanted him to stop trying. She wanted to make it tough on him after what she went through the past year. When he didn't and Ginny went off to play for the Harpies, she forgot about him and when Dean and her started dating again, when he asked, she accepted the proposal. She didn't know how Dean felt about being dumped in his sixth year. Their marriage never went anywhere. He joined Ron in the Leaky Cauldron, where Seamus worked. That was the end of both Ginny's and Hermione's marriages.

Harry was somehow, allowed to watch his funeral and he was even hearing what was said, and this upset him because of Ginny's words to Luna and Hermione. Then it all went blank and Harry found himself in a large hallway, standing in front of a large set of double doors. He didn't know if he was to enter or knock, so he knocked and didn't hear a reply, so he knocked again. The double doors opened this time and a strange little fellow asked him what he wanted.

"I just wanted to know why I'm hear and if this is where I am supposed to be?"

"You're here, aren't you? Then this is where you are supposed to be. However, when it is your turn, we will call you in, so go take a seat across the hall and don't knock again. It's very distracting to those inside."

"Could you tell me what's going on inside, so I can be prepared?"

"No, and don't ask again, especially once you get inside. If you were meant to know, then you would have been told. Now, go sit down and wait your turn." and the doors closed quietly in his face. Harry turned and went to the seats he was told to go to.

There were no clocks to see or anything else around to tell him the time, so it was a guess he made as to how long it took for Harry to be brought inside. Once there, he figured eighteen hours. However who was there intrigued Harry more. He was sitting in front of all the people who died during the war, including his parents. Was he on trial for some reason? Why his family and friends as his judges, or jury? He looked to all of them, but received no response from any of them, including his parents.

The lady who escorted Harry in got his attention, "Please stand Mr. Potter and give your full name and age."

"Everyone here knows my name and should know my age."

"Mr. Potter, answer the request."

"My name is Harry James Potter and I was 39 years old at the time of my death."

One of the people sitting before him asked, "How did you die Mr. Potter?" it was his mother that asked the question.

"I died of Nat..."

"Do not lie to us Mr. Potter."

Harry knew then that they knew everything. "I died from a form of suicide. I starved myself and instead, drank myself into a stupor. I hid it from my care taker."

Lily once again asked the next question, "Why did you feel it necessary to take your own death?"

"Because I had ruined everything in my life so much, no one wanted anything to do with me."

"How did you think you did this?"

"Because of the people I loved all failed with their loved ones. I think it was me that was the reason."

"You either think so little of yourself, or you think too much of yourself, so which is it?" Lily asked again

"Why do you all appear before me as my family or friends? Are you truly my parents or godfather or uncle?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because I don't feel my mother would ever treat me like Lily is treating me. She is treating me like it was indeed all my fault."

"Isn't that what you just told us? How should we be treating you?"

"With care and understanding. With love and respect."

"What you missed from your past realm. Miss Weasley didn't come back to you from the start, after the battle, and you didn't pursue the matter, did you?" Lily was tearing Harry up.

"She made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with me."

"Did she say she never wanted to see you again?"

"She didn't have to, I could hear it in her voice."

"What you heard was grief, fear and shock, not a total dismissal. You were afraid to approach her again because of your failing the family, or what you thought was failing them."

"Am I on trial here? If so, then why are you using people I loved as my judges."

"We use the people you know because of what we find in your mind. Do you remember in your third year what I taught you in Defense class?"

"Are you telling me you are all Boggerts?"

"If that is the way you want to think of us. But we are not them. We are us and to see our true form would be more than your mind could stand. We try to make it as easy on you as possible."

"The one portraying my mother is practically accusing me of a crime. Not a one of you thinks of me as good. You all think of me as weak."

"We do not think of you as bad, but we do you find you weak. How else would you explain suicide as a way out?"

"One time I was weak and I am being tried for that. What about my time in school, where I did all that I did?"

"So, you thought you were strong at all times when you were in school?" Lily attacked him once again.

"No, of course not, but I was young and unsure of myself. Surely you couldn't blame me for that?"

"Why not, you did. You were so unsure of yourself, you put the blame on Professor Dumbledore when things didn't go your way."

"But he was the reason that Cedric, Sirius and He died. He held back information from me that could have saved all their lives. He didn't tell me why I had to be in that damned Tournament, He didn't tell me about the Prophecy. He didn't tell me about his spell damage that finally killed him, or would have killed him if it wasn't for Professor Snape. And then he didn't tell me why he killed him. It would have made sense if he had. Because of it, I didn't trust Professor Snape in the end."

"Please Mr. Potter, you never trusted Severus Snape the entire time you were at Hogwarts. Whether he made it difficult or not, he was a Professor and he was good at it, as you found out from the Potions book you borrowed from Professor Slughorn, But we are not here about the Professors at school, we are here about you. You hate to hear about your faults and are quick to pass on your own thoughts about the faults of others."

"I knew I had faults, as Hermione was always reminding me. We all had our faults, that is all except for one."

"Who might that have been?"

"You seem to know everything else about me. Surely you must know who was the most truthful, caring person of my past?"

"Humor us Mr. Potter."

"Truthfully, why am I here now in front of you? Luna Lovegood was my perfect friend. She was there when I needed her the most. She cared about how I felt. I wish that I had met her when she started school. She was so truthful she hurt me at times, but it made me realize that most of what hurt, was of my own making. She showed me I had friends that cared about me, but had problem of their own they had to deal with. I could have loved her if she would have let me, but she felt I was meant for someone else. That was when Ginny and I got together."

"Yes, Ginny. You really messed up with her, didn't you?" Lily was messing with Harry's mind big time.

"Why can't you see why I did it? Why couldn't she see why I did it? I had lost everyone I ever loved because I got too close to them. I couldn't let that happen to Ginny."

"Didn't she tell you that she was on Tom's wish list to die?"

"She didn't put it like that, She said that because her family didn't think like Tom did, made the Weasleys traitors to his cause. It didn't mean she was going to die because of it."

"But you felt that someone was going to die in the family though, correct?"

"Well, yes I knew this, but I thought it was going to be Molly when she killed Bellatrix LeStrange. Tom was extremely upset at that. I got lucky with my shield to protect her. Of course I already knew that Fred had died. Ginny almost died as well. That was why Molly fought Bella."

Then one he hadn't heard from spoke up, "All this is getting us no where. It is time to bring up why Mr. Potter is here." and the others agreed, except for Lily.

"I think he has to see the errors of his ways before we approach that."

"He has seen most of them now and there is nothing much we can add to it. No, I think he should be told now."

Lily knew she was out voted and conceded to the others.

"OK, now that we are all in agreement, let's continue on. Mr. Potter, you saw what happened to everyone you loved after the final battle. How messed up everyone became. We all feel this was because of you. Just because Ginny refused to talk with you just after the fight, you deserted everyone. Ginny was left to marry Mr. Thomas, who didn't feel the same about her since she left him for you."

"Am I here because I didn't marry Ginny?"

"That is just a part of it Mr. Potter. You also left Ron and Hermione Weasley, leaving them to figure out there troubles, which Hermione always went to you when they became unbearable. With you not there, she couldn't take it anymore when Ron began going to the bar with his brother in law to drown his problems."

"Ron was always weak and insecure. I didn't think the marriage would last from the start. I tried talking to Hermione, but she wouldn't listen to a word I said. She thought she could work with Ron to get him past his problems, but she was the biggest part of them. Ron couldn't take her constant bickering about his passion for Quidditch, Chess and eating. He got worse as the marriage moved along, until he got fed up and started going to the pub with Dean and Seamus"

"See, there you go again putting the blame on others, when you could have stepped in and put a stop to it all, by using compromise. But with Hermione getting married, Luna getting married, then Ginny getting married, you gave up on them all. Why Mr. Potter?" Lily was getting worse as time went on.

"What do you want me to say, that it was all my fault because of the problems they all shared. I didn't tell any of them to get married. And Luna met her perfect match, so there was nothing wrong there. Why even bring her up?"

"Because you loved her and didn't tell her. You loved Ginny and let her go. You knew Hermione was making a mistake and you let her go through with it." Lily was persistent.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why take the form of my mother and treat me like I was evil. My mother would never treat me like that." Harry was actually shedding tears as he said this.

"Everything we have said to you is the truth and you know it. We are not trying to hurt you Mr. Potter, we are trying to point out things that could be changed to correct them."

"How could you change them if they already happened, and why do you think it was all me?"

"We told you why, Mr. Potter, and we will not change them."

"OK, you told me what you saw, but not how I saw it, and why bring up change if you aren't going to make them?"

"That is for others to decide. We are a fact finding team and we present our findings to the decision makers, who you will be meeting next."

"Oh great, another two years of questions and probes. How long do I have to wait to see them?"

"They will see you when your case comes up. Do not bother asking anyone when as they will not know."

The next thing Harry knew, he was alone in the chambers again and the Aide lead him back to his room he had for the night.

He didn't know how long he was there, when the Aide came to get him for a meal. He ate alone, and the food was once again excellent. He got up and the Aide was right there with him when he got up and lead him back to the chambers where he had to wait to be announced for entry. He was ready for another long wait, when she was back out and told him to enter.

There was no one in the room when he was ready to take his seat, but the Aide kept him up. There was a bright flash and three figures sat at the long bench that held the last five figures. They had Harry to take a seat as they looked over the files that sat before them. Together they looked up at him which made Harry very nervous. He finally had enough and spoke up, "Why am I here, and why is this taking so long to tell me where I am going?"

"Add impatient to the list." and all three started writing.

The one to the left looked like Albus Dumbledore, and it was to him that Harry asked his next question, "Professor Dumbledore, is that you?"

"Ah Harry, good to see you lad. Good to see you remember me. This time you are seeing who you think you are." and that was all he said.

Then the central figure spoke up again, "These are not serious facts we see before us, but they do need our attention. To answer your questions Mr. Potter, you are here to correct a wrong. It is taking this long, because things had to happen back on your world in order for them to be corrected."

"So you are going to fix them then?

"No Mr. Potter, We are not going to fix them, you are."

"Me? How am I going to fix them? I'm dead, remember?"

"Yes, for now you are, however, we are going to change all that, but after we make a few modifications to your memory. You will not see them, until you are ready to use them. You will not even know they are there until then."

"What type of modifications will you be making? And will they change me in any way?"

"We cannot tell you because you are not suppose to know, but we can tell you, you will be changed to become the person you were meant to be, with who you will have around you. You will know who was meant to be with who and see the mistakes you made and correct them as they come up, but not until then."

"So, you're sending me back in time?"

"More like Skaing you back in time, along the frozen river of time. It will let you off at the right time and you will have forgotten everything that went on here and all you have met, except your Aide. She will be monitoring your progression. Do you have any questions?"

"Will I know her back then?"

"No, but you don't need to know her either."

"Will she be a new person I meet, or one I already know?"

"Sorry, we can't answer that."

"When will I be going back?"

"As soon as your modifications are made."

"Will I know it's happening?"

"No."

"How far am I going back?"

"Far enough to make your corrections."

"Will it change the outcome of the war?"

"It better, or the next time you see us, it will be the last time you see us."

"OK, that didn't sound good. When do the modifications begin?" and that was the last thing Harry remembered of the meeting.

He didn't know if anything changed, but he felt and thought the same when it all began. He was in the room they put him in and the female attendant was his guide again. Another meal was first and then he was taken to a small room where someone was waiting for his visit.

Harry took a seat and then he was asked several questions about his prior life. They were different then the ones asked in the chamber. They were more friendly and welcomed. With each answer he gave he felt a slight probe in his mind, as if the person was looking for lies. Harry told nothing but the truth that he knew it to be. He didn't think about his subconscious hiding a different truth.

After about a dozen questions, the man finally put his pen down, "Well Mr. Potter, are we ready to begin?"

"Since the moment a entered. Why the second round of questioning?"

"I had to separate the truth from the wishes. You had a few truths that were only in your mind, but not factual in application. We try to be thorough here, before we administer any type of modification. Since you say you are ready, I shall begin your modification. You will be asleep during the process and when you waken, you will see no difference to your mind. But it will be there. It will also take several visits to complete it." and as he talked, Harry felt himself falling asleep. When he woke up, he didn't feel any different than before. He didn't even remember being told this. It was done to him seven more times before he was told he was through with the modifications. Now he had to wait to be sent back to wherever he was going.

During the modification period, the judging group talked about the best time to send him back. One thought the beginning was best, but something happened there that needed to be done. Another thought three of his schooling, but it was turned down because someone was there that most felt should not have been there. Finally, it was decided because it was a way to drop someone that needed to be left behind. It was the one sure way for Harry to start his repairing his past.

When Harry woke up the next time, it would be in the past and the start of his skating into his new future.


	2. Chapter 2

Skating Away Chapter Two

Harry woke the next morning, but was taken directly to the chamber rather than go to breakfast. He stood there waiting to be told to take a seat, but never was.

He watched the three sitting there, waiting to be told something. It seemed to gop on forever, until finally, "Well, Mr. Potter, we finally decided where to send you. No need to ask as you will forget it the moment you leave here. We can tell you that it will be a dangerous situation, but you will be prepared. It is the only thing you will remember and you should react accordingly. We hope you do the right thing with what you know. It is imperative for you to change things this time around, starting there, where we drop you. Good Luck Mr. Potter."

Then Albus said one final thing, "Harry, I hope this time you get through to me and set me straight on what I have to do. Keep in mind I am as stubborn as a mule." he chuckled as he said this.

Harry answered him in the same way, "Can I kick you in the arse to get your attention?" but he never got an answer as he was traveling to his destination at an alarming rate of speed.

The next thing he knew was he was standing in front of Slytherin's bust and the jaw was dropping. Then he heard Fawkes cry as he entered the Chamber. Harry called out, "STOP FAWKES!" and the Phoenix pulled back and landed on Harry's shoulder. "Thank you Fawkes."

Harry then used his Parstlemouth to call to the Basilisk, {Please stop. I would like to talk to you before you enter the chamber.}

The rustling sound ended then in his mind Harry heard, {Who is this in my mind now? You are different from the last.} but the Basilisk heard Tom in his mind as well. The Basilisk silenced Tom's voice in his mind to hear the new voice. {Go ahead with your noise.}

Since Harry heard it and saw Tom continuing to rattle on, he spoke, "Please listen to what I say. The other voice you hear is the same voice from over fifty years ago and he is trying to lead you down the same path as he did then, and kill an innocent person, or people. I don't think you want to do that."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because of what he is doing to the girl at his feet. He is stealing her magic, which will kill her if he continues. Once he does that, then he will bring you into the school and kill others. Do you remember the last time you killed?"

"Yes, it was an accident."

"Was it really? Tell me, had you used that entry into the school before that incident?"

"No, I used the pipes for my travel. Why was this time different?"

"Because he meant for you to kill the girl in the Lav. There was no way for you to enter the school as the door to the hallway was too small for you to fit through."

The Basilisk looked at Tom as he grew more visible and the girl became paler. He saw where she was dying. "Do you know how to stop the other voice?" and Harry picked up the diary and held it out to the Basilisk. "You want me to eat it?"

"No, just bite it, your venom will do the rest. It can be the only thing to stop him, as there is nothing else, and he did come from the book." so the Basilisk bit down on the book and Tom's figure exploded into an array of colors, with Black being the most prevalent, in the form of a mist. Harry's scar also had a problem, as it started to bleed and a mist left it as well. It made Harry dizzy for a moment, then he caught himself before he fell over. He then asked Fawkes, "Can you take our friend here to a safe place for him to live, Fawkes?" Fawkes flew to the back of the Basilisk and tried to grab it, but the scales were too tough for his claws to penetrate. He flew back to Harry's shoulder and knew he would be needed to get Harry and Ginny back to the school.

Harry asked the Basilisk if there was any way he could get help to move him to a more safe area and the answer surprised him, "Yes, Slytherin has a room in my chamber that he stayed when he had something to do that needed his full attention. I do not know what was in it, but he did tell me that if anything happened to him, to find someone to enter the room and open the book. I don't know what that means, but that is what he told me."

Harry took Ginny's hand and walked with her to the room he was just told about. The door appeared to be swollen and the hinges rusted. Harry tried the door but it didn't move, so he tried magic and still nothing, so it must be protected from magic. He tried one more thing and had Fawkes try to open it. From Harry's shoulder, Fawkes made a weird cry and the door shook and then opened, undamaged and looking new. They entered the room with the Basilisk laying his head on the ground to watch them. He saw them approach the book he told them about and saw Harry examine it thoroughly before touching it. Fawkes made a simple noise and the book glowed a bright cream color and stayed like that. Fawkes left Harry's shoulder and went to the book and looked back to Harry and moved his head as if to say it was safe to open it.

The bright light seemed to come from a specific page in the book and Harry oped the book to that page. The light shot out from the page and hit the Basilisk in the face and in that instant, it was gone. Harry didn't know where it went, but knew it was safe for now. Ginny joined Harry in front of the book and when she took his hand, another light shot from the book and bathed them in it's light and they were both filled with the thoughts of Salazar Slytherin and his brilliance. In her weakened condition, it was too much for Ginny to take and she passed out in Harry's arms. Harry closed the book and took it from the stand it was on and had Fawkes take him, Ginny and the book back to the main floor. He then went back and got Ron who was still with Lockhart. They were brought to the infirmary like Ginny was and Lockhart was given a bed.

Ron joined Harry and asked, "How was it down there Harry? Is the Basilisks body still down there? How did you kill it? Has Ginny been passed out the whole time? Not much help was she? Sort of like Hermione, if you ask me."

"WHAT?"

"I mean look where she is. She wasn't down there risking her life to help."

"No, she just risked her life to get us the answers we needed, that's all. What risk did you take down there Ron?"

"Hey, I was ready to join you in the chamber to help Ginny. It wasn't my fault there was the cave in."

"Funny, didn't Lockhart cause it by using your wand which he took from you?"

"Ya, well that wasn't all my fault. You were supposed to be watching him too."

"You were the one with the wand in his back. I was looking to see what we still had to face. I might take some of the blame, but I only have one set of eyes, and they were trying to find a way to save Ginny. Oh, by the way, Ginny was a lot of help down there. She almost died down there and showed me how to beat Voldemort. She was pointing to the diary while she was being attacked by Vol... no, I will never use that name again. His name was Tom Riddle and from now on it will be Tom. She was being attacked by Tom, who was stealing her magic. If he took it all from her, Ginny would have died. She was the real Hero down there Ron, so treat her with respect."

"Ginny, a hero? I don't believe that. She's just a kid, for Merlin's sake."

"Oh yeah, Ron, you're so much older than her. What, 16 months older? You remember that she fought off Tom for over week to free herself from his hold. Then she was brave enough to save me from Tom, by stealing the diary back from me. What does it take to be brave in your opinion?"

"Harry, what happened to you down there? You're all freaky like right now. You never thought much of Ginny before this, and now you're protecting her like you have feelings for her."

"And if I did, would that matter to you?"

"So, you did form a connection down there. Did you two bond or something?"

"I don't know Ron, but you didn't answer my question. Will this change things with us if I did?"

"HELL YES IT WOULD! SHE'S MY BABY SISTER AND SHE DOESN'T NEED THE DRAMA YOU WILL BRING TO HER."

"The drama I will bring to her? What about the drama you bring to her. You call her your baby sister, like she was an infant. She is not a child that needs protection from her overbearing, protective, older brother. Where were you when she was being controlled by Tom this year. Don't say you were helping me, because I didn't see any help coming from you. Hermione was doing everything for us and you continued to berate her all year long. She didn't deserve that. She helped save Ginny more than either of us and look where it got her."

"Oh yeah, what about the bloody spiders? I was right there at your side during the whole ordeal."

"Oh, you were there alright, crying the whole time, trying to get me to leave before I found out anything. We were in danger, but your sniveling didn't help matters any. OK, that's it. Until you can find the time to ask Ginny and Hermione for forgiveness, we aren't best mates. I don't even want to talk to you until you say you're sorry." and Harry turned his back on Ron and didn't see him storm out of the wing.

Harry didn't know Ginny was awake during the argument and heard, "Thank you for sticking up for Hermione and I, Harry. Ron can be a pain, but he means well."

"Maybe in some of his actions, but in none of his words Ginny. He can be a right Arse at times. How do you put up with him?"

"Years of practice, I guess. Not to change the subject, but did you feel what happened to us down there?"

"Yes, and I don't know about you, but I think it made me smarter. It also told me that Ron may not be too far off when he said we bonded down there. Not a soul bond, but some kind of a bond."

"Same with me on both counts. I feel like a seventh year Hermione Granger with a connection to a second year Harry Potter. Harry, we have to find someone else for Hermione to crush on, as I think she likes Ron."

"Ya, I'm afraid you're right. She thinks she can actually get through to him that school work is a must to be successful in the future. Ron can't see the point of knowing all they teach here. All he sees is Quidditch in his future. If that doesn't happen, then a Chess Master would be the next choice. He thinks he is the next big thing in either game. Who do you think would suit her personality?"

"I would say Fred or George, but that may be asking too much. Neville is too quiet. He wouldn't stand up to her. Seamus is like Ron, but has a better grasp of reality. Dean is too clingy. I was thinking of going out with him, but he pushes his ideals on you and wants you to respond the way he likes it. Hermione is too set in her ways to be a good match with him. I guess either Fred or George, as I don't see anyone in other houses she could find interest in, not being around them that often."

"So, how do you bring that about?"

"I'll have to work on that one. It is a bit complicated. It's not that Hermione doesn't notice them, it's just she sees them in the wrong light. Always in trouble with someone."

"OK, I'll let you think on it while I try to get some sleep."

"Thanks, just the type of support I was needing. The heck with it, I'm going to sleep as well. Good night Harry."

"Good night Ginny. Say, would you mind if I called you Gin?"

"Why would you want to call me Gin?"

"It's more adult sounding. Ginny makes you think of a little girl, and while you are just that, you don't need to be reminded. Maybe Ron will catch on that you are not his baby sister anymore."

"Thanks, I think. It's OK with me for you to call me Gin, I kind of like the sound of it."

"Thank you Gin. Good night." and they turned over to sleep.

The next morning found a rush of people entering the ward, going to the students that were petrified, and then hearing them stir as they were coming out of their situation. Harry and Ginny heard Hermione's first words, "Did Harry and Ron get my message?"

Poppy answered her, "Yes they did Miss Granger, and they defeated Tom and took care of the Basilisk."

"What did they do with the body of the beast?"

"Nothing. Harry didn't kill it, he sent it off somewhere to live it's life in the open. It wasn't evil like we thought and it will probably do some good some where near where it landed."

"How?"

"You'll have to ask him that, as I don't know how he did it. He is on the other side of the curtain if you wish to ask him?" Hermione jumped out of the bed and ran to where Poppy pointed and saw Harry and Ginny there, listening to everything that was said.

"Hi Hermione, did you get enough sleep?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried about you and Ron. How are you, and you too Ginny?"

Ginny was ready to respond when the doors flew open and a blond girl came running into the ward and went right to Ginny, "I was so worried about you Ginny. How are you? And thank you Harry Potter for saving my only friend."

Hermione listened as Harry told the girl, "You're welcome, and now, since you know me, how about introducing yourself so we will be on equal grounds? And I'm fine too, by the way."

"I'm sorry, my name is Luna Lovegood and I'm glad to hear you are OK. Now, how about you Ginny, and since you're here, how are you Hermione Granger?"

Hermione was shocked the girl knew here name, since she didn't know hers, until she said it. "I'm fine thank you Luna. They just gave us the potion to wake us up. I don't think I'll need sleep for a week."

Luna was ready to say something when Ginny called out, "Hey, don't you dare start another conversation until I tell you how I am, Luna. I'm fine thank you very much, thanks to Harry."

Hermione jumped back in, "What about Ron, wasn't he there too?"

"No, he was babysitting Professor Lockhart."

Luna got back in it, "We heard about the poor man. I can't believe it happened to such a heroic person."

Harry started laughing, getting everyone's attention, "Luna, the man was a fraud, a fake. He wasn't a hero at all. He Obliviated people then too credit for their work and got paid well for it. He was coward and tried to obliviate Ron and I with Ron's broken wand. It backfired on him and he did it to himself, and caused a cave in while doing it. I was stuck on one side and Ron on the other with Lockhart. Ron never made it to the chamber."

"I thought there was something funny about the books of his, the way they had him in two or three places at the same time. He wasn't that good of a Professor either. Still too bad though. He is paying for his crime, but in a worse way than anyone could imagine." Luna really did feel sorry for him, while harry felt nothing for him, and Ron probably felt the same way.

Ginny thought to herself, 'Thank you Harry for not saying anything bad about Ron.'

The four talked for a few more minutes when Fred and George walked through the doors and went to the four. "Ginny girl, how are you doing, and how about our resident hero, how's he doing?" Fred asked.

"Doing good Fred. Ginny and I were just talking about you two."

"Nothing good I hope." Fred looked around to see who was there, and saw they were the only ones in the ward, "Listen mate, since you saved Ginny, we thought we needed to give you something, so George, if you would do the honors."

"Thank you Fred. Harry we have something here that is the secret of our success. We don't need it anymore as we know all the short cuts and we like the challenge of losing anyone chasing us. It's called the Marauders map and it was made by some of the funniest and most brilliant people ever. Their names were Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, the Marauders." and the twins showed him how it worked. However, it was Luna that saw something on the map that shouldn't be.

"Why does this map show the name of Peter Pettigrew on it? He's dead, killed by Sirius Black the night that Lily and James Potter died. Black went to prison for it."

"Why is he with Ron?" Ginny was perplexed. "And why is he coming this way?"

Then Ron entered the ward, but he was by himself, yet Pettigrew's name was still on the map. "Hey, I didn't think you would have all this company, maybe I'll comeback later." and Ron turned around, but was stopped by George.

"Ronniekins, you come back here this instant. Who are you hiding in your robes?"

"What in Bloody Hell, are you talking about George? I don't have anyone with me." and he opened his robes to show them. But he forgot about Scabbers and the rat jumped out of his pocket and tried to escape out the door, but Fred stupified him before he made it. Ron was quick to scold him, "What the hell was that for, he's just a rat. He never hurt anyone."

Fred grabbed the map from Harry and showed Ron Pettigrew's name. Ron stared at the map and saw where others were moving around, but those in the ward were all still including Pettigrew. "Who the Bloody hell is this Pettigrew?" Ron asked.

Fred answered for Luna, "Someone that is supposed to be dead, killed by Sirius Black back when Harry's mum and dad were killed. So if he isn't dead, and this is him, Sirius Black is in prison for no reason. I think Professor Dumbledore needs to be told this right away." and Ron ran all the way to the Heads Office. "I just love the feeling of power we have over Ronniekins. He's so simple." Fred saw Pettigrew start to move, so he stunned him again.

It was hard to explain the situation to the Professor without the map, so it was shown to him, and he saw what Harry saw, so he used the spell to cancel out the Animagus charm. There before them lay a short, rotund, dirty, stinky and grubby man. They saw where he was also missing his little finger on his left hand. Albus took the wand that was in his pocket, and put a constraint on him Peter could not break, even with a wand. Albus was not going to let him escape again, until he found out what was going on.

Peter was taken to the holding cells in the basement of the Ministry where he would be confined until Sirius Black was brought before the Wizengamut for the trial he never received. With Peter there, things were sure to get straightened out.

Ron left as soon as they took the rat from him and showed where he was more than Scabbers, the pet rat. It showed Ron that there was a reason why Percy didn't like bringing him to school as a Familiar.

The rest of the crew sat there asking Harry questions that he answered truthfully. So much so, the questions came back to Ron and his part in the adventure. The words Ron used when he met up with Harry when he recovered. The words Ginny heard while pretending to be unconscious. The words that hurt Hermione deeply, thinking Ron was her friend. The hugs she got from the twins when she was told this and her response to their hugs, which was to hug them back and kiss their cheeks. George started acting goofier than normal and Fred looked like he was in shock, not answering any questions asked of him.

During all this, Luna was sitting there watching the reactions of all of them and if a person were to watch closely, they would see movement in her robes, as if she were writing, but both her hands were visible. Even Harry didn't see this, and he was looking for the contact of his judges. The look on Luna's face should have told him she was pleased with what she saw there that night.

Things settled down after the chamber incident, except for Ron and Harry's relationship. Ron had driven a gap between himself with Harry and Hermione. He saw where he had even got bad feelings from the twins and Ginny. He thought his friendship with Harry was stronger than the one Harry had with Hermione, but he was wrong. Until that speech, he was on equal ground with Hermione and now he didn't know where he stood and if he could make it up. Ron saw where Lee was even sticking around the twins and Harry, and getting the notice of Ginny and Luna. Hermione was getting the notice of Fred. Ron didn't know what happened in the chamber and how Harry and Ginny formed a sort of a bond that was weak and they didn't know which way it would go.

The book that Harry brought up from the chamber was given to Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. Severus was to be given proprietor of the book because he was head of house. Dumbledore was to be told of any significant material that came from the book. The biggest thing to come from it so far was the spell that sent the Basilisk to where ever it went. Once it was used, the spell disappeared from the book and only Harry knew what it said, but forgot it once the spell was cast.

Neville also joined the seven friends at the end of the school year and they became the eight, which brought about their nickname which was the Eternals, which meant they were friends for eternity. But it was not the end of who they became friends with.

Skating Away-}

With the end of the school year now upon them, they gathered in a room that was expanded by Albus Dumbledore so they could all sit in the same cabin for the trip home. He also left more room for others to join, should that happen. It happened sooner than anyone thought as both Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis asked if they could sit and talk to them. It was their wish to join the friendship for a purely personal reason, but could not tell them why yet. They asked them to be patient due to the delicacy of the subject. Once again Luna's robes hid the movement of the pen writing going on under it's cover.

By the end of the journey, Daphne and Tracey had made friends with the group and impressed both Neville and George with their humor and their looks. George took a fancy to Daphne and Neville to Tracey. Lee got closer to Luna and did notice the movement of her robes as she sat listening to the group of friends. He never questioned it though. He thought it might have been a familiar hidden in her robes.

When they departed the train and got ready to leave the station, Harry was surprised to see that the Dursleys were not present. He was ready to wait to see where they were, when a couple of Aurors asked him to join him for a trip to the Ministry, where everything would be explained. Harry didn't question them as they probably wanted to know everything about his battle with Tom Riddle and the Basilisk. The true nature of the request was not one he was expecting. He was taken to the holding cells below the Ministry, where he was shown Peter Pettigrew and someone he didn't think he ever met, until his name was told to him.

"Mr. Potter, we are sure you know who this is, but this Sirius Black, the one who was supposed to have killed him the night your parents died. With the finding of Pettigrew, it changes the entire picture of the night they died. A trial is set for tomorrow morning and you have been asked to attend. Since it is late and you will be there, we thought you might like to ask them both questions and have an evening meal with them. I'm afraid it will have to be from outside the cells, but we will make it as comfortable as possible for you. When you are through, just give a shout and we will take you to your room for the evening."

After he was left alone, he looked at Sirius Black. "You look familiar, but the name isn't? Who are you, exactly?"

"Hello Harry. My name is Sirius, but your parents knew me as Padfoot and Pettigrew was known as Wormtail. We were friends at school and I was friends with James and Lily even after we were through with school. Wormtail, not so much."

Peter interrupted at this point, "That's not true Harry, I was always friends with your mother and father, but I had family trouble that took me away from them for long periods."

"Yes, Pettigrew was always good for an excuse. But tell him Wormtail, who was made the secret keeper the night of the Fidelius spell casting."

"I was because they knew Sirius could not be trusted with such an important task. He was always acting like a child, and Lily, your mum, didn't trust him to be able to keep the secret. It was good that she didn't, because he was followed there often and that was how He who Should not be named, knew of their location. Since they knew where, they just needed to know how, and unfortunately, it was me who gave it to them when I next entered the home. That night we fought, Sirius blew the muggles up and turned on me and fired a cutting curse that took my finger, and I changed and escaped down a drainage port. I heard he was taken into custody, but wasn't sure of it, so I stayed hidden, in case the other death eaters went looking for me."

Sirius was the next to talk, "OK, that was too good for you to think of Wormy. Who gave you that story, Voldemort, as you could never come up with it on your own?

"We will see who is lying tomorrow when the trial will take place. Take heed Harry, the truth will come out and you will see who is lying."

Harry spoke his first words since he sat down and asked his quesrion to Sirius, "OH, we will now the truth tomorrow, but I know it tonight. One fatal mistake was made and it ended anything else that was said by that person. I didn't get to know my parents, but one thing I did know about them was that they were not afraid of Tom, or as he is known by now, Voldemort. Only his Followers would not call him by name outside of his circle. Only a death eater would call him He Who Should Not Be Named."

Sirius smilled when Harry said this, "Just like your dad. James never did like to use so many words to call him so he used things like Voldedork, or Voldy if he was in a hurry expalining something. Your mum called him Shitforbrains, which I liked."

"You're Pads, right? I seem to remember Pads and Moody helping take care of me. Wormy not so much. I guess that sort of made my decision on who to trust. Plus, if he was not evil, Pettigrew would have shown himself if he felt he was safe with the Weasleys. The twins told me how they used him for their pranks when they were younger. It must have hurt him to take their pranks like he did. It must have been torture for him. What about it WORMY?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Harry, the twins never did anything to me that hurt me?"

"I didn't say they hurt you or even tortured you, just that the humiliation had to be torture for you."

Harry told them he had to go get some sleep and he would see them in the morning. He was taken to the Cauldron and given a room for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Skating Away Chapter Three

Harry had freed Dobby the house elf from the Malfoy household before he left Hogswart and with it, Dobby made a vow to himself to always be there for Harry Potter. Harry didn't know this, but Dobby did tell him if he ever needed him, Dobby would be right there. Harry didn't know how soon he would be calling for help.

Harry was sitting in the Wizengamut, waiting for the trial of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, when the seat next to him was fill by Severus Snape, "Mr. Potter, I have found something in the book you found in the chamber, and I need your help getting back in. Would you take the time to help me after the trial is completed?"

"How long will it take, Professor?"

"About thirty minutes, I would imagine."

"There's still another hour before the trial, how about now?"

"I think that may be pushing it, with the walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts."

"I think I know a faster way, Dobby." and Dobby stood before the two.

"Can Dobby be helping Harry Potter, sir?"

"Yes Dobby, can you take the Professor and myself to Myrtle's Lav in Hogwarts?"

"Of course sir." and they were there before Harry could say please. "Is that all sir?"

"Not yet, Dobby. We may need help moving some things, could you come with us down to the chamber?" Dobby started shaking when he was asked that.

"Dobby could do it sir, but is that what Harry Potter, sir, really needs?" Dobby was shaking even harder.

"Dobby, the Basilisk is gone and I don't mean dead. He was relocated to another part of the world. Now can you help us?"

"Dobby would have helped you had he not known that, Sir, but it does make it easier for Dobby to do. Dobby tried to pass the entry to the chamber, but his magic wasn't enough." He looked to Harry and saw him speaking to the sink and then he saw it move, "Harry Potter, sir, is stronger in magic than Dobby is."

"No, Dobby, I just knew how to talk to it, to get it open. Do you want me to go first Professor?"

Severus looked at the slide and said, "Isn't there a better and easier way down, Mr. Potter? I think I'm too old for Slides." Harry held back his laugh and talked again to the sink and the slide disappeared and a staircase took it's place. "Much better. Now lets go, and you lead, Mr. Potter."

When they made it to the chamber, it had been five minutes since they left the Ministry. Harry took them up the ramp and into the room where him and Ginny found the Book. Severus took out a sheet of paper and gave it to Harry, "Just cast the spell in Parstletongue, Harry."

Harry did, and the entire back wall disappeared and a room full of valuables was shown to them. They went in and started looking around and picking things up and looking closely at them. Severus was shoving things in his robes and so Harry started doing it as well. He felt someone tap his shoulder and saw Dobby looking at something on the table. It was a short smoking jacket and Harry picked it up and put it on Dobby's shoulder. Dobby's stature grew five inches when it was on.

They continued to look and Severus happened to look at his watch, "Mr. Potter, I think it is time to go as the trial starts in fifteen minutes. We can come back later, or you can make it so we can return on our own. I will make a list of everything we take, so you can look at it. I noticed you took a few items as well."

"More than a few sir. I took something for all my friends and a special elf. Only things I thought they might find interesting, and you had already passed them up."

"If I passed them up, they were of no interest to me, but even if they were, you were the founder of the items, so they all belong to you."

"No sir, not me, but to the school. But I would like to come back down here with someone special, later on."

"Of course, Miss Weasley. She was with you with your find. In fact, she even beat you down here."

"Yes sir, she did, but not by choice. But I think she may like to come back and look around at this find. However, sir, if you don't mind, I would like to put the wall back in place and change the pass word to get in the room so you can enter and Professor Dumbledore can enter, to protect what's left."

"Understandable, Mr. Potter." and Harry did it, and then they left the chamber and closed the entry. Severus and Albus knew how to get back in. From the Lav, Dobby took them back to the wizengamut, where the trial had yet to start.

It was about ten minutes before the room was asked to stand for the entrance of Minister Fudge. He took his seat and the rest sat as well. Both Sirius and Peter sat at opposite ends of the table, with Sirius glaring at Peter, and Peter trying to hide his face.

Amelia Bones opened the hearing by announcing what was to come. "We are here to provide the trial that was not given to Sirius Black eleven years ago. We were at fault back then, believing Mr. Black to be guilty by his own admission. However with the appearance of Mr. Pettigrew, what we once took for granted, now has to be questioned. Are the solicitors ready to present their cases?"

"Yes, Madam."

"Yes, Madam."

"Let the assembly know that both sides are ready for their opening statements. We will start with Mr. Black's Solicitor."

"Minister, Madam speaker, members of the Council, the Wizengamut and attendees. I am here to prove that what was thought to take place on that night of Oct. 31st 1981 did not happen the way it was presented. Mr. Black was overcome with grief, due to his best friends tragedy. He was over come by his need for getting to the truth and took out after Mr. Pettigrew. Once they faced off, a terrible fight took place and it was Mr. Pettigrew who cast the spell that killed twelve muggles. He then took off his own finger to make it look like he died that evening and leaving Mr. Black to face the Aurors. Once Mr. Black saw Mr. Pettigrew leave, he didn't fight them and even admitted it was him that caused the death of Lily and James Potter. However, he couldn't have, because he was not the secret keeper for the Potters, Mr. Pettigrew was made secret keeper."

"Solicitor for Mr. Pettigrew, present your statement."

"Madam Bones, Mr,. Pettigrew admits he was the secret keeper, however, it was Mr. Black who lead the death eaters to the Potter household and with that knowledge, was able to ascertain the address from me by using a listening device set up in the bushes out side the gate of the home. Once they had the address, the rest is what happened on the 31st of Oct. Mr. Pettigrew cannot be held responsible for Mr. Black's indiscretion."

"We have heard the opening statements from both sides and the hearing will now take place. Do either of the two principles wish the use of Verita serum on them for their remarks?"

"Mr. Black does Madam Bones."

"Mr. Pettigrew does as well, Madam Bones."

Both Solicitors were ready to administer the serum when Madam Bones stopped them both, "The Aurors will administer the serum, if you don't mind." and Kingsley Shacklebolt took a new bottle and gave them the dosage prescribed. Pettigrew was sweating when his was administered.

"Will Mr. Black please state his full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Mr. Pettigrew, please state your full name."

"Peter Othello Pettigrew."

"Very good, Mr. Wright, please start your questioning of Mr. Black."

"Mr. Black, did you know you were being followed by the death eaters?'

"Yes, that was why I asked James for the change in Keepers. Lily wanted it to be Remus Lupin, but he was not available when it took place. That left either Albus Dumbledore, or Peter Pettigrew. Albus asked to be the keeper, but Lily thought he was taking too much upon himself. She didn't want Peter, but since Remus was gone, she reluctantly accepted Peter."

"Why couldn't you wait for Mr. Lupin to set the Charm?"

"Because the Potters were not protected well enough, given the importance of the Prophecy."

"Do you believe in Prophecies Mr. Black?"

"No, but we couldn't take the chance that Voldemort didn't. If he did, then the Potters and young Harry were at risk."

"That's all I have for now Madam Bones."

"Very well, Mr. Danfield please question your witness."

"Mr. Pettigrew, did you accept the role of secret keeper from James Potter?"

"Yes."

"Did anyone question your selection?"

"No."

"Mrs. Potter didn't object to your selection?"

"No."

"Mr. Black said she did, could either of you be lying?"

"No."

"How can that be, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Lily may have made her objection to Sirius prior to the Charm being set, when I wasn't present."

"Yes, that could have happened. So, she didn't, say, protest your being made the secret keeper on the day you did it?"

"No."

"Were you aware of the reason behind your selection?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you say it was Mr. Black that lead the death eaters to the Potter household?"

"Yes."

"If that were the case, wouldn't you have to be there to allow him to enter?"

"Yes."

"Then couldn't it have been you to be the one to lead them to the Potters?"

"It could have been, but it wasn't."

"How do you know this to be true?"

"Because I used a means of transportation that could not be followed."

"And that was?"

"I used my Animagus form of a rat to travel."

"You could have had a tracer put on you?"

"The Fidelius Charm clears any trace that may be put on a keeper."

"Is this true, Mr. Dumbledore?"

Albus answered truthfully, "In most cases yes, but not in all cases. There are times when a person can fight off the charm put on a keeper. It is hard, but can be done."

"Is Mr. Pettigrew strong enough to fight off the effects?"

"By himself, no. With help possibly."

"Were you given help to fight off the Fidelius charm protection, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Is that possible Mr. Dumbledore?"

"No, he would have to help with the spell, being the keeper."

"That is all I have for the moment, Madam Bones."

"OK, it is now time for cross examinations. Mr. Wright, you may question Mr. Pettigrew."

"Mr. Pettigrew, when was the Fidelius put in place for the Potters?"

"August 3rd, just after young Harry's birthday."

"Were you there at young Harry's party?"

"No, my mother was ill and I had to take care of her."

"Did you love the Potters and young Harry?"

"Love them, no. Respect them, yes."

"Why didn't you love them?"

"That is difficult to explain."

"Try anyways."

"Very well then, James and Sirius always thought they were better than me, which they were, but they were always telling me I was weak and needed to grow a backbone. Lily never truly trusted me and because of that, neither did Remus. Remus seldom argued with Lily's opinions."

"If that were the case, why did you respect them, if they so little of you ?"

"Because they did help me through school. I would never have made it without their help."

"You respect them because they helped you, but do not love them because they helped you. Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Did you hate any of them at any time?"

"Yes, both James and Sirius, but not bad enough to see them dead."

"But knowing they are dead, doesn't bother you too much?"

"Yes, it bothers me, but there is nothing I can do about it now, is there?"

"Why did you and Mr. Black confront each other that night?"

"Sirius accused me of being a traitor and asked why I turned on James and Lily. I turned around and accused him of being the traitor. We exchanged spells and the fight took us to that alley were it ended."

"You do know that with you being the Keeper, you are responsible for the safety of the secret. You can blame Mr. Black all you want, but the final protection comes down to you."

Peter was sweating worse after the last statement and he knew it wouldn't be long before they asked the wrong question. "Yes, I know."

"Do you still blame Mr. Black?"

"No, it was me that lost the secret."

"Why did you run?"

"Sirius had just defeated me in a duel and twelve muggles died because of it. If I stayed, he may have killed me as well."

"So, you're saying it was Mr. Black who killed the muggles?"

"There was so much spell fire, it could been either of us, so no, I'm not saying that."

"OK, I think it is time we end this. Mr. Danfield, do you wish to ask the question, or shall I?"

"To who should I ask it?"

"It doesn't matter. If you would rather have me do it, just say so?"

"Please do."

"Mr. Black, did you willingly give up the address of the Potters to the death eaters or Voldemort?"

"It was not mine to give."

"Did you lead them to the Potter residence?"

"No."

"Mr. Pettigrew, did you willingly give up the secret of the Potters to the death eaters or Voldemort?"

Peter was so tormented about the answer, he began to shake, then choke. He was choking so bad, he began to turn blue. He coughed out an answer, but it came out garbled. He then fell to the floor, never to rise again. His death caused Kingsley to pull up the sleeves of his shirt and coat, exposing the mark on his left arm. He was indeed a death eater himself. The mark killed him rather than let him commit a crime against Voldemort.

Sirius didn't let the trial go, as he had many questions, "OK, what was all that? You could have asked that question right at the start and saved all the hassle we all went through. If you knew he was guilty and I was innocent, why put us through all this?"

"Yes, we knew, but we were hoping to get more from Pettigrew by asking questions. Since he agreed to use the serum, we tried to take advantage of it. And no Mr. Black, Mr. Danfield was not in on it. He did not want to take the case, but he was appointed. He would do his best to win it for Pettigrew, but his heart wasn't in it. He was doing pretty good, too, and could have fought it to a tie, if I hadn't asked that question. Whatever Voldemort put into that charm, is going to get all his followers killed. If they take the mark, they take it for life, unless they can find someway to rid themselves of it."

"So, am I free to go now?"

"Nope, Madam Bones has some questions for you and Good luck with that as she asks the really hard ones. Good Day Mr. Black." and Sirius was left facing Amelia Bones on is own.

"You have questions for me Madam Bones?"

"Yes I do. Sit back down Mr. Black. Kingsley, you can remove the restraints." and Sirius was released but was sweating as bad as Peter was. "Mr. Black, are you an Animagus, like Peter was?"

"Yes, Peter, James and I all became animagi to help Remus during his change. I would do it all over again if he asked me to. We were like brothers back then, I thought, even Peter, but I've been wrong before.'

"Were you registered?"

"Um,ah, I think I may have done it about ten years ago. No, maybe that was when I joined the Aurors. Maybe it was when I left Hogwarts. No, That was when I signed up for the Aurors. It seems maybe I might have forgotten to do it, Madam Bones? Am I in trouble again?"

"You would have been had you not already served a sentence, however you have until the end of the day to do so, unless you wish to pay a fine. It will be taken out of your monetary recovery for the eleven years you served. Please take care of the matter, post haste. Second, since Mr. Pettigrew proved to be a traitor to James and Lily Potter, and you were Harry Potter's godfather, legal guardianship is turned over to you and he will no longer be staying at #4 Privot Drive and his aunt will turn over all claims for your godson. Now, go and register and take control of Harry Potter." and Sirius smiled as she walked out. He turned to see godson sitting with Severus Snape. He growled a bit, but saw that Harry was comfortable sitting there, so he just walked up to them.

Harry stood up up Sirius drew near, "Hello Pads, how are you?"

"You remembered, after all those years. I'm doing fine Harry, how about you? Hello Severus, what brings you here? Did I disappoint you?"

"No, Black, I was expecting the outcome when I learned Peter was still alive. He always was a slippery devil. I don't know what you and your friends saw in him. Lily never did."

"Bull shite, Severus, Lily never saw the bad in anyone and you know it. She may not feel the same way she did about the rest of us, but she felt something for the rat."

"Possibly, but she never let it slip her mind that she did not trust him fully. That answer you gave about the Fidelius and Lily's feelings for Peter was a partial truth. Enough for you to get by with it. I knew Lily good enough to know she didn't want Peter for the Secret Keeper. Why did you try to protect him?"

"Believe it or not, his story sounded real to me and I would have tried to help him, until solicitor Wright asked that question, then I wanted to jump across the table and kill the stinking Rat. Seems Voldie did it for me though. I guess he was good for something after all. Listen, I'd like to stay and chat, but Harry and I need to go register my Animagus form and then go get something to eat, before we go home. Sorry Harry, but until we find another place, it will have to Black Manor."

"For the night maybe, then we'll go to Gringotts and look to see what we have available in my family vault. Maybe even fix up the cottage in Godrics Hollow."

"I think they made that a historical site."

"So, we will live in history. Still mine, so I can do what I like with it, even live in it."

"You're a true Marauder, Harry, just like your dad and Me, and maybe even Moody."

"No, not a Marauder. I am a member of the Eternals. There were eight of us to start with and if you hold it right, an 8 looks like the symbol for Infinity. Infinity is forever, like eterinty."

"You even have your own name. How nice. Who are your members?"

"Let's see, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and myself. Those are the original eight. We added two more at the end of the year, during the train ride. Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis."

"How cozy, five and five. Needed the last two girls to balance the field."

"What are you talking about?"

"Five boys and five girls."

"Let's go do what you have to do and take your mind out from the toilet you buried it in."

Sirius made it to the registry and entered his name into the log, with his form. From there the three went to lunch and severus stayed with them until Sirius and Harry left for Gringots. Severus was ready to go when Sirius stopped him. "I know Harry trusts you and all, but I still know what you are and I don't want to put Harry in danger, or you in a position where you have to report about Harry's address." He didn't know how Severus was going to react.

Severus shrugged his shoulders and walked back to the Cauldron and back to Hogwarts by Floo. Harry and Sirius entered the bank and went to Griphook, who was the only Goblin Harry knew. Harry thought he was an assistant to one of the managers. He found out on this trip that Griphook was his account manager. He took them both to an open office where Griphook told Harry his parents will. Harry learned he couldn't touch any money or valuables in the vault, but personal items could be taken. Even though jewelry was considered valuable, it was also personal, so it was an exemption in Harry's favor. He still never touched any of the items in the display case.

They also learned that there was property mentioned in the will, but no address attached to it. It did have a general location, but all it was, was description of the location. Harry had to go back to the vault and get the family ring, as it would provide this description.

Harry and Sirius went to the site of the property and found a large wooded area, with a small hill in the middle of the woods. The ring he took started to glow and pull Harry's arm up and point to the hill. They walked over to it and once they were there within 50m meters, the hill disappeared and a home took it's place. It was twice the size of the hill and it was surrounded by a mote. There was no drawbridge until Harry approached the home. it was down and once he stepped onto it, the doors opened and Harry and Sirius entered the home. The interior was huge, but simple, with nice furniture and fixtures. The two walked around the home and found seven bedrooms, four baths a large kitchen and a servants quarters off it. There was also a stairway leading down to another living area that was unfurnished. It was ready to be lived in and Sirius asked, "Harry, I think this would be perfect for Remus to live in. Would you allow this? I'll pay you a rental fee for him?"

"Sorry Sirius, I can't except money from you. No, if he wants to live here, then it will have to be free. No, wait, he won't except this, so let's say a galleon a month. That's a fair price, don't you think?"

"You drive a hard bargain Harry, and we will have to ask if this is acceptable to him. Now we have to find out how to get in touch with him."

Harry smiled at Sirius, "I think I know where he is staying, but I can't tell you how I know. It's just a feeling I have. He's staying in mom and dads old home in Godricks Hollow." and that was where Sirius found him, fixing Harry's bedroom a little at a time. When asked, he took the offering.

Harry told remus, "Moony, if you wish to fix up the old house, it's alright and when it's done, if you wish, it will be yours." Moony just cried at words Harry just told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Skating Away Chapter Four

The three of them sat in Harry's sitting room while Dobby fixed a meal for them all. Dobby was still wearing the coat Harry gave him and it looked like it was made for him. Harry thought Dobby altered it to fit him, but he denied fixing it. He said it rearranged itself to fit him. Knowing it came from Salazar, Harry didn't doubt it. He also noticed it had the Hogwarts emblem on the pocket, not just The Slytherin emblem.

Remus brought them up to date about what he had been doing since that Halloween. The trip that took him away from his only family, was his final trip for Dumbledore. It seemed that Greyback's grip on the Werewolves was too strong for Remus to break, and this last time nearly got him killed, if not for the few friends he had in the pack. He was able to escape in jury with the intervention his friends provided him. Once he was back and found out about James and Lily, he took refuge in their home, fixing it a little at a time, to keep him busy. He found work in the village and though it wasn't much, it provided food and heat for the home. The Fidelius was still in place, so the home still appeared the way it was to the people of the village. He told Harry and Sirius that with him thinking Peter dead and Sirius in Azkaban, the secret was still intact. He had been there the entire eleven years since, with no one expecting anyone living there. When ever he left the home, he always used the back of the house to aparate to a safe location to begin his day.

However, since Harry offered the lower level to his new home, he decided to take up the offer and join his friends in the living arrangement.

Their talk lasted until nine and Harry decided to call it a night and went to bed. Remus and Sirius stayed up until ten and then called it a night.

The following morning, Harry was up and he found Dobby cooking breakfast and decided to help him with it. Harry set the table and brought the food to the table and then called for the other two to come down. They were joined in ten minutes and all four sat down to eat. Dobby was proud to be able to sit with them, and in his new coat, he was just like the rest sitting at the table. Harry even found him a pair of slippers to wear for his feet and this brought tears to Dobby's eyes, for the wonderful treatment he was receiving.

Harry and Dobby didn't have to do the cleanup, as Remus and Sirius took care of it, and Harry used the time to call his other Eternals for a visit to his new home. By eleven that morning, they were all there, even Daphne and Tracey. Harry and the rest talked for a while and then he took out the things he got from the hidden room and handed them out to the others. Fred and George a book on spells that were to be used for changing ones appearance. Hermione got a book on the true beginning of Hogwarts. How it was a castle that Belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw and had her friends help her to make the changes to it and make it the school that now stood in it's place. Hermione began reading it, before Harry gave his next gift. To Daphne and Tracey, he gave them original Slytherin robes that changed with the weather. Hot for winter and cool for summer. They were like Dobby's coat and self adjusted to fit the girls. They didn't know it was good for other things as well, like protection against spells up to a certain strength.

Neville got a wand that belonged to Salazar, and he could feel the difference in his magic as soon as he held it. He also became more confident in himself. To Lee, he gave him a bracelet that when worn a certain way, would hide him from view and block any sound he might make while unseen.

He gave Ginny a necklace that brought memories of Salazar and Helga and their special gifts, like Salazar's potions brilliance and Helga's healing gift. When Ginny put it on, she saw things she couldn't believe, like the glow around each of her friends and Sirius and Remus. She asked harry about this, but it was Remus who answered her, "What you are looking at Ginny, is each magical signature or strength of the person's magic. The darker the color the stronger the magic. I would imagine Harry has the darkest glow."

"No, actually. It's Luna with the darkest glow, then Harry. However, we all have fairly dark glows, so it's hard to tell what a lighter shade may look like." it was dropped when Harry presented Luna her gift, which was a Crystal Ball. In Harry's and Ginny's hand it was just a ball with a base, but once Luna took it, the ball lit up and a mist formed in the globe and Luna watched as a form took shape in the mist. Luna watched as four more shapes finally appeared in the globe of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were shown to her.

"Harry, I don't know what it means, but I think four more people will be joining the Eternals next year, and two are kind of a puzzle. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy."

"You said four, Luna, who are the others?"

"Susan and Hannah.. I can see those two, but Blaise and Draco is a mystery to me."

"I see some of the mystery, and that is all four houses will be a part of the Eternals. I think Blaise and Draco might be there for protection, just like Daphne and Tracey."

Daphne called out, "Protection from who. We don't feel pressured from anyone?"

"Yes, but you didn't join us until the train ride home. You don't know what to expect once the others see you have joined our team. We know there are family members of known Death Eaters in Slytherin."

Tracey then added to Harry's thoughts, "Daph, think about what Harry said. It's true that we have stayed away from becoming a follower of him, but if they see we have instead joined with their enemy, we then become their enemy, as well. Our families become targets when we get back to school. We have to find a way to protect them as well as ourselves. Harry, do you have any ideas for that situation?"

"Ya, but your family may not like it."

"Tell me, so I can get them prepared. I don't like the idea of them being unprotected and I'm sure Daph doesn't either."

"Ok, first we have to find out why Blaise and Draco would change allegiance to our side. I think his family may be in trouble. Dobby, could you please come here." and Dobby was standing before Harry.

"You called for Dobby, Harry Potter, sir."

"Yes Dobby. Do you think you could find out if the Malfoys are in any danger from the Death Eaters, without being in danger yourself?"

"Yes sir, Dobby can do that. Do you wish for Dobby to save them if it is possible?"

"Please do, Dobby. Bring them back here if they are." and then Dobby was gone. It was three minutes later when he returned with Draco.

"Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter sir, but Draco was the only one still alive. Master Lucius and Missy Cissy are dead. Master Draco was hurt badly, but I think he will survive." and Dobby placed Draco on the sofa where Daphne and Tracey had been sitting. He was still bleeding from several cuts but Dobby had stopped the major ones. Remus administered to the rest while Draco was unconscious. Sirius asked Dobby if he knew what happened?"

"Dobby didn't see how it happened sir, but he did see that both the master and the misses had been severely beaten and spelled. They had just finished with Master Draco when Dobby found him. He doesn't know why they didn't kill Master Draco."

Draco was out for two hours before he began to stir. When he was aware of his surroundings, he jumped up from the sofa and screamed for his parents. He felt a pair of arms pull him in for a hug, but he didn't recognize who it was at first. Then he started to ramble on about his parents and what they had done to them. It was all random and untimely. It sounded like he was jumping back and forth between his mother and father about what was happening. Daphne brought a cuppa to him to get him settled while Ginny continued to hug him.

They finally got Draco calmed down to explain what happened and who was responsible.

"Father was questioned about the chamber incident and when he told them what he had done, Both Greyback and Dolohov stunned him and mother and held me while they tortured mother and father. They didn't let up on them as cuts, broken bones and missing fingers became too numerous for them to continue on. Mother died first, with father watching, then he joined mother when Greyback used the killing curse on him. Father went quietly, while mother died in agony. Then they started on me, and I was hurting badly, when someone called out for them to stop. I looked up and saw Severus Snape step forward and protect me. I heard him tell them that I had nothing to do with my parents failure and didn't need to die because of it. He helped me to my room and that was the last I remember, until waking up here." he saw Harry step forward and was bewildered by his question.

"Draco, do you know if anything happened to Blaise and his mother?"

"Why do you care about Blaise and his mother? I do know that his mother refused to help Dolohov with finding someone she knew. She was beaten and taken prisoner and placed in the dungeon below their headquarters. Blaise is held there as well. But I think they are still alive as I heard Dolohov telling the others that she would be braking soon."

"Dobby, do you know where the headquarters is?" and he didn't ask when Dobby left. He was a bit longer this time, but he was back with both Blaise and his mother. She was is in bad shape. But Blaise was in much better shape and was able to talk. He told them what he knew and what they had done to his mother. He didn't know who they were looking for though.

The girls got something for Blaise and Draco to eat and Draco turned and watched as Ginny went with the others to help. "Potter, why was Weasley hugging me?"

"She saw you needed someone to help you through your pain and took up the position. If not her then either Daphne or Tracey would have done it."

"But, it wasn't them, so why Weasley?"

"Look, Draco, her name is Ginny, and she cares for people, no matter what their background is. Dobby told us what happened to your parents and when you woke up and started to yell, she went right to you to hug you. She wasn't trying to hurt or insult you." Draco didn't respond to that.

"Is it so hard to believe that a person could care for someone that is hurting, even though he or she has had some hard times with the other person involved? Yes, Ginny was the first one there, but Daphne, Tracey or Luna would have been there for you,given the chance. Hermione is a different story. She would assume punching you in the nose would be the better medicine for you than a hug. As hurting as you were, she still harbors unkind feelings toward you, for reasons you know too well."

Draco's face dropped down as he said the last statement, "I know I have been less than friendly with you, Granger and Weasley, but I had to do it, what with all the other death eater kids in my house. Father was disappointed with me to start with, making an enemy of you. He wanted me to make friends with you and keep him up to date with your comings and goings. In other words, spy on you. Unfortunately, I used the wrong words on you when we first met. I never could recover after that, so I continued with the hate thing. Both father and Professor Snape got onto me for that. You wouldn't know how many plans were foiled because of that. However, when father gave that book away last year, it was too much for the other death eaters to forgive. Father knew what he was getting into, but mother wasn't a part of it and she died anyway. For that, I will get my revenge with everything that concerns Voldemort, death eaters and their plans. Except for Professor Snape. He is not evil. I don't care what your arguments may be."

"What the hell was all that, a confessional? I know you're hurting for your loss, but did you say you expected your father to die?"

"Yes. He tried to be strong, but he was weak when it came to facing Voldemort and the other circle members. Even Aunt Bella wouldn't cover for him. According to mother, she tried in the beginning, but she quit when she was tortured, as well as dad, when he made a mistake. When Bella was sent to prison, Mother took her place for the torture along with father. When I first saw her tortured, I knew father was going to take mother with him and I wanted to take mother and leave him there, but she did love father in her own way, and would not abandon him. Like I said, he took her with him."

"So, why aren't you mourning her loss? That little bit of tears when you first woke up isn't anyway near what you should be showing. Your parents died and all you can do is justify your feelings about what happened? Are you so heartless, that tears do not exist in your life?"

"Heartless? You think me heartless? I loved my mother very much and would have protected her, if I had the chance. They were in the middle of a circle and Greyback and Dolohov showed no mercy to them. As for the tears, believe me I am shedding them in the only way I know how, internally. Now if you can tell me where you will be sending me so I can settle in, I would appreciate it." Dobby took Draco and Blaise to their room and then took Mrs. Zabini to her room, where he treated the wounds she bore. They were not serious and not a lot of blood loss.

Blaise and Draco sat down and talked before going to bed, "Why did you start that crap with Potter, Draco?" He just helped us all, and what Weasley did for you was no cause for you to question her motives. And now, Potter even gives us a room in his home. What is your problem with him and his followers?"

"I just left a group of followers, only to fall into the hands of another group. Where is the safety in that?"

"Would Greyback offer you a room, food, protection and help? What has your father done to you to make you so untrustworthy?"

"Not father, but the death eaters. They taught me to believe in myself, and no one else. If Potter wants me to trust him, he has to earn it."

"What the hell is it going to take, after what he already helped you with?"

"A lot more than that." and with that, Draco turned over as if to go to sleep, even though it wasn't going to happen. He knew his nightmares were waiting for him and he didn't look forward to them. He tried everything to stay awake, but he failed and soon, it was like he knew it was going to happen. The nightmares soon filled his mind with images of his parents being murdered but the death eaters. His father's were short lived, but his mother's was played over and over again. Tears streamed down his cheeks and then the screams came, but they were short lived as well, when a pair of arms wrapped around him and he was pulled up into a hug. This time it was Luna who had him in her arms.

He was not aware of his sobbing until he heard Luna tell him it was OK to cry for his lost family. This told him he was crying and needed to stop. He finally got it under control and started to push Luna away. Luna loosened her grip and Draco slipped out of her embrace. "What is it with all you girls wanting to hug me? Is it my cologne, or my awesome personality?"

Luna smiled and answered him, "No, it's your pathetic situation. Why did it take so long for you to leave that environment and why didn't you try to bring your parents with you? You could have at least brought your Mother with you."

He couldn't help it, and tears were once again flowing from his eyes. "Don't you think I tried? Are you so stupid that you think I would leave them to what they knew they had to face.. Father couldn't leave, and mother wouldn't leave him. I didn't leave on my own. Mother told me she knew what was going to happen, and if it did, I needed to leave as soon as it happened so I could save myself. I watched as they killed them and as soon as they died it was my turn. Mine wasn't too bad and Dobby was there to take me away when i was returned to my room. I don't know how he knew what happened, but he probably saved my life."

"You call me stupid and can't see why Dobby was there to rescue you? Now you know why I call you pathetic. Dobby was there, because Harry sent him to save you all. It was too late for all of you, but he did save you. As for that hug I gave you, don't expect any more from me. Your gratitude for it, showed me it was a waste of my time, just like Ginny's was. You're pathetic and ungrateful. Perhaps I should ask Harry to get Dobby to send you back."

"Please do, so I can join my parents in peace. At least I would be getting the rest I desperately need."

Luna stood up and walked away from Draco, but the night wasn't over for Draco, as now it was Blaise who scolded him for his bad mouth. The words that came from Blaise, Draco never heard him use before, in the context they were given, "You Arse. All she did was try to ease your mind and you call her stupid. The only thing she was stupid about, was reaching out to help you. She was right about one thing though, you're pathetic and ungrateful. You're also pompous, ignorant and idiotic. They try to help you and all you give them is a hard time. I tried helping you, but now I'm done. Harry and the rest helped my mother and I and it's appreciated. Father is too far gone to return to us. Unlike your father, he was not going to bring mother and I down with him."

"You know nothing about my family, so don't go there."

"Who the hell do you think your talking too? I know everything about your family, just like you know everything about mine. We were practically brothers and the death eaters even tried to break that up by putting Crabbe and Goyle in with us."

Draco collapsed to the bed and tried blocking the tears, but it was too much. He knew everything Blaise told him was the truth and yet he could not give in to the fact that he owed Potter for anything.

The rest of the summer was a rough one for Draco. Ginny and Luna avoided him like he had the plague. Blaise tried to get through to him about trusting Harry and the rest of his friends, but Draco kept his distance from them all, except for Ginny and Luna. However, if he was having a problem with Harry and the others, he was having a problem with them as well. He was invited to Harry's birthday party, but once again he stuck to himself and only had a piece of cake and some ice cream because Blaise brought it to him. Draco sat and watched as the others played games, danced to the music Sirius played on his stereo system and even watched movies. He didn't become interested until the movie came on. Something called Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. It was the first movie he ever saw and he didn't show how much he truly enjoyed it.

When Ginny had her party, he didn't get an invite and he was stuck in Harry's home, all by himself. He did get Sirius to show him how to run the Tellie and Player so he could watch movies. He did this all day and though he was alone, he did enjoy the time alone.

Then there was the trip to Diagon Alley and it was the one event Draco didn't look forward to. It was the weekend after Ginny's birthday and like he thought, it was not a good trip. Him and Blaise tried to stay close as they had seen a few Slytherin students that knew Draco's situation. They finally succeeded in getting them separated and had Draco cornered in Knockturn Alley. There were five of them and had him surrounded. Nott came to the front and had his wand under Draco's chin, "It seems you've caused quite a stir in the inner circle and they don't like it. They told us you need to come back and face up to your cowardice move. They said your mother and father paid the price for failure and you need to face it as well. Not the same ending as them, but you must know how unhappy they are with your leaving like you did. So, we are all too happy to escort you back home and take what's coming to you."

They started to move towards an inn further down the alley, when five people stepped in front of them, lead by Fred and George Weasley. The group that Nott lead turned around to find Harry and four others blocking their retreat. "Hey Draco, Blaise said you got separated and he became worried. It's good to see Nott was worried about you as well. Thank you Theodore, for your concern. We'll take Draco off your hands now. Come Draco, your cousin is worried about you as well."

Nott blocked Draco from moving, "Draco wants to come with us, as he left something in his home that he really needs. Don't you Draco?" Nott jabbed him with his wand to prompt Draco with the right answer.

"It's OK Harry, I'll be fine. Ginny, Luna, I'll see you back at the house." and he started walking in the other direction. Fred and George took over there, "Say Fred, did you just hear Malfoy call Harry, Harry?"

"I thought so, but why would he do that? Do you think maybe he was getting in a last insult before he returned to the nest?"

"How is calling Harry, Harry, an insult Fred?"

"It was the tone of his voice, dear brother. He made Harry sound like a sissy name."

"You know, you're right. I did hear a little squeak. Harry, are you going to take that from Malfoy?"

"Nope. Come here Draco. You have some explaining to do." and Draco rose up and floated in Harry's direction. Nott tried to stop the charm, but nothing he did could prevent it from continuing on. Draco landed in front of Harry, where Harry tweaked his nose, "You really do need to choose more wisely Draco. Fred and George could have hurt you if I hadn't stepped in. Now please, go to Blaise and tell him you're sorry for causing him to worry about you. And once again, thank you Theodore, for your help in finding Draco. See you all back at school." and Nott was standing in the alley with just his four friends, seething at what just occurred. He also didn't look forward to returning with out Draco. Failure was unacceptable. How was Potter able to know where they were and how did he get them surrounded?

Nott's team did get disciplined when they returned. So bad that they were still hurting when it was time to return to school.

Draco never did thank Harry and the others for their help, but with Blaise he had different words. "How the hell did Potter know I was in trouble, Blaise? I mean I hadn't been there two minutes when they showed up. And how did they surround Nott and the rest? I didn't see them enter the alley to get on the other side of us. I hope he doesn't expect a thank you from me."

"He probably won't expect it, but it wouldn't hurt to surprise him with one. I think he may have saved your life. Why do you still hate him so much, after what he has done for you?"

"Why couldn't he have been a little bit earlier with my rescue so he could save mother?" Draco spat out.

"I don't fucking believe you Malfoy. Your mother was in the middle of a dozen Death Eaters when she was murdered. Even Dumbledore couldn't survive those numbers. Harry did what he could to save your arse. Aren't you ever satisfied?"

"Not when it comes to family, I'm not. Still, I know what you mean about him being special and I think that is what bothers me. Why is he so special and not me, or you, or anyone else?"

"If you call that special, being hunted by You Know Who, then I'm glad I'm not him. Ya, I probably carry a bounty on my back, but it is not a top priority, Like Harry's is. The Weasleys have one on their backs as well, but the twins just upped the ante on their names. Are you really trying to get them all to hate you?"

"No. I really am trying to get to know Weaslett and Loony. They did try to get me over mother. It's just the way I was bought up that stings somewhat when I try talking to them. Now I think I may have hurt my chances with either one of them."

"You think? You call Ginny, Weaslett and Luna, Looney and you call Harry by his last name when ever you need to talk to him. You don't try to be civil with any of his team, including Daphne and Tracey. Even after all that, Harry still saves your life from the death eaters. I hope you don't expect that to keep happening. If I was Harry, I'd send you back to the Death Eaters." and Blaise walked away from Draco, before he started to use fists to go along with his words. That was how frustrated he was with Draco.

Even after the incident with Nott, the group was still able to get their shopping done and return back to Harry's home and get a bite to eat. Dobby was standing over the stove, cooking, when everyone came in to pat him on the back, saying how great he was back at the alley. Dobby was wearing the jacket Harry gave him, and after the compliment the group just paid him, he looked even taller, but when Hermione, Ginny and Luna kissed him on the cheek, he looked as tall as Fred and George. He wore a grin that spread from ear to ear. In his mind he was telling himself that it was the best thing he ever did when he tried stopping Harry Potter from going to Hogwarts. If he hadn't, he might never have gotten to know him and become a friend to all these wonderful people.

That was another thing Dobby noticed about himself, he was using words he never used before. Big words that all of a sudden, he knew what they meant. Being around Missy Granger was doing wonders for him. Missy Luna was also a big help with this. Another thing he noticed was that his magic was becoming stronger as well. He learned how to protect his jacket from becoming dirty and how it grew with Dobby as he grew as well. He thought he was done growing, but Harry Potter, somehow, found a way to change Dobby to become more a true elf rather than a house elf.

Harry and Ginny were sitting down, talking, and the subject came up about the change in Harry since the Chamber. "Gin, how do you feel about the bond we share? Do you think it is meant to keep us together for life?"

"Harry, do you love me? I mean, are you in love with me?"

"I don't know Gin. I feel something for you though. I can't say I'm in love with you, but, I wouldn't mind if it came about that way."

"Thank you Harry, that's very sweet of you, but I have to tell you I can't say I'm in love with you either. Could I end up in love with you, ya, I suppose. But I don't even want to think about it just yet. I mean my first year of school, I was being controlled by evil and I didn't even get to enjoy classes or my housemates. Do I want to date someone other than you? I would like to give it a try, to see what it feels like. It doesn't mean you and I won't get together in the end though, so don't go getting puffy eyes on me."

"Puffy eyes? Why would I do that? I told you I like you, but not in love with you. I wouldn't mind dating someone else too. Hermione is brilliant, and Luna is special. Daphne and Tracey are wonderful. I have other choices, just like you do. Except maybe, Malfoy. I can't figure him out. I've saved his arse twice and he still talks to me like I'm a plague he needs to avoid."

"At least you get breaks from his mouth. Poor Luna and I can't get away from him and his dribble. He acts like he wants to get to know us, but he keeps calling us Looney and Weaslett. What an Idiot?"

"Ya, I know what you mean. He must get that from his father. I don't think his mother was like that."

The rest of the summer went by quickly and it was now time to return to Harry's third year and Ginny's second.


	5. Chapter 5

Skating Away Chapter Five

Draco continued with his nightmares, all the way up to the day they were leaving for Hogwarts. His eyes were bloodshot and his nerves on end. Even Blaise couldn't get him to calm down. Blaise tried to get either Luna or Ginny to try and help, but they just laughed at the notion. He couldn't blame them for this though. Draco had been a pain in the arse to Harry and the twins and yet still tried to get better acquainted with Luna and Ginny. Blaise tried to get Draco to see what his attitude toward Harry was doing to him, but he didn't budge on his feelings.

The day they were to leave, Harry was approached by Luna and she got him alone to tell him something, "Harry, first I want to thank you for the Crystal Ball you gave me. It has shown me things beyond what I normally see. Now, it has also shown me things to warn you about. Like today, on the platform, Draco and Blaise are going to be attacked and kidnapped. If the Death Eaters knew about Daphne and Tracey, they would be included in the attack and kidnapping. I hope you have a plan to counteract this plot, Harry?"

"Luna, I just got the message, so give me a break. Well, maybe I do have a plan, but it would help if I knew where the attack was coming from?"

"That I can help you with. It will come from the right side of the platform, near the end of the train. That is where the Slytherins usually board the train. There will be five Death Eaters, headed by Nott senior. I guess he is doing it to atone for his sons failure. Let's try to keep the failures coming."

Luna thought it was ended there, but Harry asked her something that caught her unaware, "Luna, are you holding something back from me?"

"I've told you everything I know about the attack, Harry. Why would I hold anything back if it could get you or someone else hurt?"

"No, not about the death Eaters. It's about you. You've been acting differently since the Chamber, like you're hiding something. Have I done something to upset you or hurt you?"

"Harry, you know you could never hurt me. You have upset me, but not that bad. Mostly it's about you and Ginny and the way you treat your bond. I know Ginny feels the same as you, and she upsets me as well."

"I think it's more than that Luna. Our bond is not that strong and you know it. We could strengthen it I suppose, but it still shouldn't bother you how we treat it. Ginny and I want to enjoy our time in school without being tied down to each other from the start. She wants to date someone and I would like to try as well. In fact, you are one of the girls I was going to ask out on a date."

"NO! I will not go on a date with you Harry. You know how I feel and I will not change my mind."

"Luna, I'm thirteen and you're twelve, so it's not like I'm asking you to marry me. Nothing says Ginny and I won't end up together, but why is it so important to you to keep us together, now."

"Because it has to be this way. It is meant to be. The Powers that be told me to ensure it happens this way."

"WHO?"

"Never mind. It was something I saw in the Crystal Ball. Now, I don't want to hear anymore talk about you and I dating, as that will never happen."

"OK, fine, but it doesn't mean that Ginny and I are going to get together just because you said no to me. Look, Luna, I like Ginny, you and Hermione. I like Daphne and Tracey too. But I am not looking for a wife this early in my life. Ginny and I have decided to date others, to see if our bond means anything to us. We are not in love, but know of our bond. We have to see if the bond is more than it shows right now. It doesn't mean we will never get together or fall in love with someone else. It means we wish to see the limits the bond allows us to go to. Now, who is this powers that be. Is it one person, or a larger number?"

"I told you I don't know Harry, as it spoke to me through the Crystal Ball you gave me. Maybe it's Salazar himself, since you found it in his holdings. If you go against the things I told you, that is your decision. If you or Ginny gets hurt, it is because of your decision. This doesn't mean I don't care, as both you and Ginny mean very much to me. Please be careful." Harry saw the tear in Luna's eyes and pulled her in for a hug, which she shared with him.

"I promise we will be alright, Luna. We both don't want to get into something serious and we both know if we get together, the bond may strengthen and it will be too late for us. Like I said, we don't want that just yet. I wish I could get you to see it our way. I also don't think Molly and Arthur want to hear about Ginny and I being married because of the bond. At least not yet, anyway. Maybe in six or seven years, or more. Plus, if it's you that I date, you will know there is nothing going to separate us."

"OH, and what happens if you fall in love with me and Ginny falls in love with who ever? No, I will not take that chance to be the one to keep you two apart. I have to stay strong to keep you strong and not diverted from your destiny. There is more at stake than you and Ginny being together. Ginny is just the one to keep you focused. No one else is capable of doing that. No, not me, or Hermione. Just Ginny. Maybe you can't see it, but I have been shown it to be true."

"There is a long time to wait before I need to focus that closely, Luna. Ginny wishes to test our commitment to the bond, before she thinks it is time for the two of us to see where it will take us. I think there is more to your wish than you are saying, like maybe you are waiting for someone else to ask you out. I think you have a dual purpose to your saying no to me and are using Ginny and My bond to make sure things go according to your plan. Sneaky if you ask me, but brilliant if it works. Who is it, George?"

Luna smiled at Harry and answered, "Wouldn't you like to know. You and I will just have to wait and see who it is, because I don't know either, except it isn't you."

"OK, I guess I'll have to ask Daphne or Tracey to our first Hogsmeade trip as a date. Not my first choice, but still a fine choice."

"I suppose they are, but we'll have to wait and see what their answer will be. Now lets go and set up for what I told you. I know you have a plan and I wish to see if it works. Is Dobby going to be a part of it? You are using him quite often as of late, like he is your most valuable piece."

"He is, but he is not my only member. Fred, George and Lee need to show off their accomplishments in the art of being top pranksters. They questioned Remus and Sirius all summer for the pranks they used during school, and got quite a feedback. They have been wanting to test some of their products and I believe this is just what they need." and Harry floo'd the twins and asked them to be on the platform early to test their products and they were gone the moment they got off the floo and went to the Cauldron and the short walk to Kings Cross Station.

Once he got there, Harry set up his team to corner the death eaters, should they show. Harry trusted Luna's vision, but not so much the Chompers. They didn't play according to the book rules. He didn't like it, but to win, you have to play the same game as your opponent. Harry had Fred and George hand out their treats to Neville, Lee, Blaise, Draco and the girls. He hated to use the girls, but he didn't know how many death Eaters they would be facing. He had six on each side of the Platform and waited for the attack to begin. As the students arrived to board the train, Harry rushed them through to get them off the area of battle.

Michael Corner was one of these students and he hurried to the train and took up a seat by a window, to watch what was going on. He saw all twelve of the team pull out the items to be used, besides their wands and then they disappeared from view. He was joined by Justin Finch Fletchly, his friend. "What's happening out there Michael?"

"Not for sure, but it looks like a fight is about ready to break out. That stupid Potter is even using girls in the fight. Not just any girls, but the best looking girls in school, besides Cho. They better not get hurt, or I'll kick his Arse from here to Hogwarts."

Then they saw what they were setting up for when seven Death Eaters appeared on the platform, forming a circle to protect themselves. When they saw the coast was clear, they started for the train, when something landed in the middle of them and exploded, sending a colored smoke in the air, encompassing the whole group. Everything was fine for a second, then they all began to laugh. Then another explosion and a different colored smoke joined the first, and tears were shed by the D.E.s to go along with the laughing. However, for some reason, it didn't last long and the D.E.s fired into the area where the devices were thrown from. Nothing happened from this and more things were thrown into their mass, but this time they were covered magically.

Harry finally released the spell that kept them invisible and the D.E.s had targets to work with. Harry's shields held and then the girls started their attack and the chompers began to fall. Then Neville took off his charm and his team began to attack from the rear and more chompers fell, but so did Lee and Tracey. On Harry's side, everything was going good, until Hermione took a spell that opened a wound on her shoulder.

Michael was cussing up a storm in the cabin, swearing Potter was going to feel the pain the two girls felt. They should never have been in the fight. Justin looked at Michael and broke out laughing. He wanted to know what he could do that the Death Eaters couldn't do to Potter. Yes a few got hurt, but this was a group of students going against a team of trained wizards in the art of destruction. All seven of the D.E.s were downed and the three students were up and responding to treatments from the other members of their team. None of them were seriously injured and were in fact joking with the others.

Draco and Blaise helped Tracey and Lee, while Luna and Ginny helped Hermione, to the train. Harry waited for the Aurors to get there and collect the prisoners. It was only five minutes and then Harry boarded the train and checked on all the injured. He was talking to Tracey when Michael came out of his cabin and went for Harry.

"Potter, what kind of an arse are you to use girls in a fight with D.E.s. Two of them got hurt because you were too weak to fight on your own. If I was a Prefect, I would be taking points from you, you coward."

Harry looked to Michael and calmly answered him, "Corner, do you think I forced them to fight? If you do, then you are a bigger idiot than I took you for. If I had tried to keep them out of the fight, I would have all kinds of spells to fight off right now. They were there because they wanted to be there. Ask them for yourself, if you don't believe me." and Harry walked back to Hermione, Ginny and Luna so they could talk. The twins, Lee and Neville were there as well. Draco, Blaise, Daphne and Tracey were in the cabin next to them. Michael followed Harry into the cabin and asked if there was anything he could do to help. Luna looked up at him and said, "Yes there is. Please get us three chocolate frogs off the cart." and she went back to talking to Hermione.

Ginny looked up to see that Michael was still there, "What are you doing standing there, go get those chocolate frogs Luna asked for." and Michael ran from the room and returned with the frogs and gave them to Luna, who then gave one to Hermione and one to Ginny. Ginny was the only one to thank him. Then she shooed him out of the room.

When he returned to Justin, he took a seat and Justin asked him, "Well, did they talk to you?"

"Ya, Luna asked me to get them three chocolate frogs and Ginny asked me why I was still standing there. When I returned with them, Ginny thanked me, then kicked me out of the room."

"That's it, that was all they said? Didn't you ask them if they were there on their own accord?"

"I didn't get chance, But at least Luna and Ginny talked to me."

"What happened to all that Bravado you told me before and after the fight?"

"Hey, I told Potter what I thought about him taking girls into a fight. He told me they were there because they wanted to be."

"I already knew that you idiot. I was there when you confronted him, remember?" and they argued on for another hour.

Harry and the twins went over the fight and the gas bombs they prepared. "Fred, I think we need to add to your arsenal of gases. Laughing gas and tear gas weren't quite enough to take them out."

Fred answered him, "I know, Harry. It must not have been strong enough. We will get with Remus and Sirius during the Hols to see what we could do to make them stronger. George and I are working on a stunner gas in the mean time. Maybe Hermione could give us a hand on it?"

Hermione answered him, "I'll help you all I can, Fred. I hope you don't find me too boring?"

Fred smiled and said, "We'll put up with it, as long as you don't bore us to sleep. I have to tell, you though, I could never see you that boring." Hermione blushed at the answer.

Fred was winning her over with his words and he shared his victory with George. George wanted to get closer to Luna, but she was not giving in to anyone, including Harry who George thought had the best shot at her. Ginny would have been next on his list as Harry's favorites but she wasn't showing any interest at all to Harry. Even knowing of the bond they shared didn't affect her feeling about Harry. Now he felt he was in the same boat as Harry when it came to a relationship with a girl.

The ride was filled with speculation about the new school year and what they would be facing. That was until Blaise entered the cabin and sat down. "Have you heard that Pettigrew escaped Azkaban and he promised he would get even with you Harry and Sirius and Remus. I think the Ministry is going to take some action to stop him, but I don't know what yet. With Fudge, it could be anything and that doesn't always bode well for people. He would use something just as dangerous as the problem, which only makes matters worse."

"Did you hear how he got away, Blaise?" Harry showed some concern, but not overly worried.

"They didn't go into details about the escape. I don't know if he had help or not. He must have had it, though, because he didn't appear too brilliant to any of use who were around him."

"Well, I guess that tells us how our year is going to go. Prepare for the worst friends. It doesn't look too promising. Fred, do have any rat repellent in your inventory?"

"Hey George, do we have any of what Harry asked for? I don't ever remember making anything like that?"

"Sure you do Fred. Remember when Percy left Scabbers behind his second year? We concocted that stinky brew that kept him away from our room."

"I thought we made that for Ron and Ginny?"

"Naa, that was just a benefit to it. They weren't too keen on the smell. Of course neither were we and then when mum got a whiff, we had to scrub our room three times to get the smell out. Worked like a charm, but it did have it's bad side. We couldn't be near it as well. As a matter of fact, it was a start for our stink bomb."

"Ya, that's right. I remember now. Brought tears to my eyes, but I didn't know if it was the brew or the fact that it worked so well, that caused them. I like to think it was the way it worked."

Harry came back with, "Do you still have some of the stuff, or did you get rid of it all?"

George looked at him kind of like, You're kidding right. "Harry, waste not want not. If it worked, there was no way we were going to get rid of it. We didn't bring any of it with us though. It really is quite nasty."

"Can you brew more of it?" Hermione asked. She thought she might be able to help them with it.

"Hermione, darling, don't offer your help on this one. I don't want anything that hurts my chances with you, and believe me, this will not only hurt them, it will kill any chance I will ever have with you. When we say it worked, we aren't kidding. Mum nearly killed us, it was so strong." Ginny agreed with them.

Hermione continued with, "Isn't there a way to weaken it for it to work. If I knew the ingredients, I might be able to find alternatives that are not as strong. It still has to be strong enough to keep rats out of the school. Try hard to think Fred. I know it's difficult for you."

"HEY! Was that an insult, young lady? I'll have you know I do 50% of the thinking between George and myself. He does 50% and the rest we do together."

Hermione laughed at the idiot, thinking he was kidding. "You two are just too funny. Harry, maybe we should ask Professor Snape if he knows of something we could use?"

"Can't do that Hermione, they both work for the same person. I know he is trying to control what he passes on, but Pettigrew is vital to Voldie's plans, or he wouldn't have tried so hard to escape. That's another thiong, since he was Tom Riddle before he was Voldie, why don't we just call him Tom? It's easier and shorter and more people will call him that then they will Voldemort." They all agreed to that suggestion, and it went as far as Hermione asking Harry to borrow Hedwig to send a letter to both the Prophet and the Quibbler, asking them to start using the name of Tom Riddle to explain Voldemort's exploits. No one knew how much that would bother Voldemort.

Severus was asked about the brew Harry was looking for, but he didn't truthfully tell him why he wanted it. Just to keep the pests out of their Common areas and their Dorms. He gave Hermione a formula for all types of critters that included spiders, snakes, rats, mice, cockroaches and ants. They spread it all around the base of the walls and around the windows. They watched as the spiders left as soon as they came near the paste. She made enough for the other houses as well, so they were all protected. However, it still didn't keep Pettigrew out of the school.

Harry knew this as well, so he had the map with him at all times and he saw when Peter was on the grounds and moved to scare him away, without giving away they knew he was there. However, Peter was not as stupid as they thought he was. He knew Harry was using the map to locate him. He started to look for an entry in the areas not covered by the map, like the Chamber of Secrets and the Head Office. Peter didn't know that the Marauders got their idea from Albus' own form of identifying people in the school. Sirius and James saw it one day when Albus opened his drawer to get a new quill, when Sirius broke the one on his desk. James took the opportunity to look in and see the chart Albus had on school activities. They also didn't know he did it on purpose so the Marauders could add a little entertainment to the students. It took away from the dark that was surrounding them.

Peter didn't know he was being watched by more than just Harry and his friends. Hermione couldn't duplicate the map, but using the charms Sirius gave her over the floo, she made four more and Harry gave one to the twins, one to Neville, One to Blaise and one to Daphne and Tracey. Harry figured the lowest level would be the one most used by Peter.

Peter was chased out on five different occasions by students who just seemed to be passing by. Once he was gone, the spot where he entered was marked on the map as a target. These were watched more closely by students without the maps. Prefects would cast an alarming spell on these locations, that were silent to everyone, but the prefect.

Even with all these protective measures, the Ministry still thought the school needed something, so they sent five dementors to protect the perimeter of the grounds. Harry and the rest knew better then that.

Draco watched from a distance at what Harry had his friends do to protect the students. He couldn't understand why they were going to such measures for someone as weak as Pettigrew. Yes, he could get in places that many couldn't, but once he was in, he couldn't do any harm. Then Draco thought, he may not be here to do any harm, but maybe set it up so others could do some harm and damage. Draco also remembered how Peter got on the death eaters list. He did kill the McKinnon woman in front of her daughter and his classmate, Marlene. Yes, he is cowardly, but treacherous. Not to be trusted by anyone, not even Voldemort should trust him.

Draco knew the horror of what went on within the ranks of the death eaters, with themselves, other witches and wizards, and the muggles. The muggles being used for perfecting their torture techniques and to satisfy their carnal hunger. The witches and wizards being offered to become one of them, or die a horrible death. Many chose the former, but they were usually the first ones in line for attacks and the first to go. Either way, their existence once captured was a short term affair.

As Draco thought on all this, he saw where his escape was like skating away on a very thin ice, that could collapse under his weight at any time. He is targeted by the death eaters and so far, Potter was able to keep them away from him, but he couldn't be everywhere at all times. His network was a very good one, but not infallible. Draco cherished every day he got to live, but refused to thank Potter for those days he got. He did get the message across to Blaise about his luck being a benefit from Potter's help, but not entirely by it. Some of it was Draco's own planning and some of it was due to Blaise's help. Draco watched as Blaise laughed at this statement.

Blaise couldn't believe Draco was so pathetic that he refused to acknowledge Harry's help. "Draco, if you don't get off that high horse you're on, the fall is going to kill you. You're alive because of the help that Harry has given you. None of it was by your planning. None of it was due to my help. Shite, I don't have the strength to do what Harry can and neither do you. Don't ask me why he is so strong, because I don't know. Just be glad he has helped you like he has and still does."

"Not going to happen, Blaise. Father taught me to never show signs of weakness to your enemy and I won't to Potter. He may not be my enemy, but he is far from being my friend. You're my only friend and the only one I trust. I have to keep my list of friends short because of what Pettigrew did to the Potters, McKinnons and the Lovegoods."

"What did he do to the Lovegoods?" Blaise asked.

"How do you think she got the box that killed her? I heard him brag about it to father, how he left it on her desk at work, with a short note telling her to be very careful around people with it, and not to try and open it in the Ministry. He doesn't know why they all didn't die in the household. Pettigrew was definitely a snake and would have done well in Slytherin."

"Man, they are all fucked up in the DE ranks. How can anyone enjoy killing just for the sake of it. And you can't bring yourself to say thank you to the one that helped you to get out of there? I may have to have a talk with Harry and tell him he made a mistake in saving you. I hope he doesn't live to regret it."

"Hey, I may not like him, but I'll never betray him, Blaise. I told you I'm grateful for what he did for me, but I will never say this to his face. Besides, he always has the girls around him and I do not want to see them harmed, so Harry has a big reason to thank them and to keep them close. It may be one reason why Ginny and Luna won't talk to me."

"Because you don't like Harry? You need to go over your charisma scale. They don't want to be around you because of your mouth. You say bad things about Harry, Hermione, the twins, Neville and who ever else is near them, except for Daphne and Tracey."

"Hey, they are in our house, so that ain't going to happen. Besides, with them being around Potter, they may have picked up on some of this talent and that could get me hurt if I said the wrong thing around them. That and Ginny is the most powerful female in the school, including seventh year. If she teaches them anything, watch out. Do you realize that Potter is putting the best looking girls out of my reach. No wonder I can't stand him."

Blaise left Draco standing there, while he was laughing as he walked away. Draco even smiled at his last words, but felt they were the truth, as any girl with Potter was essentially off limits to him. Of course it was due to his own mouth that they were this way. He had often cursed his father for giving him the mind set he had. He had to find a way to change this trait and become more friendly with Potter's team, as he could only see it getting larger.

Skating Away-}

Remus was getting ready for his first class, excited but apprehensive about how it would go. He knew the material he was to teach, but how would the students feel about being around a werewolf. It was during the day, so that could work in his favor, but what about the evenings where there was a full moon. You can't keep them all locked up because of one person. He would talk to Albus about finding somewhere he could stay during that one night to keep everyone safe. During the school year that would amount to nine nights.

His first class would be sixth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. It would be a test for him with the Claws in attendance. However, he was told by the students that they knew of his ailment, but if he showed them he was going to be a good teacher, they would not let it be a bother to them, as they knew Dumbledore would not put any student in harms way. It helped that Severus was giving him wolfbane before his change.

The class went better than he expected and the students response to his questions and teaching was spectacular. The news spread around the school that DADA finally had a professor that knew what he was talking about and that his little problem was nothing to fear. If he wasn't standing before another class, he would probably have tears in his eyes, he was so happy. The real meaning of this would show itself later when he sat with Severus and Minerva and they told him that if he continued on the pace he was going, he would become the favorite Professor in school, passing Filius.

His first class after lunch was third year Gryffindor and Slytherin. It was the one class he was looking forward to. Harry and his friends had come to him when they learned Remus was the new DADA, and they all congratulated him and the twins even presented him with a bottle of Alcoholic Butterbeer. He thanked them and then took five points for having a forbidden substance on the premises. They just laughed about it as they joined him in a toast. Of course theirs was non alcoholic.

He started each class with a question to the class. It was how they wished to see the year go and what should be taught. Of course he had his lesson plan to go by, but he could change change it slightly to please the class. Except for seventh year, he would be teaching all years the Patronus charm because of the threat of the Dementors around the school. He would make sure everyone was safe from their abilities. He had to make sure Harry knew this charm most of all and his team should know it as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Skating Away Chapter Six

A/N: One of my observant reviewers caught another of my mistakes and I will try to correct it. She saw where Peter Died in Chapter Two, but reappeared in the last chapter. Of course magic will be the answer, but the real magic will be me trying to find a way out of this mess. Wish me luck. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

Skating Away-}

Harry, Hermione, Neville and the rest of the Gryphs waited at the door for their first DADA class with Professor Lupin. Harry didn't know about it until he saw Remus sitting at the Professors table when they first arrived from the Hols. The twins approached him and asked, "Did you know about this Potter?" sounding rather hurt that they weren't in on it.

"Come off it guys. Don't you think I would have told you if I knew? I never heard a hint about it from anyone. If you want my opinion, it's the best move Professor Dumbledore made since I've been here."

Fred added, "It's his best since Bill has been here, and he's been gone for seven years now. It was loser after loser at least that long. I just hope no one refuses to go to class because of his condition."

George also put in, "Ya, he could teach Fred and I so much it would make your head spin. Hermione may even join us in our night classes. Isn't that right Hermione?"

Hermione just nodded her head.

Now Harry was waiting for Remus to open the door and let the class in. Blaise, Daphne and Tracey joined his team and they talked while they waited. Blaise even apologized for Draco's behavior towards Harry and the twins and Harry just told him to forget it. Words that didn't come with a wand movement didn't harm him, it was the ones with the movement that could hurt.

Finally the doors opened and the students filed in and took a seat. Harry, Hermione and Neville took the three seats in the front by the aisle. Remus was sitting behind his desk watching them as they filed in. Once they were seated, he stood and looked around at all the young faces. He didn't want to show favoritism towards Harry and his team, but his eyes did linger longer on him then they did the rest. He saw the pride in Harry's eyes and it made the rest easier for Remus as he began.

"Can anyone tell me the name of a beast that no one has ever seen, yet it has been seen by many?"

Harry almost fell of his chair for wanting to laugh. It would be a tough question for anyone who didn't know Remus. Harry saw Hermione's hand shoot up and Neville joined it from the Gryffindor side, while Blaise, Daphne and Tracey raised their hands. Remus looked around the room to see who he could get to answer.

His eyes settled on Draco and he called out his name, "Mr. Malfoy, why don't you give it a try?"

Draco looked up and said, "I didn't understand the question sir, could you repeat it for me please." even after it's repeat, Draco could not answer so he just passed.

"OK, Miss Davis, could you please tell the class what it is?"

"Yes Professor, it's a Boggart. No one knows what it truly looks like, but many have seen the shapes it can take."

"Excellent answer, Miss Davis, five points to Slytherin. This was a good lead in to what we will be studying in our next class, so everyone will do a one page report on them to have for our next class. However, right now I have to explain what else we will be doing rather soon, and that is the Patronus spell. With the Dementors in the area, I want everyone to be safe, and that is the only way I can feel it."

Hermione had to question that, "Sir, isn't the Patronus charm scheduled for our 6th year?"

"Yes Miss Granger, it is. Does this bother you that I am going to teach it three years early for your class or four or five years early for 1st and 2nd years. Don't you see the importance for knowing it if, for some reason, you face a dementor?"

"Of course sir, I just wanted to make sure of the task you are taking on and it's difficulty for we who are too young."

"I would like to try it on your choice of classmate, Miss Granger. Who ever you chose?"

Hermione stated the first name that popped into her head, "Then let it be me. I know Harry has the strength and the smarts to complete it, as do Daphne, Tracey and Blaise. Me, I know a lot about books and how to use them to my advantage. However, I never studied the Patronus Charm, so it should show us how hard or how easy it will be to learn."

"Very well Miss Granger. I need you to clear your mind before we begin. Let me know when you are ready."

Hermione tried many different ways to clear her mind, but she failed as she was always, thinking something. Finally Remus had to ask her to sit down and called Harry, Blaise, Daphne and Tracey to the front of the class.

"Can you four clear your mind properly? Give it a try and let me know when you are ready."

Harry was the first one to respond, "I'm ready Professor."

"Are you sure Mr. Potter? You must be able to concentrate when you begin." Harry nodded his head and Remus asked, "OK Then, I want you to bring to mind your most heartfelt memory. Bring it to the front of your mind and keep it there." For some reason Harry thought of Ginny and his bonding in the Chamber. Harry nodded his head again to go to the next level. "Very well Mr. Potter, keeping the thought in place, I want you to hold your wand at a forty five degree angle and say the spell 'Expecto Patronum' and see if anything happens."

Harry held the wand like he was asked and called out, "Expecto Patromun!' and a mist came from the tip of his wand that became quite bright, but it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Excellent Mr. Potter, you are among a very few wizards or witches to accomplish this in the first cast. Now the rest of you, do the same thing as Mr. Potter did and clear your minds. It never did happen for Blaise, Daphne and Tracey, though they did try hard to join Harry. Professor Lupin then asked them about their most cherished memory and when he was told, only Harry's seemed strong enough to conjure a Patronus. It should be strong enough to create a full corporal Patronus, so Harry worked on it while the others attempted their spells.

Remus asked the class to watch Harry when he next tried to bring up a Patronus, which would be after classes. Harry knew that not all of the class would be there and that worked for him.

After classes and dropping off his books, Harry was making his way to the Hall for dinner, when he was grabbed by his arm and pulled into an empty classroom by Luna. He didn't know what was going on, but knew she was quite insistent on his joining her.

Once in the room, Luna closed, locked, sealed and silenced the room, then turned on Harry, "And You want to know why I said no to you, Harry? Why I refuse to go out with you? What did you use for your most pleasurable moment for you Patronus? Never mind, I already know. You used your bond with Ginny for it to happen. Don't ask me how I know, just know that I know. Why do you and Ginny refuse to see what your fate is, and that is to be together? Why do you fight what you know is true? Right now, Ginny is talking to Michael Corner and is thinking of going to Hogsmeade with him, even though she is not authorized to go. Fred and George promised they would show her how to go, undetected."

Harry was still in shock that Luna knew about the Patronus. What it took to create it. "I'm sorry Luna, but I have to know how you knew about something that I only saw in my head and no one else knew about it."

"It's that damn ball you gave me. I love it, don't get me wrong, but it is showing me things I don't wish to see, like the way you and Ginny are treating this bond. Harry, it's dangerous to treat this so lightly. We're talking about emotions here. Why else do you think you were able to create that mist for your Patronus. It has to be a major feeling from your heart to create one. Did anyone else create one today? No, of course not, because they didn't know how strong the emotion had to be. Yet you did it on your first try. You are keeping your feelings for Ginny hidden deep in your heart, to give her the choice of who she wishes to be with, without telling her how you truly feel. You're not being fair to yourself and telling Ginny you don't care about her, while you really do. Doesn't it bother you at all, lying to yourself about how you feel?"

Harry sat there for the longest time, going over what Luna said. How she knew about his true feelings was beyond him. He knew he loved Ginny, but he didn't think she felt the same way towards him. He tried telling that to Luna, but it came out wrong, "Luna, you're right, I do love Ginny, but I have to know she loves me just as much before I ask he to be mine."

Luna laughed for the first time since entering the room, "What an idiot you are Harry Potter. You love her but don't want to tell her until you know she loves you. What if she is thinking the same thing? How will either of you know until someone speaks up. I've told Ginny this same exact thing and she continues to ignore me. Are you going to do the same thing?"

"Luna, Ginny has to show some interest in me before I can ask her out. We have talked and she agreed we need to test our bond to see if it is really there. I know we both know it is, but how strong is it? How much will it take to secure it or break it? Will it make us sick if we ignore it? We know touching hasn't done anything to the bond, so what will it take to secure it? Now please, tell me how you knew about my Patronus and don't tell me you saw it in the ball?"

Luna didn't know how much longer she could keep it from Harry. She knew she would have to tell him at some point, but she wasn't expecting it to be this soon. She had been warned not to interfere too often, because someone would become suspicious. They were right. Now is the time for Harry to know the truth, "OK, Harry, time for the truth. Have you noticed any changes in yourself since the chamber incident?"

"WHAT?"

"Well, have you?"

Harry thought back on his time since the chamber to see if there were any changes like Luna asked. Then he started talking, "Well, I hardly had anything to do with Ginny, before it. Ron and Hermione were my only friends. Things were harder for me before the chamber. I didn't know you before the chamber, or Sirius or Remus. So, ya, I've noticed some changes."

"In your past life you didn't see any of this."

"Past life, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Believe it or not, Harry, you're on trial because of your past life. You screwed it up royally. You have been allowed to redo your life, to bring about change and correct your mistakes. Your memory was altered from this past life, to give you the chance to correct these mistakes. I am here to update the council on how you are doing. So far, you have corrected a few of them, but you are still missing the big one you made in your past life."

"And what was that, Ginny?"

"Yes and no, but I can't explain any further. The changes have to come about from you and you alone. I can only guide you and report what I find."

"So what do I have to do about Ginny?"

"What I told you all along."

"But she agreed upon our trying to date other people and if I change my mind now, she could see it as me trying to control her life. I can't risk that as she means so much to me that I could allow her to date others, hoping she would see that I am the only one for her. Yes, It's true, I love Ginny, just like you thought and don't want to see her dating others, but she has to see what it's like without me."

"You're a fool Harry, giving up what you should have right now. I'm sure Ginny feels the same way about you, but when you gave her the OK to date others, you told her in so many words you didn't care what she did. This is probably the same thing that caused you to go back and do it over. I'm afraid my report will show poorly about your progress this time around. Good bye Harry, I'll see you later perhaps." and Luna walked off, leaving Harry to wonder if he did in fact make a mess of his life.

Ginny met Michael outside his dorm, like planned, and he took her arm and walked down to the Great Hall for dinner. They passed Luna on the way and she was headed back to the dorm. Ginny said Hi to her, but didn't answer her and Ginny wondered what she did to make Luna ignore her like she just did.

Skating Away-}

Tom was sitting at a long table looking across it to Peter, "I hope I didn't waste my time faking your death like I did, Wormtail. The next time you die, you will not be coming back. Severus went to a lot of trouble getting me that potion and me getting it to you. Putting it in that capsule and you hiding it in your mouth to use it at the right time was all Severus' idea. Do not disappoint him or me. I asked you to get into the school and get Potter, Granger or Malfoy. You can't even do something you have done all your life. You got into Potters life like you were suppose to. You got into Evans life like you were suppose to and you even betrayed them like you were suppose to. Why can't you get into a school so big, there is no way to protect it against an intruder your size."

Peter sat there staying quiet, knowing if he said something it would be turned around against him and he would be tortured. He took the verbal abuse over bodily abuse any day. He answered the questions he needed to and so far so good as far as that was concerned. If he tried to explain that every time he got into the school there was someone there to stop him from going any further, and all ways into the dorms were blocked somehow. Excuses did not work when it came to Lord Voldemort listening to them.

Of course, not answering sometimes brought about the same results, such as right now, as Peter was subjected to a nerve shattering round of the Crutiatus spell from Tom. Tom watched as Peter rolled around on the floor, screaming from the pain. He bit his tongue, causing it to bleed. The blood dripped down his cheek and onto his neck. Still the spell continued on and his body contorted into impossible shapes. For nine minutes he was subjected to the spell and when it was finally released, Peter was unconscious. Tom called for his inner circle and had them remove Peter's body from his chamber and brought to his room.

Peter remained unconscious until the following morning, but he stayed in his bed, not wanting to move a muscle as they were all too sore.

Skating Away-}

Ginny, Fred and George made their way to the suit of Armor that hid the passage they needed to take to get to Hogsmeade. Once they got there, they found Filch cleaning up a mess that someone made in the hall. They knew he was going to take his time cleaning it. He also saw the three enter the area and stopped them wanting to know why they were there.

Ginny was ready to respond when George stepped forward and replied, "Now Filch, old buddy, you know we can't answer that, because that would give you too much information. Instead, we will leave you to your clean up and go back to our dorm. By the way, you're doing a fine job. Keep up the good work." and the three turned around and went back the way they came.

However, once out of sight of Filch, they took Ginny in another direction and to a painting of two knights ready to face each other with lances. Behind this painting was another tunnel that lead to Hogsmeade, but farther away from where Ginny needed to go to meet up with Michael. By the time they made it to Madam Paddifoot's cafe, they all looked in to see Michael with two other Ravenclaw girls and they all seemed to be having a good time. Ginny was ready to enter and go to him, but the twins stopped her from doing something that could get he in trouble. Instead, Fred pulled out a small vial and drank the contents and soon he changed appearance and he walked into the cafe and walked by the table where Michael sat. He stopped to chat with the girls and while he did this, he dropped the contents of another vial into Michael's drink and then bid them all a farewell. He went to the bar and ordered three butterbeers, nonalcoholic, and brought them to his brother and sister. They stayed outside and watched as Michael finished his drink. It wasn't long before his nosed started to grow. Then his head started to swell and his eyes began to expand out from his sockets. When he tried to talk, his voice sounded like a little girl and with his whiney attitude, it sounded like a small girl crying. He kept slapping his face to stop what was going on, but all it did was make him cry harder.

That was all Ginny needed to see and the three left, after finishing their drinks and leaving the bottles in the window for the Madam to pick up later. Ginny thanked her brothers for all their help and for Michael's punishment. She was also glad to see the two girls get up and leave when he started his whining.

Ginny was thinking all the way back, on what she had to say to Harry about their relationship. She really did want to date others before her and Harry got committed, but now she sees it as a false hope. It may not happen now, or in the near future, but they were meant for each other. She had to get Harry to see it her way. She also listened as her brothers laughed all the way back because of their perfect retaliation to Corner for his infidelity. Yes, they were late for Ginny's date, but he could have waited before he showed his true self, but then again, it was better to find out about it sooner rather than later.

Once they were back in the dorm, Ginny saw Harry sitting with the others talking about something. She approached and they all scattered, other than Harry. Harry stood up to greet them and he asked, "How did the date go Gin, it didn't last too long? You're back early."

"I'll talk about it later, Harry. Right now we need to talk about something else. Do you have some spare time?"

"I have all the time in the world for you Gin, and you're right, we do need this talk. Let's go to someplace safe and secure." and he took her to the entrance to the chamber. Ginny knew at this point, it was going to be serious, and it scared her to hear what he was going to say.

The walk to the chamber was a silent one, but Ginny felt good that Harry held her hand all the way down the tunnel and into the chamber. He brought her to the room where the hidden room was and then he made a sound and the back wall disappeared and a room filled with things she didn't know the purpose for. There were some chairs in the room and Harry had her to sit in one and he took another one.

Harry started the talk by saying, "Gin, I made a huge mistake in asking you to date others. I didn't know how much I cared for you until yesterday, when Remus asked me to do the Patronus charm. He asked me to think about my most precious memory. Gin, that memory was of our bonding down here last year."

Ginny stopped him there and said, "Thank you Harry, because I didn't know what I was going to say to you about this. Michael and I never had that date. We were late getting there because of Filch doing some cleanup where the twins hidden tunnel was, so we had to use another one, which took us far from our date. When we got there, Michael was with two other girls from Ravenclaw and they were having fun. Needless to say, the twins weren't too happy with him, and they made him pay. I'll just leave it at that for now, so we can talk. When I saw him with the other girls, I knew right then that there could be no other male in my life, other than you. I hope you are going in the direction it sounded like you were going?"

Harry had a big smile on his face as he answered her question, "You mean like, I think we should be together because I don't see anyone else that could put up with my unique character. If that was what you were thinking, then you're right. I can't see me with anyone else, but it took someone else to show me this and I think you know who I'm talking about. She said other things I hope I can tell you about later, but right now, let's just go with she refused to go out with me, because she knew you and I were meant for each other."

"This girl must be very smart, or very stupid, to give up her chance to date you. I'll go with smart and say it was Luna. Ever since you gave her that crystal ball, she had made some remarkable predictions."

"Good, I'm glad we got that settled. I should have thought it out better at the start. We can date for now and build on our relationship while we date. But this room is another reason we needed to talk. As you can see, it is filled with treasures from Salazar Slytherin. This is where Luna's ball came from and those other things I gave you and the rest. I want you to help me see what else we can find of interest. Professor Snape and Dumbledore have been down here going over everything down here, but only took things they could use, but let me know they took them and what they were used for."

"These all belonged to Salazar Slytherin? Why didn't he put them in his vault in Gringortts?"

"I can only guess he thought his Basilisk was better protection from those who wished to use them to evil use. Luna's Crystal Ball could be used to see faults in plans or even Gringotts, and use them to their own good. If Tom got hold of it, imagine what my life would be like. As to if they all belonged to Salazar, I don't think so because of some of the feminine item that are here. Then there were the ones I already handed out."

"About that, why did you just give them to the original ten? We've added Susan, Hannah, Andrew, Draco, and several others. Why don't you give them something?"

"For one, I don't know them that well. Second, I have to watch how much I give away because of Professor Snape and Dumbledore. Third, I want to match the correct piece with the right person. There are probably more reasons, but that will do for now. I need to know what each piece can do."

Ginny thought on this for a second then asked, "Harry, I already know some of what my necklace can do, but I think there is more to it than that. Do you think you could find something in that book of Salazar's that could tell us?"

"I've already read up on it and it has a name Gin. It's called them Mind's Eye and it can do most anything your mind tells it to, except harm someone. It is not a weapon, but it can be used defensively. It will protect you from all spells, but only one at a time. If two people are against you, you will have to guard against one, while the eye watches the other. If there are more than that, you will need help from someone else. However, if asked, it will open a portal for you to go through and take you to a safe place. It will also move who ever you have contact with."

Ginny rushed into Harry's arms saying, "Thank you Harry. It makes me feel better knowing me and any one with me is safe. Now I know what you mean about seeing what the other items can do. If they are anywhere near as powerful as my necklace, then we stand more than a good chance of defeating Tom when next we meet."

Harry wanted to be positive with Ginny, but he knew that just because he has strong magic, doesn't mean that Tom doesn't. He answered her in a way not to dampen her spirit, "Gin, it does give us a better chance, but you have to remember that he has some years on us, and he knows magic we don't. He also has dark magic to help his cause, which is quite powerful. We don't know what magic we have here, so don't go getting your hopes set too high, just yet. We have a lot of work to do just in here, then we have to assess our magic against Tom's. In order to do that, we will have to face him. Someone may get hurt, or even killed in this. So, we have to take it slow. Right now, we have to find something for Draco, Blaise, Susan and Hannah. Could you please help me by finding something for the girls, and I'll look for the guys?"

Ginny asked him why the change about the four, but when he didn't answer her, she took the other side of the room and began her search, picking up different objects and seeing if it could fit a girl. For Hannah, she found a pair of gloves and a scarf. She didn't know if they were magic, but being as where it came from, she was sure they were. Susan was a little more difficult. Her Aunt spoiled her and she had everything she ever asked for. For her, it had to be so special, she couldn't refuse it as a gift. She moved some things from the wall to see what it hid, and she was rewarded when she the perfect gift for Susan. There was a pair of gem studded boots that looked fantastic. She was tempted to keep them for herself. She kept looking just in case she could find something else for Susan.

Harry found something for both Draco and Blaise. For Draco, he found a cloak like his own, but not as light as his. It also gave invisibility but it also could be spread out like wings and gave him a chance to glide from heights. For Blaise, he found a coat made from dragon hide, but it was also lined with runes which, if he learned how to use them, could send spells, deflect spells, heal some injuries and like Ginny, take him and one other person to a safe location. It would be perfect for the two so they could help each other in a bad situation.

Ginny never did find anything that came close to the boots she found, so they became Susan's gift. If Ginny knew how strong the boots were, she would have been proud of giving them to Susan, as they would prove helpful in the future.

They took the gifts they collected and Harry left a note for Severus to tell him what they took. They wanted to know what had been taken and keep track of what the items could do. They also told him of what Ginny's and Luna's objects could do. Harry also found a set of daggers and a sword that matched perfectly for Sirius, and for Remus he found bottle that when filled with a substance, it would refill when ever it was empty with the same substance. He knew Remus would know what to do with it. He did wonder how much larger his group was going to get. The Eternals were so popular that many other students wanted to join, but they had been allowed to study with the group, but could not become an Eternal. Only Harry knew what it took to become a member and any other member could only recommend a student for membership. Susan and Hannah were the last two to join.

They returned and sat in the dorm until it was time for dinner, where he would give the latest articles to the last four members. He would call for a meeting with the coins Hermione made for all the members. She was such a brilliant person, everyone looked to her for answers to questions they didn't know the answer to. This thrilled Hermione as she felt wanted more than ever. Except for Ron, who still sees her as Miss No It All. He stopped calling her names though, because the twins threatened to hurt him if he said one more. Fred liked Hermione very much and George knew it, so he watched Ron and let Fred know when Ron slipped up. Fred did it for George as well, with Luna, as he was taking a shine to her. The Eternals were becoming a close knit group.

A/N: I would like to take this time to thank JoeTheKing for favoring me and being the first one he did this for. He has only been a member of FF for seventeen hours. Welcome aboard Joe. I hope you continue to enjoy my work. As always, Ollie the Keeper. PS, thanks to everyone reading this as well. You all are the reason I continue to write. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	7. Chapter 7

Skating Away Chapter Seven

Draco was still having nightmares about his parents deaths and only Blaise knew about them. Draco had to open up to someone and Blaise was the only one he trusted with this information. Blaise still couldn't get him to trust Harry, even though his help was the one thing keeping Draco going.

Blaise knew what happened before Dobby went in to save Draco from the Death Eaters. How Narcissa was tortured in front of both Draco and his father and killed. The father and son watched as the Dark Lord told his Death Eaters what to do and they followed it to the letter. Narcissa went through all sort of weird and hurtful contortions, until her back finally broke and blood from the shattered bones began to fill her inner body. Blood was even running from her mouth in the final moments of her life. One final spasm and her body went limp. Then they tortured Lucius for a few minutes when, the Dark Lord ended it quickly for him by use of the killing curse and saying out loud for Draco to hear, "He deserved a cowards death, unlike his wife. He just stood there, not pleading for her to be spared. She may have lived if he had said, take me instead. Now, they are both dead, leaving this pitiful child alone in the world, just like Potter."

Draco promised to himself that he would find some way to get revenge on those involved in their deaths. He didn't know how he would get it done, but he vowed to find a way. He knew the life his father chose for himself, but his mother and him were dragged into it without a choice. Now he had that choice and he would do what it took to keep his vow.

They were entering the Great Hall when they heard Harry call out to them. They turned to see him and his fellow Gryph student followers approaching. They were also joined by Daphne, Tracey, Hannah and Susan. Harry was carrying a large box that looked heavier than it actually was. They walked into the Hall together and all sat together. The others watched as Harry pulled out the gifts for Draco and Blaise and Ginny pulled them out for Hannah and Susan. Hannah put the scarf and mittens on and was rewarded when she felt her five senses were heightened to an unbelievable level. She saw a rat crawling along the wall behind the Professors table, smelled the unmistakable scent of Peter. Heard Mrs. Morris as she was also alerted to Peter's presence. Felt the vibrations coming from the beating heart as Peter ran as fast as he could to get away from the cat and could almost taste the fear coming from the rat, it was so thick in the air.

Blaise tried the coat on and like Dobby, found it to re-size to fit Blaise. Blaise also felt the runes that were stitched into the lining. Draco tried to take the coat from his shoulders, but he could not even budge it. In the feeling of the runes, Blaise felt different things he could do to himself and to others. For himself, he could give himself power for one thing. Either speed, strength, flight or vision. He could not believe Harry would give him such a powerful weapon. He wanted to leave the hall and go try out these new powers.

Draco placed the cloak on the back of his chair when he was handed it, not even seeing if it had any power. Blaise saw this and hit Draco in the back of the head and saying, "You ungrateful bastard. You better do something with that cloak other than use it for a pillow for your back. Harry has given every one something special and I don't think you're any different then them. Try it on or so help me, I will never be there for you again." Draco stood up and wrapped the cloak around him and disappeared from everyone's sight. They couldn't hear him as he moved around, so they thought he just stood there with the cloak on. When he took it off and he was behind Ginny, she almost fell of the bench she was sitting on. Draco had a huge smile on his face that was wiped off when he spread his arms in triumph and began to rise up off the ground. He panicked, dropping his arms to his side and fell on his butt.

Ginny looked down on him and said, "How the mighty have fallen. Maybe you should test that before you kill yourself."

Finally, Susan tried on her boots when everyone else finished and knew they were more than special. She stood up and while everyone watched her, she took off and was gone from sight in that instant. Then she was back again, carrying something that could only be found in Diagon Alley. It was wand polish she purchased from Ollivanders. She gave it to Ginny saying, "I don't know why you gave me these, Ginny, but thank you so much. They are brilliant. You too Harry, thank you. Just to let you know, I didn't travel magically, but I ran to Ollivanders to get this. That is how fast they make me. I also didn't tire from the run, like you would expect."

Ginny pulled Susan in for a hug and whispered in her ear, "I almost didn't give them to you, but was going to keep them for myself. I'm glad I couldn't find anything else to give you." and she broke off the hug.

Luna was up to her old tricks with Harry, screwing with his mind for me, when she asked him, "OK, Harry, you got something for everyone but yourself, or did you just keep your find to yourself?"

Harry gave her a dirty look, as if he was telling her to get lost. "No, Luna, I didn't find anything to gave me, for me personally, and what I did find has served more than it's purpose. Why are you so much against me?"

Luna knew she was protected from anyone else hearing what they were saying so she answered him, "I'm not against you, Harry, but your doing more than you need to do, by helping all these people."

"Does that include you as well?" Harry smirked back.

Luna smiled and replied, "No, I am quite happy with what you gave me, thank you very much. Can you tell me why you gave so much away?"

Harry took a serious look and told her, "Look, Luna, the more people that are protected, the better our chances are. Have you noticed that some of the items are defensive while the others are offensive. They can protect each other or fight for each other. Draco and Blaise don't have to fear their own dorm mates now. Daphne and Tracey can help out as well. I know Draco isn't happy with us, except for Ginny and you. I don't think you are returning his thoughts though. I at least know Ginny doesn't care for Draco, so how about you, how do you feel about Draco?"

"How in the world did you get us there? We go from protection to feelings in just a few spoken words. Have you been studying with Hermione?"

"Yes I have, and don't even go there. We are just friends. Close friends, like we were brother and sister. As you have seen, Ginny and I are getting closer, so you don't have to worry about us anymore. Now answer my question, how do you feel about Draco?"

Luna's face flushed as she tried to answer Harry, "I have no such feelings for Draco. My spare time is filled by George. I think Draco is starting to have feelings about Daphne's sister, Astoria, so you may as well pull her in to your group, and maybe another guy."

"I just may have to. However, if we get much larger, we may challenge Tom with the size of our army. In fact, I think my inner circle is larger than his."

"It never hurts to add to your numbers, Harry. Right now we have all four houses incorporated within your team and it makes it hard for any of the Slytherins who are against your members from the house hard to do anything against them. You have students protecting the entire school from infiltration by Peter, making it hard for him to enter the school. Even if he does get in, there are few place for him to go. All houses are secure, as are the Hospital wing, the Library, the active classrooms, and offices, except for the potions classroom, for obvious reasons. Hermione's maps are outstanding work for a third year student. The articles you have given to your friends give them a sense of protection against many spells and confidence in their abilities to counteract with their own offensive spells. Do you not see the improvement of Neville with the wand you gave him. He feels so much stronger with it."

"This is the reason I don't feel the need for me obtaining anything from the room. My support is so overwhelming I feel protected from any attack the Death Eaters might attempt. I also already got something from Salazar and the Founders. The bond with Ginny is showing me I am stronger without any other item aiding me. Her strength feeds my own, as mine does her. I think this is from Salazar and the chamber. Ginny feels it now, as well."

Harry and Luna's talk was finished and they broke off from each other to continue the day.

Skating Away-}

Tom planned an attack on the next Hogsmeade weekend to see how strong the students were. He had heard that the group known as the Eternals was a strong force that grew stronger every day. He had to know how true the information was. He was upset that his strongest followers were not available and that he made a big mistake in killing off the Malfoys. He knew that Lucius was week, but Narcissa made him much stronger when she was with him. Tom knew she wasn't completely evil, but she would do what she could to help her husband in his duties. Now, all Tom had to work with was Greyback, Dolohov, Runcorn and a few other circle members. The rest were weak followers that wanted to be a part of something big.

He still had Severus, but he could not help in the attack because of his position in the school. After Belltrix, he was the strongest member of his followers and was needed inside when the big push was made to defeat the light. He could not be used on minor excursions like the one he was planning. It would be two circle members and eighteen minor followers during the attack. Twenty should be a good test against the students and Professors.

Another thing that was bothering Tom, was the inability of Wormtail to get into the school and find out about this group lead by Potter. He knew that at least fourteen members were with him and that they were all stronger than other students in the school, including seventh years. They were also the smartest students in the school that was lead by Granger, the bookworm, as she was called by outsiders.

Tom listened to all the stories coming from his spies in school and from Severus himself, and everything he heard from his spies was verified by Severus, with him even adding that some of the information given Tom was not even close to being correct. If Potter and his team were as strong as Severus makes them out to be, then he may even have to attend the attack to watch from a distance, to evaluate what Severus relayed to him. He had to know what he was facing.

Skating Away-}

The time was moving swiftly by and the second Hogsmeade trip was the following weekend and Harry went to Ginny to ask her to join him on a date to the town. He found her with Hermione and Luna and approached her, only to hear them making plans for a surprise birthday party for Tracey at Madam Padifoot's. Ginny said that Fred and George would sneak out and secure a private room for the party. Harry also heard the names of the guests and they were all girls. He backed away from the meeting, but before he turned to leave, Ginny called out to him. "Harry, did you need to talk to me?"

"Nah, it's not important, I just needed to ask you a question, but you answered it for me already."

Ginny thought on it for a second and then she knew what his question was, "OH Harry, I'm sorry. You were going to ask me for a date this weekend, weren't you? Daphne came to us about two weeks ago asking us to help her with this. We didn't say anything because we want it to be a surprise. Maybe next time we can go. And you're right, it is for girls only, that's why you weren't asked. Daphne knew if just one boy was asked all the others would want to go and we want to keep it small so we don't draw Tracey's attention."

"Hey, Gin, I'm not upset or mad. I think it's a brilliant idea for you girls to get together on your own. In fact, maybe the twins and Lee will join me for our own time. I think Neville and Blaise have made their own plans with a couple of Ravenclaw girls. They may have asked Susan and Hannah, but you probably already had them committed."

"They did. Again, I'm sorry to spoil your plans. I'll tell you what, if you come by Madam Padifoot's about three, you can walk me back to the castle."

Harry just laughed at her suggestion, "What, are you giving me a break by allowing me the honor of escorting you home?"

Ginny laughed herself and said, "Ya, so how about it?"

"If I'm still in Hogsmeade at that time, I'll be there. If I'm not there, don't wait for me, as I would probably be bored to death and went back early." and Harry walked off so the girls could finish their plans.

Fred, George and Lee agreed to Harry's request, with one condition, "We'll go there Harry, but you have to lend us 10 Galleons. We need some supplies. We weren't planning on going because of the lack of funds, but if you can help us out, we're with you." George replied.

Harry told them he had it in his trunk, but he didn't want to know what it was going to purchase. Hermione would find some way to get him to talk and if he didn't know, he couldn't get Fred in trouble with her. Fred laughed and agreed to his wish. That meant that Harry would be by himself for however long it took for them to make their purchase.

The week went by fast for Harry, but for the girls, it seemed to drag on forever. It didn't help that Severus had a sneak quiz for the second year students and it was a tough one for them. Ginny and Luna both passed, but it took them by surprise and took a lot out of them. They were drained by the time Friday got there and went to bed early so they could be fresh come Saturday morning. When they got up at seven Saturday morning, they felt better and were ready for the big day.

The girls left early for their party and the guys left for their business and personal needs. The twins got their business out of the way first and Harry made his buys while they were separated. He had them sent to the school and then wandered around the town, stopping to look at something of interest. The twins and Lee were taking their time buying what they needed so Harry was by himself when the attack came. He was at the far end of the town when all of a sudden he was surrounded by Death Eaters. He didn't have a chance to draw his wand and defend himself, so he sent it to Dobby with a message.

He was then taken from the town, but it was witnessed by the twins and Lee as they walked out of the store they were in. They tried to respond, but they were too late. Harry was gone, taken before their eyes.

They ran to Madam Paddifoots and found the girls sitting at a table with them all laughing at Tracey's embarrassment. It all changed when they were informed of Harry's kidnapping. All three boys were fighting off the bat boogies Ginny sent their way, while she cried at her loss. All the girls were crying, even Luna. This was not meant to happen and she felt she may have been a part of it. It was because of her thinking she had Harry in a bad state of mind because of their talks about her and Ginny with Harry.

Dobby was cleaning the sitting room when Harry's wand appeared in his hand with the message. The message disturbed him because of it's content, but he didn't know where they took Harry, so he couldn't respond like he wanted to to. He had to wait for his call.

Harry was taken to Riddle Manor and brought before Tom, who was sitting on his throne. Harry wanted to laugh at the picture it made. There was Tom, no bigger than an infant, sitting in a corner of the throne giving orders to grown men. The picture was too much and Harry let out a big laugh.

"Do you find something funny, Potter?" Tom called out, knowing what it was all about.

"Yes Tom, I find this all too funny. Grown men taking orders from an infant. You sitting there unable to sit on your own. Me standing here, supposed to be scared by this figure sitting before me. You don't find it funny?"

"No, I don't, since it was because of you that I'm this way. You have meddled in my affairs for years and I am getting tired of it. How is it you are able to defeat me at every turn? How is your team so powerful? How did you get Malfoy and Zabini and his mother our from our grasp?"

Harry was laughing again, and the Death Eaters around him drew their wands and aimed them at Harry, when Tom stopped them, "The first one to fire on Potter will answer to me. As I have told you all, Potter in mine. Now, Potter, answer me."

Harry was still laughing as he told him, "How am I suppose to lose to a child, Tom? I mean really, what else did you expect? Malfoy and Zabini wanted out, so there was no problem getting them and Blaise's mother. They're quite safe and hidden quite well, so don't even bother looking for them. Well, Blaise and Draco aren't well hidden, but they are very well protected, as you still don't have them in your hands. By the way, how is Wormtail doing in trying to enter the dorms and other places he's not wanted?"

Tom was laughing now, "He may recover soon, Maybe he won't. Too early to tell, but right now, not too well. I don't know how you are keeping him out, but it's only a matter of time before he finds a way in."

"Time you may not have, Tom. You see, my team is growing bigger and stronger every day. Even the Slytherins are joining me. Maybe not all of them, but enough to help protect themselves from your followers. Wormtail can't even get into their dorm, now can he? You see, we are quite prepared to handle surprises. Even with you having me here, don't think I don't have my ways of leaving here. Why I could be gone right now, if I had a mind to. However, I am enjoying your company right now, so you have me as a house guest until I tire of it."

Tom felt what Harry told him was true and he did feel he was able to leave when ever he wanted to. Tom then told his followers that Harry was never to be left alone. He didn't even try to torture Harry, which had the Death Eaters baffled. After the torture they all received for failing him, how was Potter able to leave unharmed, after the insults he gave Lord Voldemort. Tom didn't even know he was starting to leave doubts in the minds of his men, not that he cared.

Harry didn't realize that he was causing so much trouble with the DEs and Tom. If he did, he may have toned down his sarcasm towards Tom. However, it may have been too late if he did know what he was doing. After seven days, Tom and his followers needed a talk. Tom didn't like to explain himself to his followers, but he also didn't want to lose face with them either. If Potter continued on with his insults like has been doing, then he would have to shown it will not be tolerated anymore. However, it would have to come from Tom's hand as he has told his followers that Harry was not to be touched by them.

The next day, Harry was brought before Tom once again, but this time Harry was told that his insults will not be tolerated anymore or he would feel Toms power. Harry still pushed it and was soon feeling the Cruciatus from Tom but, it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. In fact, it hardly made him move around on the ground like Harry had seen on others who were struck by it. He was in control of his wits when it stopped and he looked at Tom with something like wonder. He didn't think Tom was holding back, so why was he not bothered by the spell like he thought he should. He saw the same look on the faces of the DEs and a different look on Tom's face. Then Tom lashed out at one of his lesser followers and and he had him rolling around on the floor in pain, screaming for it to stop.

Tom stopped the spell and looked to his followers, "Take Potter to the dungeons and lock him up down there, then come back here." and his orders were followed through.

Once they were back before Tom, he told them, "Now do you see why I ask that you leave Potter to me? He has done this to me on many different occasions. If that was all I could get from him, what can you expect? Also think about what he can do in return, as he has done to me so many times."

They all understood what he was telling them, as all of them at one time or another had felt Tom's Crutiatus. If Potter was that strong that he could shake off the spell like he did, they also wondered why he was still a captive of theirs.

Back at school, Albus had called for Severus to see him concerning Harry. He knew that Severus had never left the school, but he knew he did get messages from Tom when it was necessary for him to know something. Severus just sat down when Albus asked, "Is Harry still alright, Severus? It has been over a week since they took him?"

"I don't know Professor, I haven't heard anything in all that time. Nothing at all. I don't know how much I could tell you if I did know, but right now there is nothing to say. However, I would not worry too much, as if something happened to Potter, we would know right away."

"Why would you think that, Severus?" Albus was curious about the meaning of what was just said.

"Voldemort would tell us if he happened to dispose of young Mr. Potter in some way. I'm going to tell you something about their relationship. Voldemort is afraid of Potter because of his past meetings. He has yet to defeat Potter and his followers may be concerned about this. That was why Malfoy died, he gave up something important for nothing. If the Diary had a different outcome in Voldemort's favor, Malfoy would still be alive. The diary was meant to bring the Basilisk when Voldemort was ready to use it, but by Malfoy using it prematurely, it was wasted. That and it was one of Voldemorts treasures, like you knew."

"Yes, I know what you mean by his treasures, but how many treasures does he have?"

"I don't know. I was not one of the chosen to know such a thing. I doubt if the chosen even knew how many there were. I believe he faced each of the chosen, one on one."

"That does sound like Tom. He and I are much alike. I probably hold too much back from Phoenix members. You are the only one to know so much about my plans. Others think I give you too much information, but they don't know you like I do. They don't know how much Lily's death affected you. They only see you as a heartless Death Eater that I keep around as insurance against Tom."

"That will work only so far, Albus and the end is getting near for this charade. Voldemort must be getting suspicious about me. Wormtail must be telling him how helpless I am here and Voldemort will see an end to my usefulness here and call me back. I hope something will happen soon and as for Potter, I think we will be seeing him back with us soon. If he isn't dead by now, then he will not die and if he is dead, Voldemort would be telling the world that their savior is dead."

"I agree with you to a point. If it was to his advantage to keep his death a secret, Tom wouldn't tell us about Harry's death, just to give us false hope. As along as Harry is alive, there will always be hope of being free of Tom's reign of terror."

"No, he doesn't care about false hope. All he cares about is his plans and that everyone does his or her part in it. Failure means punishment with his followers. Even if the plan works, if there was a part that went wrong, the person responsible will feel his wrath." and with that, Severus returned to his classroom to get ready for the next day's classes.

In the Gryffindor dorm, all of Harry's friends sat and wondered about his status. They had questioned Dobby, but there wasn't anything he could tell that would calm them down. He didn't know where he was or how he was doing. He didn't tell them of Harry's message before the attack and his taking. Dobby had been waiting ever since for the word.

Ginny, Hermione and Luna had all kinds of ideas sitting in front of them from all the members of the team, but none of them were truly feasible without Harry's help. He was the strength of the team, whether he wanted to believe it or not. Yes there were strong members on the team, such as Ginny, but Harry had something else to go along with the strength. He knew how to use each member of the team to get their fullest strengths. He knew who was needed where at a specific time and place.

Luna even used her Crystal Ball to find him, but it didn't have that information, or at least it wouldn't give it out. It had done this to her before, as if not making it so easy for her and Harry. She felt it was her superiors that lead Harry to her gift. They also reached her through her dreams to transmit their wishes. They were not happy she told Harry about her true self. They even asked her to Obliviate him, which she refused to do. It didn't go over well, but she won out in the end.

Skating Away-}

When Harry was put in the dungeon for his new home, he kicked himself for being so arrogant. He didn't have it great when he was in the bedroom, but at least he was comfortable. Now he was cold, and lonely, or so he thought. He was just finishing his tirade on his stupidity when he heard a chuckle coming from a dark spot in the dungeon. He looked to where he heard the sound come from and a girl came forward from the dark, still smiling.

Harry smiled back at her and said, "I thought I was going to regret my stupidity, but now it looks like it worked out for the better. I now have some company. My name is Harry by the way. And yours is?"

"Hello Harry. My name is Lauren. It's about time I got a roommate. I have been here for over a week and except for that dumpy guy that brings me my slop, your the only one I've seen. Who are they, and why did they kidnap me? Why are you here?"

"OK, you are here for entertainment purposes, I'm sorry to say. I'm here because the boss doesn't like me. He calls me a pain in the arse. Imagine calling sweet little ole me a pain in his arse. I even had him laughing a few days ago. How quick feelings change around here. I may even have to escape to show him I can. That will teach him to stop laughing at my jokes."

Lauren looked severely at him, "Are you serious about escaping from here? I have looked around, but I can't find anyplace weak enough to try and dig, scrape or punch my way through."

"Ow, that sounds painful. I think I will just walk out instead. And of course I was serious. I would never lie to a person I just met. It sets a bad image if he or she should find out I lied. Of course, just walking out isn't really a plan, so I did sort of embellish that. However, when it is time, I will leave and if you're interested, you could leave with me. However, I have to tell you, you must never know how I did it, so it will happen when you are asleep."

"Good luck with you there, as I haven't had a decent night sleep since I've been here. The cot is too small and the blanket they use for a mattress isn't enough to hide the springs used for support. The cold down here is miserable and the food sucks big time. Does that mean I won't being going with you when you leave?"

"Yup, afraid so. Can't be giving out my secrets." Harry saw a tear fall from Lauren's eye and changed his story. "I'm sorry for the bad timing of my joke. I would never leave you behind when I leave."

Lauren cleared the tear from her eye, "You talk like you will be leaving, not may be leaving. When do you think it will happen?"

"Probably when I get tired of this place. Maybe two weeks. Maybe even a month. Depends on those upstairs, really. I won't really know until it's time to leave."

"I'm sorry, but after what you just said, I don't believe you can really escape."

"Believe what you want to, it doesn't matter to me. If you want to stay here, that's fine with me, but I have to tell you that your time is coming where you will find out what you are here for, and I promise you, you will not like it." and the tears were back in Lauren's eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Skating Away Chapter Eight

The Department of Mysteries Deputy Director, Edward Smythe Anderson was not taking any calls lately and had missed three days in the last week, Which was quite unusual. In seventeen years of service, he had not missed a scheduled day of work, not even for illness. His wife took care of personal matters when needed, so he never needed the time off. Theirs was a wonderful marriage that has lasted 35 years. All 35 of those years he had worked for the Ministry of Magic, and it was where he met his wife Adrianne. They had one daughter and she was the reason for the missed days.

Anderson was at work when he first received notice of his daughter being kidnapped from his wife. She was to pick her up from her tutors house and then go shopping. When she approached the tutor, she was told that her daughter had left over two hours ago to get something to eat before she was to be picked up by her mother. She had finished all her work and since she was hungry, decided to use her spare time to get something to eat.

There was never a ransom note or call about the abduction, and after two days of no notice, it was assumed she was taken, but for what reason, since there was no call about her ransom. There have been no threats or warnings. She was not the type to take off on her own, as her family was close one that expressed their love to each other. Her father thought she was spoiled and in all honesty, she was, but she denied it just the same.

It was now eight days since she was gone and the worry was putting a strain on both parents. Now, Edward got the first message about her from a unmarked owl post to him personally and it confused him for what it asked for. Because of the demand, he knew it was from the one person he dreaded to hear from the most. Voldemort would release his daughter if Edward would destroy all items concerning the Death Eaters and himself. Edward did the only thing he could do. He did the right thing rather than the easy thing and that was notify Amelia Bones about the notice.

Amelia knew Edward and she also knew his family and how much their daughter meant to them both. She got Kingsley and Alastor to report to her office for their help.

Alastor looked to this as being a part of some sort of warning to the adults about their children, since he and Amelia knew about Harry Potter being taken as well. It appeared that Voldemort was trying to strengthen his hold on the magical world using high noticed children. They all knew what Voldemort asked for was a ploy, because there was nothing of high interest in the the Mysteries Dept. Minor things that meant nothing to even Voldemort. They saw no way out for the daughter unless they found her without creating a stir with Voldemort. That was why she asked for just Alastor and Kingsley. She fully trusted them and they were the best she had. However, she held little hope for Edwards daughter as she knew why she was taken and it wasn't for any ransom or trade. Voldemort was showing the Ministry he could do what ever he wanted, when he wanted and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Skating Away-}

Dobby had been called to the Eternals several times asking if Harry had contacted him yet and each time it was the same answer. He told them once he was contacted he would go to Harry and bring him home, or back to school. He still hadn't heard anything from Harry.

Ginny was found crying more often, the longer he was gone and it was bringing the whole group down.

Professor Dumbledore promised all the students that he was doing everything possible to find Harry, but with no clues to where he was taken, it was difficult to know which direction he was taken. There was a starting point, but that didn't help in finding where they took him. In other words, they were no closer to finding him then they were eight days ago.

Skating Away-}

Harry had just returned to the dungeon and it was with bad news, "I just found out that an escape was made in a prison and this person works for the people that have us, and he is a very bad character. I needed to stay here just a bit longer, but that is now impossible. Get some sleep, as we will be leaving tonight."

"You know I can't sleep, Harry. So tell me who this bad person is and where he escaped from?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. You just need to know that Tom values him highly. Now, please do try to get some sleep, you will need all the energy you get from it. If you don't get any sleep, this may not work."

Lauren looked at Harry and then asked something Harry never thought to ask, "You never did ask me my last name Harry. Why? Am I just another face in the crowd to you?"

"I never asked because it wasn't important and once we are separated, we will most likely never see each other again." and Harry wished she would do as she was asked and go to sleep. He didn't lie to her about anything and he really didn't care what her last name was.

Lauren was persistent though, "I don't care if we never see each other again, I just want you to know my full name, in case we do meet in the future. My name is Lauren Anderson."

"Well then Lauren Anderson, will you do me a favor and try to get some sleep, because we may have a long night ahead of us."

Lauren shook her head and went to that damn cot and laid down. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Harry went to her after a half hour and saw she was indeed asleep. He let out a breath he was holding and put a spell on her to keep her asleep.

Harry got up from the cot and called for Dobby, "It is time Dobby!" and his friend was there by the time the last word left Harry's mouth. He brought Harry's wand with him, just in case it was needed.

"Harry Potter, sir, had Dobby worried and all Of his friends as well. Where do you wish to go sir?"

"I'm afraid I'm not alone, Dobby. I have a young lady asleep on the cot against the wall we need to get out of here. I don't know where to take her, though"

"Dobby will try something If you will allow it Harry Potter, sir?"

"As long as it doesn't hurt Lauren, please try it."

Dobby used a gentile probe on her mind and found her home address. He smile back at Harry and nodded his head.

"If you know where to take her, then let's get out of here Dobby. We're soon going to be having guests in the dungeon and I don't want to be here when they arrive. Harry picked up Lauren and Dobby took his arm and left. It was none too soon either. It was fifteen minutes later that Wormtail went down to get them and take them before Voldemort. He dreaded going back and telling him they were gone. He did it though and Wormtail couldn't believe it that Voldemort didn't attack him, but Goyle senior. It seems it was his turn to be watching Harry.

Harry found himself in a bedroom that he knew was for a girl. Bright colors and frilly curtains gave him this thought. Harry laid Lauren on the bed and had Dobby take him home to get something decent to eat and his bed for a good night sleep. He would return to Hogwarts in the morning. While he was captive, Tom tried to keep his location from Harry, but Harry was too observant and he saw a small sign outside the window and across the street. Little Hangleton 5 Kms was all it said, but maybe someone could make something of it.

Dobby fixed him a great meal and Harry ate like it would be his last meal. It was just his first good meal in almost two weeks. He saw it was only 4PM and rather than sleep here, Harry had Dobby take him back to Hogwarts. Everyone was still in class, so Harry laid down and fell asleep. He didn't hear the others come in after class to drop off their books and no one thought to look on Harry's bed, so he went unnoticed.

Dobby was cleaning up after the mess from dinner when he was called back to the school by the Eternals. Dobby decided to let Harry sleep so he told them he had Harry but he needed to sleep. Even the loud cheer didn't wake Harry and Dobby tried to get away to return home, but all the girls were dancing with him in celebration of getting Harry back finally. Once he was able to get away, Dobby took the chance and left the dancing group to their selves.

In the Anderson household, a sluggish yet refreshed Lauren Anderson was confused by her comfort level. She pressed her hands down on the bed and felt the softness of her own mattress. She jumped out of bed and ran to her door. She threw it open and ran down the stairs to find her mother sitting at the dinner table, drinking a cuppa and clearing her eyes of the tears she was shedding for her missing daughter. She thought it was an illusion when she saw Lauren standing in the door, but when Lauren screamed for her mother, she lost all composure and ran to Lauren while Lauren was running to her. The collision caused them both to fall to the floor in a mixture of tears and laughter. Lauren had all kinds of questions, but she was held off so her mother could contact her dad and tell him she was home.

Edward was doing the best he could, under the circumstances, but his attention was definitely not on his work. He was moving his feather around the paper but nothing made any sense. He was then interrupted by his floo. He got up to answer it and when he did he about fell over when Lauren was on the other side of the call. He told her to back out, so he could return home, and the next thing Lauren knew was she was on the floor again, this time with her father.

It was now time for Lauren to tell her tale. She told them about The Leaky Cauldron and the abduction, the dungeon, the food, the cot, Wormtail and finally about Harry Potter. She knew Harry was THEE Harry Potter when she first met him. She saw how he tried to keep magic out of their conversations, not knowing her status. Edward appreciated that. She told them of his arrogance with Tom, whoever that was. Then she told them of how he got her to sleep and bring her home. Three weeks and a day she was gone, but for the last two, she enjoyed Harry's company. She told her parents about how sweet he really was, even with his attitude.

Edward knew what he was going to be doing the first thing in the morning. He would be paying a visit to Albus Dumbledore and ask to personally thank Harry Potter for his action in saving his daughter.

Harry slept good that first night, with his only thought about being back with his friends. Dobby told him about the worry they all shared for his abduction and how bad Fred and George felt about failing to save him. Lee had also been with them, but he tried to get the twins to realize that there was nothing they could have done to save Harry. He was gone as soon as they saw him in the control of the DEs.

Harry was up early and showered and dressed for school and he was going to go to breakfast when Dobby stopped him, "Excuse me Harry Potter sir, but Dobby will be making you breakfast and there is no way you will talk me out of it. Your friends have to see you first and that will only happen if you meet them in your common room, where you will all eat"

"Hey, that's fine Dobby. I didn't know if you wanted to do this and I am OK with eating u, but up here, if you're really sure about this, then let's go before they are all down in the great hall to eat." and Dobby grabbed his arm and were soon standing in the middle of the common room with Hermione and Ginny waiting for the rest. As soon as he appeared, he was bowled over by the two and was being smothered with hugs and kisses by them both. Dobby left them to go to the kitchen and prepare the meal. When it was done, he returned to deliver the food.

Hermione got off him, but Ginny stayed where she was, continuing to pepper his face with kisses. Then she said, "We thought we lost you Harry? We never got any word from the DEs about whether they wanted something in exchange for you or if they wanted to tell us what they did to you."

Hermione added her response to seeing him, "Harry, did you ever see where they took you? Did they harm you in any way? Did you learn anything about them while you were there? Was Tom there? Oh, and how do you feel right now? Sorry about the timing of the questions."

Harry sat both girls down while they waited for the others, "Let's wait for the others to get here before I explain anything, OK Hermione?"

"Yes, I suppose they will want to know everything as well. Still, how are you?"

"Fine Hermione, really I am. I was starving for some real food and Dobby took care of that last night."

"So, they starved you then?" Hermione was still in questioning mode.

"No, but what they fed me I wouldn't feed to the Dursleys, it was so bad."

They talked for a few more minutes when the others made their way down stairs and had a happy reunion with Harry, again asking all kinds of questions, but Harry waited until they were with the rest of the team to tell the story. He did, however, answer some of the simple questions about his capture.

Once they were seated for the meal, they were joined by the rest of the team and there was a loud roar from the other members when they all saw Harry. He didn't know how well he was liked, until he heard this. It almost brought a tear to his eyes. One of the best thing that happened was the hug and kiss he got from Luna when she got to him. And then what she said to him, "Harry, don't ever scare me like that again. I couldn't find you with my third eye and it either wouldn't or couldn't tell me anything."

"You will just have to fine tune it to my frequency then Luna. And to let you know, I was never really in any big trouble. I'll tell you all about it when Professor Dumbledore gets here as I feel him coming our way and he will want to here what I tell you all." and a minute later Albus sat down and filled the plate he carried with him, then looked to Harry to get started while they ate. How he knew there was food there, Harry never learned.

Harry filled them all in while eating, trying to avoid looking like Ron did while he ate and talked. When he told them all of Lauren, Albus interrupted him, "Harry, what was this girls last name, as there is a missing girl from someone in the Ministry?"

"Her last name was Anderson, Professor. She never told me about being a witch, though?" Harry sounded confused.

"That's because she's a squib Harry. She has minimal magical powers, but not enough to get her into Hogwarts. She was being home schooled by her mother, and she is an only child."

"But being from a magical family, wouldn't she recognize my name? If she did, that was another thing she never told me." Harry was becoming more confused as the talk went on. It would only last a dew more minutes, as the doors to the hall flew open and six people in black clothing and hoods walked in followed by a well dressed man. He looked to the Professor's table and saw the vacant seat and looked around the students tables and asked where Dumbledore was. When told, he made his way to the Gryffindor house and entered when he showed his credentials.

Edward walked up to Albus and saw who he was talking to and took a seat next to Albus, forcing the twins to move down. "Hello Albus, it's been a while since we last talked. I think you know why I'm here, since you're talking to my main subject. Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Edward Anderson and I have something to say to you on a personal matter?"

"If you have something to say to me, Mr. Anderson, you can say it in front of my friends, as I will tell them all later anyway. Unless it is too personal."

Edward looked to the surrounding students and saw them all looking in to hear what he had to say, so he went on with his talk, "OK, Mr. Potter, if you must know, the girl you saved was my daughter, and she means the world to my wife and I. She told me all about your meeting with Tom and how you ridiculed him in front of his followers and how you acted when he hit you with that Crutiatus curse. How did you survive it with no pain felt?" Edward wanted scream when he heard Harry laugh before he answered.

"If she told you the entire story, sir, then you must know the Tom I faced was not the Tom everyone remembers. He was just a piece of himself. He was no larger than a baby. OH, don't get me wrong, he was still powerful, but not as powerful as the first time I faced him, or the second time either. He proved this to me, when he repeated the spell on one of his own, causing the fellow to writhe in agony on the floor. Then Tom looked at me, smiled and told his men to put me in the dungeon, where I met Lauren for the first time."

Edward and Albus both looked at Harry with bewilderment, "He was no bigger than an infant, you say? How can that be?" was Edward's response.

"It seems I took a lot out of him, the first time we met."

"If you were able to leave when ever you wanted to, why did you wait so long to do so?" was Edward's next question. Albus wondered about this as well.

Harry didn't hesitate when he answered him, "I stayed to finds out what I could about Tom and his men. I didn't learn much until just before we left. It was lucky I did stay, or I would never have found Lauren."

Albus was about to ask a question when Edward continued, "I see now why you stayed, and because of it you saved my daughters life, and for that I thank you and if you ever need anything from the department Of Mysteries, all you need to do is ask. Albus, I don't understand much of what is going on here, but please continue what you and your professors are doing, if you produce wizards like young Harry here."

Albus smiled at the praise he just received and answered, "We haven't done anything different to train these fine students. It's just an extraordinary group we are teaching. Now, Harry, you said that you left because of something you needed to get away from. Could you tell me what it was?"

"Well, I'm sure you know that Barty Crouch Jr. escaped from Azkaban. He is now back with Tom and I believe Lauren was to be his prize for escaping and helping Tom with something big. I don't know what it is he has planned, but it should be happening soon."

Now Edward wanted to jump across the table and hug Harry, after hearing what he saved Lauren from. She didn't tell him that. He did get up and reached across the table and shook hands with everyone of Harry's group, thanking them all. He then shook hands with Albus and turned and left, followed by his guards.

Albus got up and left as well, since the students had to head out for class. Ginny was disappointed she never got to ask Harry her question, but she knew he was quite busy. She got up and left with Luna for her first class, when they were stopped by Harry, "Ginny, you didn't say a word in there, is something bothering you?"

"No, Harry, you were kind of busy in there, what with The Professor, Mr. Anderson and Hermione. Mine could wait."

"Nope, you have to ask me now, or the suspense will kill me. So tell me, what did you want to say to me?"

"I just wanted to ask you a question. Was she cute and did you like her?"

"Technically, that's two questions, but I'll answer them. Lauren was cute and I did like her. However, I enjoyed my time teasing Tom and his playmates. He took it well, but they sure didn't. And no, Ginny. I didn't have a crush on Lauren. I just knew when I left, she had to go with me, or she would die."

Ginny smiled with that answer and gave a quick kiss to Harry and then ran to her class, which Luna just entered the classroom.

Harry knew Ginny was going to ask that question and he also knew he better have the right answer for her, so he settled on the truth. He did like Lauren, but he also didn't know if she was a muggle or a witch, so he stayed clear of any emotions for her. Besides, she couldn't go to Hogwarts, so they probably will never meet again.

Classes were so slow for the students, that lunch took forever to get there. Once again Harry was bombarded with questions, mostly from Hermione. He answered those he could and laughed at the rest. Even some of Hermione's were laughed at. Harry looked to Fred to get some help with her, and Fred did the only thing he could think of and that was kiss her. He rather liked the results as Hermione wouldn't stop with one.

George and Luna had gotten closer as well, though he wasn't as open as Fred was. He kissed Luna, but he never started it in front of others. That was Luna's job and she did it quite well, though not too often.

Harry also saw where Daphne and Lee were close as well. Blaise and Tracey were together and Harry also saw where Draco and Astoria, Daphne's sister, were close. He was also speaking to Harry in a civil way, which Harry liked. She must be a good influence on him. In all, the team looked to be in great shape. The idea of adding both a boy and a girl when they expanded was a great idea.

Skating Away-}

Other than Harry's temporary capture, third was year a quiet one. With Remus teaching the Patronus spell, the Dementors were never a problem for the students. Those who could produce one protected those who couldn't and the ones who could outnumbered those who couldn't.

Since Remus was the best Defense teacher in years, he was asked back the next year, even after complaints from the parents about his affliction. The students knew what they were doing and demanded to be heard before a decision could be made. It was pointed out that though he was a werewolf, he left the school on the nights he was affected and he had a suitable substitute in his place, Sirius Black. He was well liked because of his humor and the stories he told of the exploits of the Marauders. Of course it was because of these that he didn't have a permanent position on the staff. The twins were bad enough, they didn't need competition or allies.

Sirius remained in Harry's home while Harry was at school and Dobby liked the company. He cleaned everyday, even though he didn't have to, but it kept him busy and it passed the time and kept the boredom away. He knew that the house would become a home again in a few short days, when Harry, Draco and Blaise would be home. Blaise's mother was hardly around anymore, since she got a job with a factory. She worked twelve hours a day, six days a week and on the seventh day she stayed in bed most of the day. She wanted Blaise to have the things that Harry and Draco had, even though he never asked for them, even when they were with his father. Blaise was a modest young man that needed nothing extravagant to survive. Lorraine, his mother, wished she had been able to give him a brother or sister, but her husband became too involved with Tom and lost sight of his family and their needs. Now Lorraine felt she was too old to give Blaise what she thought he deserved.

Before the students left Hogwarts, Harry asked Severus if he could talk with him after the day was over for classes. Severus wanted to laugh, but he stayed his stoic self and answered, "What could you and I possible have to talk about, Mr. Potter?

Harry did laugh before he answered, "How about the amount of homework you're about to give us over the summer break?"

It took everything he had to keep from laughing once more. Severus couldn't help the smile her wore as he answered, "Oh come now Mr. Potter, you don't even know if I will be giving any homework during the summer."

Harry had to catch his breath after the laugh this last statement gave him, "OK, who are you and where are you keeping Professor Snape? Seriously though, Professor, I would like to discuss something with you and it could be beneficial for a few people, including yourself."

Now Snape was suspicious of what he was getting himself into. "I don't know what you have in mind, Mr. Potter, and I don't know if I am going to like it, but I will agree to a talk this evening. Will you be by yourself or will you have your entire crew with you, which is how many now?"

"You know I can't tell you that Professor, but I can say you don't have enough fingers."

"On one or two hands?"

Harry laughed as he walked out of the classroom. He didn't show it, but Severus was proud of Harry, the way he handled himself and the answers he gave Severus. Now if he only knew what Harry wanted that could benefit anyone.

The day went by quickly and Harry walked up to the Potions classroom, alone. He checked the door and found it unlocked and opened it and walked in. Severus was sitting at his desk with his hands together with his fingers locked. "Good to see you can tell time Mr. Potter. Right on time. By yourself even. No one wanted to sit with the creepy old Potions Professor with you?"

"Something like that. No, really they passed on coming down here to finish their homework, if you can believe it. Imagine passing on a chance of having a friendly conversation with their favorite Professor?"

"Yes, that is hard to believe. Go figure. So, what can I do to help you?"

"OK, you are not going to like this, but I would like you to visit my home this summer and meet someone. Ginny said I should drop trying to become a match maker, but it's too fun."

"OH, I can imagine. How old is she? How much does she weigh? How many kids does she have? How many times has she been married? Can she walk and chew gum at the same time?"

Harry kept a serious look on his face as he said, "40, 130, 1, 1, proficiently."

Severus looked at Harry like he thought he was crazy. "Did you expect me to remember my questions?"

"I did and you were the one to ask, so yes I did."

"Are you serious, Mr. Potter?"

"OK, wait for it. No, I'm Harry, Sirius is my godfather."

"So, you're not serious then. Good as I can take a joke as well as anyone."

"Good, so I can expect to see you some time this summer. I'll keep the pot on."


	9. Chapter 9

Skating Away Chapter Nine

The students boarded the train for their trip home and Harry's cabin had to be expanded to accommodate all the friends that wished to travel with him, just to hear his exploits while he was captured, to include how he escaped. Since he knew none of them would repeat what he said, he told them the whole truth. They all knew about Dobby anyway, so why not.

Their respect for Dobby intensified after they found out he knew from the beginning about Harry and kept it to himself. He did it without lying to them, which they knew he couldn't do. He didn't know where Harry was, or how he was. He was not in contact with Harry until he was contacted about being ready to leave.

When the food cart arrived, only a few bought from it, which saddened the lady, since Harry's cabin was usually her biggest sale. She didn't know why it was so small this time, but she didn't say anything. Harry did see the disappointment on her face though and promised himself he would make up for it on their return trip back to Hogwarts.

Harry got caught up on what happened while he was detained and was proud of Hermione helping who ever needed it while he was gone. She also got help from Luna with this. Harry would talk to Luna later about this and also find out how he was doing with his return. Hopefully he has done better since the last report she made. Harry still didn't completely understand what she was talking about, but he felt deep down, that she was telling him the truth that he was in his second time around, trying to do better than his first time.

Harry still had thoughts about Lauren and how she was doing. If he knew she was from a family of magic, he would have acted differently around her, but he couldn't take that chance. Then he thought of something else that got him thinking. If he had used magic in front of her, then a response from the ministry would have happened and maybe even some Death Eaters captured. Too late to worry about it, but still something to remember in the future.

As for his cause for concern, Lauren and her mother had long talks about her ordeal and her savior. She has friends, but no one she could talk to on a more intimate matter. She told her mother how she felt about Harry and how she wished they would meet again. Her mother tried to explain to her about how she would be in danger even greater than she was now, if she got to know him better. He has a target on his back as large as the side of a barn and it attracts some very dangerous and shady characters. If they were to meet again, Harry would probably be friendly towards her, but not much else. She heard from Edward that he has a girlfriend and was close to others as well. She didn't want to discourage Lauren, but she did want her to know Harry's situation and his history.

In another location, Tom was making plans with his new/old member, Barty. Barty was made a member of his inner circle and when he showed no big concern for the loss of his promised lover, Tom made it a point to make sure he got what he had coming to him. Tom would even let Barty pick her out once he had four or five muggle girls. The one that got away was pretty and would have made Barty quite happy for as long as he kept her alive. Of course he would kill her once she didn't satisfy him any more.

Barty had other things on his mind, like his revenge against Dumbledore and his own father. It was they who were the biggest factors in his imprisonment.

Crouch listened to the plan devised by Lord Voldemort against the gathering of fans attending the Quidditch World Cup. The plans for the locations of who was going sat in front of Tom and found where the best landing sight would be for his attack. The spot that would do the most damage to the wizarding world because of who was in that area. He saw where Amelia Bones was in this area, as well as Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black and Edward Anderson. If they all died, the Ministry would be in turmoil and the magical world would be without it's greatest hope since Potter would be with Black.

Barty saw the reasoning was sound in the plan, but he thought any change in the plans from the Ministry would ruin the plans that Tom made. How could he make sure that the plans would not change? After the meeting was over and the Death Eaters began to file out, Barty stayed behind to talk to Voldemort. Tom saw this and knew Barty had a concern over the plans. "What is it Barty? I know you have a question."

"Sire, I was thinking that a change in the Ministry's plans would ruin all the plans you just made. I think we need to find a way to ensure there are no changes to these plans."

"And how do you propose to make sure they don't change, Barty?"

"That's what I need help with, Sire. Our contacts in the Ministry are no longer there and I would be too obvious walking in on them. I will if you wish it though, sire."

"We just got you back Barty and we don't wish to lose you this quickly. However, I agree with your concern and we do need to make sure that nothing changes on the Ministry end. But why do you think they would change the arrangements they made?"

"Just like the light, we also have members with loose lips. I don't know who it is, so we have to be careful of what we say around someone in question."

"But we have no one in question, or do you?"

"No Sire, I don't. However, Severus Snape is a Professor in Hogwarts and has the ear of Professor Dumbledore."

"So, you think Severus is our traitor?"

"I don't know for a fact he is, Sire, but I would be careful about what we say around him."

"Severus had brought many ideas with him to our meetings that have turned out to be complete successes. I suppose they could be a cover, though. None of them were major victories. In that same note, we have never lost any major conflicts either. If he were a traitor, wouldn't one side have made a major victory by now?"

"What do you consider a major victory, Sire?"

"Hmmm, yes, I see your point once again, Barty. We have never had a major conflict. Since that is the case, I don't see where your concern comes from?"

"The fact that who you are targeting at the game should be considered a major conflict."

"Then since it is your concern, find a way to ensure the plans for the Ministry are carried out, Barty. That is your next assignment."

"Your word is my command, Sire." and Barty left feeling baffled on where to start.

Skating Away-}

The summer went well for Harry and his friends. They were together almost every weekend and a few even spent a week with him and he spent time with some of them, especially Ginny and the twins. Harry didn't know if Ginny felt it, but he was sure the bond they shared had strengthened in the past year and he loved the way it left him feeling. He did wonder if Ginny felt this though, because it felt so strong and so right, like it was meant to be. Then he thought about Luna and her true purpose and thought it might be something she made up to help the two get together. He would ask her when she returned home from her visit to the Weasleys.

Harry's birthday was the next big event for the summer and he was looking forward to the party Sirius and Remus planned. Plus, Sirius said he had something special for the entire group of friends.

The morning of the party, Harry tried to pry the secret from Sirius about the surprise, but he stayed focused and he never told Harry. He would have to wait until the party had started. Harry did get to plan the party for Ginny. He wanted it to be even more special than his own.

Today's party was being held in Harry's backyard and Dobby had it looking spectacular. There was just one table and it was round but it was three times larger than a normal table so it would accommodate everyone, including family member that were going to be there, like the Weasleys and the Blacks. The Blacks included the Tonks family and Nymphadora, his young cousin. Remus was excited by this as he had feelings for her and Sirius knew it. He may be different about his single situation, but Remus wanted to be with family and didn't think he stood a chance because of his being a Lycan.

Near Ten AM, Harry's friends began to show, starting with Hermione, naturally. However, she arrived with Luna and Ginny, which was a surprise to Harry because, she was seldom seen without her family if they were going to be at the same event. Molly must be in a special mood today. He may have been surprised, but he was also overjoyed. Maybe he could get to talk with Ginny alone before everyone else arrived. He got his chance when Hermione and Luna went to look at Dobby's decorations, and the cake.

"Ginny, can we talk for a bit?"

"Why do you feel you have to ask to speak to me Harry? For Merlin's sake, we share a bond, don't you think that means something?"

"Funny you should mention that, because that is what I wish to talk about? Have you felt something different about it? Like it had gotten stronger?"

"OH, that! Yeah, I felt it, but it is more than that. It's like we just need to do something and the bond will change to a different type. A much stronger bond. Honestly Harry, I don't think I'm ready to go there."

"So, you wish to keep things the way they are? You don't wish to explore how strong we can take it?"

"Harry, you're thirteen and I'm twelve. Excuse me, you're fourteen and I'm almost thirteen. Still too young if you ask me. My mum and dad have talked to me about it and they think I should hold back on it as well. They say I have my whole life ahead of me and should enjoy my youth while I have it, because the bond will take all that away from us."

"Does that mean you will be going out with different boys again?"

"I don't know Harry, but to be honest with you, I don't really want to go out with anyone right now. I am trying to follow a song Hermione introduced me to about Girls Just Wanting To Have Fun. I like the sound of it."

"So, you're going to have fun being with several boys?"

"Harry, why are you making me sound cheap? I can have fun without being around boys and don't go there with something about being with girls as a preference. You don't want to feel my torture spell. Ask Fred and George about it, it's not fun. Look, all I want is to live a normal childhood free of commitment and obligation. Do you really want to settle down to just one girl at the age of fourteen?"

Harry kicked his foot around, thinking about his answer, "Well, sort of. I like the idea of knowing what my future is going to be like. I know that there may not be another one for me, so why wouldn't I like the idea of having someone in my life?"

"So you want to see what it will take to bring our bond to the next level. What if it takes me getting pregnant?"

"How will we know what it's going to take unless we start eliminating some of the options. Like kissing, or snogging."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not according to Fred, George, Draco, Lee or Dean."

"DEAN EVEN TOLD YOU WHAT IT WAS?"

"It was more like him agreeing with the others."

"Get over it Harry. I'm not ready to commit to a life where I know what my future is. Why do you have to be so needy?"

Harry didn't bother to answer as he was getting no where with Ginny. He just walked off, leaving her standing there all by herself. She followed the path that Hermione and Luna went on and found them in their room, talking about, of all things, Fred and George. She plopped down on the bed and tried to ignore their talk.

Hermione and Luna were not like Ginny, as they both liked the attention that the twins gave them. They liked being around them, except when they were in prank mode, which they were cutting down on them. The girls were a better option instead of pranks and the rewards were much better.

Ginny finally got to ask them a question, "OK, is it just me or does anyone know why girls are so intent on becoming socially active with boys at such a young age?"

Hermione gave her a questioning look and Luna answered her, "Ginny, are you having problems with Harry? Doesn't he want to be with you?"

"That's just it, he is persistent about us being together. He can't understand why I'm against it. He can't see why I don't want in a relationship right now. Why are you two so intent on being with someone?"

Hermione took that question, "Not intent, Ginny. Fred has changed since we got together and George has also since him and Luna got together. We get along and we like the attention they show us. It's not like we look for every secret hiding place to go and snog or pet or even just kiss. It's good to know there is someone there protect and care for us. We don't feel the need to go look for others since we like where we are at. If things change, and maybe they will, we haven't lost anything except the secure feeling we shared. What is wrong with that?"

"Don't you feel tied down with one male around you all the time? No, wait, I don't like the way I said that. I don't mean you need to have a bunch of men around you. I mean why must you be committed to one man when you are so young?"

"Thanks for the clarification, Ginny. It's like I said, if things change between Fred and I, it's not like we are tied own with them. I don't want to see it happen, though, don't get me wrong." Hermione wanted to know where Ginny was coming from. "Did you and Harry talk, Ginny?"

"Yes, and it was about this very same thing. He doesn't understand why I refuse to see what it will take to complete our bond."

"So, he wants to complete the bond with you, Ginny, and you don't want to, right?" Luna asked her.

"No, because unlike you, there is no way out if it becomes complete. I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. Besides, Harry has enough on his plate to not have to worry about me."

"Look Ginny, maybe Harry needs to have someone to look after in his life. You heard what he did for that girl Lauren, and he didn't even know her. What happens if they shared a bond and she finds a way to complete it. The bond you share with Harry then becomes a mute subject." Luna hit a sore spot with Ginny on that one.

"If that happens, then fine, she can have him. If he thinks so much of her that he lets that happen, then good for him. I shouldn't have to worry about two bonds being in the making for Harry Potter. Who knows, maybe he'll make some more before he is done with this hero thing he's on." Ginny soured after her rant and left the two on the bed and went to her own bed, only to find it difficult to fall asleep. She kept seeing Harry and some dark haired girl snogging in front of Ginny and Harry looking at her and smiling at her like, it could have been her there in his arms. It was all Ginny had on her mind all night long.

Skating Away-}

Edward was beside himself with worry over Lauren. She wasn't in her right state of mind since Harry saved her from the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. She knew, as did he, that she was sure to die there, after they had their fun with her. She didn't know who the new person was, but she was sure her father did and he wouldn't tell her. Her father kept his family out of the ministry dealings and it's discoveries. He didn't buy the Prophet, just the Quibbler, because of it's fun stories and helpful knowledge of potions and illnesses. It also didn't bother itself with the Ministry too much except for the news the Prophet didn't report.

Now, Edward had to figure out how to cure his daughter of her love sickness for Harry Potter. He knew of the bond between Harry and Ginny Weasley but Lauren didn't. He tried telling her this, but she refused to listen. He may have to take her to Hogwarts next school year to see for herself. He didn't know of the problem that Harry was having with the bond and Ginny.

Skating Away-}

The game was just three days away and but Harry wasn't looking forward to it. His birthday had come and gone and he didn't have a very good time at the party, so Sirius and Remus respected his wishes and didn't talk about it with him. Harry had visitors, but he didn't greet them and stayed in his room all day after his birthday. He didn't respond to Ginny's birthday request and sent her gift with Hedwig. Ginny saw what her stubborn stand was doing to Harry, but didn't think she was wrong in her feelings. Harry had made all the plans and he did help decorate, but he didn't attend it.

Their friends tried talking to the both of them, but Harry refused to talk about his birthday and Ginny wasn't about to change her mind.

Harry wasn't going to go to the game, but Sirius wasn't about to allow Harry stay by himself, while he and Remus went and had a good time. Harry was going and that was that.

When they got to the area where the game would be played, they looked down on a city of tents in a valley that was hidden by mountains on one side and a thick forest on the other. Sirius had his tent set up next to the three for the Weasleys. They were also with the Head of the MLE Amelia Bones, Head of the department of Mysteries and it's deputy.

When Edward heard about this, he thanked who ever was listening to his thoughts as he could approach Harry there without having to take Lauren to Hogwarts. It still didn't help him figuring out how to approach the problem. He even took the family early so they would be set up and waiting for the Black family. Lauren was excited because her father told her that Harry would be there.

Lauren had never been to a Quidditch match before and just wasn't interested in them. She knew the game and it's scoring system and team set up, but nothing personal like scoring leaders, best keepers, best seekers and best defenses. She just knew if Harry was going to be there, then so would she and do everything she could to find him there.

Sirius was there four hours after Edward got there and he was soon approached by Edward about his problem. Sirius became serious for one of a very few times when he answered Edward, "Mr. Anderson, Harry has been in a very bad mood for a few months now and he isn't talking much to anyone. I'll ask him if he wishes to speak to you, but don't go getting any high hopes." When Harry was told this by Sirius, he decided to speak to Edward and Lauren. He wasn't expecting the Weasleys for another day or two.

Harry met them outside their tent and took a seat next to Sirius and across from Lauren. "Hello Lauren, you're looking good after what you had been through. How are you feeling?"

Lauren was wearing a huge smile when she answered Harry, "I feel fine Harry, really I do. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. I'm having a problem with something at the moment and it is a bit disturbing. So, Sirius said you wanted to talk to me Mr. Anderson?" Harry had his back to the tents behind him and didn't see the Weasley family arrive and find their tent. Ginny, Hermione and Luna shared the tent with Molly and put their things away and went out to see who they could find, that they knew. They had just stepped out when Ginny saw Harry sitting with the Andersons and saw Lauren for the first time and thought that Harry was there to ask her for a date after their talk. So, she decided to look for Dean and see if he was interested in dating her. She thought Harry didn't really feel the bond was worth trying to strengthen.

Harry's talk with Lauren had her crying, as he told her of the bond between him and Ginny. He didn't tell her about the difficulty they were having, as he still wished to complete it before the start of the new school year. He asked her to forget the dream she had of being with him, but to never forget what they shared in the dungeon cell. It was a friendship that should last a lifetime, but that was all it was, a friendship.

Harry got up to head back to their tent when he saw Ginny sitting with Dean and Seamus. She was laughing at something Seamus had said and was leaning on Dean for support. He had his arm around her waist, rubbing her side. Ginny did nothing to stop it and Harry was sure he was going to get a little more daring with this touching. He also knew if he tried to stop what he was doing, Ginny would never talk to him about getting back together. He turned back to his tent when he heard the twins calling out to Dean. He turned just as Dean dropped his hand from her side and the twins taking a seat between the two, ruining Dean's chances for any future play. This brought a smile to Harry's face and a growl from Ginny, but she said nothing to the twins.

The day of the game, the twins told Harry of a bet they wanted to make about the outcome of the match and Harry asked them if they needed more money to bet. He added a thousand galleons and made another thousand galleon bet on his own, but in Arthur's name. Harry made sure that his name was not associated with the wager. If he lost then Arthur would never know. But, if he won, Arthur would receive the winnings as a prize from a wager he made with a friend at work. Arthur didn't know who it would be, since he never really made this wager. Harry also knew that Arthur only remembered the work he performed but never about the people he has small talk with. A wager with one of his friends would fall into that category, especially if it was a silly one.

The match went as expected, except for the finish. With the Irish up 220 to 60, Viktor Krum caught the snitch and Bulgaria lost the game 220 to 210. Fred and Arthur received 100,000 galleons for their 100 to 1 odds on the final score and the final scorer. Arthur tried to remember a wager he made at work, but he didn't come up with one. He saw the twins get a larger return on their wager, but didn't ask. He knew the twins were trying to get up enough money to start their own business. He did wonder where they got the money for their wager though. When asked, they laughed like they always did when asked something they didn't want to discuss. "Dad, what you don't know won't kill you, but we promise it was all perfectly legal." George laughed. Fred just wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder as confirmation to the statement.

After the game, the celebration became quite noisy and since it was a work day the next day, all the people in the center tent area was moved to a further spot so the party could continue. An hour later, the attack struck, but what happened to it they never figured out. What was suppose to be there was not and what was there caused a major disaster to the Death Eaters as they lost fifteen of them and seven others injured. The loss to the party goers was two dead and twelve other injured in various degrees of injury. The two dead were older men who were on the line where the attack took place and they were too drunk to respond, but they did let the others take the stand and retaliate, doing the damage that they did.

Once the attack team arrived back with Tom and reported their failure, the damage done to the survivors was almost as bad. Tom's fury at what he lost and what little damage they did could not be contained, His loudest question was why were they unaware of the change to the locations of the of the Ministry officials. When no one could answer him, that was when he went off on his men, killing four more and injuring seventeen, most of whom weren't even at the attack.

Tom saw a huge drop in his numbers in the last year, and his trust in what he had left was minimal. His newest addition was his biggest hope of carrying off his next plan. Barty Crouch Jr. had to take the place of someone that would be prominent in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Alastor Moody was his primary target, but his position with Amelia Bones made him impossible to get to. He thought about others, but his decision was made clear by Barty himself as to who he wanted to replace. It would mean a quick trip in order to make it.

Skating Away-}

Harry made several attempts to talk to Ginny before they left for Hogwarts, but she was never there to talk to. The twins told him that she was getting close with Dean and didn't want any of them trying to break them up. She did tell them that she wasn't in love with Dean, but she did have fun while they were together. When the twins took it the wrong way and asked her how close, they wore her Bogies for the next hour, hiding in their room so no one could see them. They were lucky that Hermione and Luna were not there to see them.

When the day to came to return to school, Harry went early to set the cabin up to sit the full Eternal team. He wanted them all to know what to expect after the beating the DE's took at the World Cup. He was expecting something to happen that would try to correct what they missed there.

He had the room set up and naturally his first member to show was Hermione and Harry helped her on board with her trunk. He let her use her magic to lift the trunk up onto the rack and was impressed when she just flicked her wrist and it lifted and settled on the rack gently. "Excellent work Hermione. You are making it look like magic was your calling in life. How was you summer, besides the Quidditch match?"

"Nothing spectacular really, Harry. We took a trip back to Italy, but it was boring this time and I stayed in mostly. We did visit the Vatican, but it was a short one as they had a ceremony going on inside that was by Invitation only and we had to watch from outside the gates. We didn't stay long and I went back to the hotel, while my parents went shopping. How was your summer, besides Ginny's refusal?"

"It sucked, of course. You don't happen to know why she is doing this, do you?"

"Believe me, if I did, you wouldn't be asking me this now, as I would have told you the first chance I got."

"Thanks Hermione, I know you would have. " they saw more of the Eternals enter the platform and Harry went and helped Daphne, Tracey, Susan and Hannah with their trunks. Of course he had help from Blaise, Draco and Neville. They chatted while waiting for the rest of their team, which were the Weasleys, Luna, Colin and Anthony.

When the rest finally made it, they all entered the cabin, except for Ginny, who passed them up and went to find Dean, Seamus and Ronald. The mood in the cabin after this was a sour one that lasted the whole trip. Harry did talk to them about what to expect, and he made good on his promise to buy from the cart lady.


	10. Chapter 10

Skating Away Chapter Ten

Harry wasn't happy about the seating arrangements when they were all in the hall. Ginny sat with Dean and wasn't close enough to be able to talk to her. It didn't appear that she wanted to talk with him anyway. It seems like no one else was in a very talkative mood either, not even Hermione or Luna.

Once the meal was over and the opening day speech was over, Harry left by himself since everyone was so quiet. He hurried up the stairs to beat the first years and most everyone else. He knew where he wanted to sit to try and get Ginny to talk to him.

The rest of his friends entered and found a place to sit, to watch the first years get their talk from the Prefect that led them upstairs. Harry wasn't interested in them though. He was waiting for Ginny and Dean to enter the dorm, which they hadn't done yet.

Sitting by himself got Hermione and Luna's interest, so they walked over to him and sat on either side of him to try and talk to him. Luna started the talk, "Harry, we saw Ginny and Dean stop outside the entry. They should be in shortly. In the mean time, we need to talk later about your other problem."

Hermione interrupted Luna there, "I don't know what Luna is talking about, but you have to see that Ginny and Dean are getting along great and she isn't ready to end it with him yet. Maybe you should try dating someone else until she comes around to your way of thinking."

"I know what Luna means and I will talk with her later, but as for your option, no thank you. Ginny may not see it, but we do have a bond and I wish I could get her to see that I am not trying to take her childhood away, or her making friends with others. I just want her to understand why I am thinking like I am. I'm trying to get her to see that there is no one else for me. I know she is scared of what the bond could do to us and she isn't ready for that type of commitment. I just don't want to see her get hurt or her hurt anyone else, like Dean, if our bond becomes more than what it is right now." that was when the entry opened and Dean and Ginny walked in. Harry saw they weren't holding hands and they were not even talking. However, they were close and they both went to the same spot in front of the fireplace.

Dean leaned down to Ginny when she took a seat, said something to her and then went to the chess board and sat to play a game with Ron. Harry took the chance to approach her and ask her to talk to him. Ginny looked over to Dean and saw him watching Ron make his opening move, and got up and walked with Harry. Harry took her to the empty class room and helped her with her seat and sat down across from her so he wouldn't upset her.

Ginny began to get upset when Harry didn't say anything and was ready to open up on him, when Harry began, "Sorry Ginny. I was trying to think of how to start this. Look, Ginny, I know you don't want to talk about our bond, but please hear me out. I don't want to take your childhood from you, but I don't want you to get hurt or you hurt someone else because we found a way to strengthen the bond by accident. I know you don't believe this, but something as simple as helping you up from a seat, or from a fall could do it. A simple hug or a thank you kiss could do it. I just want you to understand how simple it is to complete it and not even try to do it. Does Dean even know we share a bond?"

Ginny held her head down while she answered Harry, "I don't know, I haven't told him, but Ron may have. Harry, Dean and I had a talk before we entered the common room and I told him I wasn't looking for anything long term and I definitely wasn't looking for a one night stand, if that was what he was thinking. I told him I just wanted to enjoy my school years without be obligated to anyone in particular. This means you as well Harry. Why can't you see that we have our whole life ahead of us to make our choices."

"Ginny, my mum felt that way in school, but when she saw people coming up missing, while still in school, she saw where their whole life may be a very short one. Sirius lost his brother while he was still in school. She lost a dear friend because of Remus trying to protect her from what he was. She left school to go to school on the continent. We are facing that same situation now. Look at Draco, Tracey, Daphne and Blaise. All of them are afraid of being in the same house with known children of Death Eaters. Neville lost his mum and dad to them. I'm being hunted by them because of a stupid prophecy. Your family are being called blood traitors by these same people. Yes, we all want to live our lives like the children we are, but we can't."

Ginny listened to what Harry said, and it brought tears to her eyes. She knew everything he said was true, but she didn't want to live that way. She felt by giving in to Harry's wishes, she was giving up her dreams of being a child, growing up normal and carefree. Ginny didn't see where Dean had walked down the staircase and stopped to hear what she had to say. It was probably good for him to hear it, because it let him know where he stood with Ginny. He wanted to continue dating Ginny and hope it would come to them becoming a pair. What he heard from her told him differently.

"Look Harry, I know what you mean, but I am not ready for a commitment and I am going to be telling Dean the same thing. I'm looking to enjoy my school years like a normal girl and maybe start looking for commitment in my fifth year, but not before. Life is too short. I'll probably finish the year with Dean and then take a break from dating until my fifth year. Maybe it will be you and maybe not, but even if it is, it does not mean I will be ready to complete the bond. That is probably why we won't be dating then. I don't want to take any chances." That was when she heard Dean clearing his throat.

"I don't think we will be dating up until the end of the year Ginny. I think we should end it now and get on with our lives. You should listen to Harry and take up his offer. You said life is too short, well, you're right, it is, and to know there is someone there that loves you and wishes to spend the rest of his life with you is something you should not pass up on. I was ready to ask you for a commitment and now I know it would have been a waste of time. Good luck with what ever you choose for yourself, Ginny." and Dean walked back upstairs. Harry followed him, leaving Ginny there by herself. Ginny stayed for a few minutes to decide what she wanted to do. It wasn't there for her though. She just went to bed after trying hard to see what she could make of her future.

Dean wasn't the only one to hear the little talk. Luna walked out from behind the tapestry in the classroom. She knew it was time for her to have another talk with Harry and this time it wouldn't be to scold him for failing his return. She told Harry that he was failing in some parts of his return, but the truth of the mater was, he was doing it all right. Luna didn't expect Ginny to be so stubborn this time around. The first time around, the Ginny she knew would have been tickled to have this Harry with her. What changed in her, Luna didn't know. She sat down and went into her trance and notified her superiors of what was going on. That was when she was told her assignment was over and for her spirit to return home. Luna would be left with one final message for Harry.

The following morning, Harry left early for breakfast so he could have a cuppa before eating to think about his current status. He was failing in his return and didn't know why. He had tried to get Ginny to see things his way, but she just wasn't having any of it.

He was still sipping his cuppa, when Luna joined him before Hermione was there. It was never like that before this as Hermione was always one of the first ones out of her dorm and waiting for the rest to go to breakfast. "Good morning Harry. You're here awful early for breakfast."

"I needed a cuppa before eating, to get me started. Had to do a lot of thinking and this was the best time and the quietest time to do it. So, why are you here so early?"

"Because I had to talk to you, and like you said, this is the best time to do anything in private. Harry, this is the last time I will be talking to you as your council. I have been told that you have done more than what has been asked of you and you have passed it all. They are aware of the trouble you are having with Ginny, and know it is not your fault. I have been relieved of my duty and I am returning to my superiors. Good Luck Harry, with Ginny. We don't know why she is doing what she is, but stay strong with you conviction and things will work out OK." and Harry saw Luna's eyes blink a few times and she was once again back with him. "Good morning Harry, how are you, and do you know how I got down here?"

Harry laughed as he told her, "I think you walked down here Luna, at least that was how you entered the hall."

"Hmm, strange, I don't remember the walk. Oh well, hope they serve breakfast soon, I'm starved. Oh there is something else I wanted to talk to you about. Let's see know, what was it? Oh poo, I can't remember. Oh well, it must not have been important. Oh good, here comes breakfast." and she took a plate from the stack and filled her plate, like Harry did.

The twins were down next, with Lee and Hermione. George took a seat next to Luna and Fred next to Hermione. Lee waited for Angelina. While filling his plate Fred asked Harry, "Hey Harry, what do you think our chances are of becoming a champion?"

"A champion for what, Fred?"

"Uhhh, Harry, the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The one Professor Dumbledore talked about last night."

"He did? I must have been thinking about something else. I don't know anything about it, so I can't tell you, sorry."

"We just thought to give it a try using our aging potion. It's kind of new and we can't think of a better test than the tournament." George answered while Fred filled his plate.

Before anyone else said anything, Hermione said her thoughts on the matter, "If anything goes wrong with it, don't look to me for help. I think it's a stupid idea that's going to get one of them hurt. Of course if anything does happen, I will be the first one there to give them support. They don't call me old softie for nothing."

Fred about choked when he heard this, "Now who would be silly enough to call you call such a thing. I thought they called you Bookie?" He was pulling scrambled eggs from his hair for the rest of the meal, and into first class.

Once the meal was finished and everyone left for their classes, Harry and Hermione talked on their way to their own class. "Harry, do you think something's going to happen during the tournament? I think it kind of weird to be having something like this after what happened at the game a couple of weeks ago."

"After the easy time we had of it last year, Hermione, I'd almost bet on it being a bad year. I don't know what they could do to it, but I would be surprised if if it didn't involve controlling someone. I would almost bet that there will be a Death Eater here in some capacity, to do some damage."

Hermione shuddered as she answered, "My thoughts exactly, Harry. It's too much of a chance to pass up on, and I think Professor Dumbledore feels the same way. If he doesn't, then someone should point to this to get his attention." They ended it there as Charms Class was about to start.

Skating Away-}

Voldemort was ready for the school year to start and has his man, Barty, in position to set them into action. It had been planned for months now, since he escaped from prison and it was ready to come into play. His only problem was the students he had for information. He was beginning to regret killing off the Malfoys as Draco was a much smarter person to use as a spy rather than Parkinson, Crabbe or Goyle. He never could get Greengrass, Davis or Zabini for this purpose. He was starting to see mistakes he made earlier and he hoped they wouldn't be a bother later. He would never admit to his mistakes to his followers, but he was sure they saw them but would never speak out about them.

He was still angry over the loss at the World Cup and the discipline he handed out because of it. He still hadn't been able to replace those he lost. The Ministry was making it very difficult for him by watching all the places his followers frequented and used to recruit new men. That and the new men he already has were not well trained and he also felt that there was something off with them, like there was a spy amongst them. He had been watching them closely, but if there was one, he or she was very good at hiding the intention.

He wasn't expecting anything from Barty until the drawing of the names for the tournament champions so he had to wait for a month before he started to cause trouble outside of school to get the Aurors looking elsewhere besides the school for any deceit.

For now he kept things quiet, so as not to cause any reason for increased security anywhere, but especially not the school. He needed it quiet so that Barty could work without suspicion. There were things needed done before the other schools made it to Hogwarts.

Patience had always been a strong point for Voldemort, but since the Potter incident, he showed a severe lack of it. Young Potter had continually been a thorn in his side and has shown where he has received more help from students such as Greengrass, Davis, Zabini and Malfoy. Then there was his connection with the Weasleys, the bookworm named Granger, and the seer, Lovegood. This was the one he feared the most because she could see the plans he made and alert Dumbledore.

Still, there was nothing he could do, but wait. He could not even try to take out any of Potter's allies because it would alert Dumbledore that something was planned and he would take stronger precautions.

Skating Away-}

The first two months of school went by fast and it was not time for the arrival of the two schools.

Harry could not believe that Luna was no longer an evaluator for who ever it was that sent him back. It was so strange watching it happen. Sitting there telling him about it, then it was like she was just waking up and didn't know how she got to the great hall for breakfast.

Ginny was no longer with Dean and was not looking for anyone else, but still would not listen to Harry about the bond. She never told Harry this, but she knew deep down she couldn't avoid it, but had to prolong it for as long as she could, because she didn't really want to be committed to a relationship so early in life. She couldn't understand why Harry, or anyone else wanted this unless they were six or seventh year students. Fred and George with Hermione and Luna she totally could not understand because of their different personalities. Lee and Angelina was another one. Angelina was a top student and top player, while Lee was just like the twins and didn't take anything seriously. Ginny even thought it might be the school to cause all this.

It was before dinner that the first arrival took place and when the students saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid leave through the front doors, the students followed them out to see the who it was arriving. They saw nothing at first, not knowing which way they would come, but they saw Dumbledore look up and everyone followed him, to see eight white Pegasus stallions pulling a huge coach across the sky. It landed a bit away from the crowd and the first one off the coach was a female giant, but she was nothing like what you expect for a giant to look like. She walked with a grace and style that befitted a princess. She approached Dumbledore and McGonagall and was welcomed by them both. Her name was Olympe Maxime, but she was announced as Madam Maxime. Following her were the students and they were as graceful as Madam Maxime and leading them was a young lady that had most of the male students at Hogwarts falling over themselves.

Her name was Fleur Delacour and she watched as the students fell, except for a handful near the entrance to the castle. Seven young men stood tall as she entered the school. She even ran her hand across the cheek of one, but he didn't respond to her touch. They entered the Great Hall and took seats at the Ravenclaw table. Fleur watched the seven take a seat at the far table to the right and near the front of the table.

They had been settled for only fifteen minutes when Durmstrang entered the Hall like an invading army, marching in rank, led by none other than Viktor Krum, seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team. They also went to the left and sat with the Slytherin house. Once seated, they all turned their heads to the Professors table to wait for the first words.

Professor Dumbledore stood to say his welcoming speech and now all heads were turned in that direction. As the Professor spoke, Harry felt it in his neck that someone was watching him, or at least the team. He looked around and saw it was the beautiful french girl that led the others in. He didn't know what she found so interesting about them, but she never took her eyes off them. Ginny saw Harry staring at someone across the room and saw it was the french girl. She saw it wasn't him being attracted to her, but was curious about something. She nudged Luna and said, "I know, I see it too. I also feel something is different about her, but I can't put my finger on it. Did you see the way the guys acted when she entered the school, except for the members of our team."

"Ya, acting like the idiots they are. Wonder why out team didn't react that way as well?"

Hermione gave her thoughts to the cause, "You know, I have been reading up on magical creatures and came across one called a Veela. They have the power to control men's feelings, if they are not in a relationship already. Do you think she may be a Veela?"

Ginny answered this, "Hermione, you really are way too smart to be in fourth year. You should be a Professor. I think you hit it the first time. She has to be a Veela. So, why is she staring at our team? Wait a minute, didn't you say unless they were in a relationship?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason, but thank you Hermione. You just told me I have been wrong all this time. But I still have to keep him waiting for a while."

"If you're talking about Harry then just to let you know, I don't like what you're doing to him Ginny. He has been respectful of your wishes and has done everything he told you he would, and still you won't listen to him. Why are you trying to hurt him so badly?"

Now Ginny's anger was raised, "You think so little of me that you think I'm trying to hurt Harry? Doesn't anyone see what I'm trying to say? You, for instance. You're fourteen years old and act like you're twenty or more. Are you ready to marry Fred if he asks you?"

"WHAT? No, of course not. Why would you even think that. Oh, just to let you know, I'm fifteen."

"OH MY! Please forgive my ignorance, Miss Adult. That one year means everything, doesn't it. You are now able to think and act like a grown up. You do realize that only a male may be considered an adult, but only if he becomes the head of house. Women aren't considered an adult until eighteen."

"What are you driving at Ginny? What has age got to do with anything?"

"You can't see what you're leading towards? If you and Fred stay together throughout school, you will end up being married and you would never know what could have been? Are you content on knowing you are going to marry Fred in say six or seven years?"

"OK Ginny, first of all, it is my business who I wish to be with. Second, I don't see a line at my door, trying to date me. And finally, I happen to love your idiot brother and look forward to our time together. If you think this is wrong, then I don't want to be right. You have someone who is kind, loving, caring and smart, who adores you. Why play with his emotions? At least agree to go on a date with him."

"I may, but it won't mean I'm ready to commit to the bond he wants us to share. If it comes about, it will be at my own choosing, not his. I will be the one to decide when the time is right." and Ginny turned and left Hermione standing there.

For the next day, things were hectic around the school as students were entering their name in the Goblet, or trying to trick it by accepting his or her name in it. Fred, George and Lee had already been turned away twice. Lee gave up after the last one, but the twins were going to try it one more time. They ended up in the hospital wing, fighting off the aging potion they took. Madam Pomfrey wasn't too pleased about it either. They did make it back for the drawing of the names and they sat in front so they wouldn't miss anything. Hermione, Luna and Ginny sat in the back with Harry, Draco and Neville. Their interest in the drawing was minimal.

There was a mad rush to enter the last few names into the Goblet and then every one was seated and they waited for the Head Masters to enter the room for the drawing.

All of a sudden, the room went quiet and the lights dimmed, while the fire in the Goblet began to blaze. Then the doors opened and the Heads made their way to the Goblet for the drawing. The three heads looked around the room to see where everyone was sitting, and was pleased to see the three schools intermingled and getting along good with the others. It looked like a good start to the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Professor Dumbledore opened the tournament with a short speech and then turned to Madam Maxime. She also gave a short speech, then went to the Goblet and flicked her wand and the first name came out of the flames, "Viktor Krum, Durmstrang is our first champion." and she joined Viktor at the entry to the champions room. Ivan Karkarov went to the Goblet without a speech and did like Madam Maxime did and drew the next name, "Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts." and he joined Cedric with the other two.

Now it was Albus' time to draw and he just waved his hand over the flame and the name flew out of the Goblet and into his hand, "Fleur Delacour, Beauxbatons." and he waited as she walked up to him. They were about ready to leave, when the Goblet flared up one more time and Albus was able to pick the slip out of the air. He read the name on the sheet and called out, "Harry Potter, no affiliation." and he waited for Harry at the Goblet, while Fleur went to the others.

Harry sat in his seat, not quite understanding what was going on. He never entered his name into the tournament and had no intention of competing until now. Hermione pushed him in the back to get him going and he walked slowly up to the Professor. Albus grabbed him by the shoulders and sternly asked, "Harry, did you enter your name into the Goblet?"

"No sir. I had no idea my name was entered. It wasn't me."

Albus kept his hand on Harry's shoulder as they walked up to the rest of the champions and Heads. Karkarov was complaining about why Hogwarts had two entries and Maxime was complaining about Harry's age. He was three years under the restriction.

The three heads got together and were joined by the Ministry representative, who was Arthur Weasley and his son Percy. Arthur listened while the three heads argued about Harry's eligibility and the second name from Hogwarts. They talked about the no affiliation addition to his name and what it meant. Then Arthur interrupted them, "I'm sorry to have to say this, but Harry's name was drawn from the Goblet and even with his age being too young, he is under a legal contract governed by the ICW. It was written to keep people from entering then backing out. It strictly states that if you entered into the tournament and your name was drawn, then you have to compete. There is no age restriction on the drawing because if your name is retained by the Goblet, it is legal for the name to be drawn. There are no exceptions to this rule. I'm sorry Harry, but you have to compete."

"But I never entered my name into the Goblet, Mr. Weasley. Someone else entered it without my authorization."

"The rules do not state how the name is entered, Harry, just that if your name is drawn, you compete."

"Isn't there anything I can do about it, if I don't wish to compete? I don't have any rights concerning this?"

"Yes, you can refuse to compete, but by doing so, you must give up your magic. Trust me, this is not what you want to do, as it is quite painful and permanent. You will never perform magic again."

"Where is the fairness in that? I did not enter my name into the Goblet and I will take any test to prove this. I do not wish to give up my magic, but I also do not want to compete."

"I'm afraid you can't have both Harry. It's your magic or your cooperation in the tournament. Which is it to be? Please think hard on this Harry, as we need an answer by midnight or your choice is taken away and you will lose your magic, since your last statement was you will not compete." Arthur was visibly hurt as he said that last statement.

"Then please excuse me as I still have four hours to think about it. I must talk to my friends about this. I will tell you, no matter what I decide, there will be changes to this ridiculous rule. No one should be made to do anything against their will, especially if there is danger involved." and he walked off, leaving the other champions and their Heads talking among themselves. The Heads did not believe Harry walked off and the champions congratulated Harry on his stand, but hoping he would accept the challenge and not give up his magic.

Harry went back to the dorm and sat there in front of the fire, thinking about his choices. He was soon joined by his entire team, including the non Gryffindor members. Harry looked for the one he needed to talk to and spotted her in the back, "Susan, can I speak to you please?" she walked to the front and Harry had her take a seat. "Can they really take my magic from me, Susan? For something I had no control over?"

"All I can tell you is that no one has ever tested whether they can or not concerning the tournament, Harry. No one has ever challenged the ruling and if you're going to ask me what it takes to remove a person's magic, I can only go by what my Aunt tells me and that it is more painful than anyone could imagine." and Susan put her hand on Harry's shoulder and held there for comfort.

She then got up and was replaced by Hermione, Luna and Ginny. Luna started the talk, "Harry, what ever you decide, it has to come from your heart, and not your guts. Think about losing something you have that could make your life so different if you miss it."

Harry looked at Ginny when he said, "I have already felt that, Luna. What's one more loss. Hermione, what do you think I should do?"

"Compete, without a doubt. You will have the help of all of us here, Harry. Without your magic, you will have to leave Hogwarts and never return."

"Ginny, what do you think I should do?"

"What your heart tells you Harry. No one here can understand what your heart is telling you. And Harry, I think I know what it is telling you, and do you know what? I think it's right. I think you should go with it." and Ginny gave him the first kiss ever from her.


	11. Chapter 11

Skating Away Chapter Eleven

After having his talk with his friends, Harry left the dorm to go give his answer to Professor Dumbledore. It was a hard choice to make, but one he felt was the right one. No one else might agree, but he felt, in his heart, that it was the best choice. He went to his office to see if he was there, and when he approached the statues, they must have been forewarned as they let him pass with out question.

When he knocked on the door, he was granted access and he went and stood before the Professor. Albus looked up to him and asked, "So, you have made your decision, Harry?"

Harry waited for a few seconds before he drew a deep breath and then, "Yes sir, I have. I will not be forced to partake in an event that I had no interest in. If it means my losing my magic, then so be it. I have been in so much trouble since I have been here that I am ready to leave it for good. Forgive me sir, but this equals the trouble I have with the Dursleys, except here I can be killed quickly, rather than starved to death slowly. I like my chances better there."

"Harry, you don't know what you're saying. Having your magic taken from you would be signing your death warrant. You will have no defense against the death eaters or Voldemort."

"What chance do I have against them anyway, Professor. It's only a matter of time before it happens. If I am away from here, no one else will get hurt, while if I stay, others will be there fighting by my side. I don't want anyone else to die for me."

"It's a mistake, Harry. We can help you and protect you, if you give us a chance."

"Please Professor. How is it you have helped me in my first or second year. Last year was my only free year from anything having to do with Voldemort. I will not change my mind on this, so do what you have to do to report me."

Albus called Arthur to his office and he told him what Harry's decision was and asked him to take him to the Ministry for his trial.

The Eternals didn't know about this until the following morning, when Neville came down and told everyone Harry was missing. When they got to the great hall and saw he wasn't there either, they went to Professor Dumbledore to ask about it. He told them to take a seat and they would find out when everyone else found out.

Once everyone was seated and began eating, Albus got their attention to make his statement, "I don't wish to interrupt your meal, but it has been asked of me of the where about of Harry Potter. Mr. Potter approached me last evening and gave me his answer to the tournament. He refused to partake in it and has been taken to the Ministry to be tried for Breech of contract. It was his decision and he would not change his mind. His trial will be announced soon and you all will be told about it as soon as I know. If he is found guilty, his magic will be removed right there. I am sorry to have to tell you all this, but like I said, it was his decision."

The mood at the Gryffindor table was shock and remorse. Tears were being shed up and down the table

as no one believed Harry would give up his magic so readily. No one understood what Harry was doing, or why he was doing it. It made no sense to give up a lively hood or a part of your life.

Ginny and Luna sat together, consoling each other through Harry's idiotic gesture. They saw no ulterior motive to this move at all.

Alastor Moody was there to take Harry off Arthur's hands and take him to the holding cell until morning. Arthur still hugged Harry before he was taken away and told him to keep the faith. It was something he heard from a muggle gathering in London. He hopped he said it in the right context.

Moody didn't restrain Harry during the walk and when he let him in, it was not locked. Harry smiled at him and said thank you. He was then brought a drink in case he needed it before going to bed.

He woke up on his own at seven AM and was ready to go, but he was first served a breakfast and then taken to get a shower and other needs. He was brought back to his cell and was there for another hour and a half. Then he was led to the chamber where the trial would take place.

Alastor sat next to him and they talked quietly until the assembly was asked to stand for the official in charge of the session. Amelia Bones was announced as the official and Alastor patted Harry on the back, "You couldn't ask for a more fair person to hear you, Mr. Potter." and it did perk Harry up a touch.

There was silence for a few minutes until Amelia read the report in front of her. She looked up when she was done and watched Harry's movements for a moment. He was not nervous. He was not anxious. He was not displaying any signs of worry. He looked calm and settled by what was happening. Not what she was expecting to see. "Mr. Potter, can you tell me why we are all here today?"

"Yes, I refused to partake in the tournament I did not enter."

"But your name was drawn from the Goblet, was it not?"

"It may have been drawn from the Goblet, but I didn't submit my name in it. Someone else entered my name and even said I was unaffiliated. Madam Bones, someone wants me to be in this tournament to either kill me, or capture me. My history with Hogwarts is a short one, but I have faced Voldemort twice and probably wanted me to face him again. Who it was, I don't know, but I can assure you that I did not enter my name into the Goblet."

"How old are you Mr. Potter?"

"Fourteen on my last birthday."

"Seventeen is the age restriction for the tournament, is it not?"

"Yes Madam Bones. That is why I don't think it is fair for me to be in the tournament." Harry answered.

"I wasn't asking you, Mr. Potter, I was asking the people in the chamber."

Someone stood in the first row of seating and answered the same way Harry did except for the fairness of his selection. "It is written in the rules governing the tournament that if your name is drawn, then you must partake in the games."

"You do know how stupid that sounds, don't you Henry? How can one participate if he is too young? If he is too young, how did he enter his name? If he didn't enter his name, how did it get drawn from the Goblet? You are all asking me to take Mr. Potter's magic for something he couldn't have done. I know of the restrictions placed on the Goblet for the age restriction and I know it works because of several failed attempts made this year. So, if Mr. Potter didn't enter his name, then someone of age must have. With that being said, I cannot allow any thing like loss of magic for Mr. Potter. However, to satisfy the contract, I will suspend Mr. Potter from school, until after the first challenge. Is that acceptable Mr. Potter?"

"Well, I don't know why I'm being punished, but it does beat me losing my magic. Yes, Madam Bones, that is acceptable." and the court was adjourned and the people left. Harry was released and he sat there wondering what he should do. That was when Amelia walked up to him, "Mr. Potter, why are you still here? Don't you wish to go back to school?"

"I thought I was suspended?"

"You do realize it is two weeks for the first challenge, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You are still a student of the school, are you not?"

"Not for the next two weeks, I'm not."

"No, you are still a student that will not be attending classes for the next two weeks. Go back, as Albus has already been briefed on your sentence and has a room set up for your living quarters during your suspension. Oh, and Mr. Potter, I admire your conviction in this. You stood up for your rights and refused to be bullied into doing something you didn't wish to do. Sorry about the suspension, but I had to make it look like you were in breech of contract but through no fault of your own. Something had to be done. I hope you understand?"

"I do now. Thank you Madam Bones."

"Mr. Potter, you can call me Amelia when we are alone. You don't know how happy I am because of the team you have gathered at school, and allowed Susan to be a member. She writes to me often and has told me all about the Eternals. Thank you for watching over her." and she left Harry there and entered her chambers for her normal day's work. Harry went to the Floo network and Floo'd to the heads office since he was the only one to know of the outcome.

Albus congratulated him on his choice and his stand against the injustice he was facing. Now Harry thanked him and left for the room Albus assigned him to get settled before dinner was served in the Great Hall. Dobby did get him something to drink before dinner and he got one for himself and they sat and talked for a couple of hours. Dobby liked talking to Harry as he talked to him like he would one of his friends. Dobby could not understand How Harry could think of him as a friend even after everything they have been through. Dobby never questioned it though, to Harry or anyone else. It was something he only asked himself because only he could see how it was wrong.

The rest of the school went through the rest of the day, not knowing the outcome of Harry's day in court or if he had his magic taken from him. The Eternals were worried about this most of all. Without his magic, Harry would become a bigger target than he was before.

Once the day was over for school, everyone made their way back to their dorm to drop their books off and head out to dinner. Everyone was now seated and ready to begin eating, when Professor Dumbledore got their attention by rapping on his glass, "I am sure everyone is worried about Harry Potter, and I would like to bring you up to date on it, but unfortunately I have been asked to stay quiet on the matter. It seems someone else would like to comment on it. AH! Here he comes now." and Albus sat back down as Harry entered the hall and went to take a seat between Hermione and Luna, when Ginny grabbed his arm and had him to sit next to her. Hermione and Luna got angry at that and got up and took a seat on either side of Harry and Ginny. Fred and George took a seat across from them and the rest of team filled in the gaps, including those from other houses..

Ginny started to say something when Harry stopped her, "Please let me tell you what happened, Ginny, and then I'll answer questions. The trial was first thing this morning and it was controlled by Amelia Bones and not the Minister. Alastor Moody was my guard and when he saw Miss Bones, he told me I couldn't have had a better official presiding over me. I was asked to present my case and she listened closely to what I said. Then she said something that confused the hell out of me. She said 'Why are we here this morning Mr. Potter?' like she didn't know why. When I explained why and how I felt, she asked the gathering about the rules. When someone stood and told her, she couldn't believe they didn't see the idiocy of the rules and said she couldn't take my magic because the rules said I had tom be seventeen to be a champion. She did however give me a suspension until the first challenge was completed and then I would be reinstated to classes. She also told me that I could remain in school until then, because I was entered under suspicious circumstances that would be investigated. That is why I am here with you all. Now, Hermione I know you have about ten questions, but could they wait until after dinner to ask them?"

Hermione smiled and answered, "Sure Harry, but ten is too small a number. I have way more than that and I think you already knew this."

"I did, but I was trying to be nice. Now, Ginny, what do you need to know?"

"How do you fall into shite and come out smelling like a french whore?"

Harry stared laughing at this one, "It must be my charming personality. Luna, have you got one?"

"Not a question, just a statement. It's good to have you back with us Harry." and she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. George laughed at this, because he knew Luna was big on these type of greetings.

Harry then continued, "OK, are there any other questions before I begin eating?" and no one spoke up, so Harry filled his plate and ate while having small talk with them all.

Once the meal was completed, he waited for them all to finish eating when he told them he couldn't go back to the Gryffindor dorm, but they could visit his room until after the first challenge. That was where they all went to, to hear Hermione's questions. Harry asked Dobby to get everyone something to drink, then take a seat with the rest to hear what was said.

While Harry explained what took place in the Ministry, Voldemort was giving his thoughts on what took place today in the chamber. "That little boy is starting to get under my skin. How is he able to counter all my moves like he does? How was he able to get out of the contract without giving up his magic? Can someone tell me how he does any of the things he does?" No one was feeling like taking a curse from Voldemort, so they kept quiet. No one was put under a spell, which they all thought was a good thing. It was in fact a good thing, because if anyone tried to answer the question, he would have been killed. Voldemort was seldom in a good mood and seldom in a bad mood. Often he was in an unforgiving mood where people started getting hurt.

He now had to figure out if he should continue on with his plan. Would someone else blood complete the ritual? He needed to research further and find out. To him it didn't feel right, but something had to be done and it needed to be done this year, as his health was failing him. In his current body, his body was weak and unable to fight off minor things like a cold and other common ailments.

Still, if the blood of another not affiliated with Tom would not work, then he didn't want to put Barty in jeopardy. He needed to find out fast if it could still work.

Skating Away-}

The next two weeks went by in a hurry, and the first challenge would have been a disaster if Charlie hadn't got word to Ginny to see him in Hagrids hut. He took her to see what the first challenge had in store for the champions. Ginny passed it on to Cedric, who passed it on to the other champions. With the advanced knowledge, they were more prepared for what was to take place. Knowing what they would face probably saved one or more of their lives. Just knowing what they faced wasn't enough, because they didn't know what they had to do against the Dragons. They just had to be prepared to fight the dragon for some reason.

The day finally got there and Harry was happy to be sitting ion the stands and not sweating in the tent with the champions. It also meant that the next day he would be starting classes back up. Hermione had been letting him read her notes and he was following the textbooks for other things that could help out.

He felt he was as prepared as he could get, but still would need a couple of days to get back in student mode.

Harry brought his mind back to the challenge and saw that Viktor was the first champion to take the field. He stopped at the entrance and saw the dragon sitting on the nest and it didn't set well with Viktor. How was he to lure the dragon off the nest to get the egg? He looked around for something to use and saw the large boulders sitting around for concealment. He saw one off to the side of the dragon and it was big enough to get the dragons attention it Viktor could lift it magically and send it against the dragon. However, it would expose him for a brief moment and hoped the dragon wouldn't see him.

What one hopes for and what one gets are two different things altogether. The minute he stepped on the field the dragon spotted him and the dragons flames chased Viktor around the field, burning him in uncomfortable places. He did make it to the boulder he felt he could magically lift and did it and tossed it towards the dragon. It fell short, but it did get the dragon off the nest and Viktor was able to scramble to the nest and retrieve the golden egg from the nest and make it back to the tent.

Fleur and Cedric congratulated him for completing the challenge and watched as he was escorted to the nurses station for treatment of his burns and check for other injuries. Fleur was making herself ready for her turn with the dragons. She was far more nervous than Viktor or Cedric. She was making herself sick with worry. Cedric tried calming her down but it didn't do any good.

Fleur took her worry to the arena with her and instead of trying to calm herself down before entering, she walked right out to the field and froze when she saw the Chinese Fireball staring right at her. For some reason, the dragon didn't attack right away, but never took its eyes off her. This lasted for a couple of minutes and neither moved during that time. Then the dragon left the nest and advanced towards Fleur, who hadn't moved a muscle. It came within ten meter of her when it stopped. Still no hostile actions by either took place. The dragon then began to sniff the air, trying to detect fear or another scent common with humans in this situation. Urine or feces was it was trying to detect. Nothing was coming from the creature before it. The dragon turned back to its nest and settled, keeping its eyes on Fleur.

Fleur finally got her her head back on straight, and did the one thing she shouldn't have done. She took a step towards the nest. The dragon gave her a warning blast in the rocks to her right, but the debris from the blast hit her right side and legs. Her head was also hit. It caused her to collapse to the ground and when the dragon saw this, it thought she now became a meal for it. No one saw when Harry used magic to lower himself to the arena and protected Fleur from the dragon by using his cloak. Harry then ran back to the wall of the arena and used the boulders for cover. He lost himself in the maze the boulders provided and made it back to Fleur and petrified her so he could pick her up and carry her out of the arena. By that time, the dragon handlers entered the arena and took charge of the dragon.

Harry carried Fleur to the hospital tent, with Cedric right behind him to see how she was. Harry placed her on a cot and as soon as he did, he released her from being petrified. They were both then chased from the tent and Cedric went back to the waiting area and Harry to his seat, where he was attacked by Hermione, and Luna. He was beginning to love the hugs he got from the two, and wished Ginny would show the same affection. Once the two broke off their hugs, Harry felt something he thought he would never feel. Ginny walked slowly top him and then placed her arms around his waist and kissed him on the lips.

"Harry, you saved her life. Does that mean you have bonded with Fleur? You know, like we did in the chamber?"

"I don't know Ginny, but I didn't feel anything from it. I think if I can avoid taking the credit for it, it can be avoided."

They were joined by Bill, Ginny's brother and he went to Harry to shake his hand. "Harry, that was the bravest thing I ever saw anyone do. But why did you put yourself in danger to save her?"

"You would rather I let her die there, Bill? I couldn't do that, but could you do something for me?"

"Me? Why would you need my help?"

"I want you to take credit for saving Fleur? Ginny and I already share a bond and I don't need to be a part of another one. We can get everyone to agree to seeing you save her and keep me out of it."

Bill was laughing his arse off at this. Here had to take several deep breaths to calm himself enough to answer. Finally, "I wish you were my brother Harry, so I could say , 'Sorry Charlie'. There is no way everyone would agree to that. Did you feel anything towards her when you did it?"

"Just relief that she was still alive. Poor Cedric had to go through his Challenge with this on his mind. Anyone know how he did?"

Bill was the only one to see it as he had to stay for the end. "Ya, I did and Cedric got through the challenge, but took a couple of bad hits. Viktor took first spot and Cedric second. Poor Fleur didn't score."

Fred and George started to laugh at Bills little rhyme, "Did you guys hear that, Bill made a little ditty, Poor Fleur Didn't Score. It's a rhyme and he didn't even try to complete it. Our brother the poet."

"OK you two, enough of that. Fleur may not be able to complete the tournament with the injuries she sustained. Bill, could you stay with her to see that she has everything she needs?" Ginny took control before the twins before the twins did.

"Why me Gin?"

"Well, we still have classes to attend and that means Harry as well, now. Madam Maxine has to maintain a neutral stand and not show any favoritism. Healer Pomfrey can only do so much and will need help. Does this mean you don't want to help?"

"Merlin, but you're mum incarnate. No that's not what I mean. I meant that she may need something I can't provide help to her, like women problems."

"That's why Madam Pomfrey is there, silly. I told you she can't do it all. I didn't say she can't help at all. Men can be so dumb at times. Hermione, Luna, can you try to control the other dumb idiots, please?" Ginny was working up a storm in her taking control.

Harry saw where she may go crazy with this and stepped in and pulled her in for a hug, and he rubbed her back to get her to calm down. She was ready to push him away, when the tension she built up, started to melt away and she hugged him back in appreciation of his gesture. Harry held it for as long as she wanted it and when she was ready for release, she stood away from him, but gave him a smile and a "Thank You, Harry, that felt good."

"Any time, Ginny."

Skating Away-}

One week after the first challenge, Cedric and Viktor were seen talking to girls and the first one that Cedric talked to was Cho Chang from Ravenclaw, and she was loudly answering him, "Yes!"

Viktor was not as lucky, as the first two girls he talked to were Hermione and Luna. They both told him no, and he walked off with a worried look. He then asked Daphne and Tracey and he was once again turned down, for what ever he was asking of them. They couldn't tell anyone, so it was still unclear what he wanted. He found Ginny sitting in the hall, waiting for lunch to start as she was coming off a free period. He took a seat next to her and asked her the same thing he asked the other girls. She told him she would give him her answer later that evening, which would be too late for Viktor. He told her to forget it, and he walked off.

Ginny felt sorry for him, but she was hoping someone else would be asking her the same thing.

At dinner that evening, everyone found out what the two were asking the girls. There was to be a Yule Ball and students fourth year and up could attend. Younger students could attend, if asked by a senior student. Harry took no chances and turned to Ginny, "Ginny, would you go to the dance with me, please?"

Ginny couldn't pass on the chance to worry Harry, "I'm sorry Harry, but I've already been asked."

Harry knew she told Viktor no earlier, and took a chance and said, "Yes, but did you accept?"

"Think you're sneaky, don't you Potter? To be honest with you, I told him no. But why should I go with you, instead?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I've known you longer. Maybe it's because we belong to the same group. Or maybe you feel sorry for me."

"Oooh I like that one. Let's go with that and I will agree to go to the dance with you. How about you and Luna, Hermione? Have you been asked yet?"

"Yes and unlike you, we didn't torture our dates. We said yes right off. George even did it with a big bowl of pudding for Luna, which would have won her over if she had doubts. It just made it a lock for her answer."

Now they were making plans for the Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Everyone was excited about the upcoming dance and the soon to be Hogsmeade Visit. The girls taking their talks to their dorm room to express their thoughts on what to wear and the correct color coordination. Accessories to enhance their dress, like shoes, handbags and even jewelry. The hair style they would be wearing with clips and hairpieces to keep it in place. Nothing was left out and the trip became even more looked forward to.

Two weeks before the dance was the visit and the village of Hogsmeade had never seen a more attended visit, with both Durmstrang and Beauxbaton here for the games. Business was so busy, the wait for service was reaching the hour mark. Several stores had to close early because of the run on their stock emptied their shelves. The following day had the same outcome, as those who didn't make it the first day, were given vouchers for the second day for opening early for their purchases.

Albus had been expecting a death eater attack during the weekend, but nothing happened and the weekend was over. Now the wait was for the dance and then Christmas Break.

Harry had to receive dance lessons from Hermione and Luna, so that Ginny wouldn't know he couldn't dance. One thing about him was that he was a fast learner and both girls were amazed at this. Not just the waltz, which he learned in an hour, but other dances more modern and much faster. These took longer and after three days, the girls felt he knew enough to get by.

The three didn't know Ginny was in the same predicament. Her mother taught her the waltz, but nothing about the current dances, so she asked Daphne and Tracey to teach them to knew they were more modern in their upbringing. Susan joined Ginny with this as she was lost herself. No one realized the same thing was happening all over the school, with Durmstrang being the one needing the most help. Beauxbaton helped out as much as they could.

Bil had asked the twins to come up with something so Fleur could go to the dance as well and it took them a while, but what they came up with was a set of braces that came down even with the bottom of her foot and bearings that would allow her to move with Bill as he took her around the floor. Her hips supported her weight, rather than her back or legs. Bill trained with her in the wing, with Madam Pomfrey supervising and saw the smile that Fleur was wearing because of the effort they put in for her. all was ready for the Yule Ball and everyone was ready for a good time.


	12. Chapter 12

Skating Away Chapter Twelve

Bill tried using the contraption Fred and George made for Fleur and gave up on it, so he had to find another way to take her to the dance. He asked Filius if there was a charm to use on her legs and he didn't know of one. He asked Minerva about a spell he could use and she didn't know of one. His last hope was a potion he could use from Severus.

Severus looked at him and said, "I take it I'm your last hope Mr. Weasley."

"Why would you say that Professor?" Bill was blushing as he answered him.

"For one, you're blushing a brilliant pink. Two, my first choice would be Filius and three, my second choice would be Minerva. So, by process of elimination, that leaves me."

"I'm sorry Professor, you're correct. You're my last hope. So, do you have a potion that could give her temporary use of her legs?"

"No, I'm sorry. However, I still may be of assistance. There was a group of idiots who attended school during my time here and they were still brilliant in their abilities. They came up with a device that they attached to their legs that took the weight off them and gave them the ability to run for days and not get tired. One of the idiots lost his and I happened to find it. It's extensions were too short for me, but they may fit Miss Delacour. Wait here while I go looking for it. He was gone for five minutes, but when he returned, he carried what look like a set of metal legs with metal feet. Severus showed Bill how to put them on and Bill wrote down the instructions so he wouldn't forget anything. He thanked the Professor and returned to Fleur. He gave the legs to Fleur and the instructions and Fleur got her roommate to help her with them. They were not as awkward as the twins contraption and they were comfortable to wear, light in weight and moved in any direction her feet took them. She went to the waiting room, walking the whole way and Bill had a big smile on his face as she twirled on the grass before him. Fleur was now ready for the dance. She didn't know the the legs were more help than she could imagine.

Two days were all that was left before the Christmas hols and one night for the dance, which had everyone laughing in anticipation. No one had seen Harry this happy in many weeks. With Ginny accepting his request, Harry felt closer to completing the bond that would keep him and Ginny together. He still didn't know what it would take, as they have hugged and kissed, but neither did the trick. He hoped it wasn't the way the twins expressed it. Ginny would never allow that. How was it they put it? The Tube Steak Boogie? What in the world was that? He had notion as to what it meant, but it wasn't something he wished to talk to Ginny about. Any girl for that matter, except for maybe Luna, who never took anything serious that were just words. Acts were another thing altogether.

The day dragged on, and it seemed forever for lunch to arrive. Harry and Hermione were just coming from Herbology and were one of the lasts ones to arrive. Fred reached for Hermione's wrist and helped her down to sit by him and Harry went right to Ginny, who scooted down so he would fit. They also saw Bill walking in with Fleur by his side, walking down the aisle. There was a loud cheer from the Beauxbaton students as they followed Fleur to her seat. Madam Maxime was on her feet as she applauded Fleur. She then got her attention and asked her to see her after the meal. Fleur nodded her acknowledgment and acceptance.

The meal was the fastest time of the day for the students as it was soon over and they had to get back to classes.

Somehow they got through the day and dinner and then the night. The following morning was a white one as snow had fallen and was still coming down. All outside activities were canceled, which included Herbology classes. Since it was canceled, all classes were canceled for the day and the students were free to take the time and do what ever, except for going outside. Hagrid showed them why it was, since he walked up to the school through four feet of snow. There was also a drift that was over fifteen feet that he had to push through. It was too much for the students to try and play in.

Too make up for the disappointment of the storm, the dance was opened for all ages and the start time moved up two hours to accommodate the three added years of students. There was also time allotted for these students to seek help from others, including the Professors, for clothing. Upper classmates brought gowns and suits to help fit the younger students, while the elves brought down the same from something called the come and go room, which saved things left behind from previous students.

Things were so hectic around the school, you could hardly move through the crowd. It didn't settle down until an hour before the start of the Ball. Finally, students began to fill the Great Hall for the dance. Harry, Fred, George and the rest of the men had their dates seated in the Hall, waiting for the meal and then the dance. Harry then took his seat next to Ginny, still complementing her on her choice of Gown. She had one her mother sent her, but when she opened it, it failed to please her, so when they went to the village, she asked Luna for a loan so she could buy a new one. Luna didn't have the money, but she didn't tell Ginny that. Instead she told her to wait and she would get it. She then went to harry and asked for the loan. Harry laughed at her request and told her, "There is no way I am going to give you a loan Luna. But, I will give you what ever you need and you will not be paying me back." and he gave her 100 galleons. It was more than enough for Ginny's needs.

The meal was the best one served to the students and they showed their appreciation by asking to see the elf in charge of the meal. When none of them showed up, word was sent down to them all about how well the students felt and their thanks to all that helped in it. Now, the tables were all moved so the dance floor would be cleared. And the start of the Ball was now at hand. The champions were outside the entry waiting for the call to enter and Viktor was the first to enter with his date, Su Li, from Ravenclaw. Bill helped Fleur who was behind Viktor. Cedric escorted Cho and they took their seats at the front of the Hall, near the professors table.

After the opening ceremony, the dance began with just the Champions. The three couples moved around the floor with grace and Fleur looked like she couldn't believe she was there. Bill led her around the floor like they practiced it for weeks. It was only a few days and they only tried it twice. Fleur told him that the new device was more than excellent for the dance. It was giving her a feeling that they weren't really there and she was doing it on her own. In fact, she was doing so well, Madam Maxime made her to their table to wait for Fleur to finish dancing so they could talk. It took three dances, but she was finally able to talk to her.

"Miss Delacour, how do you feel in this new device? You seem to get around quite well?"

"It ees excellent Madam. I feel invigorated. Probably as good as my own limbs. Why do you ask?"

"Do you feel well enough to continue in the tournament?"

Fleur's eyes grew quite large to be asked this, "Oui, Madam, I do feel well enough, but will the others allow it?"

"We will speak further on it after this dance and how well you do over the Holiday break. For not, enjoy your evening." and she returned to Hagrid who was waiting for her on the dance floor.

Fleur only sat down because she tried following Luna and George on the dance floor and they moved too fast for her when she was well, so with her back and legs not at full health, she and Bill gave up and took a break. They looked up to see the two were still going at it. Bill chuckled at the moves Luna had George doing and how Fred and Hermione stepped away from them to keep out of their way.

For Harry and Ginny, the night started out fantastic and Harry hoped nothing would come up to spoil it. They were on their fifth dance without taking a break and since a slow one was playing, it would probably be another dance before they did sit one out.

That was when Fred and Ron faced off against each other, and it was a drunk Ron that tried to cut in on Fred for a dance with Hermione. Harry started to go over, when Ginny stopped him, "Let them settle it Harry. Ron is drunk and Fred is upset and you don't want to be in the middle of that. If he needs help, Fred will always have George at his back, but against Ron, Fred will always win. Against a drunk Ron, Fred won't have to do too much to shut him up. OH look, Professor Dumbledore is going over to take care of it.

Albus saw where Ron was drunk and he needed to find out where he got the drink from. By the time he got to the two, Ron was flat on his back but there was no blood visible. Fred jumped right out with, "I didn't do any thing to him Professor. I was ready to, when he just fell over, drunk. I swear I haven't been drinking, sir."

After a quick check to confirm Fred's statement, he released Fred and Hermione, but levitated Ron out of the Hall and presumably to Madam Pomfrey. Albus was happy that they would be leaving in the morning, because Ron is looking at a good tongue lashing from Molly.

Harry and Ginny finally sat down and had something to drink when they saw Professor Dumbledore take Seamus by the arm out of the hall. Word got around it was him and Ron that spiked the punch that got Ron drunk. Seamus was just slightly more sober than Ron. The bowl of doctored punch was taken from the hall and there were no further interruptions for the rest of the evening.

Fred, Hermione, George and Luna laughed about the incident and how stupid the two had been. Hermione did ask Fred how angry was he at Ron for his stupid act. Fred answered, "Not at all Hermione, as George and I have been there where Ron was. Since you and Luna came into our lives, we don't get any where near that bad. Now just to let you know, we haven't stopped drinking, but we don't push how much we take in. Using your own words, we drink in moderation." and he ended it with a smile on his face.

The next song played was one that Harry had heard a couple of references to since the chamber incident. It wasn't a slow song and it wasn't a fast song. It was a different type song that didn't make much sense normally to him, but it did fit the way his life was moving since Luna told him about his past life.

The song title was skating Away by someone named Jethro Tull and it was still a nice song even if it was hard to understand for the witches and wizards who danced to it.

The dance went on for another hour, when the head master called it an evening and everyone made their way back to their dorms. Although everyone was excited, it wasn't more present then in the first through third years as it was not suppose to include them.

Harry and Ginny along with their team went to the front door to see how bad the weather was, and it had stopped snowing and Charlie and other handlers used the dragons and cleared a path from the front door all the way to Hogsmeade so there would be no problem getting out in the morning. Now it was the official end of the day.

The morning flew by and soon everyone going home for the Hols were boarded on the train and excited to hear that Fleur may still be able to compete in the tournament. An examination still needed to be conducted by Poppy though, and Harry knew from experience she was a difficult person to deal with. If she didn't think Fleur was ready to challenge, she wouldn't be allowed to go any further.

The main topic for the trip was the Ball and how everyone was thrilled to be able to attend. There had been many tables that held just boys or just girls because they wanted to be there. After the Champions, there was no requirement for students to go without a partner. Thus the reason for so many happy students. Many first years fell into that category and it was still a memorable evening for all attending.

Now that it was over, the next thoughts were on the challenge of the egg. No one knew if it had been solved by either of the challengers and if Fleur was deemed unfit to continue, would the tournament continue, with only two champions? Could Beauxbaton use a replacement in her place? Would Hogwarts or Durmstrang have a complaint filed? Would Fleur be disappointed if she could not continue? Would Madam Maxine lodge a complaint if her school lost their spot in the tournament? Many questions, and no answers as yet. Poppy held the answer to most of them.

When the train pulled into the station, Harry looked to see who would be waiting for him and saw Dobby standing there by himself, so it would be a quick trip home. It would give him an excellent start to get his homework done and have the rest of the hols to enjoy. He looked forward to Christmas, as they would be going to the Burrow for their meal and Dobby would be joining them as a guest. Kreature refused to go as he hardly left Black manor except for when called by Sirius, which was seldom if ever, happened. Kreature would still be getting a gift from Harry though.

It took four hours to finish his work and then ate a late dinner. He was up the next morning, ready to go do his shopping with Remus and Sirius. They were doing a half magical and half muggle gift selection this year. Harry knew Hermione still cherished muggle gifts and Ginny, Arthur, Fred and George, Susan and Neville liked Muggle gifts, while the rest preferred magical gifts. Dobby would be playing Santa Claus this year, delivering all the gifts the night before. He was looking forward to it. There was even one for Voldemort from Harry as a joke. That would be a tricky one for Dobby to deliver, but he was looking forward to the challenge. Harry was sending him a trick wand that had a party favor in it when used. It was a message that when exposed read, (From your favorite enemy, once your captive. P.S. Who's the spy in our camp?) Harry was hoping to get a rise from Tom with this one.

The Hols moved quickly along and Christmas day was a cold wet one with a snow and freezing rain mix. No problem for travelers in the magical world but still not a very good day for outside travel. No one knew what to expect when they arrived at the Burrow, but just being around friends made the day better.

As expected, when they entered the Weasley grounds, they were met by Molly, but she wasn't by herself this time. Ginny, the twins, Arthur, Luna and Hermione were with her, to bury the visitors under all their hugs. Even Dobby was buried under all the attention. He loved all the affection showed by everyone all the time, but this time of the year was even greater.

Harry was hearing all kinds of thank yous from them all for his gifts and Dobby's side dishes he sent to Molly. The meal wouldn't be for another hour, so when they all entered the home, they all went to the sitting room for saying everything they all got.

In another part of England, Tom was sitting in his chair trying to come up with a way to get Harry Potter to where he needed him. He felt in order to get the best results for his plan, it had to be Potter. Tom also wanted to thank him for his gift. In all honesty, Tom did enjoy it since it was the only one he got. He wasn't expecting anything and it was quite unique. He also got a kick out of the note he got with it. He wanted to send an answer to Potter, but gave up any thought of doing so. Any answer he gave Potter might turn out bad for his plan so he dropped the idea.

Tom heard that one of the champions may not be able to finish the tournament and he didn't really care who it was, but tried to figure a way to get Potter for a replacement. Nothing has come about with it, though. He didn't want to risk Barty's position by getting him involved. Wormtail was becoming more useless and wasn't trusted for such a job. He wasn't even aware of what Tom wanted.

Right now time wasn't much of a factor, but with no idea about how to get his hands on Potter, it was starting to get close. The Hols would soon be over and then the students would return to school and things would start getting hot as the tournament would be back in play. The second challenge would be about a month or two when they return and then the final challenge near the end of the school year. Potter had to be in place before then so the arrangements could be made for his plan to proceed forward.

Potter was becoming too familiar for Tom, being how he is always getting into Tom's mind with little things, like the gift, or the escape with his gift to Barty. His loss in the chamber to Potter was the worst even though he had nothing to do with it, and Malfoy cost him dearly.

Back with the group of friends, everyone was ready to leave for the night as it was getting late. They cleaned up for Molly before they left and she was grateful for that. She wanted to get onto Ron for not helping, but Harry told her it was no problem. It only took a few minutes for the Eternals to clean up and since they were a bigger part of the mess, it should be them to help.

The rest of the Hols went by quickly and now they were ready to return to the school and find out if anyone figured the riddle of the egg. They also wanted to know if there were still three champions, or two and would they continue with just two? Fleur sounded confident when she talked with them before the hols, but she didn't know Poppy the way they did, and she was the one with the final say in the matter. If she felt there wasn't a healthy Fleur ready for the challenge, then there was no Fleur for the challenge. With Fleur still using the contraption from the Marauders, she knew there was no way the challenge would continue for Fleur.

The train was boarded by all the students and took off for the ride north. Many were the stories of excellent gifts, special meetings with family members, trips and the food. Everyone had a story to tell and they all got told.

Madam Maxim still did not know if Fleur would be able to continue with the tournament and couldn't understand why she didn't. Poppy was given the opportunity to accept or deny the request before the Hols, but no one has seen or heard from her since then. She hadn't even been seen by anyone and it was thought she left school for her Hols. She never told anyone what her plans were, but she still could have left her decision with someone before leaving.

With Poppy gone for the moment and they didn't know when she would return, Madam Maxim thought Fleur would be allowed to return to the tournament. However, without her clearance from Poppy, Albus was of a different mind set. Fleur would not be put into a situation where she could get worse. He instead asked for someone from St. Mungos to examine her.

Poppy didn't know who it was that abducted her from the wing while the students were taking the train ride home. She was going over the request from Madam Maxim with the thought of refusing it, when she was stupified from behind and brought to where she was now, where ever it was.

The door was solid so she couldn't see who put the food in her room through a slot at the bottom of the door. No one ever talked to her, so she couldn't recognize a voice. There were no windows to escape from or look out of to place where she was. It was dark, damp, silent and quite uncomfortable where she was at. The only noise she ever heard was the movement of the plate along the floor at feeding times and these were never consistent so she didn't know when to expect it.

The Healer from St. Mungos examined Fleur's records and then Fleur herself and cleared her to continue with the tournament, even though she still wore her braces. She performed all exercises flawlessly and ran well enough for the Healer. Albus thought differently then the Healer, as Fleur did show signs of pain when she ran and put added weight on her troubled legs. Why didn't the Healer see this also? He didn't think Poppy was going to let her continue because of these same points he saw.

The word got around about Fleur's OK to continue and she was congratulated on her return. Bill was not happy about it, as he felt she was not in her best condition. Fleur had her doubts as well, but never expressed them to anyone.

Cedric had asked Viktor if he had discovered the secret of the egg and he said he didn't. Fleur never got an egg so he didn't know how she was going to go into the challenge with no preparation. He promised him self that if he figured it out, he would tell her and Viktor both.

He was still thinking about it while he was in the prefects bath and he had the egg with him. He was ready to open it up again, when Myrtle told him to stop. The noise was hurting her ears. When she said this, it startled Cedric and he dropped the egg in the water after he opened it and he heard music coming from it, rather than the screaming, piercing noise it made. He stuck his head in the water and heard the clue in full, but had to try it again so he could copy it down for the others.

The clue itself was easy to understand, so he didn't need help with it. What he needed help with was finding a way to breath underwater for an hour. He tried the bubble head charm, but he found it hard to breath with it in place. He tried the shark head charm, but it didn't work for him. He also saw where Viktor was going to use it, after Cedric told him about the clue. He was sorry to see Fleur looking so sad after she was told. She didn't know how her braces would work under water. He told her to use the prefect bath to see how they would do, but to do it with someone with her in case something happened.

Cedric couldn't get help from the professors, so he went to the best source for help in the school. The Eternals had the most brilliant person for any question you could think of. However, when Hermione was asked by Cedric on what he could do, Hermione's studies didn't cover this and her research turned up nothing for three days. Even the twins couldn't help him with their pranks. He was ready to give up and go with the bubble charm, when Harry took him off to the side,

"Cedric, let me ask someone if he knows what can be used to help you. DOBBY, can you come here please?" and there was a pop and Dobby standing there before Harry.

"You wish to speak to Dobby, sir?"

Cedric starting laughing at Harry's answer, "Ya, when are you going to start wearing a horn so you can announce your arrival?"

"As soon as Master Harry gives him one, Dobby will consider it. Now what can Dobby be doing for you?"

"Do you know of anything that will help Cedric to breath under water for an hour, and while you're at it, how about for Fleur as well?" Cedric looked strangely at This question.

"I am not going to let anything happen to any of the champions, Cedric. Fleur really isn't in good physical condition to compete and you know it."

"I know this Harry, but you didn't warn me you were going to do it. I think you need a horn for yourself."

"Can Dobby speak now?"

"Sorry about that Dobby, please go ahead."

"Thank you Master Harry. Dobby does know of a way for both to breath underwater. For Master Cedric, he could use Gillyweed. It will give him the freedom to move swiftly through the water and be able to breath through gills. For Missy Fleur, I would have to perform magic on her. A special kind of elf magic. I will return shortly with the Gillyweed, then I will help Missy Fleur." and he disappeared.

Cedric looked to Harry and asked, "Have you ever heard of this Gillyweed before, Harry?"

Neville spoke up from the back, "I have, and Dobby is right. I don't know why I didn't think of it. It gives the user a fish tail and a fin on the back for guidance. The gills to breath underwater and webbing between the fingers to help pull you through the water. I'm sorry I drew a blank earlier, when you asked, Cedric. My mind must have been elsewhere."

Dobby returned quickly and handed the plant to Cedric then he disappeared once again and landed next to Fleur, who almost fell in the pool when he did. "Who are you and why are you here?" she asked Dobby.

"Master Harry asked me to help you, Missy Fleur. If you want it, I can help?"

"What is your name?"

"OH, it's Dobby, Missy Fleur. Would you like for me to help you?"

"What can you do for me?"

"THIS!" and before she could think, Dobby turned her into a mermaid. She started to gasp for air and fell into the pool to breath. She got control of her self, then tried her new body out. She zipped through the water faster than she ran on ground. She didn't feel any pain in her back and legs. In fact she felt better than before she got hurt. She swam around the pool and tried leaping from the water into the air and she jumped fifteen feet into the air, She then returned to the edge of the pool where Dobby waited to turn her back.

"Thank you Dobby, this is wonderful, but I don't think it will be allowed for you to change me before the challenge."

"I won't be Missy Fleur. You will change yourself with this." and he handed her a small piece of glass with a button in it. "When you are ready to start, jump into the water and press the button. The spell will be released to your body. When you are done with the challenge, press the button again and you will return to yourself. Just drop the button into the lake and I will retrieve it, so it won't be found."

"So it is only good for one spell?" Fleur asked.

"Yes Missy Fleur, but the residue from the spell will still be in it, so it can be traced. I will recover it and do away with it so we don't get into trouble. Just tell the judges it was a spell you found, but it could only be used one time, or the change would be permanent the next time you used it."

"You thought of everything, Dobby, and I thank you. Tell Harry this as well." and with that, Dobby left her to return to Harry.

"I am sorry Master Harry, but Missy Fleur already had the challenge mastered and did not need my help. She found a spell that will turn her into a mermaid one time. If she tries it a second time, it will be a permanent change."

"Then how will she knows if it works if she can't try it?"

"If it doesn't, then she will not be able to compete. She would not let me tell her of my idea because the rules do not allow help from a source outside of the school. She is a very rule following student."

"Well, thank you for trying Dobby." but Harry leaned over to hug him then whispered in his ear, "I know you're lying Dobby, but if you helped Her, then thank you. I will not say anything."

Dobby just disappeared so he wouldn't say anything that got them into trouble with the others. For some reason, Master Harry thought Dobby's idea to say he couldn't help her was a good idea.


	13. Chapter 13

Skating Away Chapter Thirteen

The day of the second challenge was overcast and cold. Windy conditions only made it feel colder. If there was any precipitation, it would probably be either snow or freezing rain which would only add to the problem as that would mean the dock used for the challenge would also freeze up. For Cedric and Viktor this was bad. For Fleur it would be worse as she was already on fragile footing.

Another thing that Fleur found out was that she tired easily from using her legs without the braces she wore earlier. She couldn't use them for this challenge because of what she was going to use for the challenge to make it to the hidden spot in the lake. She knew it was a mistake to continue with the tournament and was just now seeing it. She didn't know if she had enough strength to make it to the pier for the finish. Bill tried talking her out of it, but she had to at least try to compete for her school.

Harry and the others knew she was in trouble, so Harry had Dobby find some Gillyweed for him to use in case it was needed. He hoped he wouldn't have to, but he would rather be safe than sure, and Luna had told him to be prepared at all times and he never went against her wishes.

Everyone was gathered on the pier except the champions who would be there shortly. The snow or rain held of for now, but the clouds looked ominous for the near future. Like it was just a matter of time for the sky to open up for what ever was in store for the challenge. While in the water they were all right, but if it happened while they were in there, the deck of the pier would cover with ice, making movement hazardous. There was an attempt by the judges to cancel it for the day, but the request was denied by the gaming division. It was a part of the game for weather to be a deterrent.

The assembled students soon saw the champions making their way down the fields towards the pier and saw Fleur was struggling with her walking. She didn't know if it would be different with the charm Dobby gave her, but she hoped it would be different, in a good way. They took a stand on the pier, waiting for it all to start.

Albus decided to forget the opening speech and just told the champions that something they found dear was hidden within the depths of the lake and it was up to them to find it and return to the pier with what they found. Then he had the shot fired to start the competition. Fleur jumped into the water and pressed the button on the piece Dobby gave her and hid it in her suit to use later. She turned into the mermaid and zoomed through the water effortlessly, with no sign of weakness in her lower body.

She soon saw where Cedric and Viktor went looking and she followed them while looking for traps. She saw none and continued forward trying to see what they were looking for. Then she saw it. It was like a gallows in ancient time, except instead of the dropped ropes, their dearest item were tied to poles and unconscious, probably petrified to protect them from drowning.

Fleur saw where Cedric was already leaving the area and Viktor was ready to leave himself. She saw her sister tied to the closest pole and went to her and got her rope undone and started to bring her to the surface, This was when she felt her legs start to give out due to the added weight. She tried waking Gabrielle, but she would not respond. She took them as far as she could when it was done. She could not go any further.

Luna tugged on Harry's arm and pointed in the water, meaning she needed help. Harry went to the other side of the pier and dove into the water, where he took the Gillyweed and made his move to Fleur. He found her listless in the water and her sister right beside her. Harry took them both beneath the pier and then sent them both out before the pier to be seen by Bill, who dived in and saved her and her sister. Bill got credit for it and it made both Fleur and Gabrielle very happy for what they felt were their lives. Bill told them that Gabrielle was safe the whole time and that Fleur was only out for a few seconds so neither were in any danger. Gabrielle believed him, but Fleur didn't, and she showed him how much she appreciated what he did for them both, which he only hoped it would last a long time. It did just that.

Two days after the challenge, Fred and George asked Cedric for as weird request. They asked him if they could have the Golden egg from the first challenge, since he no longer needed it. Cedric answered them with, "But it is meant to be a keepsake for the champions, guys."

"Didn't you get the miniature Dragon too? Besides you'll get it back after we are done with it, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Ya, well, we can't be sure of that. We want to try something with it and we can't promise for sure that it will be safe. You know how loud and piercing it is. We are going to try and make pranks out of the sound for future students, like your keepsake, only smaller and hopefully, just as loud."

"OK, fine, but I do want it back and in one piece, please." and he went to his dorm and got it for the twins. When they got it back to their dorm, all they could hear were complaints about not opening it around them. However, Harry was interested in what they wanted to do. When he heard what the twins wanted to do, it gave him an idea to use hopefully soon. If it worked that is.

Ginny heard Harry's thoughts on the twins new toy and agreed with him, where Hermione just cringed at the thought of hearing the awful sound it made. Luna had no thoughts on it at all. Like she didn't care what they did. She pulled out her answer to the sound, which were small cotton wads that she shaped and stuffed in her ears. It wouldn't block all the sound, but enough where it wouldn't hurt her ears. Hermione saw what she did, and made copies of Luna's work and passed them out to the rest of the Eternals. They were all prepared for the twins work.

Ginny did pull Harry off to the side and asked him, "Harry, are you thinking what I'm thinking and using it against Tom?"

"How did you know I was thinking that Ginny?"

"I'm not for sure, Harry, but you saving Fleur once again maybe completed our bond. Why it did, I'll never figure out, so I may ask Hermione for an answer. If she doesn't know, I doubt anyone could answer it for me. Well, maybe Poppy."

"Do you wish to go see her to find out?"

"Not yet, Harry. I want to see if my thoughts are correct and you and I made a connection. I really think I felt you in my mind, telling me your thoughts. That was how I knew about the crazy thing the twins will try, and you seeing the possibilities."

"If it's true, does it scare you knowing it finally took place?"

"No, because we both knew it was only a matter of time. We just didn't know what it took to complete it. And we still aren't sure if it has. Maybe you and I are like the twins and know each others thoughts without the use of a bond? Or maybe the twins share a bond with each other? Ohhhh, I'm giving myself a headache, with all this thinking."

Harry started to lightly rub Ginny's temples and she felt the headache subside and it also got her sleepy. Soon, she fell asleep on Harry's lap, with a smile on her face. Harry's work must have been pleasant for her. Ginny and him both wanted to know what caused the bond to complete, so he asked Hermione and Luna for their thoughts and they had different thoughts on the matter.

Luna thought, "I think it was because you wanted it so bad and Ginny was finally coming around to wanting it also. I don't know why you would think it was because you saved Fleur's life? She should have nothing to do with you and Ginny."

Hermione thought, "I don't agree with Luna, Harry. Saving Fleur may have shown Ginny that even with you saving others, you still hold on to the fact that you want the bond to take. It probably showed her that if you continue and the bond didn't set, she would loose you to another bond."

"Well, How it happened doesn't matter anymore because it did happen. I was just wandering how it came about. Could you two help Ginny up to her bed. I didn't know I could have this effect on her. Am I boring?"

Luna used her straight face and said, "Oh yes, completely." then she yawned and moved to help Hermione with Ginny. She wasn't too happy being disturbed, but went with them to her dorm.

When Fleur entered the second challenge, Poppy was released from her kidnapping and reported it to Albus, knowing he couldn't do much about it without a lead or a clue. However she did check Fleur and found more damage done to her injury and removed her from the rest of the tournament. Both Fleur and Madam Maxime were happy with her announcement. Poppy had words with the Healer that allowed her to participate in the second challenge and sent a letter to St. Mungo's Head Healer with a reprimand for the healer stating her concern for creating a situation where the patient was not totally healed and the challenge made matters worse.

Now, the judges and the Heads had to sit down to see where they should go with the final challenge. With just two Champions left, it was no longer a Tri-Wizard event. Since Harry was released from participating, they couldn't ask him back, not that he would have. They couldn't replace Fleur with one of her fellow students because Fleur had no points to transfer, which would give the new student a distinct disadvantage. It came down to, they may have to cancel the tournament and split the winnings with the two remaining Champions.

When Barty reported this to Tom, Tom became so enraged, he took it out on the followers standing in front of him that gave the report to him. It spoiled all the plans he had in place if they end the games. All of the hard work and planning would come to an end. It was bad enough when Potter was cleared of punishment he would get for refusing to participate, but now everything may be over with it all.

Barty did tell him that it was not final yet, but it didn't look promising for the tournament to continue. If it was canceled, Tom was looking for someone to replace the champion as his unwilling sacrifice. Perhaps this girl who was the cause for all his problems. His answer to Barty was for him to try and get the girl that was hurt and have her brought to him as the sacrifice. It would end the charade Barty was doing, but it may still complete the plans that were set up.

They did not know that because she was further injured, Fleur was taken to St Mungo's for treatment at their own expense. Only Albus and Olympe knew it happened as they didn't want to upset the students. However, Bill was with her most of the time and when he heard they took her to the ward for the further evaluations, he knew what was happening. He didn't say anything to anyone because there had to be a reason for the Heads to not say anything.

Next morning, the Eternals gathered together to go to breakfast, when Dobby appeared before them, "Harry Potter sir, I have done as you asked and I have to pass on some bad news. I think an attempt may be made to capture Miss Delacour for use in Mr. Toms plans. He has passed on the plans to Mr. Barty and what he should do with her once he has her. Mr. Tom doesn't think the games will continue, and he is making other plans to make up for the change to his original plans. He isn't happy at all with what is happening here."

"Can you get Fleur out of here to keep her protected, Dobby?"

"If she were here, then yes, but she is not here Harry Potter, sir."

"Where is she then?"

"That I do not know, only that she is not here. I wouldn't even know where to begin to look for her, sir."

"Thank you Dobby, and if I need you, I'll give you a call."

"Of course Harry Potter, sir. I will always be there when you call for me." and he disappeared.

"Does anyone know where Fleur is?" no one answered. Ginny did have a suggestion.

"Harry, Bill and Fleur have been close since the Ball. Maybe he knows where she is?"

"Good idea Ginny. Do you think you can ask him about it. Don't forget to mention to him about Tom's plans. It may loosen him up if he is holding something back. Besides, if he likes her, then he does need to know she is in danger, even if he doesn't know where she is."

"I agree Harry. I'll ask him and then tell him to strengthen my question. He has to know we mean her no harm."

"OH, I don't think he feels we will harm her, but he may think if someone lets it slip where she is, then she would get hurt. He would never take that chance with Fleur's life." he hugged and kissed Ginny before she left to find Bill.

Ginny's talk with Bill did the trick as he almost had her take an oath to give her the information she asked for. When she told Harry, he asked Dobby to look over her to protect her. He took the matter seriously and checked everyone who entered her room for any form of falsehood. Dobby was as diligent as a person could be. No one came close to Fleur that didn't get past Dobby's scrutiny.

When Barty passed on to Tom that Fleur wasn't in the castle, more punishment was dealt to those around him. Tom was losing his mind to his fear of losing his chance to become himself again. He was weak in this body and it was hard to cover this up with his followers. He also saw where many of his followers were missing, and he knew it was because he scared them if they failed him, or if anyone else failed him. They did not want to be around him if something displeased him. He would let those around him know and no one wanted to be there when that happened.

Barty didn't know where she was, but the French were still there, so she couldn't be far, or so he thought. Madam Maxime was very protective of her students and would do everything she could to see them remain safe.

Saturday morning saw Harry and the twins take off for a destination only the twins knew about. Harry had to see how far they got with their new toy. He was surprised to see they had it perfected and showed it to him to prove it. However it wasn't loud enough for Harry's thoughts. "Is there a way to turn up the volume, guys?"

Fred looked shocked that he would even ask that question, "It's this low to keep our sanity, Harry. Of course we can turn it up. How loud do you want it?"

"Full volume if you please, and how many do you have finished?"

"This is it for now." Fred said before he turned the volume all the way up and opened the egg which created the same sound the original egg made and Harry looked quite pleased as he had his hands covering his ears. Fred turned it back down and then asked, "How many more do you need brother?"

"Five more should do it, I hope. Any more and I'll go deaf. Believe me, if this works, you will be getting a huge bonus for your work. How soon can you have them done?"

"The first one always takes the longest and it took two days. Now that we know the process, you will have them by this evening. And just to be sure, how huge is a huge bonus?" George asked this one.

"One hundred galleons for each device and one thousand if they work. Is that enough?"

Fred and George about fell down when they heard this. They were thinking ten per egg and one hundred for the bonus. George smiled at Harry and said, "Sounds fair to me, how about you Fred?"

"I can deal with that. And with it, if they work and we get the bonus, we will make you a partner in our company."

"OK, but I will also have to be a financial backer. Maybe Draco and Neville will help with it as well."

"Why not the whole group then Harry?" George was starting to get greedy.

"That will be up to you two for that. In fact, maybe you should ask them what they think. I think you'll be surprised by what they say. Don't count on Hermione though. You know how she feels about your dream."

Fred shuddered as he thought back when he told Hermione what their plans were for when they left school. His butt still hurt where she stung him. He also remember how George stayed behind him for protection. He still hasn't paid him back yet.

However, Fred still had one more question, "Harry, what are you going to do with these eggs when you get them?"

Harry smile at the twins and said, "Why I'm going to give them away as presents. I think they will make a great gift, don't you?"

"Only for someone like us, who has a sense of humor." then Fred broke out in a smile and then George joined him, "Oh I wish I could be there when you gave them away, to see the expression on his face. Bring a camera to take some pictures, would you Harry?"

"I can't promise that guys, but if I happen to think of it, I will, providing there is time." and the three left the little cove they were in to return to the sitting room in their dorm.

Harry felt the stares he was getting from Hermione, Ginny and Luna when he entered. Hermione was sharing hers between Harry and the twins. Ginny stood up and went to Harry and asked the question all the girls had on their mind, "What are you three planning? What does the egg have to do with it and why keep it a secret from us, your friends? I know it isn't strong Harry, but I feel your thoughts at times and see you are planning something. We can help you with what ever you are planning."

Harry was silent for a minute, trying to figure a way out of this, when he hit on another plan, "OK, Gin, I will tell you all, but it has to be kept a secret. Now follow us to the boys dorm." and the three of them lead the way up to the dorm. Everyone took a spot on the beds to listen to Harry. They watched as he walked around and silenced the room and blocked anyone else from getting in.

Hermione wondered what could be so important for this level of secrecy. "I don't think we will be having any intruders, Harry, Why all the secrecy?"

"What was the most annoying thing we have dealt with this year?"

Ginny answered, "The stupidity of the Ministry, except for a select few."

"Good one, but not the one I was looking for."

"The terrible way they are treating Fleur during this fiasco." Hermione chimed in.

"Another good one but still nit the one I was looking for."

"That only leaves the horrible noise that egg makes and secret about them you and the twins were trying to hide from us." Luna said her piece.

"Not the way I would have put it, but that's it. How many of us had headaches and couldn't think straight after hearing it? No need to answer that because we all were affected. Now I came up with a way to block the sound of them while using them against the Death Eaters and Tom. I had Fred and George make me six smaller versions that made just as much noise. We were going to do this alone, but, I can see where with all our brains put to use, there may be a better way to use them. What do you all think?"

Hermione jumped right in, "That's not a bad idea Harry. In fact it is brilliant, except for the fact that they are not here. How do you expect to use them, unless you intend to attack them, which is a horrible idea."

"Attacking them is a bad idea, Hermione. But what if instead of attacking them, we let their plans work and just allow them to finish their work. I think one of the champions is meant to be taken to them for something. This is what I think should happen..." and Harry explained his plans and how he intended on using the eggs. It took a couple of hours of different ideas on how to do it, but they eventually came up with a working plan, with Hermione being the focal point of it all, but she wouldn't be alone. In fact the entire Eternal team would be with her when it came time.

The team spent many hours trying to master the charm Harry wanted to use in conjunction with the tiny eggs. He showed them all how loud they were and they all congratulated the twins on their creation. They also showed the version they would sell when they opened their shop, which was much milder than Harry's version. It didn't send the person running from it when opened. The sound was still obnoxious, but not deafening. Parents may not take too kindly to it, but they were there for the kids, not the adults in most cases.

In the meantime, Hermione had a long conversation with Madam Maxime and Fleur and they were both thrilled with Hermione's solution to their problem. However, Albus had to be brought in on it, and that was what worried Hermione, Harry and the rest. They could never visualize him accepting such an idea.

The three conspirators approached his office and entered when asked and took a seat. They waited for Albus to ask the purpose of the visit and then Olympe started it off.

"Albus, we know you wish to finish the tournament, but without Fleur, it is impossible. What if we had a replacement for Fleur?"

Albus took interest with that comment and listened closer as Fleur went next, "Professor, wee think wee may have a solution, but it involves Miss Granger. I don't know the full details to her idea, but anything that will allow the tournament to continue should be considered."

Now Albus answered, "I agree to what I have heard so far except for it involving Miss Granger. It needs to be a student at your own school, Olympe, not ours. You saw what happened with Mr. Potter."

"Yes Albus, we know. But even though Fleur does not know, I may have an idea on why it needs to be her."

"So, I take it a potion must be taken by Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled back to the Head Master, "Yes sir, Polyjuice, to be exact. I will brew it myself and use Fleur's hair as the agent. Now, before you say no, sir, just know that the Eternals have been working on a plan for two weeks now and are getting pretty good with the magic we will be using."

"Would Harry be willing to go over this plan in detail with me? Of course I expect the others will wish to be there as well and I agree with that. I will give my thoughts on the matter after his explanation."

"I will pass it along to Harry, Professor. I can't say what his response will be though. You know how difficult he can be."

"I am aware of his stubbornness when he has to share things with me, considering how little I share with your team. But I do look forward to hearing what he has to say." and the three ladies left Albus to consider what he has just listened to. He knew it was more than just to complete the tournament and most likely to attack Tom and who ever he has with him at the time.

Harry listened to every team member for their thoughts. He knew it was a big decision and he didn't want to be the final verdict. The majority vote would decide if he told Dumbledore or not. By the time everyone spoke, Dumbledore would be told their plans and would be asked to help out in any way he could. Hermione started it all off and most likely persuaded the other team members that followed her decision. In fact, only Harry and Neville voted against telling him, but their reasons were very weak, where as Hermiones were quite strong.

Hermione used Dobby to inform Albus about the meeting for the evening and his acceptance about being involved with their plan. Albus was pleased that they trusted him that far, even after his failure to assist them in the past. Harry and the tournament being his bigger failure as Harry proved he didn't have to participate.

The day went by quickly for the Eternals and after the meal, they gathered in the unused classroom they used for their meetings and training. They had just got seated when Dumbledore entered and created his own seat. His body couldn't take the smaller student chairs.

Albus remained silent until he was asked to speak. Then Harry opened it up. "Professor, the Eternals decided to open up with our plans to you, and ask for your help if needed. We took a vote and to be honest, I voted against telling you. You know the reason why, but you have obviously won over the others, so here we are. Do you have any questions before we begin?"

"I do. In the past I have been less than helpful for you Harry, and for that I am sorry. Is it the tournament that caused you to pass on me?"

"It was a big decision maker for me, but was not totally the reason. But, I promise to put it behind me to finish what needs to be done and that is the end of Tom Riddle and his reign of terror. Anything else?"

"No, please begin with your plans. I must admit to you, that what I already know has me interested. That Miss Granger is able to brew the Polyjuice Potion in her fourth year is remarkable."

Harry laughed at this, "She has been able to brew it since her second year sir. She is a most remarkable young lady. Yet, she is still not the strongest one on our team. That goes to Ginny. Hermione follows her, then there is Luna. But don't take Daphne or Tracey lightly. Since you know the first part of our plan, let me tell you the second part of it. This involves the most ingenious members of our team, the twins. They borrowed Cedric's Egg to create their own, but made the mistake of doing it in front of me. I asked them to make me six to use for our plan." Harry pulled them from his robes and placed them on the table. Albus picked one of them up and was ready to open it when Harry asked him to wait a moment. The Eternals placed something in their ears and had Albus proceed to open the egg. He about lost it from the sound it made. So loud for such a little thing. He looked around and saw the team was unaffected by the sound. He closed the egg and then watched as they pulled out the little plugs from their ears.

"Do they block out the sound totally, Harry?"

"I saw you wait until we pulled the plugs to talk to us. This is how brilliant Hermione and the twins work together. The plugs block out the sound of the egg, but not normal talk. Hermione says it is the sound waves the plug blocks. She showed the twins what was needed and the twins completed them. The twelve of us will be protected from the sounds, but our opponents will not."

"How do you plan to use them, unless you can get close to them? I don't see a scenario where they will allow you to get that close."

"We don't have to, Professor. Let me show you Hermione's brilliance, Ginny and Luna's cunning and the twins imagination. Hermione discovered a spell that allows you to silently raise and lower several items at a time. A form of Leviosa. Ginny and Luna made a way to move them into a certain pattern that will stay fixed, even after dropping the spell. Hermione's will still need to be in place. The twins found a way to use the Protego spell to protect them from spell fire when deployed. Let us show you what we mean." and Hermione used her magic to send the eggs out and formed a line in front of a training dummy. Luna and Ginny used their magic and placed them in a surrounding pattern around the dummy and when it tried to take down the eggs, it's spells met the shield and was deflected away. The eggs opened up and the glasses sitting on the bridge of the dummy's nose shattered from the combined sound they made.

Dumbledore was impressed with the show, but had doubts about the shield. On a dummy was one thing, but on a wizard, it may not be the same. "Have you tried this on a wizard yet Harry? I think the results will not be the same."

Harry smiled at this, "OH they won't be sir, trust me on this one. Keep in mind that the dummy can't hear." and Albus saw the wisdom in that statement. However he still wished to see it against a wizard. So he volunteered for the test.

Harry questioned the head master, but he was sure he would be alright. The girls did their magic and Albus was soon surrounded by the little eggs. He was ready for anything when the eggs opened. He saw where he was wrong about the anything. The sound of the six eggs around his ears took any chance of thinking straight away. He tried to concentrate on destroying the little devils, but it was like they scrambled his brains. He dropped his wand to cover his ears and the sound stopped. "Remind me to never upset any of your team Harry, I could never survive the backlash if you used these evil little demons. However, I think you have something in them that could work. I have seen the preparation your team put into this and I even felt first hand what it can do. Now all I can say is, Look out Tom Riddle, you're about to meet Eternity." and he left smiling.

Harry congratulated his entire team for everyone's effort. Even though it was mostly five people, they all had a hand in getting it done. They continued to practice moving the eggs around into different patterns for maximum efficiency and different levels if there was a major difference in heights, like Wormtail and Greyback. Then they saw where Greyback would be affected even worse than the rest of the DEs because of his condition. His heightened senses would take a toll. Little did they know how strongly they would affect him.

So, everything was in place for the final challenged and Hermione had her potion ready for use when it was time. She even had an extra bottle for an emergency. She hoped she wouldn't need it, but her life was at stake and Harry didn't want to leave anything for granted or to chance. Now they had to find a feasible way to get Fleur back into the contest.


	14. Chapter 14

Skating Away Chapter Fourteen

Poppy sat with Olympe and Albus to figure a way to get Fleur back into the tournament. After prohibiting her from participating, it was difficult to get her back in. Poppy even talked with specialists in St. Mungos and they knew of only one with the capabilities to correct Fleurs back. Poppy asked if he had written any journals on the subject of spinal injuries and when she found out he had, but they weren't for sale, only given to magical hospitals with a trained surgeon in the qualification asked for in the journal.

Poppy had made many friends in her years at Hogwarts and she called in a favor to one of them. She asked to borrow the journal. But she would return it as soon as she found an answer to her problem. She got it the following morning and got the information she needed. She magically copied it and sent the journal back to her friend. She then went to Fleur at St. Mungo's in disguise. She saw three wizards posted outside the hospital and didn't know if they were DEs or Aurors. She didn't take any chances and stayed as far away from them as possible. She wasn't followed when she entered and made it to her room safe and undetected.

Fleur was reading a school book when she saw Poppy enter and put it down to greet the Healer. Poppy told her what she wanted to try and Fleur turned over onto her stomach so Poppy could examine her injuries. She saw where they had started to set correctly, but still needed time to strengthen and harden in the soft spots. Poppy had her surgical wand with her just in case and she used it to make a small incision in her back, after she numbed it. She examined the tissue around the spine and saw where it could be worked on to get her walking right, but nothing strenuous. It was all they needed in order to pull it off successfully. She had to reduce the swelling in the healing muscles and place a temporary covering around the spinal chord to protect it from further damage. The chances were fair that she would be alright if they didn't push her too hard. The procedure took fifteen minutes and Fleur felt the difference right away. She stood up and tried walking and felt no pain. She walked straight up and didn't seem to stumble or favor any part of her body.

Albus and Olympe arrived as soon as they were notified of Poppy's revelation. They watched as Fleur walked with confidence across the room. She was forced to sit down to save her strength and no further damage. She needed to appear healthy when Poppy cleared her for the tournament.

Hermione was told about Fleur and waited to be called again to the head office. The Eternals were ready for action and knew Fleur was a big part of it happening. Nothing could come in the way of their plans, if they wanted to end this threat of Tom and the Death Eaters. They already had a plan in place with Hagrids help to be in place before the challenge would start. Harry, Ginny, Luna and Hermione had practiced the disillusion charm over and over to get it perfect. Hermione would help them onto the field when Hagrid was to set his creatures for the maze. Harry had a very special device to use for the cup in order for the team to follow Hermione when what ever happened to her took place. They hoped it was a port key that was to be used.

Poppy and Albus had a special meeting before the board for announcing Fleurs acceptance back into the tournament and gave them a demonstration to prove she was alright to continue. It went off without a flaw and when Barty heard the challenge was back on, he sent word right away to Tom about it.

Tom was pleased he didn't have to resort to kidnapping in order to make sure his plans were safe.

Alastor Moody was in a different mind set, as Albus just told him of Potters plans and where Albus thought they might take place. Albus wanted a back up contingency in case things went wrong. Alastor got together a team that comprised of aurors and order members. Thirty in all and they were going to be in place at the start of the challenge, hidden from view but ready for action. Potter didn't know about this, but he didn't need to, in case his plan worked perfectly and Alastor wasn't needed.

Alastor also had Amelia set up another security team for the Ministry as protection. He wasn't taking any chances of a second attack. Things looked to be getting close to a final showdown and the Ministry was a focal point for each faction and he didn't want to lose their control because they were busy trying to end things elsewhere.

The day Hermione both looked forward to, but dreaded finally arrived. Her brew was ready to be consumed and her spare was protected by a spell in her robes. Both Cedric and Viktor refused to stay behind if what Harry thought was going to happen, did indeed take place. It was decided that Viktor and Cedric would wait for Hermione inside maze. Hermione was the one to ask the two champions to stay back and away from the cup because it may be trouble. They thought they were talking to Fleur when she asked this and she had to show herself to prove what she said.

Hermione took the serum and hid herself so no one would see the change. It brought back memories that she didn't particularly care for in her second year. She cursed Millicent the rest of the year every time she saw her or her cat. It didn't end like it did for humans. The cat body stayed with her for twenty four hours and it still left lingering side effects, like using the back of her hand to straighten her hair. Liking her ears scratched. Playing with strings. A stronger liking for fish. The more she thought on it the longer the list got, so she dropped her thoughts.

She walked to the field and took her place beside Cedric. She looked to the stands even though she knew her team was not there. She looked to Albus and saw him nod his head, telling her they were in place, as planned. Waiting for her with the cup. They weren't too happy about Cedric and Viktor joining them on the ending, but two more wouldn't hurt anything if the Eternals could finish the job.

Albus shared his words with the crowd and the other heads shared theirs as well. Then the canon was fired and Viktor entered the maze. A minute later, it was Cedric. Then finally, Hermione entered and saw her two companions waiting for her and they made their way through the maze, taking turn fending off the obstacles. They worked well together and didn't lose a step because of a failed or missed obstacle.

It took over an hour to figure the pattern to the changing walls, but they finally did it and stood by the cup as the others joined them after securing the bar Harry had made for everyone to grab hold of. It was a circle with two long bars coming off of it. The circle was lowered over the cup and them made smaller once it was in place and everyone took hold of the bars and had the cup sitting in the cradle of the circle. Then the three champions grabbed the cup handles and they were then standing in front of Tom Riddle seniors grave marker. They dropped the bar and the cup and moved into position. Cedric, Viktor and Hermione stood side by side as they heard talk coming from a crypt and watched as Pettigrew came walking out with what looked like a small child in his arms. Harry knew better as to who it really was as he had seen him in this form before.

"Tom, so good to see you again. And you have Peter with you to act as a babysitter. How noble of him, as long as he doesn't drop you that is. He is rather clumsy, so I hope you protected your self.

Now Tom, I think introductions are in order, don't you, since we know both of you already?"

"Still trying to be funny, Harry? I don't need to know them since they will soon be dead. Well, maybe knowing the girls would be a nice touch."

"Sorry Tom, it's all or none. Since that's the case, I should tell you that you're right and some will die here tonight. Can't say for sure who, but I can say for sure who I want to see die tonight. You and Wormtail. Now I know you didn't want to see so many here, but they are here to provide the entertainment tonight. We brought our instruments with us, if you would like to see them?"

"Harry, your routine is starting to get old. You need to know why you are here. Well, I suppose you know why you are here and that's to die. But one thing I would like to know, is why you brought all these others to their death as well? Did you make a pact or something like that?"

Harry laughed at this, "Now who's trying to be funny, Tom? I told you they are here for the entertainment. Show Tom your instruments team." and soon Tom and Peter were surrounded by the eggs.

Now Tom was laughing, "What are these things, Harry, Kazoos? Please tell me they are not really going to be playing these things?"

"They most certainly are, and you're going to love the sound they make. We certainly did. It was music to our ears, so to speak. We even amplified the volume so you could enjoy it better."

"Wormtail, destroy these toys for me, if you would and then kill all the others, but leave Harry for me."

Peter began to fire at the eggs, but they moved faster than him and he couldn't destroy a single one. He kept firing but they kept moving. Tom cursed him for his bad aim, but it didn't change the fact that he couldn't hit a single one.

"That was not very nice Tom. We had a great selection for you to listen to and you tried to end our show."

Alastor was close enough that he heard everything being said and was trying hard not to laugh at the Harry and Tom show. He didn't know that Tom could be so funny. The others could hear it as well and found it just as hard to not laugh at the routine.

Then Harry stepped forward and had his team begin the music that came from the eggs. If Alastor hadn't been warned about the sound, they would have been in the same plight as Tom and Peter.

Everyone watched as Peter screamed at the sound coming from the eggs and Tom was trying to keep Peter from dropping him while trying to protect the sound. Peter finally had enough and dropped Tom, who hit his head on the cauldron as he fell. He lay there with blood streaming from the wound and Peter had blood streaming from his ears. He dropped down to his knees, trying to get away from the eggs, but they followed him down. Tom wasn't moving from his spot and Peter finally made the connection between his wand and the mark on his arm. The message was sent to the Death Eaters waiting to be called to their location, but when they landed, they were hit with the sound coming from the eggs.

Then the Aurors and Order members stepped in and captured those who showed and removed their wands and snapped them. They turned to Peter, but he was laying on the ground, dead. Blood was now puddled around his head, as was the situation around Tom's head. Tom wasn't quite dead yet, but Alastor saw where he wasn't far from it. The gash on his head was deeper than Harry thought. Tom's skull showed through the blood and the cut artery that spilled the blood was still seeping it out.

Back at the Ministry, another attack was brought to an end, as Alastor's thought of a second attack became real, but taken care of. Amelia had every available worker there and they outnumbered the DEs 7-1. By splitting his forces, Tom ruined his chance to return, but mostly it was the work of the twins.

Cedric and Viktor grabbed the twins in a manly hug and Cedric congratulated them on the work of the eggs. "Fred, George, that sounded just like the original egg and together they were less than half it's size. You really outdid your self with them, but I hope you won't be selling them to the students, because the Professors will hang you out to dry."

"Not to worry there Ced, the ones we sell will only make about a tenth of the noise these made. Of course if you have a hundred of them going off at the same time, it could get quite loud. We have no control over a situation like that."

Back at Hogwarts, Ivan Karkarov was surrounded by the professors from Hogwarts as soon as the champions entered the maze. Severus pulled the bottle of Polyjuice potion Barty used for his deception. The real Karkarov was found in Malfoy Manor's dungeons. He was alright, but malnourished and dehydrated. Everyone was waiting for the Champions to return and hear what happened.

Harry and the Eternals were group hugging Hermione for her great performance. It was an hour after Tom's end when she changed back to Hermione and her friends wanted to cover her so others wouldn't see the change. That was why they waited to return to the school. Once her change took place, they took their stand and took hold of the cup and were soon standing in front of a crowd of students and Professors. The noise when they landed hurt more than the eggs, because the filters didn't work on human voices. However, the greeting they got was better than they were expecting. Then there was the presentation of the winner and Hermione couldn't be a part of it, and since both Viktor and Cedric returned together, they were both declared the winners and the cup stayed with Hogwarts, since Viktor had no room in his trophy case for it. He welcomed the money, as he gave it to an orphanage back home in Romania.

There was only two weeks left to school and the two visiting schools were ready to leave, but before they left, everyone wanted one more ball to celebrate both the tournament and the end of the death eaters and Tom Riddle. Before the day of the dance, Harry wished to speak to the students and Professors about something, "I know what we just accomplished and how easily we did it, but none of it would have happened if it wasn't a combined effort. We can all be proud of what we did, but another thing we have to consider is, the people who were innocent in all this, like Lauren. Would anyone of you be upset if I asked her to join us in the ball? Now Ginny, before you get upset, I will tell her it is as a guest of the school and not me, personally. It's just that she has had a led a sheltered life and I would like to provide with a little bit of fun she has so far missed. What do you all say?"

Ginny stepped forward and looked around to her friends. They all gave her the signal and she turned back to Harry, "Harry, we all want to know why you didn't ask her to come to the Yule Ball? I mean not as a date, but as a friend. We all want to get to know her as she shared some time when we weren't there for you, so yes we want her to be there for this dance. However, we think she should have a date set up for her when she arrives and we have someone in mind for this, if he agrees. Colin Creevy is not going with anyone currently that we know of. Is this true, Colin?"

Colin's face turned a bright pink as he stuttered his answer, "Nnnn...ooo. But I dddonnn't even know her. How could I ask her to be mmmyyy date?"

Harry answered for Ginny, "You won't have to, I will. That is if everyone agrees?" he got no negative answers so it was set. Harry asked Albus about it and Albus smiled as he let Harry use his Floo to call her.

When Lauren was told by her mother that Harry wished to speak to her about something, she ran down the stairs to talk to him, and when he asked her if she wished to visit the school for a dance, she asked, "Are you asking me to the dance Harry?"

"Lauren, you have to know that I am bonded to another person and we both love each other, but I do have a date set up for you and he is a very nice young man that maybe a little hyper. However, he looks forward to the dance with you, if you accept his offer."

"Will you have at least one dance with me, if I go, Harry?" Lauren sounded dejected.

"At least one, Lauren, but I can promise you that you will dance more than you wish and with more than two different partners. I hope you accept my invitation, Lauren."

"Harry, you had me by just calling me. I promise I will try to have a good time and I know my parents will know that I am in good hands, if you're there. Having professor Dumbledore there doesn't hurt either." and so it was set and Colin had a date for the dance that he never expected to have. He was extremely nervous around the girls in school. Harry's top six girls were his worst problem. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Daphne, Tracey and Cho scared him to death.

There was a little time before the dance and Harry tried to spend it with Ginny, but once again, he was called off to go see Albus. This time Ginny decided to go with him to see if it was really happening to Harry. With this visit, she may have wished to stay away.

Albus welcomed him to his office and was surprised to see Ginny with him. "AH, unexpected guests. Excellent, please have a seat. Can I get anything for either of you?"

They both said no, but Harry wanted to know what he was wanted for, "Professor, what is it you want of me this time?"

Albus snickered at Harry's abrupt statement, "It isn't me this time Harry, but you won't believe who did make it?"

"So, you're going to keep us in suspense by making us take a guess?" Ginny spoke this time.

"Patience, Miss Weasley. I'm getting to it, it's just so hard to believe what I have to say. This is the truth Harry, Tom Riddle has asked to speak to you, before he passes on. He would also like to speak to Lauren, but he has been told there is no chance of that happening."

"Did he say why he wanted to talk to me? We weren't the best of friends, the last time I checked. We didn't really hate each other either, if you can believe that. It was weird really, it was like we respected each other. He actually laughed at some of my jokes, and he tortured me, but it was like he was taking it easy on me. It was either that or he really couldn't hurt me for some reason."

"Do you know what happened to him, Harry?"

"Ya I do, Peter dropped him on his head. He never should have trusted such a clumsy oaf to care for him. Hell, look what he did to mum and dad. What he did to Sirius. What he did to Marlene McKinnon. Yes he did kill her mother and stood by while others killed her. When does he want to see me?"

"He hasn't got long to live Harry, so if you wish to talk to him, then soon."

"Can I bring someone with me, like Ginny?"

"He didn't request anyone else beside Lauren, but I doubt he will refuse any visit. Does this mean you'll go see him?"

"Yes, but I think more than just Ginny. Hermione, Luna and the twins should go as well. It's not as a show of force, but Tom liked my humor and he might love the twins. Luna can be just as funny and If her and Ginny go, there is no way I can refuse Hermione from going. If it is true and he is leaving us, he will certainly have a happy send off."

"Very well then, tomorrow morning at 7, be here to transfer to St. Mungo's. Tom will be notified. I can't see how he controlled the DE's in that body?"

"Later on we will have to have a talk Professor. My visit to Tom will enlighten you on many things. Probably why he wants to see me."

Once he made it back to the dorm, he got the five others together to explain what was happening, which opened the flood gates of questions starting with the expected Hermione's many Questions before any one else could ask one.

"Why us, Harry? Why not others as well? How are we suppose to know what to say? Can we ask him anything or are there restraints on what we can ask? Did he request us as well, or is this your own request?"

"Slow down Hermione, I can't remember all you asked. OK your first and last question are basically the same question and it was me who invited you. I think Tom may want to know what happened and all of you had your hand in it. I didn't want to over state my request so that is why it's just you five. You can ask anything, but I doubt he will answer all of them. Just say what you feel, as I don't think Tom will care if it was your attempt to hurt his feelings. Any other questions?"

The twins asked, "Harry, do you think he will want to know our secrets? We have many of them and we don't like the idea of him probing our brains."

"Look guys, you saw what the fall did to his head, so I doubt he has that capability left. You saw what shape he was in prior to being hurt so I doubt he got any better. If you don't want to go, then just say so?"

"And miss out on all the fun? I don't think so. Besides, what you said made sense. The visit will also be prime material at the dance for the rest of the students, including the rest of our team. I want to see the look on Draco's face when he hears where we went. It oughta be priceless."

Harry just shook his head at the twins logic, then it was Luna's turn to say something, "Harry, I sense Tom is dying, so why does he want to see you before he goes? I also don't see any deceit in him, so we should all be safe. Do you think he feels guilty about anything he had done?"

"No Luna, I don't. Tom was a complex being, not totally human, but not completely animal either. How he got that way, I don't know, but he had some human qualities. Just not very many and all the wrong ones. He had no sympathy, remorse, caring, love or friendship. None of the good traits in a human."

Ginny surprised Harry with her statement, "You say we don't have to go if we don't want to, right?"

Harry looked saddened with that, "That's right, Ginny. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

"OK, just checking. I want to go, but the twins looked a little green around their ears. They can be such sissies."

This got him feeling better and there were no more questions. They all went down to the great hall and ate dinner and then went outside for a bit to walk off dinner. Even to rest of the team. Harry looked around and saw them all paired up with their mates and he remembered that Lauren would be here in two days for the dance. Colin still wasn't sure about this, but as a favor to Harry, he would do it. He never met her and he still carried a crush on Ginny and Luna. Of course he would never say anything about it because of George and Harry. If the girls scared him, the twins and Harry were much worse.

An hour later, everyone was back in the dorms and getting ready for bed. Classes had been canceled for the final few days of school so the students could relax before the dance.

Harry's small team had to eat in the kitchen because of how early they had to leave. The elves treated them like royalty as they took a seat, and even found steak available for their meal. It wasn't going to the hall for the rest of the students. Everything else that went up top was there for their selection. The twins and Harry had to have a piece of steak, and the girls shared one with each other.

They told the elves how great the meal was and they made their way to the head office, where Albus was waiting for them. He opened the floo and the next thing they knew, they were on the seventh floor of the hospital and being led to the ward where Tom was and specifically his room.

There was a guard outside the room and one inside the room. Tom was propped up in the bed, wide awake and waiting for them. "Good morning Harry. Who are your friends? I was told to expect them and it did sort of pique my interest."

"I thought you might like to meet those who were responsible for your defeat, Tom. They are the most brilliant students in Hogwarts. Yes, even the twins. They created the devices that took care of Peter."

"Took care of me as well, Harry. I was almost happy he dropped me and knocked me out so I would get away from that horrid noise they made. But, you said they all had a part in it?"

"Yes I did. Hermione created the magic that protected them while in use. Luna programmed the magic to keep them in place. Ginny created the device that controlled the volume of it. The whole thing was my idea. It all started with the twins who borrowed Cedric's egg to make copies to sell at their prank shop when they opened it. I saw the chance to completely control the entire situation. Ginny also created the devices that protected us from the sound. Like I said, they are all brilliant."

"I went to the wrong place to pick out my followers, I see. I can believe you about their brilliance. Look, Harry, I don't have much time left, but there was something I had to say to you. While you were my captive, you did something to me, I never felt before. Humor. I didn't think I could ever have a real laugh from something someone told me. You made my followers jealous of our connection. And just to let you know, when I hit you with that Crutiatus, I really was trying to hurt you. I can't believe you shook it off like you did. I was telling them all the truth when I said to them, Now you know why it has to be me to kill you. I don't think any of them could do it."

"I already knew all this Tom. I felt it when you tried and failed. Now, can my friends ask you some questions?"

"Sure, why not."

Harry was surprised when Luna asked the first, "Why did you turn evil, Tom?"

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that one. The only thing I can think of is, my early life was hard and because of my differences from my other orphans, I got into a lot of fights. I finally had enough and paid them all back with my magic. It made me feel superior to them and I took advantage of it. I studied everything I could find on the subject and it wasn't enough. I needed to know everything there was to being an immortal. Professor Slughorn was my biggest help there. Pitiful man didn't even know I was using him. Of course, none of the others did either, including my Death Eaters. They were the easiest to control."

"Why did you attack the Potters?" was Ginny's question.

"These questions are not what I was expecting. After hearing just a portion of the prophecy, I had to make sure that I had no opposition. Someone wanted me to spare Lily Evans, but she refused to get out of the way so I could kill Harry. I didn't know she passed her magic onto Harry when she died. I tried to leave a horcrux with him, but I didn't know if I succeeded or not."

Harry answered this, "You did Tom, but Lucius corrected it for me. Your diary was given to Ginny which had me to go save her in the chamber. Your Basilisk poisoned me, which destroyed the Horcrux in me, but Fawkes saved me from dying with the use of his tears."

"Lucius was always the weak one. Narcissa was the strong one and she refused to take the mark. I was planning on making young Draco a follower, but it never got that far. I'm sorry Harry and you others, but I must cut this short, as my time is up. I feel my strength fading. I must tell you Harry, that you were my greatest challenge and for that I respected you. Now, it is time for me to..." and Tom's head fell to the side as he passed on to what Albus called the next great adventure.

Harry and the others sat and looked at Tom and the pathetic little thing he had become, but with so much power, he controlled an army, he just couldn't defeat a teen age boy.


	15. Chapter 15

Skating Away Chapter Fifteen

Harry and his friends returned to Hogwarts and were soon attacked by the rest of the team, asking all sorts of questions and Pissed Off remarks about why they weren't included. Draco, Neville, Daphne and Tracey were the biggest complainers. Harry had to step lightly so he wouldn't upset them even more with his answer.

"OK, just listen to what I have to say, before you condemn us to Hell for leaving you all behind. First of all I have to let you know that Tom is dead. He died talking to us. The reason I took who I did, was to explain to him how he was defeated so easily. You all have to admit that even though we were all there, it was the six of us who took the biggest part in beating him. Now, I am not talking all the credit for this, or the rest of us. Another thing you must know is that he was confined to a small room and no chairs. Magic couldn't be used in the room, so we would all had to stand the entire time we were there. If everyone went, we would have been on our feet, three times longer than we were. You must also keep in mind that Tom didn't have much time left and I had to get through to him about how he was destined to lose. As it is, we were there all of thirty minutes, when he passed away. He never apologized for what he did or say he was sorry. He wanted Lauren there to see what she looked like, as he never had her before him. She was lucky there, if you ask me. You all saw what he looked like in the cemetery. He hadn't changed."

"You said you only took those who helped the most, yet you never asked us to help with those stupid eggs."

"You also weren't in our house so how could you? Before you say anything about Luna, you have to remember that she was joining us in our dorm before most of you were a part of the team and the Fat Lady knew her to be a constant visitor."

The argument didn't last long as it was all over and no real harm was done. They all knew that too many people attending would have been an insult to Tom and that was not what they were about. Now they all began to look forward to the dance and found out that Lauren was going to be coming the night before to get to know Harry's team and her date. Albus even found a special room for her to stay in the Gryffindor dorm. It was an old Head person room that was used in times before there was a dual room for the current heads. Albus didn't know that Ginny had a bed set up for Lauren in her dorm and that All the girls in the Eternals were planning on staying, after explaining to the Fat Lady why. She agreed with the request, mostly because she looked forward to hearing what they all talked about in the dorm. She was a part of the information network in Hogwarts and was proud of it.

Lauren was there before the evening meal and Joined Harry and his friends at their table. It was the first time for either her or Colin to see each other. Colin nearly passed out because she was even more gorgeous than Harry explained to him. Lauren was not as impressed as Colin, but she did have to admit that he was cute. Lauren was also drawing more stares than she could have imagined. She didn't see all the guys start to make plans on asking her to dance.

Harry and the rest of the team did see this though, and had to make plans for protecting her from over extending herself at the dance. Harry knew there would be a lot of offers, but what he was seeing was almost the entire school males making plans.

That evening was going to be one filled with ideas on how to control the crowd around Lauren. Everyone in the school knew who was off limits as far as asking someone out. Lauren was new to the school and open to any requests she may receive, within limits.

After seeing all the boys thast took an interest in her, she didn't think she would make many friends with the girls, but she was wrong as all of the Eternals' females made her feel welcome. She questioned Ginny as she found out it was her that was bonded to Harry, and that Hermione and Luna were his best friends. Daphne and Tracey helped her with what boys she should avoid, and the list was long, but she did get reasons for her avoidance. She wanted to take notes, but when Hermione gave her a set of what was said, she thanked her. Luna told her about the boys she would enjoy meeting them and this list was just as long as the list of those to avoid.

Lauren was glad she came early, as she got a tour of the school from Colin and he took her to all the classrooms, points of interest, the grounds, the edge of the forest, Hagrid and his hut and dog, Fang.

She enjoyed this completely, but loved meeting the gentle giant in Hagrid. She was at first petrified of him, but after a few minutes of talking to him, she changed her opinion.

By the time they got back, it was time to retire for the evening and when Colin took her hand and kissed the back of it, she blushed and smiled at him. Once she was out of sight, he turned to George and hugged him, because it was him that told him to do that to Lauren.

The next morning, they gathered in the common room and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lauren loved the food and tried not to make a pig of herself, but she couldn't get enough of it. She even heard Ron call out, "OI, a girl after my own heart, She eats almost as much as I do." He had to duck all the toast thrown at him, missing less than what hit him.

The day went by slowly for all the students as they all were ready to dance. They even had their own dance at lunch, with many pairs moved some tables and danced for about thirty minutes, until Severus had to break them up so the elves could clean up for the evening. No one grumbled about this though and went their way to kill a few more hours. Many of them went outside, since it was a pretty day.

Harry had a different thought and asked if she wished to see where he saved Ginny from a huge snake. Lauren's eyes got real big when she was asked this, "How big was it Harry, twenty or thirty feet?"

Ginny answered this with a frog in her throat, "More like sixty if I were to guess."

Lauren questioned this, "Surely Ginny is exaggerating somewhat?"

Harry confirmed Ginny's thought. Lauren answered with a , "Hell yes I want to see it. Was this before we met Harry?"

"Oh Yeah."

"Why didn't you say something to me about it?"

"I didn't know you were a witch at the time, so I couldn't say anything."

"What about when you brought me home and found out I was one?"

"It didn't pop into my mind. I was just worried about getting you home safe and sound. You were also kind of asleep when I brought you home. I didn't have much time with you after I knew you were a witch."

Ginny grabbed Lauren's hand and said to her, "Don't let Harry get under your skin because he doesn't open up. He's like that with us quite often. Everyone will agree with me on this. He doesn't want to give people the idea he is full of himself. We pick up stray pieces of what we want here and there and we fill in the rest. It just takes time. Now, tell me, what do you think of Hogwarts?"

"I think it's great. I think I'm going ask dad if I can attend next year. Of course I'll have to test to see what year I'll be in, and if it's too low, I'll just pass on it. I would like to attend though."

Hermione wondered, "If you want to attend, and you're here, why not test after the dance to see how you do?"

"Will they allow it, if my parents don't know I'm doing it?"

"It's not like you're trying to get in just yet, just testing to see if you can. If you don't get favorable results, you can come back after three months to try again."

They all broke up after this so they could get ready for the dance. After the Yule Ball, the guys knew how long it would take for the girls to get ready, so they didn't complain as they also remember the results. Perfection is a time consuming process, but worth the effort.

The dance began at six and at half five, the girls made their way down stairs and once again the guys knew it was well worth the time. Colin was the only newcomer but like the rest, he felt it was well worth the wait. Lauren shined brilliantly along with her new friends. It was like a spot light was put on them to highlight their appearance. Not a single guy took their eyes off their date, and many others sighed, cursed, cussed or just groaned as the girls went to their dates, leaving the others wishing to be a part of the procession.

Once they got to the Great Hall, they went in and found a table with enough seats for them all and every guy helped every girl with their seats. The hall was filling up fast and soon dinner would be done with and the dancing to begin. At half six, the dancing began with a waltz, as usual. After that, it was non stop mayhem as the dances became fast and furious. Colin was given lessons by Ginny and Luna and he wasn't going to make a fool of himself. He wanted the evening to go great for Lauren. He thought he would get the first two dances before the flood gates opened for everyone else who wished to dance with Lauren. It was five dances later that they took a break and sat down with Lauren passing on any offers at the time. She enjoyed a drink and a foot rub she gave herself. Then Harry came by and asked if she wished to dance, and she hopped right up and took his hand.

Lauren asked a question and Harry gave her a decent answer. Harry, why was it so easy for you to defeat Tom like you did?"

"It was a team effort, Lauren. I would have faced him alone if I had to, but the twins showed me a way to do it with my team and maybe not even get anyone hurt. I'll go into it later, as I can see a line forming for guys wishing to dance with you. Who's next on the List?"

"Draco, then back to Colin. Can I expect another dance with you?"

"I don't know, as my dance card is as full as yours. Ginny gets every third dance though and Hermione and Luna have their share as well. Then there's Daphne, Tracey, Susan, Hannah, Astoria and who ever is after them. I'll try to sneak another one in though." and he took her to Draco as he finished his dance with Astoria.

The evening went very smooth as there were no outbreaks like there was during the Yule Ball. The music was wild for the most part, but there were a few really good dancing songs and Harry tried to have Ginny in his arms for every one of them. He missed with Luna and Hermione as his partner for two of them. He wasn't sorry for them though as he loved both girls equally. Just not enough to push Ginny out of the way of the dance.

Harry did get another dance with Lauren and he asked her if she was enjoying herself and she responded with, "I haven't had this much fun ever, Harry. I can't thank you enough for inviting me. Yes I know it was your idea. The girls told me about it while getting dressed. They called it one of many Harryisms. They really do love you Harry and will protect you with their own lives. However they will take every chance they get to prank you. I never laughed so hard in my life. Ginny and Luna had me laughing so hard that Daphne had to restart my hair three different times. She finally had to silence them both so she could finish my hair. One she removed it, it started all over again. Harry, is it true that you and a few friends went and saw Voldemort before he died? Did he say anything about me?"

"No Lauren, he never said anything about you, except he hated to disappoint Barty Jr. There was no regret or I'm sorry from him at all. Not to you, me or anyone. He wasn't sorry for what he did or who he did it to. He was evil and didn't care what others thought of him. He would just assume to kill every one." and the song ended they were dancing to.

Harry left Lauren and went back to Ginny for the next dance, but she was with Colin and he wouldn't turn her loose. He saw where Lauren was with Fred and George was with Hermione. Harry followed Colin and Ginny around the dance floor to make sure he was right there when the dance ended.

Colin was ready to dance again, but a tap on the shoulder told him it was time to go find his date. "Why is he so interested in you when he has Lauren as a date?"

"Lauren will be gone after the dance, but I'll still be here. He already told me that he liked Lauren and he wished she could stay, but her father just gave her that one extra day. I just hope she gets her wish and start school here next year. Colin is just too clingy for my taste. Harry, can I ask you a question?"

"Do you need an open invitation to talk to me, Gin?"

"It's kind of personal."

"Go ahead and ask away Gin. I've been getting a lot of that lately. Luna even asked me if I wore boxers or briefs? What the hell is she sniffing lately?"

Ginny was laughing while they danced and Luna saw this and yelled out, "He never did answer me Ginny, so get the poop." Ginny looked at Harry and laughed all over again because of the exasperated look on his face.

"Well, what are they?" she laughed once more.

"If I answer, that will be your question."

"Forget it, I need to know if you and I are going to stay together, or is something else going to tear us apart?"

"Gin, Tom is gone and so are his followers, so I hardly think there will be a problem too big for us to overcome, that it will tear us apart. In fact, I already feel our bond getting stronger, because I know what you're thinking." and Harry pulled her close for a kiss on her lips.

When Harry started to pull away, she gripped his lapels and pulled him in for another. This one lasted longer and Draco and Astoria witnessed it. He would comment on it later.

The dance went on for another hour and when it broke up, everyone met in the Gryffindor common room for their thoughts.

There were all kinds of comments about Lauren, all of them good. Colin never said a word, but felt great about how they all treated her with respect and caring. He wished he would see her again, but didn't think it possible with him going to school here and her being home schooled.

The next morning, Lauren was up early to speak to her father before he left to work. She forgot it was Saturday. He was at the breakfast table reading the paper, but wearing his casuals. She looked at the paper and saw the day and date and laughed out loud. Her dad looked up with a questioning look.

"I had so much fun last night, I forgot today was Saturday and wanted to catch you before you went to work."

"So, you need to talk to me. Let me guess, you wish to attend Hogwarts next year?"

She was laughing once again and this time, Edward joined her, knowing he was right. "How did you guess?"

"You said you had fun last night. Why else would you be in a hurry to catch me before I left for work?"

"Well?"

"Ask your mother." which was always his answer to a question he had no real say in. He had the final word, but it was always her mother who made it for him.

"I already did and she said it was up to you, but it was OK by her."

"Fine, I'll make arrangements Monday Morning. You do know you are one year behind Harry, don't you?"

"Yes, but that's fine with me, as Ginny and Luna will be in my year and they are great friends. But I thought I had to test to see what year I would be going into?"

"Oh, is that right. So this Colin boy has no effect in you decision? Your testing isn't necessary because I have been posting your scores from your schooling with the school board. You have met all the requirements for fourth year classes. "

"Thank goodness for that and as for Colin,none what so ever." she said as she crossed her fingers behind her back. And she saw her father break out in laughter once again. He knew her real reason for wanting to go there. She finally met someone she could relate to other than Harry Potter. He knew they would talk once she was there, but Harry was already in a commitment so it wasn't for him she wished to go for. She had friends here that were girls, though not close, so Ginny and Luna did play a part in her request. There had to be another reason for her wanting to go, and it was the only logical conclusion.

She left her dad and went to write to Ginny and Luna to tell them the good news, but asked them to not tell Colin, as she wished to surprise him next year. She also already had the books need for the next school year. She just needed a list for the other requirements. She also had her wand.

Back at Hogwarts, the next morning had the students sitting at breakfast and talking about the night before with the dance. For some reason, Luna was sitting next to Harry and Ginny, with George sitting to her left. They were having a decent conversation, when all of a sudden, Harry and Luna disappeared from the table. Every one became up in arms as they all that they were kidnapped for some reason.

Albus and Minerva were there within one minute of the disappearance, asking all kinds of questions to Ginny and George.

The act had Ginny, George, Hermione and all the other girls in tears. The worry showing on all their faces was evident.

Harry and Luna were stunned at where they ended up. Luna knew it right off, while Harry thought he was looking at it for the first time. Luna looked upm to the long table with the people sitting behind it. She started the talk, "Have we done something wrong, that warranted our return here?"

"No Shade, you have done nothing wrong, We just needed to talk to you both about an urgent matter."

"Please call me Luna, as that is who I took the place of back there, and I rather like it. So, if Harry and I didn't do anything wrong, then you must have liked the results."

"They were more than acceptable. In fact they were outstanding. Bu t, when harry found the secret vault in the Slytherin chamber, he opened up something that will be needed in the coming years. Maybe less if he handles it correctly. Your team you call The Eternals will be tested soon and everyone of them will be a part of what is yet to come."

"You know what we found in the chamber?" Harry turned to Luna and asked, "How much did you tell them, Luna?"

Luna turned to her superiors and said, "I was meant to be given the globe, wasn't I?"

"It was meant to be. We saw where you were beginning to have feelings for Harry and his friends and decided we needed to see what you saw in them and we know your feelings were true. They are a strong and formidable group, who care for each other, though young Ginevra made it difficult for Harry to get close to her. It was like a game for her and Harry was the prize. It gave us quite a few laughs at what she told him."

Harry scoffed at them by saying, "I'm glad I gave you all a good show. But why was I being watched so closely?"

"We saw where you were taking the blame for everything that went wrong in your and your friends lives and had you to explain your feelings to us. We made it look like we agreed to what you said so you would know what was needed to correct it in your return to life. Now, you not only corrected it, you also brought them all together and made them an extremely powerful group. You defeated Tom so easily, it was also laughable. Your kidnapping was the funniest episode we ever saw. Even Tom could not contain his merriment. When you thought you went too far, Tom only did what he did because his followers were beginning to think he was going soft. He did try to punish you severely, but your strength was to great for him to overcome. Your bond with Ginevra gave you strength far greater than even we expected. That is why you and Luna are here."

Luna waited for this opening to interrupt their talk, "Are we getting to why we are her now?"

"Yes, now we get to why you are here. There is a force rising in strength that started in the states and will be spreading across the ocean to England. It is a mixture of common and magical powers and you don't want to underestimate common strengths. They have devised things to kill with that surpasses magic. Explosive devices they can hide from view and triggered by movement, walking on them or even motion activated. Their magic is not to your standards, but could get stronger if they bring on some of England's magical people. The leader is magical and probably the strongest wizard right now.

Their number is not great, but the common warriors are very knowledgeable and quite cruel. Women and children are not safe from them. They have done damage in New York City, Philadelphia, Baltimore and they may target Boston next. Over one hundred people have so far been murdered, Seven of them children and twenty of them women."

"What is the leaders name, if you know it?" Luna asked.

"Hans Deidric, from Bulgaria. He did his schooling in Grunfeld School of Magic in Poland. He was expelled in his seventh year because of him hurting one of the Professors due to a bad grade he was given on a test. He was sentenced to a prison term, but escaped, we assume, to the states."

Harry cringed when he asked, "Please tell me he does not go by another name?"

"He doesn't as yet, but things could change. He did name his army, though. They are called The Harbingers of Death."

"It figures they like to include death in their title, as it scares people. Too bad it works so good, because it would be easier to catch them if people would fight back. That was why the Death Eaters caused so much damage until the OOTP (Order Of The Phoenix) started back up."

l

"The Order was a strong fighting force that was poorly used by their leader, Albus Dumbledore. You must not let him try to lead you as well, Harry, and try to add members of the OOTP to your crew, for experience. Your group is stronger, but not tested. The OOTP is somewhat weaker, but far more experienced."

"You may find this hard to believe, but I concur with your last statement. We do need older and wiser members if we are to fight in this confrontation. I may even ask for assistance from the government for Muggle help in fighting the common foe."

"Yes, that sounds like an expert idea, Harry. All the help you can get would be appropriate. Special training would also help, from the Ministry. Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt would be of great assistance there. Well, we have kept you here longer than we expected and your friends are getting quite worried. Even Albus is worried, so you better be getting back. You have not heard the last of us though, Harry and Luna. Goodbye for now." and Harry and Luna were back at the bench with their food sitting cold in front of them.

Ginny was the first to respond to their return, "What happened and where did you both go to, Luna?"

Harry pretended to be hurt when he said, "Why didn't you ask me that, Gin?"

"Because Luna will answer me with more than four words. Besides, you can't answer with your mouth covered." and Ginny had Harry in a hug while she kissed him. Luna laughed as she answered Ginny's question .

"since Harry has his mouth full, I'll tell you we had been summoned to another plane of existence, where we were told that The Eternals and others will be pulled into a battle soon that will include both magic and common fighters. The magic fighters are not as strong as us, but they have a good number. Their Common fighters are more experienced and probably more deadly because of the weapons they have on hand."

"Do they have a name?" Draco asked.

"The leaders name is Hans Deidric and they call themselves The Harbingers of Death. Harry already commented on their choice of name. He said it figures they would use the word death in their title, since it scares people."

Neville then asked, "Did you happen to do any planning while you were there?"

"As a matter of fact, we did some. We are expected to train in magic by two ministry members, but to make sure that Professor Dumbledore does not try to control us. We are also to try and get a muggle force to help in our fight. I don't know who we have to contact for that help, but hopefully one of the Ministry people will be able to help us there. We also need to try and get help from a group that was called the Order Of The Phoenix, who fought against Tom in the first war."

Hermione finally had something to say, "Who is supposed to be getting all of this accomplished?"

Harry had finally ended his kiss with Ginny and answered Hermione, "Well, since you brought it up, Hermione, I guess it should be you, but you could get help from who ever you need."

"OK then, I need Fred, Daphne, Tracey, Draco and Blaise. I will split up the contacts between us. Fred and I will work on the muggle source. Daphne and Draco the Ministry source and Blaise and Tracey the OOTP source. Harry, you and Luna need to write a letter explaining why we need them. Ginny, you need to ask your father for possible muggle contacts and pass them on to Fred."

"Why not just have Fred to ask him? Seems more logical like that."

"Other than the fact that your father knows of Fred and George's obsession with pranks and practical jokes? I think you are a better option for this and I think you agree, deep down."

"OK, you got me with that one. I'll do it and pass it on."

Harry appreciated Hermione taking charge like she did and the other accepting it like they did. It didn't sound too hard for needed to be done, but when muggles are a part of the equation, you never knew what to expect.

Harry knew who he needed to talk to about the Order and he knew they would never let him and the team go unsupervised. He also needed to learn about this Hans Deidric and the Harbingers of Death. He had to find a source of information from the States about this. The more they knew the better off they would be when going against them.


	16. Chapter 16

Skating Away Chapter Sixteen

Long Island, New york played home to many things. The New York Yankees, New York Mets, Kennedy International Airport and LaGuardia airport. It was here that an aircraft was testing operations after they had an engine upgrade, going to stronger engines and a better fuel consumption.

While they tested the engines, a group of ten men boarded the aircraft and subdued the two men in the cockpit. Two other men boarded the aircraft and took the place of the men in the cockpit and finished the test and they waited as about one hundred more people boarded the plane and took a seat.

One more man stood outside the aircraft and looked to the control tower and seemed to be thinking something. Then he turned and entered the aircraft and took a seat at the front of the plane.

The pilots got clearance from the tower and taxied to the runway to prepare for flight. They moved to the runway and got clearance once again and started their checklist for takeoff and were soon speeding down the runway and were gone from the United States upon takeoff.

Their destination was charted and the plane realigned itself to the coordinates. They were going to Portugal to leave their current aircraft and get a smaller one for a flight to the Azores. There they would find a base of operations to work out of to start their attacks on England and from their the continent.

Hans knew magic was stronger in Europe, but with his muggle forces and their weapons, he felt they were more than a match against who they had to face.

Skating Away-}

Harry had to tell Albus about what he and Luna were told and Harry needed him to contact Moody and Shacklebolt, to see if they would join them. Sirius would have done it because he knew Alastor, but Dumbledore held more authority and respect from Moody.

All the members of the Eternals had the gifts from Harry and they began training with them. Harry had to go back to the room and find something for Colin and Lauren to protect them. He didn't know what was left except for a few shields and swords. Maybe there was a magical sword for one of them, but the shields would protect them more than the swords.

Harry saw where Susan was the best in training with her boots. She used her speed to a great advantage and took out her opponent with relative ease. She didn't go against the stronger members yet, but she was working her way up to them.

Draco and Blaise were also doing well with their items. Draco laughed when he first received the cloak, but he was too quick to judge it. He found it to be better than the bracelet that Lee had, plus it kept him warmer.

In all, Harry's feelings about his friends was, if called upon, they would be ready to handle most of what they would face.

Now if they could find where this Hans Deidric and his army were, so they could witness their strength.

Skating Away-}

Deidric and his army made their way to the Azores and a small island near the northern tip of the chain and committed a heinous act of bloodshed.

Deidric and his magical followers aparated to the opposite side of the island and between his men and the muggles fighters, killed every man woman and child living on the island. He threw all the bodies into the ocean and hoped they would feed all the predators around the small island. He couldn't see what his act had done, but there was a feeding frenzy in the waters about five miles off thew shore of the island and his wish was granted as sharks ate the bulk of the bodies and the smaller fish took care of the rest. No fragments remained for clues and since the island was self sufficient , it would take weeks for anyone to notice what occurred.

Hans gathered his Lieutenants and went over their next move. It was the beginning of the assault on England, starting with smaller coastal cities and working inland. He heard of Voldemort and his attempt to taking over England and how he continually fell to a boy. How could a child defeat a full grown wizard who had never been defeated? It was his first assignment for his spies, "Evelyn, I need to you gather all the information you can on this Harry Potter. Find out his strengths, weaknesses, loves, hates and family. Look for friends, enemies, followers and admirers. We need to find a weak spot in his defense and exploit it. Preferably kidnap a close friend or relative. Walter, I need you to investigate the Ministry for weak workers willing to take bribes for information we need. Also try to find a list of dissidents we could take on for a larger army. They don't have to be strong on magic, but they do need to be magical. All right, now where to strike first?" and they continued on with their plans for the rest of the evening.

Skating Away-}

Dobby was in the Ministry getting some paper work signed for Harry, when he heard a talk between a man and a woman about Harry Potter. He disappeared from view, but was still there to listen to what was said. He heard they wanted some really personal information about Harry and his friends and family. It wasn't secret information, so it was easy to obtain, but Dobby felt it was information that needed to be kept from seekers of it, since it was so open. There was also quite a bit of it being asked for. It sounded like they wanted this to go after Harry. And then he heard information about the seekers that Harry had been looking for. The location of the army of Hans Deidric. Dobby left his task to report to Harry and the other Eternals.

After hearing what Dobby had to say, he asked if he was ready for a surveillance assignment with a member of the Eternals. Dobby wanted to hug his friend at the thought of being a part of his team. He was even better after he saw all the members wishing to be a apart of of the team. Harry wanted a seasoned member, but he also wanted to see how Draco would handle himself. He had been with Harry a while but had yet to be tested except for the graveyard. Dobby, you and Draco take the assignment, but no longer than two days. Come back after that and report what you found out. If something should happen, get both of you out of there ASAP. No one is to be left behind, no matter his status, even dead. Do you both understand?"

Both Draco and Dobby nodded OK, and Dobby took Draco's hand and they were gone after Harry asked Draco if he had his cloak. He once again affirmed he did.

Draco didn't know how he did it, but Dobby took them to a secluded spot on the island and set up their camp and their surveillance spot. Draco brought some of the twins equipment for long distance listening and spying and he wanted to give Dobby the same things, but Dobby said he didn't need them and before Draco could say anything, Dobby was gone from his spot and Draco looked through his spy glasses and saw the elf hidden behind a chimney on the roof of one of the buildings. He then saw Dobby pop from one to another roof until he found what he was looking for and settled down to listen to what was going on. Draco laughed at his partner's brilliance in the field of espionage. He was glad he took the assignment.

Dobby was gone for two hours and Draco was beginning to think he wasn't really needed for this assignment, because Dobby was doing it all. He was still watching Dobby to be sure he wasn't found or hurt. While he was watching him, Dobby disappeared again and Draco was expecting him to reappear next to him, but he didn't. Draco turned back around to watch the building where Dobby was last seen.

Inside the building, Dobby heard where everyone in there left for something and left the building empty. Dobby searched for anything that would give up any secrets to help to know their plans, but nothing was left behind that showed him anything of value, except for a list of names of the people who lived here before the invaders came. Dobby didn't know what it meant, but he felt it could not be good.

He left the building to return to Draco and tell him what he learned. Draco had watched as the men left the building Dobby was at and went to another building where the windows showed them all take a seat and had food served to them by what appeared to be lesser members of the terrorists. Both Draco and Dobby decided to return to Hogwarts and divulge all the information they had. They were gone eight hours and didn't learn much, but did see what the muggles had for weapons and it was impressive.

Draco knew enough about muggle weapons that he could explain what they had at their disposal. They had 90 AK47's, 10 M60 machine guns, a dozen rocket launchers, 1 50 caliber machine gun and many small arms weapons. This was a list Dobby found as he was ready to leave and it was dated two months ago. There could be more, since it was so long ago, but it was funny as it didn't list any ammunition.

Hermione knew what she had to do and asked for Daphne's help in her research. She needed to learn ranges and type of ammunition each weapon could use or do. She used Alastor for his knowledge of muggle munitions and his contact in the muggle world for any missing ammunition for these weapons in the last two months.

Harry asked Luna and Tracey to try and find any information they could find on Hans Deidric. This was easier for them as Alastor used another contact in the USA and Europe.

Ginny and the twins looked for a way to disrupt the use of the weapons the Harbingers of Death had. The best way to make them useless to the men who carried them. They went to Professor Snape for a potion that rendered them useless, such as a corrosive to use on the weapons that would not cause an explosion. They did not want to give them a chance to replace them before they tried to use them.

Susan was asked to do a test on her speed to see if she could run across water and about how far she could travel like this if she could. The Thames river was used and Harry, Blaise, Neville and Hannah were there to see how she did and to react if she got in trouble while attempting it.

Susan was standing by and the British constables held the muggles away from the sight as the trial was run. Susan started out by running in circles to gain speed and then she shot out onto the water and Harry could not believe it when she ran across the top of the water and continued on out of sight. She was gone 20 minutes and then she returned, smiling like a Cheshire Cat. Reports from the Constables came in about how she passed them while still on top of the water. 200 Kilometers upstream and back she stayed on top of the water and she wasn't even wet. Harry knew she could make it to the island and place the corrosive on the weapons and leave before the attackers would even know she was there. Harry figured there must be a detection device among them that Susan had to look out for.

Harry rented a fishing boat that was big enough for his team to use for Susan's act of demolition. They pulled up about 100 kilometers from the island and Susan left from the opposite side of the island so she wouldn't be seen leaving the boat. Harry blinked and missed her arrival on the island. Then he saw her return to the boat immediately after. She moved so fast, no one could see her face, otherwise they would have seen the look of disappointment on her face. They didn't miss it when she boarded the boat on the island side of the boat. Fred and George helped her on board and Susan put her bag down that had the corrosive in it. She went to Harry and told her short story.

"Sorry Harry, but the island has been vacated. There were no weapons or people there. I can't tell you how long they have been gone, but it must be over two hours ago."

"Damn, now we have to relocate them. Did they head to England or Portugal?" Harry threw it out hoping Luna would have an answer.

When he looked in her direction, she just shrugged her shoulders, telling him she didn't know. They brought the boat back and asked if another boat landed in the last four hours, but none had docked in that time.

They had to return to Harry's home and try to figure out where the HOD landed. Did they know Harry was coming for them or was it in their plans to leave this early.

Harry checked with the Ministry to see if there was anything suspicious going on anywhere, but once again it was a negative answer. They couldn't go around checking each port because it would take too long and since they didn't know how long ago the HOD left, it was useless to ask anyone about arrivals

Harry didn't like waiting for something to happen to respond to it, because innocents may be killed. It was frustrating for the team to sit back a figure another plan up.

Skating Away-}

Hans landed his boat on a deserted shore line so he wouldn't be seen. Of course it was a possibility to be seen anyway, but the chances were less. Fortunately, he was seen and reported to the local constabulary, who reported it to the Port Authority. It went up the chain, but took over an hour for Harry to finally hear about the landing and when they got there, all there was, was tracks leading to two sets of tire tracks. When the tracks got to the road, they went in different directions to make it hard to follow with one vehicle. They also didn't know which one had the weapons and which one had the people.

Hans was to meet up with the other truck in their abandoned factory outside of Bristol. Hans had it planned out excellently and so far there were no bad messages to report. Everything was going as planned. He was expecting to see something from someone when he was on the island, but not a single sign of activity from the No Mags or the magics. He could not believe it was so easy for him to get done what he had. Did so much damage as he had, and killed so many and not be even investigated. Was Europe really this easy to attack and not be noticed. Between, MI6, Interpol and the French secret service, someone had to be aware of their movement, but nothing gave him any indication of their awareness of his presence.

Harry now knew that Hans and his men were on his homeland and as big as his army was, there was no way to find them as yet. The slowness of the alert system lost Harry and his friends some very valuable time. They needed a faster system if they were to catch the HODs. Harry had an idea, but didn't know if he would get any cooperation from the party. He called for Dobby and he was there in another variation of the clothes Harry gave him. It looked like a tuxedo for a midget. He even wore shoes. The effect was great though and Dobby even stood taller than he ever did. "What can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, how well do the Hogwarts elves know me?"

"They know all about Harry Potter, as Dobby has told them all about you and how proud he is to be friends of the great Harry Potter."

"Thank you Dobby, but how do they feel about me?"

"They all are jealous of Dobby because he knows the great Harry Potter so well. They all wish they could share with Dobby this gift. They all wish to know the great Harry Potter as well."

"Would they answer to my call?"

"No sir, they will not. You are not their master, but will answer to you if you were in school."

"Will they listen to me if I talk to them?"

"Yes, but it does not mean they have to follow what you ask of them, Harry Potter. Yes they wish to be like me, but they do not want to give up working for the Castle because they are loyal to it for taking them in, when no one else would."

"So, you don't think they would help me if I asked them?"

"Dobby can't do this for you, Harry Potter? He has done everything you asked of him and will continue to do so."

"I know you will Dobby, but unless you know of a way to split yourself up 100 ways, you are not enough. I need them to take a different spot along the coast and work in land to find the HODs. I'm taking a chance with the coast, but I'm hoping Hans hasn't brought the weapons on shore yet. He probably has a few, to protect themselves, but not the full inventory."

"Dobby will ask them if they wish to hear what you have to say. He will be back very soon." and he was gone.

Harry turned to ask Hermione if she knew where they could get some maps to mark their progress, when Dobby returned with his answer, "They wish to know where and when you wish to talk to them, Harry Potter. They also wish to know if they can call you Harry Potter as well?"

Harry laughed at Dobby's little statement, "You tell them they can just call me Harry if they like. I'm just glad they will listen to what I ask of them."

"OH no Harry Potter, they already said they would do it for Harry Potter. They would just like to talk to him and get to know him. They are proud to hear you would like their help. They would still do it if you refused to speak to them, knowing they will help."

"You tell them the Great Hall, tomorrow afternoon at 2 PM, I will be there with my friends and you as well. This is a way to end this threat before it has a chance to do any damage."

"As you wish Harry Potter. They be looking forward to your talk, as will I be. Tomorrow at 2PM in the great hall, we will be there." and Dobby returned to the Manor to finish his work.

Hermione pulled Harry back to talk to him, "What are you planning on doing with the elves Harry? You're not going to send them in to danger are you?"

"I hope not Hermione, but we need to find these people in a hurry and this is the fastest way I could think of, unless you have an idea of your own you wish to share with us."

Hermione dropped her face when asked this, "I wish I did Harry, to save the poor elves from any injury or death. They are innocent in all of this and you are trying to get them involved."

"There are no innocents in all this Hermione, as we are all involved when the attack begins. You know as well as I do that the magic world will be the first target. Unless we have more information on our enemy, we don't stand a chance of survival. We know what we were told was the truth and there is an army gathered against us, and they are probably looking to increase their numbers. We have to stop them before that happens, or before they can get trained. This Deidric fellow is an unknown to everyone except those he already hurt or killed. I don't wish to be among those numbers, and I am sure you don't or any of us wish to be in them."

"Can't you at least tell us what you plan to do with the elves?" Hermione begged.

"OK Hermione, I'll tell you all. I think with their mode of travel, they can cover more ground than even Susan can and report back here as fast as she can. I also think they can protect themselves better than she can and respond to another elf that may be in trouble. Susan would be all alone in the search. With the elves, we could still use Susan to assist in the search and have one of the elves respond to her if she

needs it."

Hermione softened after this but, still wanted to know if they would be used in the fight.

"I don't plan on using them Hermione, but if need be then yes they will be asked to fight, not told to. I would never force anyone to fight if they didn't wish to."

For the rest of the evening, everyone just sat and relaxed until it was time for bed.

The next day at 2PM, the Eternals sat in the hall, waiting for the elves, when they just popped into sight, led by Dobby. He used the outfit Harry gave him and turned it into a military uniform with the rank of General on the lapels. He was leading the elves in their endeavor.

Harry went and stood by him to explain what they were needed for, "Thank you for being prompt. Dobby has told me that you would help us with something, but would like to talk to me. Let me exp[lain what we need and then we will talk." Harry looked around the hall and saw all the elves looking at him, but saying nothing. "OK, I'll take that as an agreement. Now, what we are asking of you, is to travel to the west coast and work your way inland, looking for this army that landed on our shores and planning on attacking us. We don't want you to get into any confrontation with them, but report back to us if you find them. Do you still wish to help us with this?"

Dobby took Harry's sleeve to get his attention. Harry looked down at him and nodded his head for him to continue, "Well, Harry potter, why can't we engage with this army, if we gather together before doing it?"

"I didn't know if you wished to fight or not, Dobby. I am not forcing any of you to fight, plus, if you do fight, then what will we do? We wish to be in on this as well." and Harry looked to his friends for confirmation and got all kinds of cheers from them.

Dobby looked to Harry with a serious look and said, "It is you who are asking us to go first, Harry Potter. If we should happen to meet them first, then we have to protect ourselves, do we not?"

"Not if you don't engage them Dobby. Sorry, but we still wish to be a part of the final showdown. You and your friends cannot take all the glory." Harry wanted to laugh as he said it. Dobby broke down as well. They both knew they were kidding each other.

"If you say so Harry Potter, but it will take all we have to save anything for you to clean up." and the Eternals were left alone to share a laugh at the conversation they just heard. They really wanted to know if the elves would leave any of the invaders to them.

For three days they heard nothing from the elves, but knew they were working in shifts, to keep a working staff at Hogwarts. Susan had been doing her share of searching, but came up with nothing.

Then they got some news about a boat in dock that one curious elf inspected and found some of the weapons they believed were for the invaders. Harry and Draco went there to inspect them and found them to be a partial store and they covered them with the solution that would corrode them and make them useless. However, it still left most of the more powerful weapons and many of the rifles to find.

The two then decided to inspect the rest of the ship to see if they could locate the rest of the weapons. It was lucky they did, as they didn't find any more weapons, but they did find where they were sent to.

A warehouse in Oxford was set up as the Armory for the invaders and it had all the big weapons and a third of the rifles. The rest must be with the invaders. It was also well protected and heavily guarded. Draco was once again looking down at a warehouse filled with something, but this time he had Harry with him and not Dobby. Harry took out his Cloak and wrapped it around himself and had Draco do the same. They made their way down to the warehouse and past the outside guards. Harry had to take down quite a few spells that warned the invaders that an attempt was being made to gain access to the storage facility. They entered the Armory and found over a dozen guards well armed and quite alert. They also saw many spells and muggle alerting devices. Harry shook his head as to how many there were in place. It was so many that he pulled Draco back with him and they left the building to return to his home and figure out a strategy to destroy the weapons and disrupt the plans of Hans.

While Harry was doing this, Hans was making plans of his own as he stood atop a tall building looking down on London. He knew of the location of parliament and MI6, but not the location of the Ministry of Magic, which he felt was more important to know. He knew his forces were divided about magic and Nomag defenses he personally felt magic was his biggest worry. Muggle defenses would be restricted to what they could do to respond to an attack, where magic defenders weren't. They could attack silently and swiftly and then leave before they could be found. Then they could repeat this strategy over and over.

He had been watching for three days and nothing pointed to where the Ministry was and he was getting frustrated. He found nothing that pointed to a heavy concentration of magical population, where he cout some information. He also knew that someone was looking for him, finally, but didn't know who it was. He knew this because he sent one of his wizard soldiers to check their initial landing sight and found traces of someone being there. He brought back the surveillance tapes with him to give to Hans to see.

Hans had looked at these, but if some one had been there, the tapes didn't show them, so he assumed whoever it was, was magical. Magic in England he knew would be stronger than it was in the U.S., so he needed to find where the heart of the magics was positioned. He didn't want any powerful forces building a defense he may not be able to counteract. Hans also knew if magic was strong enough to take down Voldemort, it was strong enough to go against him and even defeat him. His use of magic and Nomags was a good one, but it did have it's flaws. The Nomags moved slowly and loudly and couldn't cause the amount of damage magic could, because of different factors, like debris, blocks, retaliatory forces and the inability to leave a situation swiftly.

He couldn't find even one single wizard or witch to get information from and it kept him from proceeding on with his plans. He had all his army sitting and waiting for the for the word to strike and begin the campaign.

He was still trying to find the Ministry when he had a messenger brought before him with vital information. He was hoping it was one of his wizards with information about the location of the Ministry. Unfortunately it wasn't, and the news he got was of the worse kind. Someone had broken into a fully guarded facility of his and destroyed his Armory and was never seen. He knew this was done by magic and it meant that a faceoff was soon to come, and without these weapons, he didn't see a very good outcome. If he didn't need them as badas he did, he would have these guards shot on the spot. They still failed to see where magic was much stronger than Nomags defenses.

Skating Away-}

If Harry knew how badly he had affected Hans plans and his forces, he would have been looking for other ways to continue his harrassment. Susan had pulled her search to the London area and it was a lost cause for the first two searches.

Harry was ready to send he to a different location when Luna stepped in and told him differently, "Harry, just because Susan didn't find anything on these two searches, doesn't mean they are not there. There is no way they would be hanging out with large numbers as that would be like pointing a finger at them. Hans has shown he is anything but an idiot. He knows we are looking for him by now, after destroying his weapons. He also knows that magic will be his strongest opposition, so he might be looking for the Ministry. Don't give up on this search as I think she will find something soon.

Harry took her advice as she was seldom wrong and the next day, Luna was proved right as Susan saw some men asking strange questions to some muggle adults. They were asked where the largest spot in the city for unanswered occurances took place. Susan followed them to the tall building where Hans had been looking for the ministry. When she heard who it was, she left the building and went back to Harry to report what she found.

Harry knew that the faceoff was about ready to take place. He notified the Ministry of his findings and they gave him a number of how many wizards and witches he would have available to him when he was ready. For the second time in a year, Harry was ready to face off against a threat to his home.

A/N: I used the reference used in the movie Fantastis Beasts for their calling of non magical people or Nomags. It worked for me. I hope this doesn't bother anyone. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	17. Chapter 17

Skating Away Chapter Seventeen

Harry had the Eternals and the Aurors gathered so they could make the plans to face Hans and his men in a hopefully, one time face off. Harry offered the plan his team thought out, but Alastor had many doubts about them.

"Potter, do you know if this Hans fella has contact with this guy on the roof of that building? Also, is he alone up there, or does he have backup?"

"Susan found him up there, but didn't see anyone else up there, and she doesn't know if he has contact with anyone. I'm sure he does though, otherwise why would he be up there? I didn't say we had everything figured out, that's why we told you of our plans so far. We figured you would have some concerns and hope we can figure out something to work with."

"It's good that you did, because your plan would have failed because you are missing too many details. Like where are Hans men stationed? Where is this Hans fella if he isn't with his men? Why is this guy on the roof and has he found what he was looking for? We need to know all this so we can properly plan against him."

"I understand all that, and we have a theory. We think, because Hans is a wizard, he is looking for the Ministry of Magic. He is limited to what his muggle troops can do, so he feels magic is his biggest priority. We have the same disadvantage with our muggle troops but our magic can be a bigger obstacle against him. We can hide better than a large muggle force and move faster when needed. I know we outnumber his magical troops because they are not using magic like they should. We have found two places where he has been and there was no magic used. He probably knows magic is monitored in the country and that's why he needs to find the Ministry and stop this ability so he can use his magic and his other wizards can help him. I don't know their magical strength, so don't bother to ask."

"Well that tells me a lot, Potter. It tells me that you have set up a good base of thoughts, that mean nothing if they aren't true. It tells me you really have no idea of what to do next. But, it also tells me that you do have some intelligence and sound reasoning about Hans target. I happen to agree about the Ministry, as it monitors all magic used in England. It also gives us a place to begin if we were to give him the information he needs to go against the Ministry. We could face him there and have a trap set for him. The thing is, how do we do it without making it look too obvious?"

Harry heard that and couldn't believe they didn't think of doing it that way. It was so simple, it could work. Like Moody said, how to do it without making it look staged. This time, Luna gave them an idea that could work. "Harry, what if a creature got loose from the Ministry and entered the city? One that would not be seen by muggles and easily seen by magicals."

"Like what, Luna?"

"A Demiguise would do it Harry. They become invisible when threatened and can only be seen by a wizard that is knowledgeable in catching them."

"But what if this spy in not knowledgeable in catching them?"

"Well, I certainly am, thank you very much." Luna huffed.

"And how would that help us, even if you can catch them, Luna?"

"Use your head Harry, for something other than a hat rack. I will catch him outside the Ministry where I can be seen by our spy, yet hide from muggle view to protect ourselves."

Alastor laughed at this young lady as she put Potter in his place. "It seems you do have some brilliant people working with you after all, Potter. Of course we will have to direct the spy's line of sight in that direction in order for her to be seen. But, where can we find one of these Demiguise creatures?"

Both Ginny and Luna answered together, "Hagrid."

It just so happened that Hagrid did indeed have one for use, but he had to be there to make sure that it didn't get hurt. Hagrid was the one who was going to let the Demiguise escape, knowing it would return to Hagrid, if he called for it. It is a docile creature that could be trained if you have a lot of patience. That's Hagrid in a nutshell.

The spy's attention was turned to a disturbance further up the street from where he was currently looking. Two vehicles got into a collision and it blocked traffic on both sides, creating a back up of traffic for several blocks.

The Eternals and the Aurors set up in the ministry using the aparation point inside the building. All non essential personnel were released to go how, so they would be out of the way. Hagrid went to the magical door and released the Demiguise and it ran out into the city, to be seen by Luna and she captured it before it could get away by offering it a a branch full with leaves.

Hans finally found what he was looking for. Thank goodness for idiot drivers and loose creatures. If he hadn't had his attention changed, he would have missed this tiny little episode. He contacted his men and had them move out in the direction he gave them and he would meet them outside the building in question. He had them coming from twenty different directions so they would draw attention to their numbers.

It took an hour for all his troops to be in place and he had to use a disillusionment charm on the people in the area, but he was finally able to get things under control and move into the Ministry building.

He went in first to handle any magic that may oppose them. He was confident in his abilities and knew that if it was just a guard, he probably not strong in magic. He had other wizards with him, but they were small in number and weak in strength. Hans knew if he was faced with a magical police force, he was in trouble before it even started.

He entered the main lobby of the Ministry and found a lone guard at a podium looking over a book there. The guard looked up to see Hans approaching and stopped him, "Hold up there friend, It's Saturday and the Ministry is closed except for events. You'll have to leave."

Hans stopped where he was and began to talk to the guard, "I'm sorry, I forgot what day it was. Maybe I'll try again on Monday. Then again, maybe I won't." and he turned and fired a spell at the guard and watched as he fell to the ground. He turned back and went to the door and had the troops enter and spread out for full coverage of the main hall and started their approach on the Ministry. They were half way across the ground and Hans felt it was much too easy and was ready to halt his troops, when all hell broke lose. His muggle soldiers were going down like mowed grass. His wizards soldiers fared much better, but some of them fell as well. He had 150 men with him and they were now down to 80 or so. He had twenty wizards with him and 60 muggle soldiers. He saw four wizard go down from his opponents.

Alastor saw what was happening to the invaders and using a senorous called out to them, "HANS DEITRIC, THIS IS THE HEAD OF THE AUROR DIVISION TELLING YOU TO GIVE UP. THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOUR ESCAPE. YOUR MUGGLE WEAPONS ARE USELESS IN HERE AND YOUR WIZARD FOLLOWERS ARE INFERIOR TO OURS."

Hans knew he was in trouble, but he always comes with a back up and he had his men toss out a dozen smoke grenades and the area was soon filled with so much smoke, no one could see anything except for Hans and his men. They all donned masks and filters for protection and they passed many defenders who were falling to the ground. The smoke contained a gas that knocked out the defenders. They didn't kill them as they passed them for some reason. The gas should keep them out for a couple of hours. What he didn't know was that Harry and his Eternals, with OOTP members stayed out of site and they were able to follow the invaders down to the lowest level, which was where Deidric started his search for the Early Warning System for the Ministry. He still had three dozen of his men with him and a bout a dozen of them were wizards. The rest were kept in the main hall to deter the wizards defending the Ministry.

Dobby and the other elves decided to join the battle and all too soon it was over for the Harbingers of Death. Dobby didn't lose a single elf, while there were four dead Aurors. The rest were unconscious from the gas. It was two hours before they woke up. Alastor sent Dobby and two dozen more elves to help Harry, but he didn't know where to start. Alastor sent him to where the EWS was and work down from there.

Harry and the Eternals with the members entered the lowest level and saw Hans and his men enter the Department of Mysteries. They followed them in and as soon as they entered, they were fired upon by bullets from the muggle guns Susan was the first one through because she was the fastest. It was her final moment as a speedster. A stray bullet hit her left boot, but it stopped it from entering her leg. Unfortunately the bullet ended the spell on her boots and she had to drop back in the ranks to try to fix them.

Draco also lost the use of his cloak as a bullet tore through it and though it still worked partially it wasn't completely invisible. They still chased the invaders through out the Department, where they finally cornered them in the chamber holding a mirror like the one Harry saw in his first year, but his one had no name over it. The muggle fighters took refuge from the advancing opposition behind a wall and fired on them, but their bullets became useless against them.

Harry and Ginny took a stance in front of the mirror and began to take out these invaders with their magic. Draco and Blaise took five of the team with them to the left and Hermione and Luna took the rest to the right and took out the magical invaders except for Hans, who stood before Harry and Ginny, challenging them to a fight. Harry Lowered his wand while Ginny kept hers trained on Hans. Hans saw this and decided to try something. He tossed his wand on the stage where Harry and Ginny were, but had a grenade in his left hand to use for his escape. He didn't care about the rest, as long as he got away.

Ginny kept her wand leveled at Hans, while Harry talked. "Do you give up Hans? There is no escape for you from this room. We have the only exit covered and there are still others waiting outside the door to cover for us."

"Give up? I will never surrender to a child. Except for a few adults, all I see here are children. Let the adults speak to me. I will talk terms to them and only them."

As Harry stepped back to allow Remus and Sirius to come forward, Ginny was blocked for a moment and that was where Hans pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed it at the two children. Harry saw his arm move, and placed a shield up to protect them from whatever Hans did. However, the explosion tossed them both back and into the Veil holding hands as they went through, as they sailed through and was lost from sight. Draco and Blaise both saw what happened and Hans was hit with two different spells that were meant to kill.

Hans was split in two by the dual spells and when the rest saw this, they threw down all their weapons, including the wizard wands. It was all too late to save Harry and Ginny though. Remus told them what the mirror was and what it meant for the two to enter it. It was suppose to mean they died as soon as they were lost from sight.

The invasion was stopped and the leader was dead, but what should have been a happy moment for the team, was a sad turn of events, as their leader and his girlfriend were dead. No one wanted to celebrate a victory that cost so much to their team.

Luna collapsed at the base of the veil and cried at the loss of her two friends. Hermione joined her and they hugged as they shed their tears. Fred and George were silent, standing behind them and they were joined by the rest of the team.

They all stood there without saying a word, too stunned to think correctly. It was a hard thing to comprehend, that they lost two wonderful and beautiful souls to this heartless group of killers. There was no way they were suppose to lose anyone, yet there it was. Both Harry and Ginny gone, right before their eyes.

No one knew what to do next, until Hermione stood up and took over the leadership for the moment, "I can't believe that we lost them that easily. If there is an entrance to this other dimension, then there has to be an exit for it. We need to talk to the caretaker of this Veil, to see what it all means. Somewhere there is an answer that we can work with. I will not give up on Ginny and Harry. He taught us to fight and to win, and that is what I intend to do. I hope you are all with me in this."

It took several seconds before they all understood what Hermione said, then they all answered her in an affirmative response. They were going to find a way to bring them both back. Even after his statement about the veil, Remus believed this group of young adults would find an answer to this injustice.

After the attackers were taken away, Hermione began her search for the one that monitored the Veil, to get answers. She even had Moody researching the problem, which was never his favorite duty. He would rather turn it over to someone else to do. But Potter and Weasley were too important to the wizard and witches world to pass this on to someone other than himself. Potter had shown him that he may not have the savvy he had about magic, but he did show him he had the backbone to compete with adults in a life or death situation.

It was two days later that mourning for Harry and Ginny began to lessen and Hermione and the rest began to show signs of delivering their promise to find some way to find them both. The message they got from the person in charge of the Veil gave them the same thing that Remus told. There was no way out for the two and in all probability, they were dead. This infuriated Hermione and it just made her resolve that much more determined to prove this idiot wrong.

She had the group search for any books they could find about magical portals, passages, entries, exits or dimensions. There had to be something somewhere that would give them an answer. If there was a way in to the Veil, there had to be a way out, as nothing completely one way in life. There is always a choice or an alternative to everything.

Hermione set up a meeting with Professor Dumbledore to see if he could help find a way to get Harry back. This was a master stroke for Hermione as he knew what it all meant.

Hermione met the Professor in their old meeting room not far from the Great Hall. The group was with her as the Professor took a seat and listened to what Hermione asked of him. Then he sat back and had a smile as wide as she had ever seen on his face. "Funny you should ask this Hermione, as there is a way for Harry and Ginny to leave where they are, but only if Harry remembers his own history. No one can enter the Veil and find and help them. You see, once a person enters the Veil, they become lost and unless they went in with some one else and they were touching when they entered, unless they know where to go, they will never find a way out."

Albus took a sip of his tea and thought about what to say next. "You see Hermione, the Veil is part of a two way system for dimensional travel. This dimension is dark and lonely. There are hundreds of souls wondering around there, and none of them know of the existence of other people being in there. They all believe they are the only souls lost in there. If harry and Ginny were touching as they went through, then they are both lost, but not alone. If they were not touching when they went through, then they are both lost, not knowing about the other one being there as well. You cannot be drawn from the Veil, you have to walk out on your own. The entrance to this domain is the Veil. The exit to it, is the Mirror of ERISED. Harry and Ronald found it in their first year and Harry met it again in his battle against Quirrell at the end of his first year. If Harry remembers this, then all may not be lost. There is just no way to let him know what to look for. If he remembers the Mirror, then he has to guess where it is in the Dimension. If he thinks about it correctly, then he will see that an entry and and exit have to exist together. In other words, the exit from this dimension is right behind the entry to it. If he wanders off too far, he may never find it."

Hermione dropped her head to her hands, and then raised it again. "So, there is nothing we can do to help Harry. How is he suppose to find the exit if it's right behind the entrance?"

"That is a very good point, Miss Granger. You see, you can't see either, unless you are standing in front of it, or you pass in front of it. Once inside the dimension, you will never find the entrance, as you are already there. You have to find the exit from the dimension. "

"How do you know all this Professor, when the dept. of mysteries knows nothing about it?"

"Well, all I can tell you is that they never entered the Veil to see what was on the other side. It just so happens that I have. You may not believe this, but I was once very curious about things. I saw the Mirror, hidden away and I was as taken as Mr. Potter was. It became an obsession for me. I had to know all about it. I even asked it questions and it answered me by showing me what I needed to know. One of my questions was what is your purpose? It showed me the Veil kept in the Mystery Dept. I knew of it being there and visited it and curiosity got the better of me. I entered the Veil and then I became lost. I wanted to explore the other side, but there was nothing there to see. I just walked around in circles and that was how I found the exit, which was the Mirror of Erised. You see, once your in the other dimension, your most urgent desire is to get out."

"Is the mirror still here Professor? I mean can we go see it and maybe bring it to a more obvious place in the castle, like the Gryffindor common room, or the Great Hall?"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but that will never do. Ask Mr. Weasley about the Mirror and he will tell you that it shows what you most desire, but may never really see. It doesn't predict the future or tell you what is going to happen to you in real life. It shows you your dreams. I can put it somewhere Harry will recognize but will not be seen by others. That's the best I can do." and that was what he did as the Mirror was sent to his office where it would be hidden from all who enter the office, but if Harry happened to move in front of the mirror, he would see Fawkes sitting on his perch.

"If you know how it works, why don't you tell the Dept. this? Don't you think they should know how it works?" Hermione couldn't see why the Professor should be the only one to know what they did.

"Miss Granger, suppose one of them decides to enter the Veil. What would happen to him or her, should they become disoriented. They would become lost and may never find their way out. I could never allow that to happen. You know as well as I, that if someone knew how something worked, they would explore the full meaning of it."

Hermione knew this to be true. Her first year in school showed her what the Professor meant. Her, Harry and Ron all explored the fourth floor left wing in their first year to find FLUFFY. She still laughs at it's name.

Back in their dorm, the Eternals went over what Dumbledore said. Draco went and got Ron, who was outside watching the Quidditch practice going on. He didn't want to leave, but when he was told it concerned Ginny, he followed Draco back to the dorm. He was in front of Hermione and she asked him about the Mirror of Erised, "What about it?"

"What do you about it, RON? What did you see when you stood in front of it?"

Feeling like he was a fool back then, Ron told her, "I saw me. What did you expect me to see, standing in front of a mirror?"

"Ron, you know what happened to Harry and Ginny. You know your family is feeling bad about it, including yourself. The mirror is their only hope of escaping the dimension they are in. Please tell me what you saw when you stood before it."

Ron still felt foolish about his answer, but he told the group, "I saw me holding the Quidditch cup and because of it, I was made the Head Boy my last year here."

"Has this been you dream since coming to Hogwarts?" Hermione pressed on with the questioning.

"Isn't it everyone's dream of being either one or the other, if not both? Yes it was my dream to be like my older brothers, except, unlike them, I was both."

Ron couldn't believe he wasn't laughed at, but instead, he was thanked for his truthful answer. This got him to thinking, "How is this going to help Harry and Ginny. It was my dream, not theirs."

"Harry stood in front of the mirror as well, and he saw something totally different from you. He did it twice and if he remembers his visits, then he may find he is capable of escaping his and Ginny's prison."

"It still doesn't tell me how it will help them if they are on the other side. How will it help them if we know what needs to be done and give them information?"

"What it does, Ron, is it gives us a starting point and a possible way of contacting them if we can figure out a way to control an entry to the other side."

"Well, don't look at me for help. There is no way I want to get lost in that place. I want to help Ginny getting out, but not by going in there myself."

Fred and George heard enough of their chicken little brother. They picked him up by his arms and took him to the loo and threatened to dunk him in the head. Ron was fighting the entire trip, but the twins were too strong for him. However, they put him down before they did anything irrational. They did tell him, "Listen Little brother, Gin Gin is our sister and we will do anything we can to get her back, even if it means entering the Veil. If we take this trip, we want to make sure you don't miss out. You will be right there with us, like it or not." Ron gulped as he knew the twins meant every word they said.

Colin and Lauren were having a difficult time of it. Lauren was feeling everything that was happening was her fault because she came to Hogwarts to study and be with her friends. Colin could not get her to see that none of it was her fault. He had to get the one person he knew that get her to see where she was wrong. He went in search of Luna.

Luna and the team were in the library looking for anything that told them about the Veil and the Mirror of Erised. Hundreds of books were scattered over the tables in there, and some piled so high, you couldn't see who was behind them. Around Luna, they were even stacked on the floor, so she could be seen at all when Colin looked into the Library. He asked Hermione if she saw Luna, and Hermione looked around but could not see her and told Colin, "Sorry Colin, no I don't. It doesn't mean she is not here, though, if you wish to look around. I know she was here earlier."

Colin walked in and started to search for her. He came to the stack of books surrounding Luna and finally found her looking into her crystal ball, looking for answers. She saw Colin walk around her castle walls and said hi to him.

"Luna, could you help me with something?"

"I'm kind of busy right now Colin, as you can see. What is it you need?"

"It's Lauren. She thinks this is all her fault for coming here to be with her friends and to learn magic the fun way. She thinks if she stayed away, everything would be alright."

"OH PISH POSH! That's just silly. There is no way she is the cause of anything. Why haven't you told her it's silly."

"Don't you think I tried. She won't listen to anything I tell her. She says Harry and Ginny are gone because she brought the same luck that got her kidnapped in the first place and it was Harry that had to rescue her."

Luna picked up her ball and placed it in the protective bag and followed Colin to where he left Lauren.

She was still in the same place, but she was crying her eyes out, thin king she scared Colin away as well. Colin came running across the room to pull her into a hug and tried soothing her back with a rub.

It wasn't working, so Luna tried it. She got her calmed down enough to listen to her, "What's this I hear about you taking all the blame for what's going on. I don't see any wrackspurts flying around your head so you aren't really worried about anything. I see some Nargles, but they are keeping away from you, so your not sorry about anything. So, what is it your really going on about?"

"Harry didn't have any problems when I wasn't here, and now he is gone and so is Ginny. Doesn't that tell you anything?" Lauren sobbed.

Luna about fell off her chair, laughing as hard as she was. "You have got to be kidding me, girl. Harry hasn't had an easy year yet. He's faced Trolls, Three headed dogs, Dragons, Dementors, Basilisks, Voldemort and death eaters, and you think he didn't have any problems. What have you been smoking?

And while we are on the subject, are you telling me you think Harry and Ginny are dead? Because if you do, then you are not their friend. Their friends are down in the library looking for a way to get them back, just like I was until I had to come babysit you. Now, get off your arse and get down to the library and start helping us find a way to get them back. Colin you get your arse down there as well. COME ON NOW, MOVE IT." and she followed the two running friends out of the dorm and down to the library. There was no change from when she left 30 minutes ago.

Hermione saw them running into the room with the fear of god in their eyes. Then she saw Luna walk in and had to ask, "Luna, what was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about Hermione, I just had to remind them that Harry and Ginny are their friends."

"And that's it?"

"Wellll, I did have to get a little testy with Lauren, but she came around. Colin just got caught in the backlash."

"OK then, how about getting your all seeing eye out and finding us an answer. We need to find out how to get a message to Harry and Ginny."

"Hermione, I have a thought. Who is Harry most connected to, Dobby or Hedwig?"

Hermione jumped out of her seat and about knocked Luna over when she tried to hug her. She helped her up and shouted for everyone to hear. "I can't believe I have been that stupid. Luna, you may have given us the answer to this whole thing. Dobby can find Harry anywhere on this plane, but Hedwig can find Harry anywhere with their connection. GUYS, come here and listen to what I have to say. She went over her plan, but she felt they needed another talk with the Headmaster before going forward with it. It was their only hope.


	18. Chapter 18

Skating Away Chapter Eighteen

Hermione had both Dobby and Hedwig in front of the Eternals and she had them settle somewhere. Dobby took a seat and Hedwig went to Luna and perched on her shoulder and played with her earring.

Hermione began with Dobby because he was easier to understand, "Dobby, we want to know how strong your connection is with Harry? If we put you in front of the Veil, would you be able to detect his presence?"

"Would Harry Potter be here with us, Missy?"

"No, he will not even be on the planet. The Veil is an opening to another dimension, Dobby."

"Then Dobby is sorry, Missy, he can't be able to see Harry Potter if he is not here." And Dobby walked away with his head hung low. The entire team just patted him on the back to let him know it was alright.

"Hedwig, will you come here please?" but she didn't move from Luna's shoulder. She was still playing with her earring. "Hedwig, please?" still nothing.

Luna stood up and went to Hermione and stood there for Hermione to talk to Hedwig. Luna took her from her shoulder and in front of her face, "Hedwig, Hermione hes something very important to ask you, do please listen to her."

Hedwig turned around on Luna's arm and looked to Hermione and looked like she was paying attention to her.

Hermione asked her about Harry, "Hedwig, can you find Harry through the Veil?"

Hedwig didn't move from her perch and showed no signs of understanding Hermione. She asked again, but still no response. Hermione was getting frustrated.

Luna called for Hedwig again and she turned around once again, "Hedwig,do you know what the Veil is?" Nothing in return. "Then can you find Harry?" She perked up at this one and she danced around on Luna's arm, causing several pin holes that bled, but Luna didn't react to the injuries. "If we take you to the entry point, will you take Harry a message from us?" and she got excited again.

Hermione contacted Alastor to allow access to the chamber with the Veil to try and get Harry and Ginny back. He questioned her sanity and after getting her reason, he agreed to get them in.

Hermione wrote a note on a special paper that the twins created that talked out the message in the voice of the writer. She attached it to Hedwigs leg and then they traveled to the Ministry where Alastor met them and took them to the chamber with the Veil. He listened as Hermione gave Hedwig last minute instructions, hoping she understood what she was saying. At this point, it had been two days since Harry and Ginny had entered the Veil and they didn't know how long it would take for Hedwig to find their two friends.

Skating Away-}

The minute Harry and Ginny landed on the other side the light from the chamber disappeared and they were in darkness, except for their immediate area surrounding them. It was the only light in the darkness and they didn't know where it came from. Why would they be a source of light in this oblivion.

Ginny tried to disengage her hand from Harry's but it refused the effort. She had Harry to try it and he had the same results. "OK Harry, what does this mean? Why can't I take my hand from yours?"

"Well, it's just a guess, but since we came in here holding hands, we have to stay this way and if you're going to ask why, then I think it's so we don't lose each other in this darkness. You notice we are the only light in here?"

"Kind of spooky isn't it? Why isn't there any light coming from the other side?" Ginny replied.

"Good question. I wish I had an answer for it."

"You had a guess for my other question, why not guess about this one as well? Should we go looking for some light while we are here?"

"You're questions are getting harder Ginny, so any guess I have will sound ridiculous."

"I could still use an answer, if you have one, Harry."

"OK, here does nothing. There is no light coming from the other side because it is an entry. Just like when you close a door back home, what you were looking at becomes hidden from view. As for going looking for a source of light, I wouldn't recommend it."

"Why not?"

"Because if Hermione or Luna find a way out for us and we are not here, they may not find us. I know this sounds crazy, but I feel we are not alone in here and we may even be surrounded by people that can't see us and we can't see them."

Ginny looked around her and started swatting her arms at the area around her to chase away any one that may be near her. Harry laughed at this and Ginny glared at him, "What's so funny, Potter?"

"What are you swinging at, Ginny?"

"You said we may be surrounded by people and I don't like to be crowded." and Harry started laughing all over again.

"Gin, if they are here and we don't see them, then they don't see us either. So, if you swing at them, your wasting your time as they are not there. For some reason, I think everyone in here has their own little space to live in, and it moves with them. If this was set up as a form of prison, then it would probably be like solitary confinement."

"You make it sound horrible in here for them. If there is anyone here, they must have committed a terrible crime."

"Did we commit a terrible crime Gin? Did we commit something so heinous, that we deserve to be here? Maybe there are others in our same situation. However, there is nothing we can do for them. I just hope we can do something for ourselves."

"Well I think we should try to find our way out of here and we can't do that if we sit on our arses hoping for something to show themselves."

"I'm telling you Ginny, if we leave here, we may never find our way back and might miss our only opportunity for getting out. I'm sure that Luna and Hermione are looking for a way to get us out of here and this is the only place they can show us what it is. The Veil has to open to allow someone to come through, and we have to be here to stop them from going to far in here and become lost. We have to catch who ever it is before they come through."

"But how long will that be?Are we just going to sit here until it happens?" Ginny sounded worried.

"Would you rather get lost in here and maybe never find this spot again. We can't separate and I am not leaving this spot. If you have no trust in me, then all is lost."

"I'm sorry Harry, I'm just worried we may never get back. I don't even know how long we have already been here. Have we been here hours, days weeks or longer? How can we tell how long it has been?"

"Does it really matter, Gin? I mean no matter how long it is, we are still together. That has to mean something, as I am sure there are those that are by themselves and are in worst shape than we are. Quite possibly insane, if they have been here long enough. Why don't you lie back and try to get some sleep and I'll keep watch of the portal so we don't miss anything." and Ginny did what Harry asked and she was soon asleep in his arms. He thought she would have a restless sleep, but she slept soundly and calmly for five hours, when Harry woke her up.

"Ginny, wake up, It's happening. Someone is trying to come through."

Ginny sat up and rubbed her eyes to get them working. She looked to where Harry was looking but saw nothing. She was ready to question him when there was a flash of light in front of them and a figure was seen in the light. It was just a shadow figure, but it was awfully small and off the ground, while trying to enter.

Hermione and the rest watched as Hedwig tried to penetrate the barrier that was the Veil. Three attempts and she was stopped each time. They saw a brief flash on the other side, but all they saw were misty shapes not moving around at all. Hermione hoped beyond hope that these figures were Harry and Ginny. Hedwig was carrying the talking note for Harry and Ginny and she was glad they had something like that, because what she saw on the other side was darkness except for the shadows. She thought she was going mad thinking she saw shadows in darkness, but she couldn't explain it any other way.

Hedwig was getting upset that she was unable to get through this wall. She never got hurt by hitting it, but she never saw anything on the other side either. She flew back and made another attempt and when she hit the barrier, something on the other side hit at the same time and Hedwig was held in place by something she couldn't see. It felt like hands, but there was nothing there holding her. She couldn't pull back or go forward. She was stuck there. Then she felt the note leave her leg and she became free of the barrier. She flew back To Hermione's shoulder and waited like every one else.

Luna thought of something and she once again made Hermione feel like an idiot, "Hermione, if this is the entry, and the Mirror is the exit, why are we standing here looking at nothing of interest?"

"Son of a flea bitten dog. Let's get back to the castle and look for the Mirror. It's probably in the same place it was last seen."

They aparated as close to the castle as they could and ran inside and went to the fourth floor left wing and entered the corridor that was once forbidden. The used the same route and ended up in front of the mirror and waited for something to happen. They waited for an hour, but nothing happened. Their one chance to save Harry and Ginny failed.

They headed back to the dorm and sat down to try and help each other through what looked like another rough night. Draco and Blaise left to go get something to eat and returned 10 minutes later, but not alone. Harry and Ginny were wrapped by Blaise and Draco and it was awkward for them to walk, but there was no way they were going to lose them again.

All the Eternals jumped up and ran to the four, knocking them over and buried them. No one wanted to get up from the pile, until Ginny yelled out, "I Can't breathe, let me up." It finally cleared and Harry and Ginny were sitting down and getting comfortable. Then everyone asked the two about what happened.

It took 1 minute to tell them about the dimension, "All we can say is that it was dark and lonely and if it wasn't for Harry, we would have gotten lost, as I wanted to leave where we entered. When he first saw Hedwig, I was sleeping. Harry moved to the light and timed it perfectly to catch Hedwig and removed the note from her leg. Who ever thought of using a talking note, was brilliant. We could only see the note while it was on your side. I mean we had it in our hands, but that's all I can tell you. It did tell us what we needed to do, and ten seconds later we walked through the Mirror of Erised and since no one was there, we went to the kitchen and got us something to eat. We figured you were still at the Veil."

Luna asked another amazing question that tweaked Hermione's brain, "If you couldn't see the note Harry, how could you hear it. Were there others in there with you?"

"OK Luna, we couldn't see it because it was not a part of our original entry, but since it was in our hands, we could hear what it said because we could sense it."

Harry was told it was the twins creation that saved them and Harry walked to them and said, "If there is ever anything you need from me, and I have it, it's yours. Except for my wife and children that is. You already have my dog. Probably my wolf as well. But anything else it is yours." The twins just pulled Harry off to the side, leaving Ginny to answer any other questions.

What ever the twins asked of him, Harry was nodding his head in compliance, and laughing about it.

The evening wasn't done for the Eternals, as Albus, Alastor, Kingsley, Remus and Sirius joined in the celebration and getting the answer of how they cheated death once again. If she hadn't been at work, Tonks would have loved to hear the story first hand, as Remus always downplayed it and Sirius always embellished it with unbelievable situations. Harry and Ginny didn't know that Albus used a sonorus charm to broadcast their story to the rest of the school, so they didn't have to tell their story again. It still didn't stop the questioning.

Lauren and Colin sat with their friends, listening to everything going on and Lauren turned to Colin ans said, "I can't believe that I was with another of Harry's adventures and even when it looked dark, he still came out of it, smelling like roses. How the heck does he do it, Colin?"

"Why don't you ask him Lauren? He is sitting right there and he is answering everyone else questions." so she did.

"OK Lauren, the reason why is simple. I have the smartest, most brilliant and amazing friends in the world with me. I couldn't do any of it, without them. You and Colin are a part of it, you know. The Eternals are more than just my friends, they are a part of my family, just like Dobby is. No one is more liked or loved. You are all equal with each other, including Ginny and I. We have no leaders or followers. We all share in the spotlight. If one is hit with it, we all share in it's light."

That was where the night ended for the group of friends and since it was so late, they all stayed the night in the Gryffindor dorm with what ever sleeping room they were entitled to, like fourth years, they transfigured a bed for them to sleep in.

During the night Harry and Luna were drawn back to the council for what ever reason. They knew they completed the task given them by the council, so they should be happy, or at least satisfied. They were taken before the council where they were asked to take a seat. Harry helped Luna in hers and then took his own. They waited for the council to begin.

It was a few minutes before someone spoke and it was a pleasant voice. "You both did well, Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood, since this is the way you wish to be addressed. You took care of the problem with swift efficiency and with no fatalities on your team. Yes, there were losses, but it is expected when you fight evil. We brought you here to give you our final decision. Mr. Potter, you were given a second chance to get your life straight and you have done that and more. You set everything the way it should be and Miss Lovegood needed to give minimal help. You even changed some from your past that are much better than they were. Excellent on your part. We now can tell you both that your both done with our decision. Miss Lovegood, you may return to your position with the council and Mr. Potter, you can return home."

Harry wasn't going to let it go at that, "What do you mean that Luna can return to her position. Isn't she going back with me?"

"No, Mr. Potter, she is not. She belongs here with us. She knew this when she took the assignment. Now please leave us so we can carry on."

"NO!"

"What was that Mr. Potter? Are you telling us she can't stay here?"

"I'm telling you if I go back, then so does Luna. She was a part of my past and she will be a part of my future as well. There is no way I am going back without her."

Harry was surprised when he heard laughter coming from the council, "Mr. Potter, we never said Luna would not be going back with you. We just told our agent she was staying here with us. The real Miss Lovegood will be going back. And yes Mr. Potter, she will keep her memories of this assignment, but will never be able to assist you in her capacity as our agent again. She has has to remain here because she knows your future in this new life and we can't have her trying to save someone because they were her friends. You understand, don't you Shade?"

Luna looked to the speaker and answered him, "Of course sir. Harry, it was good to know you in this form and I will always remember the time we shared, but it is as the member says. Luna will be fine with out my influence to fog her mind. In fact, she may even be better because she will be surrounded by true friends." and Shade hugged Harry before she left Luna's mind. However, it was like nothing changed with her, not like before when she left Luna when Harry did what was expected of him.

The next thing they knew, they were getting up for the new day, in their own beds. Harry got up and took a shower and put on clean clothes then left for the common room to meet up with everyone. It was already crowded and they were all ready to go eat breakfast. He went to Luna to see how she was, and Her and George were standing there, waiting for everyone to get ready for Breakfast. She looked to Harry and smiled her radiant smile, telling him everything was good.

He went to Ginny to grab her hand and they led the procession down to the Greta Hall where they all took a seat with the Claws, making everyone wonder what was going on. Luna sat next to Cho and struck up a conversation that wasn't about anything in particular. Seeing all the Eternals there, Cho didn't say anything. Ginny talked with Michael Corner and when he took it the wrong way and started getting fresh with her, it wasn't Harry that got on to him, but Daphne, "What is it with men? You try to have a pleasant conversation with them and they think you are making a play for them. The only gentlemen in this school belong to the Eternals. Thank you Harry, for having the great taste when choosing your team members." Harry bowed down to Daphne and she squealed, "Did you see that Corner? There's what being a gentleman is all about." and Michael got up and left before he was made a complete fool of.

The rest of the school year was uneventful and maybe even a little boring for the Eternals. The entire team got use to the excitement they always shared and even Dobby was lonely with no one home to share time. He came dressed in another fashion statement, as he transformed his suit into a butlers uniform, complete with long tails. He served all the Eternals and any one who sat with them. He wore white gloves with his suit and black high polished shoes with black socks. Somehow he tucked his ears so they didn't stick up like they normally did. He looked sharp and when he talked, he talked like he knew what he was doing.

Since it was so close to the end of the year and the weather was great outside, Hermione decided to show them a new game, called Volley-ball. She even pitted the men against the girls and the guys didn't think it was fair, because men were the stronger sports figures. After showing them how to play, and even showing them some great defensive moves, they played the game, and the guys found out that girls were much better at sports then they were given credit for. They beat the guys 21-7 in the first game, then in the second game it was 16-0. Hermione was carried off the field for teaching them to play and for her abilities on the court.

For the last week of the year, the girls played the guys in the best two out of three games and in all that time, the guys won one game and that was only because Hermione sat it out with a hurt ankle. She actually sat it out because she felt sorry for the guys, but they never found out about that.

At the end of the year there were all kinds of ideas on what to do for the summer and for once they and didn't know, since they never had a full summer to themselves before. Harry listened to all the ideas, but none of them struck as something he really wanted to do, and for the most part, neither did the others. Each idea was rejected for on e reason or another.

Luna went to Harry and asked, "Harry, what if we sat down and write our history for others to read about and maybe even receive the proper recognition we deserve?"

"Luna, I'm sorry but that is the farthest thing from my mind. I don't want recognition or fame or anything else that will shine the spotlight on me. If all the rest of you want this, then by all means go for it. You do deserve having your names in the papers and people shaking your hand when you walk down the street. However, you have to watch what you say, so you don't break the law."

Luna once again smiled for Harry and said, "I really didn't like that idea either Harry, but you were looking for them to find something to do this summer. There is one thing I would like to do this summer and that is to go dancing at least four times. How about you, George, want to go dancing?"

"Do you think you could put up with my insanity. I have no rhythm to speak of and my big feet keep getting in my way when I try to look coordinated."

"Then I will teach you when we get home. That gives you and I something to do for the summer. Too bad for the rest of you, though."

"Why is it too bad for us, if we do the same thing. Others must know how to dance so they can teach the rest of us. Maybe it's just what we were looking for." and that was how the summer was set. Luna did it without really thinking about it. Or did she? They have all seen how she gets what she wants without really showing it's what she wants.

The train ride ended with plans for them all to meet at Harry's in one week, but Harry knew he would be getting visits from them all, before this. Ginny was his most frequent visitor and one he looked forward to the most. Maybe he was being bias, but when a girl looked as good as Ginny did, then there was a priority set in place. Besides, everyone else had their significant other to keep him or her company.

They all also set up to meet for a weekend visit to Diagon Alley for things other than school supplies. New clothes were in order for most because of the wear put on their current clothes.

That Saturday morning, they met up at the Leaky Cauldron and sat down for a cuppa before entering the Alley. As they sat there, people came by and wished them all a good morning or how they were feeling. All just common greetings, or so they thought. All of these people entered the Alley and spread the word that the Eternals were preparing to enter the Alley and everyone gathered around the entry to meet them.

The Prophet really piled it on thick with their story to the public. The other muggle paper, the Times, was just as bad in their praise. According to them both, they all could walk on water and feed the many with a single loaf of bread.

When the Eternals were ready to enter the Alley, they never got past the wall, as the number of people blocking them was at least twenty deep. Harry closed the wall and followed the others out of the Cauldron. They tried going to a mall, but they were all recognized there as well. So, Draco said the only thing he could think of, "Why don't we go someplace where they don't know us? Like the States, for instance."

That idea went away in a hurry and not because they didn't like the idea. The Ministry. Or the head of the MLE, Amelia Bones told her niece to have the team meet up with her in the Ministry for a consultation.

Harry wasn't too happy about this request because it never meant anything good was about to happen. However, because she is Susan's Aunt, they would honor the request. The used the flue in Harry's home to do their travel to the Ministry and were surprised to find a party waiting for them made up of Aurors. They were taken to Amelia's office and were asked to wait while they were announced to Head of their department. Amelia didn't make them wait at all, as they were asked to enter seconds later.

Amelia waved her hand and asked them to take a seat and she was surprised to see Susan take a seat next to someone she didn't recognize. It was Lee Jordan and he reached out and took her hand as they sat.

"Mr. Potter, thank you and your friends for coming. Susan. I hope you are alright after that last fight you were in?"

"We're all fine Aunt Amelia.."

"Good. Now Mr. Potter..."

"Please, my name is Harry, as you well know Miss Bones. Susan calls me Harry, as do most of my friends. Please do the same."

"OK, then Harry, it has been brought to my attention that someone has asked for your presence to brief them on the last battle you fought and your amazing escape from where no one has escaped from before. Would you and your team accept this visit?"

"I may if I knew who it was that was asking. If it's the Prophet, then no I would not like to visit them. They have used our name to make themselves known as backing us for their own profit. We have no peace where ever we go."

"I'm sorry about that, Harry. I tried to get the Minister to put a stop to it, but it was to no avail. He felt you deserved the recognition for your amazing victory over Hans and his men. That and your victory over Lord Voldemort so close together was very noteworthy."

"It needed to be done and we were lucky enough to be there to give your Aurors a hand in defeating Hans. It is not something we used to gain publicity. We are not into public appearances. We want to live a normal life and have some fun this summer, which we can't do here in England."

"Then maybe this visit could help you in some way. The President of the magical community in the states had asked for you to address his council on your victory over Hans. He also wishes to honor you sand your team by giving you a Commendation for your work."

Draco brightened up when he heard what she asked. It was his idea to visit the states and now they may have a chance to do it and not have to pay for it. He gripped Astoria's hand and she squeezed it back, acknowledging his glee.

Harry looked to Draco and laughed at his expression. Ginny heard Harry's laughter and slapped him on the arm. It just got him laughing even harder. He then dropped his laugh and looked to Amelia and announced the, "Miss Bones, I believe that is exactly what we are looking for. When is the President expecting us?"

"He is just waiting for you to accept his offer and then it is up to you when you wish to go. However, you have to accompanied by adult supervision, so Mr. Black and whoever else you have available will need to go with you."

"Oh, I believe we have a couple of other adults who could make the trip. Let me talk to them and then you can make the arrangements. I should be able to tell you in an hour or so. We will be back by noon to give you this information." and they all shook Amelia's hand, except for Susan as she hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

They all made it back to Harry's house and found Remus and Tonks sitting down enjoying each others company and Dobby was working in the kitchen. "Hey. Moony, do you know where Pads is?"

"He's upstairs sulking in his room. He tried to pull a joke on Tonks and it backfired. Tonks lit his arse on fire for even trying it. He should be down when he sees he is not the best there is in pranks and and that someone else can be funny besides him. What's up, that you need him?"

"Not just him, but you, Tonks and Dobby as well. We have been asked to visit the States and give an account of the fight we had with Hans and his men and my utterly amazing escape from the Veil." and Harry felt another hit to his arm, "Excuse me, but Ginny and my escape from the Veil, with the brilliant help of Hermione and Luna. So, do you two want to go?" Dobby came running in and said yes right away.

"I don't know about old sourpuss here, but I am not only ready, I am ready to go now." Tonks answered for her and Moony. Dobby aparated to Pads room and back down to the sitting room with him

He was asked the question and like Tonks, he said, "When are we going?" so, back they went to the Ministry and Miss Bones office and accepted the request and the list of names that would be going.

They were all surprised when Amelia opened up a box on her desk and picked up a blue phone and set the meeting up and all the details for the visit to include travel, hotel stay and any where else they wished to visit while they were there. Draco's looks got even funnier as his eyes widened to what they were offered.

The visit to the President was in one week and their hotel and dining reservations were set up. They were scheduled to leave three days before that and rest up to get over any jet lag they would be feeling. They were flying to the states in a private jet consigned by the British Government.

The four days wait for the flight was fast as they were all trying to do some last minute shopping for clothes, shoes, and other necessities.

Finally the four days passed and they were ready to go to the airport and began their trip for however long it was going to be and where ever it ended up.


	19. Chapter 19

Skating Away Chapter Nineteen

The plane the group was flying in was much smaller than Hermione thought it would be. She thought they were going by airline to the States. They were going by private jet and they each had their own luxury seat and shared a table with three others. There were five sections set up that way. There was food being served on the flight and a movie was being shown which was new to a few of them. A James Bond movie was being shown and it starred Sean Connery as Bond in Goldfinger. It sort of scared the first timers when the plane in the movie crashed. Theirs made it across just fine.

Fred and George wanted to take bets on who could take Odd Job. The most votes went to Hermione because she was the smartest, but Luna wasn't far behind her. Ginny was kind of upset that she only got one vote and it was Harry's. She couldn't vote on her self, so she bet on Hermione as well. Of course she knew they all could take him, but this was with out using magic. They felt that Hermione would have used the same tactics that Bond used on Odd Job and defeated him. Luna would have talked him to death, as she was too sweet to hurt any one in intentionally.

When the plane landed in JFK, it was 4AM local time and no one was sleepy. There were three Limos waiting to take them to their Hotel, but first they all wished for something to eat. The meal on the plane was long gone.

There were no fine restaurants open at this hour, so they had to stop at what looked like an old trolly and it was empty for the most part. Just a couple sitting at the end sipping on a cuppa or something. They had to sit in four of the booths to fit them all and the driver and his aide sat alone. The cook was hit with a huge order and it took several minutes minutes to prepare. But the food itself was good and there was plenty of it for each person. In fact the girls couldn't finish what they had and Ginny made a comment, "I should have brought Ron along to help me finish this as well as his own." Every one was too full to reply to her statement.

They were then taken to their hotel and two people to each room was all that was required. Eight rooms total with four to the girls and four to the boys. With the meeting set for the day after tomorrow they got some sleep and then would sight see the city that never sleeps. Except for fancy restaurants, that is. Sirius and Remus shared a room and Tonks got one to herself.

Hermione was the first one up and she found a paper sitting outside their door and she brought in to her room to read, while waiting for Daphne to get up. She was surprised to see that Harry's visit was a story for the paper, but it was handled as a non magical visit by a teen hero from the British Isles. It even had a story to go along with it that said that Harry and his friends saved a school from a large group of terrorists. There were no details to go with it, so the readers had to provide their own story to go with it. Harry could only imagine what they would make of it.

Hermione then found the Broadway Plays and looked closely at this as she always wished to see a play on the famous roadway. She was torn between two from the huge list and it was between Showboat and one of her favorite fairy tales ever. Beauty And The Beast was also playing and it was there she would ask Fred to take her. She didn't know if anyone else would go though. That is until Daphne walked in to see what she was looking at and saw the same thing Hermione saw.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot all about Broadway. Have you picked one out yet Hermione, because I have. I remember Beauty And The Beast from when I was younger and it always thrilled me to hear it. Now I can get to see it, with a musical score to go with it. Thank you for reminding me Hermione." and she hugged Hermione from behind. Hermione just hugged her arms as they went around her.

"I was thinking of asking Fred to take me, so maybe Blaise would be willing to take you also."

That was all it took and Harry made a call to the Presidents office to see if they could get tickets to the evening show. An hour later, he had twenty one box seat tickets for the Seven PM showing. Now they had to go and get formal evening wear for dinner and the show. Once again, their bill was taken care of and so far this trip had cost them breakfast earlier this morning which cost Harry 250.00 American dollars for his team, the driver and his assistant. Harry didn't know he was going to be reimbursed for this as well.

The evening saw The girls all dressed in the finest attire they guys ever saw. Even Tonks was amazing, since all everyone ever saw her in were pants, boots and her dragon hide coat. This evening she wore a silver evening gown that was accented with silver open heeled high heel shoes and matching purse.

The guys were amazed at the looks the girls all got when they entered the restaurant that was selected for them. Everyone was treated as royalty, but the girls received all kinds of comments about their appearances. Mostly about how the men always dreamed of being seen with a beautiful woman and anyone of these women fell into that category.

The meal itself was magnificent and the service spectacular. Then they were taken to the theater for the play and the balcony seats were the highest standard available. The play was the most amazing thing most of them ever attended. Sirius had been to quite a few with his family early in his life. But this was the first that was non operatic. It was among the best he ever saw.

With the evening over and they were all back in their rooms, the girls gathered in Hermione and Daphne's room to talk about the evening for about 30 minutes before they left for their own rooms.

The next day was just having their driver show them all the sights of New York City and once again they were all amazed at the glitz and glitter of the famous city. They stopped once again in the trolly car for lunch and another restaurant not as glamorous as the previous evening, but very good just the same.

The end of the day saw the girls sitting in Ginny and Luna's room this time to talk before going to bed and prepare for the meeting the next day.

The following morning saw everyone dress in the attire provided them by the President, which were robes with a special emblem sewed into the robes designating them as a part of the Eternals team of heroes.

As themselves, they were unknown, except for the beauty of the girls. In the robes, they were recognized for the visiting heroes they were and when they went to breakfast, the people at the other tables stood and cheered for them as they took their seats. Luna pulled Ginny up with her to acknowledge their admiration. Ginny was at first embarrassed by the attention, but soon accepted it with a happiness she had never felt before. As soon as she sat down next to Harry, she pulled him in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek, saying, "Thank you Harry for taking me with you for this ride. It was scary at times, but the fruits of the victory out shine them by a long way. This is fantastic and I hope it only gets better." and Harry returned the kiss without saying a word at that time. He would talk to her later.

The breakfast was very good, but not as good as the food from the trolly. Harry promised them all they would eat there again before they left.

Once it was over, they left the dining room of the hotel and were on their way to the office of the President of the magical world of the U.S. When they arrived there, they were asked to take a seat and they would be announced. However, when she returned she asked them to follow her as the meeting place had changed. They were taken to a large open room where hundreds of people were seated there waiting for them.

Harry had the team remain standing until they were acknowledged by the president, which ever one it was. They soon saw it was the silver haired man standing among four other people. "Hello Mr. Potter and to the rest of you. I'm sorry if I don't use your names as I don't wish to insult any of you for mispronouncing your name. If you would like to introduce yourselves, please take this time to do so." No one stepped forward or spoke a word. "Very well them, I assume it will just be Mr. Potter speaking."

Harry shook his head no to the president. "They will speak when they need to and if they do, maybe they will say their names for introduction."

The president looked confused to Harry. Then he asked a question Harry didn't know how to answer, "Mr. Potter, you and your friends seem upset about something? Is it something we have done to cause discomfort to your friends and you?"

"We're not upset Mr. President, just confused as we were not expecting to be speaking to such a large crowd."

"I know it was a last minute change to what you expected, but I assure you most of them are curious about children being able to defeat someone who avoided our best attempts to capture them. They all wish to hear how you did it."

"Would you all mind if I let my friends explain it to you as they will tell you, as I tend to understate our accomplishments?"

"It doesn't matter who tells us. We look forward to hearing about your achievements and from what we understand, your narrow escape."

"Then you will have to hear it from many different people as there were many facets to our encounter with them. I'll turn it over to Susan Bones, who started it all.

Susan stepped forward and gave her name and her part in the victory. How she found the spy on the roof and how she did until her boots were disabled. Draco then took over and explained what him and Blaise did in their part, with Blaise's help in the speech. Dobby said his part and so on down the line until Ginny stepped forward.

"My name is Ginny Weasley and it was Harry and I who finally defeated your terrorist, but it cost us what we thought at the time, our lives. A muggle device was used and it exploded behind our Shield which saved us from it, but the force pushed us through a doorway to what was supposed to be certain death. I say supposed to, but as you can see it wasn't what we thought it was, and that is because we have two people here that are so smart, they can can even defeat death." and Ginny let Hermione and Luna step forward.

Hermione let Luna start and, "Hermione and I, Luna Lovegood, both thought that if there was an entry to the Veil, there had to be an exit to it, so we researched it. I just thought it silly to have an entrance to something and not have an exit. Hermione was the one to figure out what the exit was, as her and Harry had shared in an earlier adventure where it was used." and Luna turned it over to Hermione.

"My name is Hermione Granger and like Luna said, it made sense that if there was entry to the other side, then there had to be an exit. During our first year, Harry and I defeated Voldemort for the first time, for me anyway. Second for Harry, even though he doesn't count the first victory as he said that belonged to his mother and father. Anyway, there was a mirror used in it called the Mirror Of Erised. Harry thought it just showed you what you heart desired the most. The thought occurred to me that if you were trapped on the other side, your most desired thought was to be out of there. So, I knew we had to get a message to Harry and Ginny to explain our theory. We only had two choices of how to get them the message. Dobby or Harry's wonderful owl, Hedwig. Dobby could not feel Harry or Ginny's presence on the other side, but Hedwig did feel it. The thing is though, she could not get through to give it to Harry. Harry happened to be there waiting for something to happen and he saw Hedwig trying to get through. He finally caught her claw and took the message from her before she was sent back to Hermione. That was how we got them out."

The President and the rest of the gathered people stood there shocked at what Hermione said. They knew of the Veil in the British Ministry and didn't think there was any escape from it. Now they had to find out how a group of teenagers figured a way around something so thought of as an escape proof prison.

"Please don't let it become known how you accomplished this feat. We still send our magical criminals into the zone if the person committed a heinous crime and appears to do it again if he escapes or if for some stupid reason he is released. We need an escape proof prison for these type of villains." the President asked the group.

Luna stepped forward once again to speak, "Mr. President, sir, I have no idea what you are talking about? We never freed anyone from anywhere. All we did was to help a friend who was lost and his mate."

"Mate? What are we Luna, Apes. I am Harry's girlfriend and we don't swing through trees. At least not yet we don't. We are down to earth people and though we do like bananas, it is not a steady diet for us. Now Mr. President, Luna was trying to say that Harry and I never escaped from anywhere. We knew where we were, but it was quite dark and got lost. We never saw anyone where we were, so no one knew we were there. We weren't there long enough for anyone to see or hear us except for Harry's Owl, Hedwig. What ever it is you are trying to protect, you have no fear of us telling anyone, because we don't know what you are talking about."

The President knew what they were doing and didn't go any further with it. This group of young adults would never betray his trust and he doubted anyone would ever figure out the secret of the Veil.

The group was with the President for another thirty minutes as they told him of ease of defeating Voldemort and his men. He had questions and they were answered, but it was still hard to believe that this Voldemort had been such a villain and did the damage he did. How no one could bring him down until a group of children made it look so easy, even if he was supposed to be weak. He still had his followers and they were suppose to be as evil and powerful as he was.

The Eternals left the President with questions he never got to ask, but he had to work to do as well, so they were left unanswered.

The group of friends were now able to make plans for their next part of the trip. Which Sirius, Remus and Tonks were going to join them on as soon as they got there and they were on their way by Port Key. Harry and his friends were there waiting for their arrival just as they landed in the zone. They were greeted and hugged and in some cases kissed. Luna did most of that as she was excited to get started and experience Florida and all the theme parks there. This is where Dobby returned to their home in England as he didn't wish to join them for the rest of the trip.

Harry asked the new arrivals if they wished to stay in New York for a few days or if they wished to fly on down to Florida. Sirius asked Remus and Tonks what they thought and they both wished to stay in New York for two days to see the city and the night life. They told Luna they were sorry, but Luna never lost her smile as she said, "I'm in no real hurry, Sirius. Enjoy it here while you can and we will see the sites of Florida in a couple of days. I am just excited to meet Mickey and Donald."

Every one except Hermione looked at her like she was weird. Hermione commented on this, "She means two cartoon characters that are dressed like the two she mentioned, plus there are others dressed like other Walt Disney characters. Not for sure who or how many there are."

Draco fell against Blaise as he started to laugh saying, "Don't tell me little Miss no it all doesn't actually know it all. Is the world coming to an end?" Blaise was laughing along with him as he shoved him off his arm.

Hermione grumbled something no one else heard. It was left at that.

While Sirius, Remus and Tonks visited different venues that made New York famous, the Eternals relaxed and made ready for their trip to Florida.

When the three were through with the city, they caught a flight to Orlando Florida and all the amazing things they could see there.

They had landed and gathered all their luggage and loaded onto the rental vehicle and the driver took them to the hotel they were to stay at, when Luna had the driver to stop and asked Harry to come with her. She lead him to a pond on a golf course and showed him where a little girl was playing around the edge when an Alligator was approaching her location. Harry was closer to the Alligator than the girl, so he used his magic without a wand, and held the gator in check, while Luna pulled the young girl from the waters edge. The child's parents saw what happened and the mother began crying as she rushed to the girl and thanked Luna for what she had done, while the father stood there looking at Harry as he released the Gator. "How did you do that?" He asked Harry.

Harry waved his hand in the mans face and said, "What.? All I did was throw some branches out at the thing to scare it off." the man looked back out and saw the branches floating towards the shore. Harry didn't obliviate him, just fogged his memory to see the branches. There really weren't any branches, just an image Harry planted in his mind. Harry didn't like to obliviate anyone if he could help it.

They finally made it to the hotel and were checking in when the program they were watching was interrupted by a news bulletin telling the story of the little girl that was saved from an Alligator attack by two strangers. There were no pictures of the saviors, but a description went with the story. The person serving Harry's group didn't notice it and continued on with checking them in.

The friends and family brought their bags to their rooms and didn't unpack as they were only going to be there a couple of days. It was too late to go to a park, so they walked around the hotel ground to see if there was anything of interest around it. The first place they found was an Ice Cream parlor and they all decided to have one and Ginny wanted a banana split, but saw it was too big for her, so Harry bought one and got two spoons and shared one with her. All the girls saw that and decided that was what they wanted and it was what they got. The guys didn't mind because all they wanted was a happy lady to sit with.

They were there for thirty minutes and left to see what else they could find. Hermione found hers two doors down from the parlor and pulled Fred in with her. It was a large book store that sold many different types of books in different categories. They were all that entered there as the others walked on. Draco and Astoria found a clothes store that catered to both men and women, so this is where they went, and were joined by Blaise, Tracey, Daphne, Anthony, Neville and Hannah, Susan and Lee. Remus and Tonks went as well to see if they had any baby clothes as they prepared for the future.

That left Harry, Ginny, Lauren, Colin, Luna, George and Sirius to search for something they liked. Sirius found his in a bar and left them for a drink and what ever else he could find. The remaining four found a theater that showed past movies and in this one they were showing a movie called Back To The Future, which sounded interesting to Harry, Luna, George and Colin. Once the movie started, even Ginny and Lauren became interested and enjoyed the time travel movie. For a serious situation, they made it quite a funny comedy. Once they returned to find all the rest there but Sirius, they all talked about what they found in each of their little havens. Tonks found clothes that would work for either boys or girls and poor Remus had to carry them all back to the hotel. All seven bags and four boxes. The money didn't hurt him, but his back did.

When Harry's troop told them about the movie the others couldn't believe they didn't stay with Harry and the rest. Hermione even admitted that she knew about this movie, but never got to see it as her parents had plans for another vacation to the Italian Alps and an Italian sight seeing tour. Hermione didn't wish to go, but there was no one who could watch her while her parents were gone. She was ten at the time.

Harry and Remus had to go looking for Sirius, before they could go to bed. He was still at the bar where Harry left him, and he was quite drunk and telling tales to four women he was sitting with. Harry wasn't to fond of what he was hearing coming from Sirius. He was talking about Harry's adventures, to include the Alligator incident. Once he walked up to them, he was recognized by the girls and they were pretty far gone as well, and began to shout out Harry's name as the hero that saved the child from the Gator. They all had trouble getting out of there, but they finally did. Once they were alone, Remus stunned Sirius to make it easier on him and Harry.

They got Sirius ready for bed and then went to bed themselves, to get some sleep before they went to Luna's theme park. The spell wore off while they brought Sirius up to the room, but now he was sleeping noisily and laughing at his own jokes. They must have been said in his head, because they heard nothing funny from him while packing him up to his room. Harry left a potion for him to take in the morning for his hangover. He knew the time would come where Sirius would need one.

The next morning everyone met in the restaurant for breakfast, and Sirius thanked Harry for the potion

Harry just said, "Don't thank me, thank Dobby. He was the one to have it ready for me to bring with me. It was disguised as a small bottle of mouth wash. He thought of everything."

"Why didn't he come with us, if he is that important to you?" Sirius asked.

"He said it was because it wasn't meant for him to share in our time of recognition. He was happy that we asked him to go and that we consider him to be one of us. That is his recognition and it is enough."

"I think you should call him here to share in our fun time. I also want to thank him for saving my life, because if he didn't supply you with that hangover remedy and I was late even for a dew minutes, Luna would have skinned me alive. She has been looking forward to this since she learned that we were coming here. She had Colin bring about 100 rolls of film and will be upset if he has any left when this is over. I love that girl to death, but she can be a bit trying."

"No, she is not. She loves life and having fun and she wishes to share moment with the people who didn't make it here. It also brings memories back to her when she looks at her pictures. Do you wish to take her away from her memories?"

"Harry, would you quit getting all Sirius on me, that's my job, being Sirius. I know what she likes and I won't be the one to take anything away from her. Colin better hope he doesn't shirk on his duties as official photographer."

Once they got to the park, Lauren lost Colin as Luna grabbed his elbow and pulled him to the first character she saw. Mickey Mouse and Luna had about ten pictures taken together and she even kissed his cheek and Colin got a great picture of him being bashful when she did it. Then she saw Minnie walking up to Mickey and Colin was pulled to her for another set of pictures. It was all he did all day and he missed seeing the great time Lauren was having with the others.

Hermione didn't think she would have to great of a time, but Fred found so many interesting things in the park, she never stopped laughing the entire time she was there. The rides, the food, the games, the little trinkets they used for keepsakes and the atmosphere of the whole experience was electric to her and everyone else. She thought the whole thing was for kids, but she saw parents and even grandparents enjoying themselves.

She and Ginny watched as Harry and Draco got into a wrestling match and both ended up in a fountain. She watched as a security team took them into an office building and five minutes later walk out with someone of importance escorting them out and apologizing to them the whole time he was with them. It appeared they had hands full of coupons or tickets of some sort.

When they got to the others, Harry and Draco shared the passes for free rides any where in the park. Harry even had ten all day passes for another day. It seems when Harry told them who he was, the President must have told them to take good care of their distinguished guest.

Colin was on his last roll of film and Luna was still running around like she was lost, but he knew better. She was just thinking of where she wanted to go next. She hadn't even stopped for something to eat and Colin was getting quite hungry, since it was past lunch and getting close to dinner. He got saved when Lauren came and asked him to take her to dinner and Luna had to admit that she was also hungry and went looking for George but was stopped when Lauren told her she knew where he was and they found him and the rest in the same dinner and sat down to order. George was one step ahead of her, as he got her something when he ordered his and the same thing for Colin and Lauren. Colin reached in to pull out his money, when Draco stopped him. "Sorry mate, but the food is already taken care of. One of the vouchers Harry got from the President. He said to enjoy ourselves, and he made sure we did. Even our three escorts got fed. When it comes to hospitality, it's hard to beat the yanks. I guess we'll have to try it with the French, Italians, Germans and who ever else we can come up with."

Lauren came out with, "There's always Asia."

Draco smiled as he answered her, "There is that, isn't there? I wonder if they heard of Harry over there?"

Harry snorted when he came back with, "Don't push it, Drake. Let's enjoy this while we got it and worry about what's next, later."

The rest of the meal was relatively quiet, for which Harry was thankful as some of the ideas the others were coming up with were a bit far fetched. The wildest being the Vatican and a visit to the Pope. Hermione was dreaming when she thought of that one.

The two days went by quickly and they all asked where they were going next. Harry answered, "We have three directions for the states and four if you wish to visit Africa?"

They had been north and south was just more of Florida, so that left Africa, which only Luna wanted to go there and west to Texas, Louisiana, California or north of all of them. They decided on Louisiana, or New Orleans to be more precise. They had heard that it was a party city and they were all in the mood for a good party.

That was where they went and the minute they hit the streets, they heard music coming from a bar a block away from there arrival point. They headed there and entered the bar, but were stopped at the door, where they were asked for ID's. They all looked at each other wondering if anyone knew what he was talking about. Harry pulled out the letter from the President Of the Ministry, and that was where he found out that in the muggle world, or NoMag world in the states, he was known under a different title. He was known as the Secretary of Transportation. It still carried weight when his title was used and since they really didn't know the age limit for drinking in Britain, they were allowed in. Once seated, they all asked for fountain drinks, which pleased the owner of the bar. All they were really interested in was listening to the music. They were there for an hour and really got into the music that was being played when a distinguished man came in and everything stopped when he did. Harry looked to the man and he wanted to know who it was that stopped their enjoyment.

The owner went to the new man and shook his hand and asked what he could do for him, "I am here to greet our visitors from England. I was told they were here and I knew of their visit to Washington D.C., and had to see them for myself. Sorry if I disturbed you all. Now please show me to our guests table and anything they spent of their visit will be added to my tab. "

He was taken to Harry's and the rest table and had a seat brought so he could join them. The music started back up and they talked while the music played.

It was not a long visit, but it was a notable one. The guest was the Governor of the state and he just wanted to greet them all to his home state and if they needed anything at all, just call his number and he would make sure it was taken care of. He gave them another voucher for a premium hotel where they would stay in comfort and all meals would be taken care of as well.

They stayed in New Orleans for four days and nights and found music in every place they visited. Even in the streets. It seemed like everyone that lived there either sang or played a musical instrument.

After this, they all decided it was time to go home as three weeks was long enough to live off the friendly country they visited.


	20. Chapter 20

Skating Away Chapter Twenty

When they arrived back at Harry's home, Dobby had a hot meal there for them and after they ate, they went to bed. Tonks went on home to Andy and Ted, but she was the only one to leave. Like an alarm clock, they were all back up at seven to eat breakfast and for everyone to leave to go home. Lauren promised her father she would meet him at work and she used Harry's floo to get there. She wasn't strong in magic, but with the help of the Eternals, she learned she was more than just a squib. She learned with the right guidance she could become an adequate witch in her society. She would be able to work for the Ministry if she wanted. However, she liked the idea of working with the twins and Colin in the shop they were going to open in a few years.

She thought about how she came about becoming a part of this marvelous team and her first meeting with it's founder, Harry. She didn't know how threatened she was while she was there, but if it never happened, then she would be stuck at home with no hopes or dreams. Harry had opened up her life for her and she got to meet Colin who she really did love. The rest of the team was just icing on the cake, and like Luna, she loved icing.

Ginny and Luna talked before they went to sleep and Ginny asked the question no one else did, "OK Luna, how did you know of Mickey and Donald at Disney World?"

"I was beginning to wonder who was going to ask that? I thought for sure it would have been Hermione."

Ginny laughed at this, "She did actually. She asked me and it got me to wonder the same thing. Now. How about an answer for your oldest friend."

"I think Fred's the oldest by an hour over George. But, before I went to school for the first time, Daddy took me on a trip to the states and it was in the state called Montana. We stopped and had dinner at a small cafe and they were watching the tellie and something came on that told us of Disney World and Donald and Mickey. I asked Daddy if we could go and he told me he didn't think they had the time and that was the last I thought of it, until we got the call to visit Washington D.C. You know the rest."

"Why didn't he think you had the time? What was it that was so important that he had to get back to England?"

"The Quibbler of course. It was something he took pride in since the Prophet was so controlled by Tom, Fudge and Malfoy. You couldn't believe anything it said. He had to let the people know the truth about everything. I know everyone thinks I'm Loony when I talk about wrackspurts and Nargles, but in truth, they do exist. In time I will show you how I know this as the truth."

Ginny smiled at her friend as she blew out the candle that gave them the light to talk. "Good night Luna. Sleep tight and don't let the Nargles bite."

"Not to worry, Ginny. We are both protected from them. I cast the spell every night before going to bed, to keep them away. It also stops the Wrackspurts. I'm looking out for you Ginny. Good night."

Hermione and Lauren did the same thing as Luna and Ginny. They talked about the trip to the States, Disney World, and the Eternals. Lauren wanted to know why she was accepted into them since she was so weak.

"Lauren, do you want to know a secret? Harry does not look at a person's magical strength when accepting someone into the Eternals. He looks at the strength of the heart and of the mind. He knows we all have strengths of one kind or another, and he brings out the best in his friends. Look at Neville. You see him as being a strong, courageous, loyal friend, but he was not always like that, until Harry gave him Slytherin's wand. You see, he was weak because he was not chosen by the wand, he chose to use a wand given him by his Grans. The Slytherin wand may not be his best choice either since once again it didn't chose him, but it was a far better fit than the one he first had. The reason I tell you this, is because Harry saw this in him and he hoped the wand from the room in the Chamber would work better for him. He may still have to go to Ollivanders for the correct wand, but it is up to him. If he's happy with the wand he has, then he may just leave it at that."

"So, do you think there is another wand down there that might work for me?"

"If there was, you would trying it out, or it had already refused you. I don't know if there is another wand down there, but even if there were, you must admit that your magical strength was weak to start with. However your willingness to learn has made you more in tune with the magic you do have. That is what Harry does for you, he shows you where your strength is and how to use it properly. Harry saw me as the study type, but knew that I could be strong in my magic if I used it correctly. Not when or how to use it, but how to draw on it and bring it forth. He saw where I was only drawing about sixty five percent of my potential. I'm no where near as strong as Ginny, but I am stronger than the rest, including Luna. I just wish I knew how strong she really is, because I know she holds back on it."

"That means I'm as far as I am going to go in school then?" Lauren feared.

"Listen, as long as Professor Dumbledore doesn't tell you there is no reason for your return, then continue to go. There may be a reason why he wants you to return, or maybe your father feels safer with you here, being protected by Colin."

Lauren laughed at this as she knew if it was for that reason, it was Harry, not Colin that protected her. Although Colin was a part of the Eternals so he could be a part of the protection.

That ended the evening for the girls and they went to sleep and were up early the next morning to see what was planned for the day. They made their way downstairs to find Dobby making breakfast and they both and went to help him. He smiled brilliantly at them and thanked them as he continued to work the stove. Hermione set the table and Lauren did the toast and all the things needed for breakfast, such as Syrup for the pancakes, butter, salt and pepper, hot sauce for the twins and Lee. When he was done with the food, the rest of the group were taking their seats at the table with the guys helping the girls with their seats. Dobby sat with them and was the next to last person to fill their plate. Harry was the last, as the host.

Hermione asked what the plans were for the day and no one knew, so Luna called out, "I have done enough sight seeing, so lets do something for fun. Something where we don't have to do magic or think real hard. Something we never did before. How about we go to the beach and do and sculptures?"

Draco growled, "And watch as the surf washes them away? Where's the fun in that?"

"To see which one lasts the longest for one. And to see who is the most creative for two."

Luna asked if anyone had done it before and only Hermione said yes. Then she asked if anyone wished to do it and they all said yes except for Draco. They all looked at him with a sigh.

"What? It sounds so boring to me."

Astoria hooked her arm around Draco and whispered in his ear and he quickly changed his mind, accepting the offer. Ginny grabbed Astoria's arm and asked her, "OK, what did you say to him to get him to agree with our plan?"

Astoria smiled and said, "I told him about the new two piece bathing suit I picked up in Florida that he hasn't seen yet. I think they called it a bikini. It shows more than the old one piece I use to wear. We all did if you remember correctly."

Ginny smiled as she remembered the mint green one she bought. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

Dobby watched as every one gathered in the sitting room, and all the girls wearing robes, were hiding what they were wearing underneath. Dobby saw where the guys made all kinds of excuses to get to look underneath the robes for a glimpse of what they were all wearing, but nothing ever worked because the girls were protecting themselves from peeping toms. A surprise is just that and they wanted to keep it that way. They even saw Harry trying to sneak a peek at Ginny.

The trip to the beach was different, as they had to take muggle transportation to the beach and now the girls were fighting the locals as well as the male members of the team. Luna even gave one of the more raucous muggles a black eye without touching him. The spell made it look like he fell against one of the poles on the bus when it turned a corner. She saw Daphne giggle when she saw what Luna did, and even patted her on the back for her initiative.

Once on the beach, the girls didn't know what kind of scene they were going to make and might have reconsidered if they did. After all the towels and bags were placed on the them, the girls took off their robes and listened as all the male members on the beach showed their appreciation by whistling, clapping their hands, giving the thumbs up to the girls and even calling out numbers for them to call.

No one was writing any of the numbers down, but they were watching the reaction of their friends. They were all just staring at the most beautiful sight they ever saw. They all didn't just look at their mates, but all the girls as a whole. Just like the muggles around them. Then they split up and went to their respective girl friends to claim a spot on the beach for their sculpture.

Harry marked off about a three meter square for him and Ginny to work in and they began by making a huge pile of sand and started to mold it to what they thought should be the start. They also saw where Fred, George, Draco and Blaise took out molds to use for their creation The twins molds didn't look like anything recognizable. Draco's looked like blocks and Blaise's looked like bagels.

The rest were all moving along, not caring what the twins, Draco or Blaise were doing. They all jut planned on having fun and didn't care about competition. Luna hoped it would turn out that way. She just brought up a contest to get their interest.

The girls started getting wet from the surf and things were beginning to become evident. The same with the guys who were also getting wet. For the moment no one cared, but as the breeze picked up and things got cooler, things also got more evident, as outlines on their clothing took a more apparent shapes. It became embarrassing when the guys were looking at the girls and vise versa. They each saw where the others were looking at them and looked down to see what was happening. In less than a minute, the girls were back in their robes while the guys had to find a different way to hide their problems. Harry laid down on the sand and started burying himself with his mound and soon the others were following his lead.

The girls took this chance and started work on their sculptures. Ginny decided to make Harry a merman and he looked pretty good. Draco wished to make a castle, but he ended up being a snake by Astoria.

Fred and George were made into a Fluffy look a like, complete with a bone that Luna transfigured in her bag from a loaf of bread. It went into the third head which was made from sand.

No one could figure out what Tracey made Blaise into, but it was funny looking.

Susan and Hannah made Lee and Neville into body builders taking a nap on the beach.

Lauren was the winner when she made Colin into a duplicate of the dragon that stood watch over Hogwarts, complete with flames she made from a branch lying on the beach. Somehow she turned it red without anyone seeing how she did it. Not even the muggles who were watching.

The day turned out to be great fun for all of them and when they went ho,me, they told Sirius, Remus and Tonks all about it. All Sirius cared about was how good the other women there looked. He didn't know if he was going to live through the assault the girls made on him.

The summer over all was tame after their beach stay and they were now ready to start their trip north back to Hogwarts. They were on the train and everyone looked excited except for Colin. He looked like he lost his best friend. He didn't know Lauren was already on the train and waiting for it to start out before she surprised him with a visit. Once again it was the Weasley's who were the last ones to board and they were all grumbling about Ron forgetting to pack his homework for the hols. He looked everywhere for it and finally found it shoved behind some plates he used for late night snacks. The papers were all soiled with food remnants and wrinkled badly. He had to take Molly's tongue lashing for ten minutes.

Once they were boarded and seated, the train took off and Colin looked even worse. He thought he might never see Lauren again. Then the door opened and he jumped out of his seat to welcome her back on board. The others sitting there were laughing their butts off at the show being put on for their entertainment.

When they were all settled and talking to each other, they were surprised when all of a sudden, Luna disappeared from the cabin. They looked to Harry and he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I know where Luna went, but I don't know why. I thought we were through with them."

Hermione caught the end phrase and questioned it, "Through with what Harry? Where did Luna go?"

"You know I would never keep anything from any of you, but this time I must. Where she went has to be kept a secret for her safety. I don't know why she was taken, but I promise you, she is safe. I also hope she will not be gone long. I have been there and the first time I hated it. The second time I sort of liked it."

Hermione kept it up, "You've been there twice Harry, and you never told us about it. Is that where you and Luna went last year?"

"Yes, and the time before that also. So I have been there three times now, sorry about that."

Hermione wasn't finished with the questioning, but Harry didn't give her anymore answers.

Luna landed back in the chamber but this time it was with just one person. It was Shade and she just wanted to talk to her about what was going on back there. As Luna talked, she could see tears forming in shade's eyes. She really missed being with the Eternals and Luna especially. When Luna told her about the beach and the sand sculptures she laughed which brought more tears. Shade then told her she better return so she would not be thought of as kidnapped. However, when she went to send Luna back, her powers failed her. She tried again and once more they failed. Now she was crying so hard she was sobbing. Luna went to her and told her everything was alright.

"How can you say that, Luna, when you're stuck her until I figure out what's wrong?"

"At least I won't be alone here. I still feel we are friends." and she hugged Shade, getting her under control.

That was when all of a sudden, the room filled with the managers of the realm they were in. "AH, Luna, so good to see you again. Where's your friend, Harry? Never mind, we know where he is. Now Shade, what is this all about? Do you still have feelings about Luna's home?"

Shade looked back at her superiors and still had tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry sir, I know it's wrong to show emotions about thus, but Luna's friends were the best people I have ever been around and I grew to like them, as did Luna. Her feelings became my own. I know because of this I have lost my position with you, but I just could not keep them bottled up inside me anymore. Please excuse my while I go clean out my room for my replacement." and she left. When she returned to see where she would be going, she didn't know that Luna had a short talk with them and got them to see reason and where Shade should go. When Luna was sent back, she was not alone.

Shade looked around to see where she was, but all she saw were friendly faces of the Eternals. Her tears were tears of joy this time, as she knew where she was. However, she didn't know she was sent back as a thirty five years old women, but even more than that, she was a beautiful thirty five year old woman that was getting all kinds of cat calls from the male students in the Great Hall.

Albus saw what happened and approached the table where Shade sat and asked, "Mr. Potter, do you care to tell me who your lady friend is, or do I have to guess?"

"Well sir, I'm afraid you'll have to guess, as I don't know her either. Maybe Luna could tell us who she is, since she came here with her?"

"Well Miss Lovegood?"

Luna gave Albus her most beautiful and said, "Certainly sir, may I present Lydia Shade, my distant aunt. She just found out where I was and while I was sitting with my friends aboard the train, she called for me and I had to respond."

"Lydia Shade you say? I don't remember ever hearing thing about you having an aunt, Miss Lovegood?"

Luna was still smiling as she answered, "We hid her very well, didn't we sir?"

"Indeed you did Miss Lovegood. Now, why is she here?"

"I had to show my friends that I was alright, and we were both quite hungry. We also need to find a place for her to stay. What about it, Harry?"

"Let me talk to Tonks, to see what she feels about it, but I'm sure it will be alright. Sir, do you think I could use your floo right quick for a call?"

"What about your common room floo?"

"I'm sorry sir, but it is not very private. Please sir?"

"Of course you can Mr. Potter, but please make it quick." and Harry ran up the stairs to Albus' room and made the call to find Dobby there to take the call after a brief welcome, he got Tonks and Harry told her what was happening. Tonks was tickled pink to have another female guest at the home. Neither her nor Harry were to guess what would come about by it.

Lydia was brought up to the head office and he started the floo for travel. He helped Lydia through and they found Tonks there waiting with Remus. Sirius was yet to wake up. Harry laughed and asked, "Pads do too much celebrating last night?"

With a straight face, Remus answered, "Nope, just had a late night with a failed date. He came back all grouchy and moody. He even went straight to bed and that was the last we saw of him. Must have been about 10PM or so."

"OK, well, this is Lydia Shade. Lydia, this is Tonks and that is all she will allow you to call her, until she gets to know you, and with her is Remus Lupin. I will let him explain his situation."

Lydia answered him right back, "I already know his condition and feel sorry for him. I also know you found a more advanced Wolfsbane potion that he is on and I am proud of you for helping him and you Tonks for standing by him where many others would have left him. I hope we can become friends and you will allow me to stay."

"This is Harry's home and we have no say in the matter, but I hope we become friends and hope you decide you like it here. That is until you meet the third member of our family, Pads, or Sirius as he is really called. He is hard to get use to as Harry can tell you."

"You know you have a say on who stays Tonks, that was why I called you. As for Pads, he is still a child at heart, but pretends to be a man. I hope you can help them get him through it, Lydia. Good luck with that." and Harry returned to school and the Eternals with another hundred questions, mostly from Hermione of course. However, they were easy enough to answer as he knew as much about her as anyone, except for Luna. They must not have asked her anything, as the questions were all female related, which Harry would never touch.

For the next month, Harry and the rest were getting daily updates on Lydia and how she was getting along. The last few had been interesting as Her and Sirius were taking a liking to each other. They even went on a few dates. If he went on more than one with her, then he must be feeling something for her so Harry thought maybe Sirius finally met his match.

For the Eternals, the school year was boring as they knew all the material being taught and even helped the Professors with the slower students, like Ron and Seamus. Ginny took this role with great joy. She treated Ron like he was just above a chicken in intelligence. Seamus was a little better as she called him at the same level as a jackass. She did not use the term donkey in her description. However, they did start to come around and were getting better scores in their classes.

As for Lydia, when she first arrived, Tonks and Remus gave her a friendly greeting and they sat her down for a cuppa and a talk. They got to know each other a little bit and about three hours later they heard grumbling coming down the steps. Sirius finally woke up and was still complaining about the night before. He went to the coffee pot to find it wasn't brewed and called out to Tonks, "What are you even here for if you can't brew a pot of coffee in the morning, Tonksie?"

"I told you if I don't drink it, then I don't make it. The shites nasty if you ask me. Taste like mud and is even the same color. A good cuppa is much better and still wakes me up. By the way, we have a guest here with us, in case you're interested."

"And Pads, please keep your voice down and hold back on the language if at all possible."

Sirius still hadn't looked to see who the guest was as he made a comment, "Whoever it is, if they don't like my language they can leave. Unless it was Harry who sent them. Was it Harry?"

He almost fell over when both Tonks and Remus said yes. That was when he turned around and saw a perfect vision sitting with his cousin and his best friend. "Why didn't you tell me this to start with, rather than let me make a fool of myself?"

Tonks just laughed and said, "But you are so good at it, Cousin Sirius. If you wish to know, her name is Lydia Shade. She is Harry's friend and no, I don't mean his girlfriend. Him and Luna Know her from somewhere."

Sirius had brewed a pot of coffee and asked if anyone wanted a cup, to which Lydia said "Yes Please."

He brought her a cup, with the cream and sugar which she ignored and took a sip of the brew. Sirius liked her already as she drank her coffee like it was meant to be taken.

Over the month she was there, her and the others made good friends with each other and Sirius even got to go out on a date with her recently and was ready to ask her out on a second. Tonks kept Harry updated on what was going on and he report on Sirius and Lydia was looking good on both parts as Lydia smiled even more than when she first got there and Sirius didn't complain near as much as before. He even slowed down his pranks. All in all, he was almost acting human.

Luna wrote back saying if he ever treated her wrong or hurt her in any way, she was going to hunt him down and do something to him she had never done before. He never did anything like that to her and was in fact a perfect gentleman around her.

The next thing they knew, it was time for school to let out for the summer and for Fred and George to begin looking for a place to start their business. Harry didn't tell them he had asked the goblins to find a place for them and he would cover the closing cost on the building when they signed the papers and for them to tell the twins there were no closing costs assessed to the property.

The train ride was noisy as they all wanted to know what they could do for the summer that would be interesting. All kinds of suggestions were made, but nothing was set until the twins asked them for their help in starting up their business. That became the plan for the summer for the Eternals. Fred, George and Lee would start it then when they became available, who ever else wished to join them would become a partner with them when they expanded. They set high expectations for their dreams and everyone else went along with it.

Two days after they returned, the twins and Lee were in Gringotts to ask about a property to rent when the loan officer told them about one for sale at a reasonable price with no closing costs. They looked at it and fell in love with it, so they bought it. It took three months to get it ready to open to the public and when it did open, there was no time for cheering as they were kept busy from opening to close. Their stock was so depleted they had to restock for two hours prior to opening the next day and it was even more hectic than the first day. By the end of the first week, the three were so wore out, all they did on Sunday, their day off, was to sleep. They put an add in the Prophet asking for a counter person. There were all kinds of response to the add, but they found the perfect person in a girl named Verity Saunders, who looked like a younger Tonks. She was bright, charming, bubbly, and vivacious. She even agreed to wear the silly outfit they had made, except for the stupid hat. She instead took the top hat that Fred wore and put it on. It became her work hat.

The store became so popular, they went looking for a second location and found it in Hogsmeade when Aberforth Dumbledore sold them his Inn. Again it took a while to turn it around to something they could work with and it was opened by the end of the following school year. They asked Harry to take over the store, but he turned them down and Draco asked if him and Blaise could run it and it was agreed on and they needed to find someone to run it while they went to school for the last year. Remus was given the job and Him and Tonks worked it for the year and did so well, Draco and Blaise thought they lost their positions. What happened in stead was that Zonko's was so far down on the popularity chart, they had to see out to the twins and that was where Draco and Blaise set up shop in business with Remus and Tonks.

Sirius and Lydia in that time had become so involved with each other, that Sirius asked her to marry him and she said yes. So now they had to work on the wedding plans for them. Naturally, Molly was asked to be involved and Tonks and Remus would make it a double wedding. Molly was so happy she could work a double wedding, she even paid Ginny and Luna to help her She asked Hermione, but she had plans of her own. Fred didn't know that Hermione and Daphne were opening up a restaurant to the building next to theirs and because of the business the twins brought in, it would make the girls restaurant a choice dining place.

Harry didn't want to work, as he had all the money he needed, but he also saw where it would be quite boring if he didn't do something, so he asked Ginny and Luna if they would help him with an enterprise he was thinking of. The girls were so thrilled they jumped at the chance to help him. Hermione and Harry opened up even more shops in Diagon Alley. Hermione became a business accountant for the many of the businesses in the Alley. Harry and the girls began a school for pre Hogwarts children to learn how to use the wand and the different movements for spells. How to recognize different creatures in the magical world. The different plants used in the magical world and where to find them. They even had different members of the Eternals join them for some the classes. They didn't expect too much with these classes, but it became much more popular then they expected. By the time they were finished. The Eternals became three fourths of the businesses running in Diagon Alley.

Even Sirius and Lydia opened a shop and because of Lydia's idea, Sirius and her were now the owners of Lydia's House of Fashions and Men's wear.

Knocturn Alley had changed it's name to Eternal Way and it went the full length of the little village crossing in front of Gringotts. Every store on the way belonged to a member of the Eternals or their friends or family. Colin and Lauren had a Photography shop. Dean and Lavender had a portrait studio. Seamus and Parvati had Pub and Diner. Ron and Padma had a Quidditch Pro Shop.

If you needed anything concerning magic, dress, dining, sports, family, special occasions, pets, construction, and even the outrageous, you could find it on Eternal Way.

So, what started out to be a miserable life for Harry Potter turned out to be a most marvelous, wonderful life. He had someone to love him. A family to share life with. Friends who would be there at the snap of a finger. A friend who was so special, he never left Harry's side. Dobby found out that the clothes Harry gave him from the secret room were so special, that Salazar Slytherin never wanted to lose them. He made a big mistake when he left them in the room while he was adding to it's contents. He buried them with the things he stored in there and forgot all about them. His loss and Dobby's gain.

And there you have it. A reconstructed life for Harry and a happy ending for them all.


End file.
